Mi gato, Mi cupido
by Kinen
Summary: Una solitaria chica es acogida por una nueva ciudad, después de una semana de instalarse aun se encontraba sola, pero nunca se imagino que algo inesperado y tan pequeño podría cambiar tanto su vida.
1. Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro

**Mi gato, Mi cupido**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit. Este fic esta basado en una historia real, pero claro, yo lo adapte para un fic de nuestra pareja favorita, escribir para mí es sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: El primer encuentro**

_Al fin he llegado a Tokio, ahora mismo estoy por llegar a lo que será mi hogar por cuatro años en esta enorme ciudad, se preguntaran quien soy y de que demonios estoy hablando, pues me presento, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo 17 años, y vengo a Tokio a estudiar en la Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku (Universidad Nacional de Tokio de las artes finas y música), mi sueño desde pequeña fue estudiar en esta universidad, pues me encanta todo esto; nunca creí que podría lograrlo (pues es una universidad un tanto costosa) pero con el apoyo de mis padres y la beca que he conseguido pude llegar aquí, solo queda adaptarme a mi nuevo hogar para iniciar las clases en una semana, aun me siento nerviosa, y todo el cambio me tensa un poco pero aquí es donde yo quería estar. _

_Me entristece un poco la idea de dejar a mis amigos, Rima y Nagihiko me hicieron una fiesta de despedida ayer, por lo que pude estar con ellos un buen rato, aun así los voy a extrañar bastante, siempre éramos el trío dinámico, jaja que buenos recuerdos. Espero poder hacer nuevos amigos rápido, sino me sentiré muy sola, todo esto es nuevo para mí. _

Y así, aquella nerviosa chica pelirosa guardo su computadora portátil en su bolso y bajo del taxi, el taxista amablemente le ayudo a bajar sus maletas y pertenencias, las cuales consistían en 2 maletas grandes llenas de ropa, que venían en el portaequipaje del coche y unas 4 cajas con pertenencias personales que se encontraban muy bien amarradas en el techo del taxi, una a una fueron subiendo aquellas cajas al segundo piso de aquel edificio donde se habían estacionado, ya con sus pertenencias fuera de aquel departamento, el taxista recibió su pago y se retiro después, Amu se dirigió al primer piso, toco una puerta que tenia escrito el nombre de la casera, atendió una señora un tanto mayor pero muy gentil, le entrego la llave de su nuevo departamento, le dio la bienvenida y nuestra pelirosa amiga subió nuevamente para poder instalarse.

Aquella chica de cabellera rosada al cruzar la puerta de lo que seria su nuevo hogar, dirigió sus doradas orbes por todo el lugar, desde la entrada podía divisar una pequeña sala de estar, en donde había un sofá dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada, y frente a el un pequeño mueble que soportaba un televisor, no era una pantalla plana, pero cumplía con su función, justo frente a la puerta de entrada estaba el pequeño recibidor, donde había un lugar para colocar los zapatos y las sombrillas, arriba del mueble había un traste redondo de cristal que parecía mas una pecera; al pasar el pequeño recibidor, a la derecha se encontraba la cocina, pequeña también pero en ella se encontraba lo indispensable, después de pasar la cocina había una puerta que era la que daba al baño, y finalmente en la ultima puerta, que quedaba junto a la sala de estar, se encontraba la recamara, al entrar en ella se podía ver una cama pegada a la pared de fondo y frente a ella un pequeño escritorio, del otro lado del cuarto había un armario y una cómoda.

La chica pelirosada se acerco a la ventana que se encontraba entre la cama y el escritorio, y la abrió para así dejar entrar la brisa y que el cuarto se ventilara un poco; salio de la habitación y empezó a instalarse acomodando sus cosas en cada lugar. Después de un rato de trabajar, al fin había logrado hacer de aquel departamento algo más acogedor.

_Después de haber limpiado y arreglado mi nuevo hogar, me sentí un poco cansada por lo que decidí estrenar aquel sofá que, seguramente, no era para nada nuevo, pero a mi me parecía increíble poder estar en esa situación, así que me tumbe en el; me sentía acalorada así que busque la manera de refrescar el lugar, había una ventana que no había notado, quedaba justamente paralela a la entrada de mi habitación, pero era el doble de ancha, así que abrí las cortinas, la luz entro en el lugar y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa "¡Tengo un balcón!" abrí la "ventana" corriendo uno de sus lados y Salí, no era la mejor vista, pero daba hacia la avenida así que por lo menos podía ver a la gente pasar; me sostuve del barandal y cerré mis ojos, sentí como la brisa rozaba mi rostro y me refrescaba._

_Aun no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, el vivir sola en una ciudad nueva, estudiar lo que me gusta, tener mi propio lugar… me gire para ver el interior de mi departamento y recordé a toda la gente que había dejado para seguir mi sueño, entonces me sentí sola. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar esas ideas "Seguramente en una semana hago nuevos amigos y no me sentiré tan sola" fue lo único que pude pensar, entré nuevamente al departamento, dejando la ventana abierta para que se refrescara, me senté en el sofá y prendí la tele._

Aquellos pensamientos la invadían, el estar sola en un lugar que no conocía y mas aun donde no conocía a absolutamente a nadie, se empezó a sentir nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, por lo que decidió salir a conocer los alrededores, así podría familiarizarse un poco mas con su situación. Tomo su bolso, las llaves que había dejado en el mueble de la entrada y se coloco sus zapatos para salir. Después de un buen rato de caminar y despejar su cabeza, decidió regresar a su departamento. En el camino de regreso, se encontró con un mini súper y decidió entrar para abastecer su alacena, pues el hambre ya se hacia sentir en su estomago, había pasado la tarde limpiando y acomodando todo que no le había dado tiempo para comer algo, así que decidió comprar la comida para la cena y lo que restaba de la semana.

Al llegar a su departamento, cargando con las bolsas del mandado, noto que frente a su departamento había otro, así que pensó en invitar a su nuevo vecino a cenar, y así podría ir haciendo amigos, a pesar de ser una chica tímida se armo de valor y toco la puerta, espero un momento y al no obtener respuesta volvió a tocar, pero aun así, nadie atendió. Se encogió de hombros y entro a su departamento "bien, entonces esta noche cenare sola" pensó la chica mientras sonreía para ella misma, y así animarse.

Después de dos días de vivir sola en su departamento y hacer todo por ella misma, Amu empezó a sentirse mas independiente y mas segura de estar en su situación, aun sentía un poco de miedo pues no sabia exactamente que seguía, ni tampoco sabia como se sentiría después; de mientras comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su soledad, a su departamento "vacío" y a los alrededores que visitaba por las tardes para no sentirse enjaulada.

_Hoy encontré un parque mientras caminaba de regreso a mi casa, es grande y esta lleno de árboles, bastante gente lo visita y hay una especie de explanada donde tocan algunos músicos callejeros, la música se escuchaba bien, y a la gente parecía gustarle pues todos se veían relajados, también vi que había personas que hacían retratos de los visitantes con carboncillo, otro pintaba paisajes con aerosoles, parecía que era el parque de los artistas, entre música y pinturas la gente se paseaba y pasaban un rato agradable, me gusto lo que vi y creo que lo frecuentare mas a menudo, me resulto hasta relajante. Claro hasta cierto punto, pues ya que venia de regreso, iba un poco distraída y choque con un chico, el cual no era para nada amable, me disculpe por el incidente y lo único que hizo fue lanzarme una mirada arrogante y decirme lo torpe que era al chocar así, por supuesto que me enoje al escucharlo y evite no exaltarme mas de lo que ya estaba, le respondí con una mirada asesina, infle los mofletes y le di la espalda para seguir mi camino de regreso a casa, aun así, cuando me alejaba pude escuchar su risa, ¡se estaba riendo de mi! No quería soportarlo mas así que camine lo mas rápido que pude, hasta perderlo de vista._

En su encuentro con aquel chico, la chica pelirosada sin darse cuenta dejo caer un pequeño llavero que acababa de comprar para sus llaves nuevas, la figura de aquel llavero era un conejo blanco de cabeza grande y cuerpo pequeño, el cual sostenía en sus manos una gran flor de color rojo mientras el conejo simulaba olerla y en su rostro se podía notar una expresión de alegría, en fin, ella lo dejo caer y se marcho; Aquel chico que la había molestado tanto y que aparte se rió de ella mientras se marchaba notó el bulto en el suelo y lo recogió, sonrió un poco y al alzar la vista para ver la dirección hacia donde se había ido aquella peculiar chica, había desaparecido y le perdió la huella, caminó un poco hacia donde la vio por ultima vez y giro su cabeza buscándola, pero fue inútil, no la pudo encontrar, guardo aquel curioso llavero en sus bolsillos y siguió su camino.

* * *

Y este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic :D! Espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo!

¿Quién era el chico con el que Amu chocó? ¿Qué pasara después?

Léanlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! jaja sorry siempre quise hacer eso xD

Y weno me despido :3 si les gusta déjenme un review aunque sea chiquito :D


	2. Capitulo 2: Explorando

**Capitulo 2: Explorando**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

_En cuanto llegue a mi casa, me encerré como si de verdad me vinieran siguiendo, pero es que estaba tan molesta… "Que se creía ese tipo, si me disculpe no era para que me dijera que era una torpe por no fijarme por donde caminaba, además si chocamos, quiere decir que el tampoco me vio venir… "_

Al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, Amu aun conservaba esa expresión de enojo en su cara, pero al percatarse de que lo que le dijo aquel chico también aplicaba para él su rostro se torno rojo del coraje que hizo y sus mofletes se inflaron aun mas, se dirigió al sillón se sentó y giro su cabeza, su mirada se postro sobre un cojín y entonces descargo su furia – ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Tú también eres torpe! ¡Tú también chocaste conmigo! ¡Tu! Tu… tu…. ¡Aaah! – entonces se dio cuenta de que peleaba con un simple cojín que no tenia nada que ver en la situación, agarro aire y suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse, una vez calmada se tumbo en el sillón y abrazo aquel cojín, se soltó riendo hasta que le dolió el estomago, se imagino aquella escena divertida mientras le gritaba al pobre cojín. Después de tranquilizarse se dirigió a la cocina y tomo las bolsas de mandado que había dejado sobre la mesa cuando llego, busco dentro de cada una de las 3 bolsas que tenia y no encontró lo que buscaba _"No puede ser, perdí mi hermoso llavero… lo acababa de comprar, que desilusión"_ desanimada y resignada decidió cenar, y como los últimos días, se preparo su cena, se baño y se durmió.

_En dos días comienzan mis clases, creo que seria una buena idea ir a conocer la universidad, para que el día que inicien clases ya estar más o menos familiarizada con ella, así no me pierdo en el primer día de clases._

La chica pelirosada salio de su departamento, y tardo alrededor de 10 minutos en llegar a la universidad, en la entrada ella se quedo admirando aquel edificio, memorizando cada uno de sus aspectos, pues pensó que algún día le serviría como un modelo o podría hacer algunos cuadros interesantes. Después de admirar la entrada de aquel instituto siguió con el recorrido, pudo divisar desde la entrada 3 edificios diferentes, y se dirigió al primero y más próximo.

Amu entro en este lugar y había una estancia que mostraba algunos cuadros de pinturas, una que otra escultura y había vitrinas con trabajos de cristalería, se adentro mas al lugar y encontró una enorme sala que al parecer era un auditorio donde se hacían presentaciones musicales, a Amu le parecía todo mas tangible y apenas se creía que en dos días mas estaría asistiendo a esta gran escuela, famosa por ser una de las mejores escuelas de artes. Se podía notar la emoción en su rostro y siguió viendo el lugar. Cuando al fin termino de ver cada uno de los rincones de aquel edificio se dirigió hacia fuera para visitar los demás edificios que le faltaban por ver.

Al salir, a lo lejos pudo divisar a un joven, alto, de pelo azulado, tez blanca, bien parecido, el cual iba acompañado por otro chico, un rubio, alto también pero no tanto como el otro chico, pero éste también era muy bien parecido, al parecer iban conversando muy amenamente, se podían ver sonrisas en el rostro del rubio mientras el otro chico apenas y sonreía. Amu se quedo absorta al ver aquel dúo de hombres guapos, pero al ver el rostro del chico peliazul y escuchar una de sus carcajadas, se quedo petrificada, era el chico que se había burlado de ella, empezó a sentir nervios y a la vez enojo, y en vez de seguir su camino se desvió para no encontrarse con aquel hombre que la hacia enfurecer nomás de verle la cara.

_No lo puedo creer, ¡que hace ese tipo aquí! Y ¿Por qué va acompañado de tan hermoso ser? Pero que estoy diciendo, si esta con él es muy probable que sean iguales, mas vale que no me les acerque, sino todo esto terminara mal, muy mal… ¡Argh! Mi día tenia que arruinarse con tal presencia…_

Entonces Amu decidió ir hacia el segundo edificio, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con aquel chico peliazul, lo que menos quería era enfurecer nuevamente y que su día completo se echara a perder por este mismo. Al edificio al que Amu llego era el de artes musicales, observo algunas salas y talleres, y aunque no era su fuerte, le gustaba escuchar cada uno de los instrumentos que ahí se encontraban, mientras estaba observando las salas vacías se imaginaba un concierto de la orquesta de la universidad en el auditorio que acababa de visitar, y empezó a tararear mientras simulaba dirigir la orquesta (**N/A:** Una Amu soñadora :D!), se le veía muy concentrada en su papel además de divertida, cuando al fin "termino" su sinfonía, cerro con broche de oro con un gran - ¡Taran! - entonces escucho los aplausos del publico y totalmente sumergida en su papel, se giro y dio las gracias con una reverencia, al escuchar los aplausos le parecieron demasiado reales, alzo la cabeza y ahí estaba su publico, al notar que los aplausos eran reales y de quienes provenían, los dos chicos que anteriormente se había encontrado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente.

Aun así, había hecho un gran trabajo de entretenimiento, ya que el chico rubio se le notaba muy alegre, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y el chico peliazul también aplaudía mientras sonreía burlonamente, y al notar el sonrojo de la chica sonrió aun más. Amu no podía aguantar la vergüenza que eso le había provocado, así que como pudo, salio corriendo del lugar perdiendo a los dos chicos de vista, salio del edificio y busco un lugar donde recuperar el aliento.

"_Dios mío, solo estas cosas me pasan a mi, pero si el lugar estaba completamente solo, porque tenían que llegar justamente esos dos y mas encima aplaudirme y burlarse de mi… dios dios… solo espero no volvérmelos a topar ¡nunca en mi vida!"_

Mientras Amu recuperaba el aliento sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, pudo escuchar algunos pasos y voces que se acercaban, rápidamente siguió la dirección de la que provenían con la mirada y ahí estaban, eran esos dos, salto de repente y se escondió del otro lado del tronco del árbol para que no la notaran, mientras los chicos seguían su camino.

- ¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo Ikuto-niisan? – Decía divertido el chico rubio.

- ¿Espectáculo? – El chico peliazul rió un poco mientras contestaba al rubio – A eso no se le puede llamar espectáculo – agrego altanero

- Vamos, fue divertido, ya sabemos que cuando se trata de música, nadie se te compara – Agrego el chico rubio mientras sonreía – Aunque es una chica linda – agrego

- ¿De donde sacas que es linda? – Pregunto burlonamente el peliazul – Mas bien, es un poco rara – agrego mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mientras Amu escuchaba indignada _"¿Como se atreven a hablar de mi así? Es la tercera vez que ese tipo se burla de mi, y esta vez no fue en mi cara, y como lo pensaba, no importa que tan guapos sean, son despreciables los dos"_. Amu se asomo para ver que tan lejos estaban, pues ya no escuchaba su conversación, y pudo notar que los dos chicos ya estaban cerca de la entrada de la universidad, así que se alivio un poco y decidió seguir su recorrido tranquila.

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían conversando.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto dudoso el rubio.

- Pues es rara, se enoja fácilmente y se avergüenza fácilmente – agrego asertivo el peliazul.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya la conocías Ikuto-niisan? – Pregunto aun mas dudoso el rubio tras la respuesta del chico.

- Pues algo así, me la encontré hace unos días en el parque que esta cerca de la universidad, tropezamos sin querer y bueno ella se molesto y corrió, exactamente como hace unos momentos – Contestaba el peliazul mientras recordaba aquel momento.

- Pues conociéndote, algo has de haber hecho para que se enojara – Contesto sabiondo el rubio.

- Yo no hice nada, ella choco conmigo – Contesto el peliazul mientras miraba de lado al rubio.

- Lo sabia, algo hiciste – Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

- Tsk – Reprocho el peliazul ante las palabras del chico rubio, se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los chicos siguieron su camino.

Mientras Amu, se encontraba de regreso en su casa, se sentía ansiosa por comenzar las clases en aquella gran institución, le emocionaba tanto la idea que saco un cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a esbozar cosas mientras miraba por el balcón de su departamento. Se sentía tan emocionada que se había olvidado del incidente que había pasado por la tarde en la universidad.

* * *

Y weno este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les vaya gustando :3

Gracias por leer mi fic :3 gracias por agregarlo a tus alertas y por seguirlo

Y gracias por sus reviews a: VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, Leoni Tao91, XxXKaren-chanXxX y Van

Hasta el próximo capitulo :D!


	3. Capitulo 3: Una Amiga

**Capitulo 3: Una Amiga **

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

_Hoy al fin es mi primer día de clases, estoy un poco nerviosa, un poco entusiasmada y un poco asustada, de todo un poco. Creo que esa fue la razón de levantarme mas temprano de lo habitual aun sin haber dormido bien._

Aquella chica pelirosada se encontraba mas inquieta de lo normal, pero estaba lista para acudir a la universidad que toda la semana había esperado ir, tomo sus cosas que había preparado la noche anterior, y salio de su casa, le coloco llave a la puerta, y guardo aquellas ultimas en su bolso, y siguió su rumbo. Tras 10 minutos a pie llego nuevamente al lugar que ya antes había visitado, pero que por primera vez acudía en plan académico; había mucha mas gente asistiendo que la que había la ultima vez que fue, agradecida de no poder divisar al par de chicos que se encontró ahí en su ultima visita, "Seguramente venían a turistear como yo" fue lo que se le vino a la mente y dio un suspiro de alivio para caminar tranquila por aquel enorme campus.

Llegó al departamento de dirección de artes, se informo sobre los horarios y las clases que debía tomar y se dirigió a su primera clase. Se sentía satisfecha con la educación que había elegido, y también se sentía realizada de poder estar ahí, rodeada de gente como ella, persiguiendo un sueño en común.

"_Introducción al color" Pasó por mi cabeza el nombre de la asignatura en la que me encontraba, me sentía tan bien, cada vez me apasionaba mas lo que estaba haciendo, aprender cosas nuevas sobre lo que me gusta es emocionante, no quería que los horarios de clases terminaran. Mas el tiempo transcurrió rapidísimo, las clases terminaron y en el pasillo principal se encontraban los diferentes clubs de la universidad reclutando gente nueva. Decidí visitar la biblioteca, tenia que ganar mas tiempo dentro de esta universidad; al salir del lugar después de un rato, me di cuenta que ya el sol se estaba ocultando y no faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche, por lo que decidí regresar a casa; como ya me había acostumbrado, llegue, me duche y cene, después a dormir, tenia establecida mi rutina._

Los días pasaban y Amu cada vez se adaptaba mas a su nueva vida, y cada mañana se levantaba con los ánimos suficientes para asistir a la universidad que tanto le gustaba, y cada noche regresaba exhausta de caminar por los alrededores, se duchaba y seguía su rutina de cenar y dormir.

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que iniciaron las clases, y a pesar de que en el salón de clase hay personas como yo, que tienen los mismos intereses, aun no puedo hacer amigos, después de todo creo que seré incapaz de acércame a alguien, me siento aun mas sola cuando me encuentro rodeada de personas que después de estar una semana juntos aun son extraños para mi. Esta soledad crece cada día._

La pensativa pelirosa se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana y de vez en vez miraba a su alrededor, el maestro en turno la noto distraída y quiso regresarla a la clase llamándola, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba su nombre; por la cara de desanimo de la chica el maestro se acerco preguntándole si se encontraba bien, ella no respondió hasta sentir la mano pesada del profesor sobre su hombro, giro su mirada aun con sorpresa por haberla sacado de sus pensamientos, y con cinismo acepto no sentirse bien.

- Señorita Hinamori, si usted no se siente bien, le sugiero que asista a la enfermería, ahí pueden medicarle y descansar mientras se recupera – Sugirió el atento profesor.

- Si, gracias eso are – contesto la pelirosada sin poderse safar de aquella mentira, que aunque no se sintiera mal no quería estar en ese momento ahí, así que se retiro a la enfermería como ya antes se lo habían sugerido.

_Llegue a la enfermería pero estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera el encargado estaba, de cualquier manera, no necesitaba un medicamento así que solo me dedique a "descansar" me acosté en una de las camas y me hice bolita, tapada por completo, ahí, me quede pensando nuevamente. No se ni porque pero de repente me vinieron a la mente aquellos rostros de los chicos con los que me había encontrado aquí hace dos semanas, se podría decir que eran mis únicos conocidos en estos momentos, pero que digo, simplemente se rieron de mi y esa ha sido toda nuestra relación; que deprimente, extraño a Rima y Nagi…_

Así el día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Amu. Al salir de la universidad, pudo notar que por el corredor de la entrada había una aglomeración de personas, rodeando el muro de anuncios de la universidad, había muchas chicas emocionadas por lo que ahí estaba anunciado. Amu no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que todos estaban observando, así que se acerco a ver de qué se trataba.

_Era abrumador como las chicas se aglomeraban alrededor del cartel aquel que estaba anunciando, que por motivo de bienvenida, se presentaría la orquesta de la universidad, me pareció buena idea ir ya que me gustaría escucharla, pero aun no entendía porque las chicas se emocionaban al leer los nombres de quienes participarían. Había chicos también que por admiración decían que asistirían a ver el concierto este sábado. Pude escuchar a un par de chicas decir – Si Tsukiyomi-sempai asiste definitivamente tenemos que verlo – me pregunte a mi misma que tan bueno seria el tal Tsukiyomi como para poner a todos y a todas así. Mi razón de asistir al concierto no era la misma que la de los que estaban ahí presentes pero definitivamente iría._

La chica pelirosada aun se encontraba extrañada por aquellas reacciones exageradas a su manera de ver las cosas, después de ver el anuncio se giro para salir de la multitud, cuando al fin pudo respirar el aire fresco, una chica castaña tropezó con ella, esta llevaba dos coletas amarradas con un lazo rojo. El golpe fue duro, ya que aquella castaña era demasiado energética y sin preveer el choque de las chicas se abalanzo sobre la gente para poder ver también el anuncio, cayendo las dos sentadas al suelo.

- Disculpa – Alcanzo a decir la pelirosada mientras se levantaba del suelo y le extendía su mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No, no, no ¡Discúlpame tu a mi! Definitivamente yo tuve la culpa – contesto una apenada chica castaña, mientras recibía la ayuda para levantarse del suelo.

- Bueno, yo iba saliendo de entre toda la gente así que tampoco te vi venir – agregó Amu apenada.

- Y yo iba con toda la intención de abrir paso entre la gente, así que tampoco te vi – agrego una alegre castaña mientras sobaba su cabeza – ¡Oh! Pero quiere decir que ya viste de qué se trata todo este alboroto ¿no? – volvió a decir al caer en cuenta de que la chica con la que tropezó iba saliendo de entre la muchedumbre.

- Pues, si… - Dijo una dudosa Amu

- Entonces ¿De que se trata? – Hablo la castaña no dejando terminar de hablar a la chica pelirosada

- Pues decía ahí, que por motivo de bienvenida, habrá un concierto de la orquesta universitaria este sábado – Contesto Amu, informando lo que había leído.

- ¡OH! Entonces es por eso el alboroto, de seguro se presentara Tsukiyomi-sempai – Decía muy convencida la castaña.

- ¿Qué tanto tiene ese tal Tsukiyomi que todos arman este alboroto? – Preguntó Amu curiosa y un tanto molesta por el alboroto.

- ¿Eh? ¿No conoces a Tsukiyomi-sempai? No eres de aquí ¿cierto? – contesto la castaña un tanto asombrada porque la pelirosada chica no conocía al susodicho, por lo que dedujo que no seria de Tokio.

- Pues no soy de aquí, pero ¿acaso ese tal Tsukiyomi es tan famoso? ¿Si fuera de aquí tendría que conocerlo? – decía dudosa la pelirosada.

- Pues… nomás mira cuantas chicas están aquí solo para verlo – agrego alegre la castaña – Hay muchas de ellas que se metieron a estudiar música en esta escuela, solo para conocerlo, yo conozco a unas cuantas – decía cizañosa la castaña.

Ante las palabras de la castaña, Amu no podía creer como podía haber ese tipo de personas, que sin tener interés por lo que estaban estudiando se encontraban aquí, en donde ella siempre quiso estar, así que no pudo evitar mostrar molestia en su rostro. La castaña la miro y agrego – Ya se, es difícil creer como algunas personas se dejan llevar por ese tipo de cosas, pero al final se sabe quienes aman de verdad este medio – con un tono despreocupado.

- Ah, por cierto, soy Yaya Yuiki – Dijo alegre la castaña mientras extendía su mano para "presentarse" a la pelirosada – Creo que nos veremos seguido por aquí – agrego.

- Amu Hinamori – correspondió el saludo - ¿También estudias aquí? – agrego dudosa.

- Claro, también soy de primero - la energética castaña contesto, - ¿Eres de primero verdad? - agrego con tono detectivesco mirando fijamente a la chica.

- S-si – contesto Amu nerviosa por la mirada que la castaña le sostenía – Acabo de entrar, estoy en Pintura al óleo – agregó.

- ¡Oooh! Yo estoy en cerámica – contesto alegre la castaña – Nos veremos seguido por aquí – agrego asertiva.

Amu apenas estaba empezando a entrar en confianza con la chica, cuando escucho que la llamaban. - ¡Yaya-chan! – era una voz masculina, las dos voltearon a ver de donde provenía y - ¡Tadase! Te estaba esperando ¿donde andabas? – agrego la castaña, al ver al chico, Amu se quedo helada, era el rubio de aquella vez, definitivamente el diablo estaba en su contra y tenia que conocer precisamente a una chica que lo conocía a él.

- Amu-chan el es Tadase un amigo, quedamos que iríamos a tomar un helado después de la escuela ¿Quieres ir? – Decía animada la castaña mientras que el chico rubio se acercaba a ellas.

- Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa – Se apresuro a decir la pelirosada mientras se alejaba – Nos vemos después – agrego por ultimo.

Cuando al fin el rubio había llegado a donde se encontraban, la pelirosada ya se había ido y la castaña se encontraba haciendo pucheros.

- Yo quería que Amu-chan nos acompañara – rezongaba la castaña.

- ¿Amu-chan? – Pregunto dudoso el rubio.

- Siii Amu-chan – Contesto la castaña – ¡La chica con la que estaba! Es mi nueva amiga ¡también va en primero como nosotros! – Agrego animada – Quería presentártela, pero se tenia que ir – mientras inflaba los mofletes.

- Oh, ya veo, en otra ocasión será – Contesto el rubio – Aunque me parece haberla visto antes – agrego pensativo.

- ¿Eh? Pues a lo mejor la viste por ahí, también es nueva – contesto la castaña - ¡Vamos por mi helado! – agrego con esa energía que le caracterizaba.

Los chicos siguieron con sus planes y se fueron en busca del dichoso helado.

* * *

Y este es el capitulo 3, espero les haya gustado x3! Y esperen el próximo capitulo para saber que pasara :O

Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado este fic a sus alertas y a favoritos.

También gracias a sus reviews a: Rima mashiro, hinamori luisa-chan, mayu17, Love-Amuto19, SnakeOfCrystal, LIRIO-CHAN, LuNar1 y a Van

Y weno me despido :3 Si les gusta, dejen un review aunque sea chiquito

Bye :3!


	4. Capitulo 4: Te conoci

**Capitulo 4: Te conocí **

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

Tras escapar de aquel par, Amu se topo con una librería que quedaba cerca de su casa y decidió entrar.

_Realmente tengo demasiado tiempo libre si estoy aquí, es que hoy "Salí temprano" de la escuela, talvez encuentre algo entretenido para leer cuando no tenga nada que hacer. Di algunas vueltas por el lugar y de una pila de libros en oferta cogi el primero, uno que tenia la pasta negra y sobre ella se podía ver unos ojos felinos de color amarillo, de fondo se podían notar figuras de plumas que se diseminaban y se combinaban con el color negro de la portada, debajo tenia el titulo en letras blancas y manuscritas "Zorbas, enseñando a volar", Me llamo la atención la portada y el titulo, así que decidí leer la reseña y hablaba de un gato de puerto que bajo una promesa tenia que cuidar de un huevo y enseñar a volar al polluelo cuando creciera; me pareció de lo mas cómico así que decidí comprarlo, total estaba en oferta y no tenia mas que hacer._

Después de que la pelirosada saliera de la tienda se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, en el trayecto empezó a llover a cantaros, por lo que apresuro el paso mientras se cubría con su bolsa la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al edificio donde vivía, escucho una voz llamarla.

- ¡Amu-chan! – Provenía desde atrás, una voz femenina un tanto escandalosa.

Amu pensó conocer aquella voz, y se giro para comprobar su sospecha; Aquella chica castaña que había conocido hace unos momentos se encontraba ahí llamándola.

- ¡¿Que haces? ¡No te quedes parada te vas a empapar mas! – grito apresura la castaña, mientras se aproximaba; Amu aun se encontraba desconcertada de ver a la castaña nuevamente, así que no supo que decir.

- ¡Ash! Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos a mi casa, esta cerca! – Agrego la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirosada y la dirigía hacia su casa.

Amu quedo aun mas sorprendida de ver hacia donde se dirigían, que fue no mas ni menos que el edificio donde ella vivía. En la entrada, cuando quedaron resguardadas de la lluvia, Amu por fin pudo reaccionar.

- Yuiki-san ¿Vives aquí? – Pregunto desconcertada la pelirosa.

- ¿Yuiki-san? Dejemos las informalidades, dime Yaya, y claro, te acabo de decir que mi casa estaba cerca – Contesto alegre la castaña.

- Y-yo también vivo aquí – Le dijo Amu un tanto sorprendida. En el rostro de la castaña se podía notar también la sorpresa.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad? ¿En que piso vives? – Aquella castaña mas sorprendida no podía estar, pero se sentía también feliz.

- Pues yo vivo en el segundo piso, tengo 2 semanas aquí – Contestaba la pelirosada

- ¿En serio? No te había visto, yo vivo aquí en el primer piso – Agrego la castaña mientras sonreía.

- ¿Eh? ¿En el primer piso? ¿Qué no el primer piso es de la casera? – Pregunto confundida la pelirosada.

- Si, es mi abuela, vivo con ella desde hace mucho tiempo – Contesto la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia su casa tomada de la mano de la pelirosa.

- Lo que me extraña es no haberte visto en estas 2 semanas que he estado aquí, ni siquiera nos cruzamos camino a la escuela – Decía Amu extrañada ante tanta coincidencia.

- Jeje… a lo mejor eres muy puntual, yo siempre llego tarde a la escuela – Contestaba desvergonzada mientras se sobaba su cabeza castaña.

Entraron al departamento que cubría todo el primer piso, que más que departamento parecía una casa por aquella amplitud que tenia, Yaya invito a Amu a tomar un baño, pero esta se negó, pues no se sentía con aquellas confianzas, además de que le avergonzaba causar molestias. La casera, atenta, le brindo te caliente y una toalla para que pudiera sacar por lo menos un poco del agua que la empapaba. Antes de que Yaya se metiera a bañar ordenó

- ¡Abuela no la dejes que se vaya, entretenla en lo que me baño, no tardo! – Gritaba la castaña desde la puerta del baño, mientras que la Abuela, ya acostumbrada a los arrebatos de su querida nieta, intentaba complacerla entreteniendo a la pelirosada.

- Bueno, ya la escuchaste, tendrás que esperar a que termine de ducharse – Dijo la señora con un tono gentil y consentidor.

- S-si. Me disculpo por causarle molestias, yo no debería… - Decía una apenada Amu, pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, la Señora Aihara (**N/A**: le tenia que poner un apellido xD) la interrumpió.

- No causas ninguna molestia, mi nieta es tan enérgica e infantil que le es difícil que la acepten las niñas de su edad, y por lo que veo se lleva muy bien contigo – Decía la casera con tono amable – Son pocos los amigos que invita a la casa – agrego mientras servia el te caliente.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad – Amu no encontró mas que agradecer a la señora, y esperar a la castaña, mientras pensaba en lo que la casera le acababa de contar.

Una vez que la castaña salio del baño, se vistió y se encontró con Amu nuevamente, se dirigió a la cocina y le aviso a su abuela.

– Abuela, cenare en el departamento de Amu, ella vive aquí en el segundo piso – decía alegre mientras empacaba algunas cosas de la cocina.

- Si la recuerdo, pásensela bien – Despedía la señora a las chicas.

Mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al departamento de la pelirosada, la castaña como de costumbre iba hablando con Amu sobre la coincidencia que se toparan 2 veces en el mismo día y que era aun más sorprendente que vivieran en el mismo edificio. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, la castaña no pudo evitar ver la puerta paralela al departamento de Amu.

- ¡Vives enfrente de Yuriko-san! – Exclamo alegre la castaña.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ese departamento esta habitado? Pensé que estaba vacío, una vez toque pero nadie respondió – Decía Amu mientras veía la puerta frente a su departamento.

- Ah, es que Yuriko-sempai esta de vacaciones, pero yo creo que estará aquí para el día de la orquesta – Contestaba convencida la castaña.

Cuando la pelirosa abrió la puerta del departamento, un fuerte viento se sintió que paso sobre ellas despeinándolas, y como Amu se encontraba mojada aun por la lluvia sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo.

- Demonios, me olvide de cerrar la ventana cuando Salí – Dijo un tanto preocupada.

- ¡Que descuidada Amu-chi! ¿Qué tal que se meten a robar? – decía la castaña exagerando la situación.

- Estamos en el segundo piso, quien querría robar desde afuera, además la entrada del edificio tiene seguridad – decía la pelirosada para convencerse a ella misma también, mientras entraba y prendía la luz; la castaña entro tras de ella cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo extrañada la castaña mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

- Es… ¿Agua? – contesto la pelirosa un tanto sorprendida

- Pero… ¿Cómo llego hasta acá? – Decía la castaña con aquel tono detectivesco que le encantaba utilizar en los casos "sospechosos" – Además forma un camino – agrego mientras seguía la pista.

- ¡Espera! – Decía preocupada la pelirosa - ¿Qué tal si de verdad alguien se metió? – el miedo empezó a apoderarse de su mente.

- ¡Si alguien se metió lo lamentara! – Contesto la castaña mientras seguía la huella – Ven, el agua va hacia tu habitación – Mientras tomaba a Amu de la mano para darse valor a ella misma.

Aquel par de chicas temerosas pero decididas a averiguar que estaba pasando se dirigieron a la habitación de Amu, cuando llegaron, el cuarto se encontraba oscuro y pudieron notar un bulto sobre la cama. El terror se apodero de la pelirosada, mientras la castaña intentaba mantenerse firme, se acercaron al marco de la puerta y la castaña trago saliva, estiro su brazo para encontrar el apagador de la luz y la encendió.

Cuando la luz del foco ilumino la habitación de Amu, pudieron notar que aquel bulto que se encontraba sobre la cama empezó a moverse, al ver de lo que se trataba, las chicas se liberaron del miedo y el terror. Dieron un gran suspiro de alivio.

_Pensé que me moría del miedo, pero al ver bien que era, sentí un gran alivio y al parecer Yaya también, entonces cogi una toalla del baño e intente tomar al pequeño gato empapado que se encontraba sobre mi cama, no sabia si era salvaje o si tenia dueño, así que tenia que tomar mis precauciones, lamentablemente cuando me acerque a él, este corrió y se escondió bajo la cama, decidí que era mejor no molestarlo mas y que saliera cuando el quisiera, seguramente buscaba un refugio de la lluvia y gracias a mi descuido lo encontró. Calenté un poco de leche y lo puse a un lado de la cama en un tazón. Entonces recordé que yo también estaba empapada._

- Yaya, tomare un baño, siéntete como en tu casa – Decía la pelirosada mientras se metía al baño. La castaña encendió la televisión y busco algo entretenido para ver, recordó que había dejado las cosas que trajo de su casa en la entrada así que fue a ponerlas en la cocina mientras veía el refrigerador y la alacena.

Después de un rato, la pelirosada salio de su habitación ya vestida y seca, mientras la castaña se encontraba esperando muy entretenida con la televisión. Entonces Amu recordó que justamente había escapado de la castaña y su amigo, y le entro la curiosidad.

- Oye Yaya, ¿no habías ido a tomar un helado con tu amigo? - Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirosada. Yaya giro su cabeza hacia Amu y la miro como si ella ya lo supiera.

- ¿Con Tadase? Si fuimos y comimos helado, pero después empezó a llover y nos despedimos, fue cuando Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y te encontré en el camino – Decía la castaña muy feliz al recordar.

- Oh, no paso mucho tiempo entonces – decía la pelirosa mientras cepillaba su pelo - ¿y como fue que me reconociste si me viste de espalda? – agrego todavía intrigada.

- Amu-chan por favor, esa cabellera rosada hasta la cintura es inconfundible – contesto la castaña con un tono divertido mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a entrar más en confianza y estuvieron platicando sobre la escuela, los alrededores y de cómo habían llegado a donde están ahora. Después de cenar la comida que habían preparado se despidieron y Yaya volvió a su piso, mientras Amu se quedaba en su departamento.

_Después de haber platicado con Yaya, siento que ya no estaré tan sola en este lugar, entonces recordé al pequeño huésped que se encontraba debajo de mi cama y decidí ir a ver como estaba, me preocupaba que aun siguiera mojado._

Cuando la pelirosa llego a su cuarto, notó que la leche ya no estaba por lo que dedujo que el pequeño gato la había bebido. Se asomo por debajo de la cama y ahí estaba, hecho bolita para mantener su calor corporal, pero al verlo aun mojado Amu se preocupo mas, pensó en que se podría enfermar si seguía así e intento alcanzarlo, obteniendo por su parte un maullido de advertencia, la pelirosada un poco desesperada intento hablarle pero nada funcionaba, el tiempo iba corriendo hasta que Amu termino dormida en el piso con una cobija.

* * *

Y weno este es el capitulo 4, que pasara después? :O Léelo en los siguientes capítulos :D

Gracias a quienes agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos y alertas, gracias a aquellas personas que me agregaron a favoritos como autor/a eso me hace muy feliz T_T

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a: LIRIO-CHAN, Leoni Tao91, Love-Amuto19, mayu17 y LuNaR19

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3 Habrá un nuevo personaje, espérenlo :O

Por cierto O_O el libro que mencione por ahí se existe xD nomas que con un nombre diferente :D! luego les digo como se llama! Y portada diferente tmb xD

Bye! :3


	5. Capitulo 5: Ya no estoy sola

**Capitulo 5: Ya no estoy sola**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

Martes por la mañana, el sol empezaba a iluminar la mañana, sus rayos pasaban a través de la ventana, traspasando por las cortinas que adornaban a esta, llegando hasta una almohada que cubría los sueños de su dueño. En ese momento, el sonido del timbre de un celular se hace escuchar por toda la habitación.

Después de retorcerse un momento para evitar aquel ruido infernal que lo sacaba de sus dulces sueños, el sol hizo lo suyo, iluminando directamente a su cara descubierta. Por debajo de las cobijas estiro sus brazos para alcanzar a tomar aquel ruidoso aparato, el cual se encontraba sobre un buró junto a la cama.

- ¿Bueno? – Contesto el celular aun adormilado el chico.

- ¡Tsukiyomi! ¿Qué haces aun dormido? ¡Son las 9 de la mañana! – Del otro lado de la línea se dejo escuchar una voz femenina.

- ¿Hideki? – El chico reconoció la voz, bostezó mientras decía - ¿Cómo que qué hago dormido? Es de madrugada apenas… -

- ¡Que cínico! ¡Son las 9! ¡Las 9 Tsukiyomi! Deberías de estar en la escuela, ¡ensayando para el concierto del sábado! – Se escuchaba la voz un tanto alterada.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cínico yo? Llevamos una semana de clases y tu aun no te apareces – Decía despabilándose el peliazul – ¿Tu has ensayado? – agregó.

- Am… ¡Claro! No he podido regresar porque mis padres me tienen ocupada – mintió la chica – Tengo muuuuuuchas cosas que hacer… je je – La mentira desbordaba de su boca, mientras rogaba que el peliazul no la descubriera.

- Ok… ya me estoy levantando, y apúrate a llegar porque si no te dejan fuera del concierto – Decía el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama con tan solo un pantalón pijama cubriéndolo (N/A: Imagínenselo ;D tenia que ponerlo para complacerlas chicas! xD)

- Imposible, mejor acompañamiento en el violín que el mío no tendrás, el directivo lo sabe – Alardeaba la chica.

- Pues te diré que han entrado bastantes nuevos… y algunos tocan muy bien – Contestaba retador al alarde de su amiga, haciendo énfasis en el "muy bien". La chica al escucharlo sintió que le venían pisando los talones.

- Yo se que me extrañas Tsukiyomi, llego en esta semana, ¡vete a la escuela ya! – colgando el teléfono en la ultima línea.

El chico sentado en la orilla de la cama, con su torso bien formado al descubierto, (N/A: Deléitense xD) sonrió de lado por la simpática llamada; dejo nuevamente el teléfono sobre el buró, vio la hora y eran las 9:15 de la mañana, llegaría con 2 horas de retraso. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso y abrió el refrigerador para tomar el jugo de naranja.

- Por favor Ikuto, ¡tápate! ¿Qué tal que tenemos visitas? Y tu andas así por toda la casa – Decía una chica mientras regañaba al chico.

- No exageres, son las 9 de la mañana, ¿quien vendría a estas horas de visita? – Contestó el peliazul, intentando calmar a la rubia.

- Cierto, las 9 y aun no estas en la escuela, Tadase se fue muy temprano hoy – Dijo la chica informativa - ¿No deberías irte ya? – Agrego con tono mandón.

- Si ya voy, solo déjame tomarme este jugo en paz, me cambio y me largo – Decía fastidiado el peliazul.

- Por cierto Ikuto, mañana salgo de gira, estaré una semana fuera – Informaba la rubia – Espero que tu y Tadase se las puedan arreglar una semana sin mi – Decía alardeando, pero con razón.

- Siempre nos las arreglamos sin ti, sales de gira muy seguido, Utau – Contesto tranquilo el chico mientras se dirigía a su habitación – Solo procura cuidarte y no meterte en problemas… que no estaremos nosotros para cuidarte – agrego triunfante.

- Uish ese Ikuto, aunque tiene razón jeje – Dijo por lo bajo la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

Finalmente el chico salio de su casa en dirección a la universidad, si antes tomar aquel curioso llavero que desde el día que lo encontró lo acompañaba siempre en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

...

...

...

- Señorita Hinamori, se encuentra usted muy distraída, ¿ya realizo el esbozo que les pedí? – Decía la profesora dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, la cual tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo, mientras con sus manos jugaba con el lápiz.

- ¿Eh? Ah… el esbozo, no maestra, aun estoy pensando que debería de esbozar – Decía nerviosa por haberse perdido en la clase.

- Muy bien niños, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, Hinamori necesito ver líneas en su cuaderno de dibujo – Ordenó por ultimo la maestra, mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

_Demonios me quede pensando en el gatito, es que el no saber que pasa con él, me inquieta bastante, tendré que pedirle permiso a la casera para tenerlo ahí, claro... si es que aun esta ahí. Me sorprendí esta mañana al despertarme y encontrarlo acurrucado en el piso conmigo entre la cobija. Después de clases, le diré a Yaya que me acompañe a comprarle un poco de comida. Seria genial que se quedara conmigo._

Mientras la pelirosada se sumergía en sus pensamientos y miraba fijamente el cuaderno de dibujo, como si se estuviera concentrando en qué plasmaría en el papel; como por inercia, o instinto sus manos empezaron a dibujar, al final de la clase la profesora en turno pidió que mostraran sus dibujos y los explicaran, así, hasta llegar con la chica.

- Y bien Señorita Hinamori, muéstrenos su dibujo y explíquelo – Hablo la profesora, acto seguido, la chica pelirosada paso al frente con aquel cuaderno y mostró su dibujo. En el se encontraba plasmada la imagen que mas le había impactado el día anterior.

- No creo que tenga que explicar mucho – Dijo la chica al mostrarlo. La profesora pudo captar los sentimientos que transmitía aquella imagen, pero pidió que los explicara de todas formas.

- Bueno, este es un gato que buscó un refugio tras haber alejado de su hogar dejando todo atrás, por eso se encuentra ahí, protegiéndose de la lluvia y del frío, con ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza que no puede apartar, aun habiendo conseguido un refugio limpio y seco – Explicaba la pelirosada, mientras toda la clase entendía aquel dibujo y aquellas expresiones.

- Muy buen trabajo señorita Hinamori – Se limito a calificar la profesora.

Mientras que ésta se retiraba para darle paso a la hora del almuerzo, Amu regreso a su asiento y miro aquel dibujo que había hecho; y se dio cuenta del porque se preocupaba tanto por aquel gato "Somos iguales" pensó la chica, y guardaba sus cosas para salir a almorzar.

- ¡Amu-chi! – Se escucho una voz ruidosa desde el pasillo, y se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Yaya! – Dijo sorprendida la pelirosada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – agrego confusa.

- Pues ¿como que qué? ¡Es la hora del almuerzo! Y he venido por ti – Dijo alegre la castaña.

- Oh… gracias, pensaba salir ahora mismo – Contesto la pelirosada un poco avergonzada, pero feliz.

- ¡Vamos, Tadase nos espera abajo! – Agrego con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tadase? ¿Tu amigo el rubio? – Amu quedo en shock.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún problema con él? Yo que te lo quería presentar – Contestaba la castaña decepcionada mientras inflaba los mofletes.

- Eh… no, no lo conozco, no tengo problemas con él – Decía nerviosa la pelirosada para complacer a su amiga, después de todo, era su única amiga en este lugar. Al escucharla, el rostro de la castaña cambio por completo y al instante.

- ¡¿De verdad? Entonces vamos que nos espera – Contesto la emocionada chica. Mientras arrastraba a su pelirosada amiga al borde de la vergüenza frente aquel chico. A Amu no le quedo más que dejarse llevar por aquella divertida chica, que a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de conocer actuaba con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

El camino fue tan largo para la chica pelirosada, y apenas habían pasado algunos minutos; bajaron por las escaleras y a travesaron el edificio, hasta que salieron de él y ahí estaba, aquel chico rubio, bien parecido; pero que a los ojos de la pelirosada era un Patan cualquiera, por tener aquellas amistades. Aunque pensó que al ser amigo de Yaya no podía ser tan mala persona.

- ¡Tadase! Lo siento por hacerte esperar – Dijo Yaya mientras se acercaban al chico.

- No hay problema, no espere mucho – Contesto el rubio, con aquella calida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Amu al verlo de cerca le pareció mas apuesto de lo que había notado antes y sin mas ni son se ruborizo un poco.

- Ella es mi amiga de la que te hable, Amu – Decía alegre la castaña mientras los presentaba.

- Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Tadase Hotori – Se dirigió a la pelirosada mientras extendía su mano para saludarla.

- A-Amu Hinamori, mucho gusto – Dijo tímida mientras tomaba la mano del chico, "Solo espero que no me recuerde" pensó la chica.

Después de presentarse, se fueron a buscar un lugar donde almorzar. Después de un rato de conversar y demás, la pelirosada se dio cuenta de que el chico no era mala persona como ella se lo había imaginado y se sintió avergonzada; el chico nunca menciono el hecho de haberla visto hacer el ridículo antes.

- ¿Iremos juntos al concierto del sábado? – Pregunto alegre la castaña.

- Claro, si ustedes quieren – Contesto el rubio.

- Por mi no hay problema – Dijo la pelirosada ya un poco mas con confianza.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Tadase siempre consigue los mejores lugares! – Dijo muy animada la castaña.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo curiosa la pelirosa.

- Eh… pues… si, es que mi hermano mayor toca en la orquesta – Contestó el rubio sin querer presumir.

- Oh, que bien – Dijo la pelirosada mientras se imaginaba un chico como Tadase pero con más edad – y… ¿Qué toca? – agrego curiosa.

- ¡Uohh! ¡El hermano de Tadase es el mejor violinista de todo el mundo! – Dijo la castaña metiéndose en la conversación con tono muy alegre y haciendo señas al decir "todo el mundo".

- Ooh, siempre me ha gustado el sonido del violín – Contestó Amu – No puedo esperar al concierto – agrego emocionada. Tadase solo sonrió calidamente.

Siguieron hablando hasta que termino lo hora del almuerzo y regresaron cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

...

...

...

- Muy bien, Tsukiyomi-kun hará el solo de violín, y después del solo entrara acompañando el violín de Hideki-chan – Decía una de las organizadoras del concierto. Mientras los integrantes de la orquesta escuchaban con atención.

- Harumo-sensei, Hideki-san aun no se ha presentado a clases – Contestó otro chico que tocaba el violín.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Hideki? – Pregunto la profesora Harumo, algunos negaron con la cabeza y otros simplemente no dijeron nada – ¿Tsukiyomi? ¿Sabes algo de ella? – pregunto nuevamente.

- Esta mañana habló, dijo que llegaría en esta semana – Contestó el peliazul.

- ¿Y sabe del concierto? De seguro no estará lista, Harumo-sensei déjeme acompañar el violín de Tsukiyomi – Agrego nuevamente el chico del violín.

- Si sabe del concierto, me dijo que estaba practicando – Dijo rápidamente el peliazul.

- Pero que puede practicar, el concierto es con la orquesta – Habló nuevamente el chico.

- Ella sabe lo que hace – Contestó nuevamente el peliazul ya un poco molesto, por la actitud de ese chico.

- Pero Harumo-sensei es la que decidirá – Agrego desafiante.

- ¡Tsukiyomi, Tetsuko! ya basta, Hideki es el segundo violín y así la conservaremos, confío en ella – Tranquilizó a los chicos la profesora.

* * *

¡Chan chan chaaaann! ~

Y weno este es el capitulo 5, espero que les guste. Se me había olvidado que hoy subía capitulo, así que lo acabo de hacer x_X. Para los que no saben o no se habían enterado subo capitulo cada martes :3

Muchas gracias a sus alertas y por agregar a favoritos esta historia. Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Love-Amuto19, kuss kuss, Leoni Tao91 y a xzarax.

Esperen el siguiente capitulo para ver que pasara :O!

Gracias por leer mi fic, si te gusta deja un review aunque sea chiquito n_nU!

Bye :3


	6. Capitulo 6: NekoChan

**Capitulo 6: Neko-chan**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

Después del almuerzo, el día transcurrió bastante rápido sin ningún hecho relevante. Cuando al fin la chica pelirosada termino sus clases, decidió ir a buscar a su divertida amiga Yaya, pues había considerado volver juntas a casa y de paso llegar a comprar un poco de comida para gatos.

Caminó por el campus hasta llegar al edificio que se encargaba de todo aquel arte perteneciente a las artesanías, camino buscando por los salones y pudo divisar que algunos estaban en clases aun, encontró chicos fundando hierro, otros torneando el cristal, algunos tallaban madera dándoles formas espectaculares y otros se dedicaban a las artes textiles. Aquella chica se sentía cada vez mas extasiada por el arte, que existieran tantas formas de expresarlo le parecía hermoso y casi divino.

_Después de recorrer aquellos salones me sentía cada vez mas enamorada de esta universidad, y de esta vocación, pues el arte es una verdadera vocación, además de tener las habilidades, si no lo amas, el trabajo no es bueno. Por fin pude llegar al salón perteneciente a las artesanías de cerámica. Al llegar ahí, inmediatamente ubique a Yaya, y estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando me percate que la Yaya que se encontraba ahí sentada moldeando figuras de barro, no era la misma Yaya ruidosa e infantil, a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver siempre. Me impacto aquella imagen, sus ojos fijos sobre el barro, en su rostro había una expresión que mezclaba concentración, pasión y felicidad, lo estaba disfrutando, y a través de sus manos, con aquellas suaves caricias como si se tratase de lo mas delicado del mundo, le daba forma a sus pensamientos; pude ver que hizo diferentes formas en el barro antes de dejar la definitiva, optando por dejar aquella forma de una luna y un sol juntos. Cuando termino aquella figura, sonrió con satisfacción._

Al terminar lo que la castaña hacia, como por arte de magia regreso a su personalidad, aquella ruidosa, percatándose de que su amiga pelirosada la acompañaba.

- ¡Amu-chi! – Dijo al notar a su amiga – ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí? – pregunto un poco apenada por haberla hecho esperar.

- Un poco, pero no ha sido para nada molesto – dijo la pelirosa con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro – Realmente no sabia que podías llegar a ser así de seria Yaya – agrego con tono sarcástico.

- Mmmmh – se quejo la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño e inflaba los mofletes, en señal de disgusto – Claro que soy seria, ¡así soy todo el tiempo! – replicó.

- Jaja solo bromeaba – contesto divertida la pelirosada – en realidad fue estupendo verte trabajar – agrego casi agradecida.

- ¿Eh? De que hablas, solo hacia lo mío – Dijo la castaña mientras mostraba un poco de humildad – De seguro, verte trabajar a ti es mejor – agrego animada, a lo que la pelirosada se sonrojo un poco.

- Ojala me vea como tu cuando trabajo – contesto pensativa la pelirosa – Nunca había pensado en como me veía mientras me concentro al dibujar o pintar – agrego con tono curioso.

- ¡De seguro te debes de ver genial! – Dijo alegre la castaña – ¡Yo también quiero ver tus trabajos, quiero verte trabajar! – agrego haciendo el típico puchero para conseguir algo.

- Tranquila, ahora hice un pequeño boceto, si quieres te lo muestro – Dijo Amu, dirigiendo sus doradas orbes hacia la castaña, la cual no dudo ni un segundo en contestar – Siiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡quiero verlo! – emocionada.

Amu tomo su bolso, y saco el cuaderno de dibujos, lo hojeo hasta encontrar el boceto que había hecho y se lo extendió. La castaña curiosa lo tomo enseguida y al verlo, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, aquella expresión de tristeza y soledad que el gato dibujado revelaba le llego muy dentro.

- Dios Amu-chi, esas expresiones son muy reales, realmente me dan ganas de llorar – Decía la castaña mientras veía aquel dibujo, haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por no dejar caer una lagrima de las que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

- No Yaya, no llores, me harás sentir que mi trabajo es triste y solo hace sentir mal a la gente – Decía una decepcionada Amu.

- No, no, no, para nada Amu-chi, al contrario tu trabajo es muy bueno, tanto que causa estas sensaciones en la gente – Decía conmovida la castaña e intentaba animar a su amiga – te hace entender lo que el gato esta sintiendo en ese momento – agrego tallándose los ojos.

- Solo dibuje lo que se me vino a la mente, y fue esa imagen la que mas rondaba por mi cabeza – Dijo Amu pensativa.

- ¡OH! ¡No me digas que es el Neko-chan de ayer! – Contesto sorprendida la castaña.

- Si, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, me preocupa bastante como esta – dijo con preocupación la pelirosa.

- Cierto, ¿se dejo agarrar? ¿Lo secaste? ¿Lo pudiste agarrar? ¡¿Qué paso Amu-chi? – decía mientras cerraba el cuaderno de dibujos, despabilando su mente del tema triste.

- Ah pues, intente agarrarlo pero no se dejo, se tomo la leche que le deje pero fue inútil – contaba abrumada la pelirosa – el gatito me rechazo, aunque… - se quedo pensativa.

- ¿Qué? Amu-chi! No me dejes con la dudaaaaa – contestaba curiosa la castaña

- No se como paso, pero en la mañana estaba acurrucado entre mi cobija – decía a manera informativa la pelirosa.

- Oh! Tal vez no te rechazo del todo, ya sabes lo que dicen de los gatos – decía Yaya animada

- ¿Mh? ¿Qué dicen de ellos? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosada.

- Dicen que si quieres tener un gato de mascota, no eres tu quien lo escoge, sino que el te escoge a ti – contestaba la castaña agregándole un tono de misterio al asunto.

- Oh… ¿de verdad? Nunca lo había escuchado – Dijo Amu sorprendida – Ah, cierto quería preguntarte algo… - agrego un poco apenada.

- ¿Qué es? Dime dime dime – tan curiosa como siempre e impaciente.

- Pues… veras… ¿crees que haya algún inconveniente en que me quedara con el gato en el departamento? – al fin lo dejo salir la pelirosa

- Pues... nunca he sabido de alguna mascota en el edificio, pero tú déjamelo a mí, ¡yo hablare con mi abuela! – decía triunfante la castaña

- Muchas gracias Yaya – Dijo Amu regalándole una gran sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprarle un poco de comida? –

- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos! – entusiasmada tomo la mano de la pelirosa y se dirigieron a paso veloz al supermercado.

En el lugar, las chicas se dieron algunas vueltas por la sección de mascotas, compraron comida enlatada y seca, Yaya no se pudo resistir en comprar un ratón de juguete para jugar con él. Después de estar por un buen rato en esa sección, la pelirosada decidió comprar la comida de esta semana, la castaña pensó en comprar también lo que faltaba en su casa; cuando consiguieran todo lo que necesitaban, quedaron en encontrarse en la caja para pagar.

…

…

Cuando aquel chico rubio de mirada borgoña salio de clases, se dirigió al auditorio donde seria la presentación del concierto que se aproximaba. Y se quedo viendo como los integrantes de la orquesta ensayaban. Cuando el ensayo finalizo, se aproximo al grupo de chicos.

- Oh Tadase-kun – hablo la profesora encargada – Tenia mucho tiempo sin verte, has crecido bastante – dijo sorprendida al verlo de pies a cabeza.

- Buenas tardes Harumo-san, también me alegra verla de nuevo – dijo con una calida sonrisa.

- Eh Tsukiyomi! ¿Por qué no habías traído a Tada-chan a verme? – girando su mirada hacia el peliazul.

- No es que yo lo traiga – contesto el peliazul – el viene cuando quiere – agrego mientras guardaba su violín.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir eso Tada-chan? – La profesora ojiverde volteo la mirada hacia el rubio – ¿No querías verme? ¿No recuerdas como nos divertíamos mientras Tsukiyomi hacia sus ensayos? – aquella seria profesora por alguna razón, empezaba a armar un drama, al parecer le tenia aprecio al rubio.

- No, no Harumo-san, no mal interprete las cosas – decía Tadase nervioso ante aquel drama – No es que no quisiera verla, a mi también me da gusto verla – decía explicativo – solo que no había podido venir, estaba ocupado con clases y exámenes… – seguía hablando.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, ya saliste de la preparatoria ¿no? – Recordaba la ojiverde - ¿Qué estudias ahora? O…. ¿No me digas que no estas estudiando y como te dedicas a trabajar no tienes tiempo para visitarnos? – agrego por ultimo con un tono molesto y exigente de respuesta.

- Es cierto que Salí de la preparatoria, pero no estoy trabajando Harumo-san – decía el rubio mientras le corría una gota de sudor por la frente, nervioso ante las preguntas de la "sensei"

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Te tiraste a la holgazanería! Nunca espere eso de ti – el drama comenzó de nuevo, como si se tratase de una madre decepcionada.

- No, no, claro que no, ahora estoy estudiando aquí, estoy en arquitectura – se apresuro a decir el rubio para tranquilizar a la ojiverde

- ¿Qué? ¿Arquitectura? – Parando el drama se apresuro a preguntar dudosa aquella decisión del chico – siempre pensé que estudiarías algo de música, como tus hermanos – agrego.

- Precisamente por eso no lo hice, nunca podría llegar a ser tan bueno como ellos – contestaba el rubio – y pues, las artes plásticas no se me dan muy bien – decía mientras rascaba su cabeza – quería estudiar en esta universidad así que, opte por arquitectura, que me llama bastante la atención, y lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha gustado mucho – agrego con aquella sonrisa.

- ¡Tada-chan! – dijo conmovida la ojiverde.

- Además, es cierto que me gusta la música, por eso esperaba unirme al club de piano de Yuriko-onechan – continúo con el tema – Aunque no ha llegado todavía – término de hablar.

- ¡oh que bien! Yo soy la asesora del club de Hideki-chan, aunque no hay muchos integrantes – decía decepcionada al recordar el numero de integrantes de aquel club.

- Pues entonces, cuenten a Tadase como a un miembro – se metió a la conversación el peliazul – Nos vamos Harumo-sensei – agrego por ultimo, mientras tomaba su violín y caminaba hacia la salida.

- Je je bueno, entonces nos veremos luego Harumo-san – se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras seguía al peliazul.

- ¿Qué? No es justo Tsukiyomi! ¡Siempre te lo llevas! – Decía la profesora ojiverde, cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás integrantes de la orquesta la veían extrañados, pues ella nunca se comportaba así, aclaro su garganta y se despidió adecuadamente.

Los chicos iban caminando con rumbo a su casa, en silencio como de costumbre, entonces el peliazul recordó.

- Vamos a pasar al supermercado Tadase – Dijo en forma de aviso, a lo que el chico rubio dudo un poco y lo miro sin saber de que se trataba.

- ¿al supermercado? ¿No se encargara de eso Utau-ne? – pregunto el rubio.

- Utau se ira de gira, creo que partía esta tarde, así que será mejor que compremos la comida para una semana – Informo el peliazul mientras caminaban con dirección al supermercado.

Una vez los chicos llegaron al supermercado se dividieron para hacer las compras, ya tenían su organización hecha, mientras Tadase cogia las verduras, Ikuto cogia lo demás. El rubio al entrar se fue directo al área de verduras, y se topo con nada más y nada menos que aquella chica castaña y divertida.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tadase! – Dijo sorprendida la castaña al verlo – No me espere encontrarte aquí, ¿Utau-ne salio de gira? – agrego la castaña, pues ella conocía a la familia de hace mucho tiempo.

- Yaya – Dijo el chico al escuchar a la castaña, y le sonrió – Si, a mi me tomo de improviso así que no se que falta exactamente en la casa, pero Ikuto-niisan ya sabia, asi que creo que no tendrá problemas – agrego mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- Ósea que ¿vienes con Ikuto-niisan? ¡Yo vengo con Amu-chan! – Dijo sonriente la castaña – Ven, ¡te ayudare a hacer tus compras! – agrego entusiasmada, y los chicos siguieron rondando por el área de verduras.

Mientras tanto, aquel peliazul se encontraba rondando por los demás pasillos, en su recorrido, pudo divisar una cabellera rosada en el área de carnes frías, y como si no se lo hubiera esperado, se quedo observándola para ver si se trataba de aquella chica que había conocido antes.

* * *

Tiririri Tiririri Tiririri ~ (musica de misterio xD!)

Aquí acaba el capitulo 6! :O que pasara? Averígualo en el siguiente capitulo! :3!

Muchas gracias por sus alertas y agregar mi fic en sus favoritos! Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, Love-Amuto19, azulaamu,

LIRIO-CHAN (Que bueno que te gusto! :D y si, para los que no sabian, mi nuevo personaje es ella a petición :3)

y a Leoni Tao91 (jaja Leoni xD te tomaste muy en serio lo del review chiquito jaja)

Y weno, espero que les haya gustado, Los capítulos se me hacen largos porque meto mucha conversación xD pero me gusta que hablen ;O;

Weno weno, ya me despido porque si no se me hace mas largo el comentario que el capi xD

Esperen el próximo capitulo :3!

Si te gusto deja un review aunque sea chiquito :3 (Como el de Leoni! Jaja ya sorry es que me causo mucha risa xD pero es pura broma :D)

Bye! :3!


	7. Capitulo 7: El segundo encuentro

**Capitulo 7: El Segundo Encuentro**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

Después de unos minutos de seguirla por el pasillo, sin que la despistada pelirosada se diera cuenta, el chico peliazul pudo comprobar que se trataba de la misma persona que hace tiempo se había topado. No podía quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen, del gesto molesto y sonrojo que la chica le había mostrado anteriormente, pensó que seria divertido volver a ver esas reacciones; y sigilosamente se acerco a la chica, la cual estaba mas concentrada en escoger que tipo de carne llevaría y sus precios.

Al estar de espaldas al pasillo y tener su vista fija sobre las carteras de carnes (N/A: pollo, res, etc etc xDD) la pelirosada no se daba cuenta del todo, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que se movía al tanteo pero con cuidado de no importunar a nadie. Aun así, cuando se decidió por llevar pollo por tener el precio mas bajo, metió el producto en su canasta de compras y se giro rápidamente para salir del lugar en el que se la había pasado minutos escogiendo que llevaría, aun así cual fue su sorpresa, que con la prisa y el despiste que traía colisionó con una persona que se encontraba justamente detrás de ella.

- L-Lo siento – Dijo avergonzada, mientras sobaba su nariz, ya que había golpeado de frente – No me fije que estaba alguien aquí, de verdad lo siento – agrego disculpándose nuevamente.

- Tsk – Fue lo primero que escucho – No se puede comprar por la tienda sin que alguien choque contigo – agrego sarcástico el peliazul. Al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, la pelirosada pudo divisar el rostro que menos se quería encontrar en el mundo. El shock se apodero de ella.

- T-T-Tu… – alcanzo a decir la chica, la cual tenia su mirada fija en aquel rostro burlón y cínico del peliazul

- Aunque claro, tratándose de personas como tú… - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado – de seguro, chocas a menudo con la gente, no se puede ser más torpe – agrego cínicamente, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, aproximándose a la chica lentamente.

La pelirosa al escuchar el comentario que había dejado salir, enfureció al instante, algo tenia este tipo que la irritaba en un dos por tres, su rostro se torno de color rojizo y sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas y llegar a sus orejas, podía jurar que el humo le salía de la cabeza, sus ojos enfurecidos querían atravesar aquel rostro con sonrisa burlona que la miraba, y que al parecer disfrutaba de su desdicha; sintió la aproximación del chico, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo y sacándole la vuelta con la velocidad de la luz se alejo tragándose su coraje, pero no sin antes decir – ¡Eres un estupido! – Mientras se perdía entre la gente.

_No lo puedo creer, ¡de verdad que no lo puedo creer! De tantos supermercados que existen en esta enooooorme ciudad, justamente aquí, aquiiii! Tenia que toparme con alguien taaaan desagradable, ¡maldita mi suerte! ¿Qué demonios hice yo, para merecer esto? Había tenido un rato tan tranquilo… Tadase no se parece en nada a este fulano, no puedo creer que sean conocidos, Tadase es gentil, caballeroso, lindo, respetuoso y sin olvidar mencionar que es guapo… no cabe duda que me equivoque al juzgarlo… espera un momento… en que demonio momento canalicé mis pensamientos hacia Tadase! Y además… ¡¿guapo? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Estaba totalmente enfurecida, además, no es que me llame la atención el chico… ¿o si?_

Aquella chica pelirosada de un momento a otro cambio su humor por una gran confusión, olvidándose, aunque no del todo, del incidente ocurrido. Siguió haciendo sus compras por los pasillos del supermercado, claro, sin antes verificar que cada uno de ellos estuviera libre de "presencias no deseadas" como lo llamaba ella. Aun así, su conducta evasiva era demasiado notoria, por lo que el chico peliazul la pudo observar rondando alguno de los pasillos con la paranoia de no encontrárselo, por lo cual se la paso divertido observándola, esta chica era demasiado expresiva, y se tomaba demasiadas molestias por no topárselo nuevamente; y eso le llamaba aun mas la atención.

Amu se encontraba apurada por terminar sus compras y salir cuanto antes del lugar, se dirigió a la sección de frutas y verduras, que era lo ultimo que le faltaba; y cuando se acerco a tomar algunas manzanas pero estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no pudo notar que iba a tomar la misma fruta que alguien mas, no fue hasta que sus manos se rozaron que abandono sus pensamientos bruscamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel contacto; antes que la chica pudiera disculparse escucho.

- Lo siento, no sabia que ibas a agarrar esta fruta – escucho la pelirosada dirigirse a ella una voz masculina, una voz que se le hacia familiar. Se miraron mutuamente, y si bien la pelirosada ya tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, éste aumentó, así como apareció también en el chico rubor sobre sus mejillas y por la sorpresa, solamente pudieron llamarse por sus nombres – ¡Tadase! – Dijo la chica – Hinamori-san – mientras él la llamaba de una manera mas formal – L-lo siento, Hotori-san – replico la chica para mostrar mas respeto mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Oh, no, no te preocupes, Tadase esta bien – Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía calidamente. Ante tal gesto la pelirosada se quedo mirando al chico, y empezó a verlo de una manera distinta mientras su corazón latía con prisa; con toda aquella confusión que llevaba en su cabeza no sabia más que hacer, y finalmente sucumbió ante ella, pensó en que tal vez el chico si le interesaba. Mientras que el rubio se sentía extraño por la mirada que la chica le sostenía.

En ese momento una voz escandalosa llego a romper el ambiente – ¡Amu-chan! – dijo emocionada la castaña mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica, Amu mas nerviosa no se pudo haber puesto, como si la hubieran atrapado robando, a la castaña le pareció extraña aquella reacción, y el rubio solo miraba la escena extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Amu-chi? Estas actuando demasiado sospechoso – Dijo la castaña agregando un tono detectivesco y misterioso.

- ¿D-de que hablas? No pasa nada – Contesto la pelirosa, intentando persuadir a su amiga la detective.

- Mmm... – Contesto la castaña de manera inconforme mientras la miraba de reojo y con una ceja alzada.

- ¡De verdad! – Replico la pelirosada, e intentó buscar un cambio de tema rápido - ¿Ya acabaste con tus compras Yaya? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- ¿eh? – Se pregunto así misma la castaña, el cambio de tema realmente funciono con ella – ¡Ah si! Solo le ayudaba a Tadase, me lo encontré aquí cuando llegue – dijo la castaña alegre. Amu dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y siguió con el tema.

- Bueno, entonces ya nos podemos ir, ya termine también con mis compras – Se apresuro a decir. En el rostro del rubio no pudo haber más confusión.

- ¿Qué no ibas a tomar algunas manzanas? – pregunto dudoso el chico.

- Nooooo, ya acabe con mis compras, ¡nos vamos! – Decía la pelirosada mientras se alejaba empujando a la castaña con ella – ¡Gusto en verte, nos vemos! – finalizo para perderse entre la gente, mientras la castaña se despedía con la mano y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero cerca del lugar unos ojos zafiros observaban atentamente los movimientos de la pelirosada, cual fue su sorpresa que se topara con Tadase y sus reacciones hacia el rubio fueran totalmente distintas que las que tenia con él. No pudo evitar sentir duda, curiosidad, intriga y… ¿celos? "Bah, como voy a sentir celos, ni siquiera la conozco" pensó el chico. No le quedo más que acercarse al rubio.

- ¿Y esas quienes eran? – Pregunto el peliazul intentando sonar indiferente, pues muy bien había reconocido a Yaya, aun así, quería saber sobre la otra chica, e intuía que su pequeño hermano la conocía.

- Ah, Ikuto-niisan, eran Yaya y una amiga de ella – contesto despreocupado el rubio

- Oh… Yuiki-chan – Dijo el peliazul como si se acabara de enterar, se dio por vencido, Tadase nunca le respondería quien era la otra chica si no se lo preguntaba directamente (**N/A**: No capta el niño xD), y no quería mostrar demasiado interés. Así que la duda se quedo carcomiéndole el estomago – Bueno, ¿ya estas listo? – Agrego el peliazul – larguémonos de aquí – finalizo con aquel tono frío que le caracterizaba. El rubio ya conocía a su hermano, así que asintió y lo siguió a las cajas para pagar lo que llevaban.

Tras unos momentos de haber salido las chicas del supermercado, los chicos llegaron a las cajas. Y finalmente se dirigieron a sus casas respectivamente. Mientras los chicos caminaban en dirección a su casa, Ikuto recordó la peculiar llamada que recibió por la mañana.

- Mmm..., cierto, hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada muy interesante – comento el peliazul, mientras miraba de reojo al rubio, el cual no capto el mensaje, solo seguía escuchando.

- Era Hideki – Agrego el peliazul, al decir esto el rubio intento disimular su complicidad con tal llamada – Tienes algo que decir, Tadase? – agrego el peliazul. Mientras el rubio se sintió descubierto, rasco su mejilla y después su cabeza.

- Bueno… es que, Hideki es la única que puede contigo, intente despertarte varias veces en la mañana – se excusaba el rubio – pero no respondías, así que le mande un mensaje a Hideki-ne y aproveche para decirle del concierto – seguía hablando el rubio – Y que bueno que le dije del concierto, no tenia idea que habría uno, la tomo por sorpresa – dijo por ultimo mientras sonreía.

"Lo sabia, la tonta no ha ensayado nada, se acaba de enterar del concierto" pensaba el peliazul, mientras pensaba en la molestia de haberse levantado temprano por causa de ello; como por arte de magia se vino a su cabeza una imagen, el rostro enfurecido de una chica, que mas que dar miedo le causaba gracia; por lo que sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo.

El chico rubio, noto el gesto de su hermano mayor y se animo a preguntar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto? – curioso el rubio. El peliazul abandono sus pensamientos por la pregunta del chico y lo miro sobre su hombro.

- De nada, Tadase, solo recordé algo que me paso hoy – decía conforme el peliazul.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es? – El rubio sentía esa curiosidad especial por saber que era lo que hacia sonreír de la nada a su frívolo hermano, pero dudó en que éste se lo contara.

- Algún día – concluyo el peliazul mientras llevaba sus dos manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón y seguían caminando.

…

…

- Noooooo, ¡no lo puedo creer! – Se escucho por todo el lugar una voz escandalosa al borde del llanto.

- No te preocupes Yaya, tal vez salio a caminar y vuelve mas tarde – la pelirosada intentaba calmar a su amiga.

- Yo que le había comprado el ratón – Decía la castaña entre pucheros al notar la ausencia del pequeño minino en el departamento – Hasta ya me había inventado que decirle a mi abuela para conservarlo – finalizaba mientras se tumbaba sobre el sofá derrotada con el ratón de juguete en las manos.

- Tranquilízate Yaya, los gatos son independientes, si el quiere volverá… espero… – decía la pelirosa para calmar a su castaña amiga y así misma.

La noche cayo pronto, y Amu se quedo nuevamente sola en aquel departamento, que día con día se convertía cada vez mas en su hogar, noto que el pequeño gato aun estaba ausente y decidió dejar la ventana abierta por si regresaba. Después de eso, la pelirosa se dirigió a su cama y se metió en ella, se tapo hasta la nariz mientras dejaba su vista fija en el techo y se mostraba pensativa.

"_Que día…"_ pensaba la pelirosa, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dando paso de nuevo a sus pensamientos _"Tadase…"_ se dijo internamente, e intento recordar que era lo que mas le gustaba de él mientras lo visualizaba, _"Su calida sonrisa…"_ se dijo así misma mientras sonreía, _"Su mirada honesta…"_ agrego un atributo mas, _"Es guapísimo"_ se decía a sus adentros, pero cual fue su sorpresa que otra imagen irrumpió en sus pensamientos, aquel fino rostro, esa mirada intensa color zafiro, una tez uniforme y suave, mientras sus cabellos azulados caían sobre su frente y una linda sonrisa enmarcando todo aquello; _"¡¿Pero que demonios?"_ pensó la pelirosa _"En que momento apareció, mas bien, como es que llego a mi cabeza si estaba pensando en otra cosa! … Tranquila Amu, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otro cosa"_ Se repetía una y otra vez, para intentar olvidar la mala broma que su mente le había jugado. De repente escucho un ruido provenir de la sala, temerosa se levanto a ver que sucedía, encendió la luz y vio aquel pequeño bulto negro pasar por enfrente del televisor dirigiéndose a su cuarto, con sus andares felinos, elegantes y orgulloso, paso entre sus pies y trepo a la cama, haciéndose bola para dormir.

- Bienvenido – Dijo la pelirosada mientras lo miraba y se dirigía a su cama nuevamente.

* * *

Tan tan taaannn ~

¿Que pasara? ¿A Amu le gusta Tadase o Ikuto? ¡¿Qué onda con el gato?

Lean el próximo capitulo :P!

Gracias a todos por leer este fic y por seguirlo capitulo a capitulo

Gracias por agregarlo a favoritos, y a sus alertas

Y gracias a sus reviews a: Love-Amuto19,

Leoni Tao91 (Te agregue al msn pero no me he podido conectar x_X),

SaKuRaKo-CHAN (Subo capi cada martes :D),

azulaamu, LuNar19, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, LIRIO-CHAN y kuss kuss

De verdad que sus reviews me motivan para escribir :D! muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y aparte de dejarme un comentario :3

Y weno ya saben, si les gusto el fic dejenme un review aunque sea chiquito :D

Bye 3! :3!


	8. Capitulo 8: NekoNeko

**Capitulo 8: Neko-Neko**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

_Ya han pasado 2 días, entre el gato y Yaya me volverán loca, se la pasan jugando y correteando por el departamento. Nunca espere que el gato fuera tan sociable y amigable, dio un vuelco totalmente desde que llego aquella noche. Aunque por el día es un poco callejero, no esta en casa y llega ya tarde._

Se encontraba pensativa la pelirosada, cuando descansaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaba a que su amiga castaña saliera de clases; pues habían quedado en ir a aquel parque de ambiente ameno, al que había asistido anteriormente.

- Hinamori-san – Escucho una voz acercarse a ella – te ves muy pensativa – agrego.

- Oh, ¡Tadase! – Contesto la pelirosada mientras giraba su mirada hacia el rubio. El chico se sentó a la derecha de la chica y se recargo sobre el tronco del árbol, ella hizo lo mismo mientras sostenía su cuaderno de dibujo sobre sus piernas.

- Por lo que veo Yaya esta retrasada – Dijo el rubio girando su cabeza, posando sus orbes borgoñas sobre la chica. Ésta ante la acción del rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- S-si, ya se retraso… - contesto un tanto nerviosa – No me había dicho que venias – agrego dudosa pero sin querer sonar descortés.

- Ah, es que me la encontré por la mañana cuando se dirigía a su clase – Explicaba el rubio – Lo siento si causo molestias – agrego mientras sonreía, aquella sonrisa que enmarcaba el lindo rostro del rubio, que contrastaba con aquellos colores borgoñas de sus ojos y los cabellos dorados que se mecían sobre su frente; Amu sintió que el rubor en sus mejillas subió de tono, y su corazón empezó a dar a paso veloz.

- N-No causas ninguna molestia – Contesto nerviosa – Es solo que no sabia – agrego mientras apartaba su mirada del rostro del rubio, "De haber sabido que vendrías, me hubiera arreglado mejor" pensó la pelirosada.

De repente un silencio incomodo, se apodero de la situación. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos chicos emitiera algún sonido.

- Este… Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que estudias? – Le pregunto la pelirosada, sin ocurrírsele algún tema de conversación.

- Ah, pues yo estudio Arquitectura – Contesto el rubio con aquella sonrisa que engatusaba los ojos de la pelirosada.

- Oh… es casi como la pintura, pero más técnico ¿no? – Agrego la chica un tanto curiosa.

- Si, algo así – contesto el de mirada borgoña un tanto distraído. Frente a ellos iba pasando un vendedor de paletas heladas, el chico se levanto de su lugar – ¿Te apetece una paleta helada, Hinamori-san? – agrego.

- Mmm..., Esta bien – Dijo la pelirosada, mientras hacia por levantarse.

- No te levantes, yo las traigo – Agrego el rubio ante la acción de la chica - ¿Qué sabor te gusta? – la miro con sus calidos ojos y le sonrió nuevamente.

- Gracias – La pelirosada se sonrojo nuevamente – De chocolate esta bien – agrego apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos.

- Esta bien, comprare dos de chocolate, Yaya no tarda en llegar – Agrego el rubio mientras se acercaba al carrito de paletas.

Cuando el rubio volvía a su lugar con las paletas heladas, se escucho aquella voz escandalosa que bien conocían.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Paletas heladas! – Mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad. La pelirosada rió al escuchar a su castaña amiga y comenzó a levantarse.

- Yaya, llegas tarde – Decía la pelirosada poniéndose de pie; pero aquella castaña simplemente la paso de largo y fue directo al rubio.

- ¡Chocolate! ¡Gracias! ¡Que gran amigo eres Tadase! – Emocionada por las paletas heladas, la castaña tomo la suya - ¡Itadakimazu! – y comenzó a comerla. Tadase le entrego su paleta a Amu, mientras caminaban hacia el parque.

Los chicos pasaron la tarde en aquel parque, escuchando música, viendo pinturas y dibujos, viendo a la gente pasar mientras que Yaya imitaba en forma graciosa a algunas personas, Tadase y Amu reían ante las ocurrencias de la castaña. Y la pelirosada hasta se animo a dibujarlos como un recuerdo. Todo fue ameno y alegre.

Al caer la tarde para darle paso a la noche, los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas respectivamente. Amu llego a su departamento y el pequeño gato negro no se encontraba ahí, reviso el "balcón" para ver si no estaba afuera, pero igual no lo encontró. Así que le dejo comida cerca de la ventana y se fue a dar una ducha.

…

…

- I-Ikuto-niisan – Dijo un tanto nervioso el rubio - ¿Q-Qué es eso? – agrego mirando fijamente lo que el peliazul llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿No es obvio? Es un gato – Contesto el peliazul, mientras se lo mostraba extendiendo sus brazos.

- N-noooo, ¡no me lo acerques! – Se alejo el rubio – ¡Sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos! ¿Por qué lo trajiste? – decía mientras se rascaba los brazos.

- No exageres, ni siquiera lo has tocado, mientras no lo toques todo esta bien ¿no? – contesto el peliazul, intentando calmar a su rubio hermano.

- Si, creo… - Agrego el rubio mientras miraba despectivo al pequeño animal - ¿pero porque tenías que traerlo? - finalizo

- No podía dejarlo solo en la calle – dijo el peliazul mientras lo acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

- Pero ni siquiera sabes si tiene dueño – reprocho el rubio

- Pues no tiene collar – contesto el peliazul

- Pero no sabes si esta enfermo – reprocho nuevamente el rubio. El peliazul miro detenidamente al pequeño gato

- Pues yo lo veo muy bien – contesto

- ¿Pero que tal que si tiene dueño? – Nuevamente al ataque el rubio – ¡Serás tachado como roba-gatos! – agrego buscando excusas – Además, ¡es negro! ¡De la mala suerte! -

- Jaja, Tadase no exageres, solo le daré de comer y listo – contesto nuevamente el chico de mirada zafiro.

- Pero, recuerda, si le das de comer a un animal, ¡siempre vuelve! – Comenzaba a estresarse el rubio – Creo que comienzo a marearme… -

- Ya ya, no seas drama-queen – contesto despreocupado el peliazul – Solo le daré un poco de comer, si tiene casa el regresara a ella – agrego.

- ¿Y si no? – dijo preocupado el rubio

- ¡Pues ya tenemos mascota! – Nada le divertía mas que molestar a la gente, el peliazul estaba sumamente divertido con aquella situación.

- No lo puedo creer, espero que Utau-ne me de la razón – decía el rubio mientras se dirigía a su habitación – ¡No quiero ver ese animal en mi cuarto, o moriré! – había pocas cosas que sacaran de quicio a Tadase y una de ellas era su hermano mayor.

El peliazul sonrió ante aquella situación, tenía mucho sin molestar a su pequeño hermano y lo del gato resulto a la perfección. Aunque realmente el decía la verdad, el pequeño gato solitario por la calle buscando comida lo conmovió. Y fue por eso que lo llevo a su casa.

- Por el bien de Tadase, espero que tengas dueño – Le hablo al pequeño minino, éste lo miro con aquellos ojos amarillos que resaltaban sobre su pelaje negro y emitió un pequeño maullido.

- Lo se, seria bueno que te quedaras, pero aun así Tadase es mi hermano, y tengo que ver por su bien – dijo por lo bajo mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato.

…

…

"Dios… ¿Qué es este ruido?" Se preguntaba la pelirosada mientras que un "ruido" la sacaba de sus sueños, tomo su celular que se encontraba en el buró junto a la cama y miro la hora, "¡Las 3 de la mañana! ¿Y quien demonios esta haciendo todo ese ruido? Sobre todo a estas horas…" se sentó sobre la cama y puso atención a aquel sonido "Eso es… ¿un piano? ¿Dios esta gente no duerme?" pensaba la pelirosa. Recordó que cuando se fue a la cama el gato todavía no llegaba, así que se preocupo al no verlo por el cuarto.

Salio de la habitación y encendió la luz, entonces lo vio, "uff ahí esta…" pensó con alivio, se encontraba echo bola sobre el sofá. Cerro la ventana y lo llevo a su habitación, se metió a la cama junto con el minino y se arropo con el edredón, el pequeño gato ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en su compañía así que solo termino por acomodarse y callo dormido a los minutos, "Que suerte… el si puede dormir con este ruido y yo aun no…" pensaba la chica.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, y el sonido de aquel misterioso piano al fin había cesado, la pelirosa cerró sus pesados ojos y al fin pudo dormir.

- ¡Amu-chi! – Se escuchaba desde fuera del departamento, las orejas del minino comenzaron a reaccionar con los gritos de la castaña, se incorporo de donde estaba y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de la chica pelirosada, que aun se encontraba dormida.

- Mmm – emitió un sonido, en forma de queja - … Raspa… detente – decía la pelirosa mientras el minino seguía lamiendo su mejilla. Aquella chica abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al pequeño gato, y noto que ya era de día – ¡Dios, me quede dormida! – dijo alarmada, mientras escuchó nuevamente que la castaña la llamaba – ¡Ya voyyy! – contesto.

La chica se levanto de su cama, el pequeño gato dio un salto y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a su plato de comida; Amu abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a su castaña amiga.

- Pasa Yaya, en un momento estoy lista – Le dijo mientras se metía al baño.

- Ya sabia que no te habrías ido sin mi – Dijo la castaña sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Yo preparo el desayuno, tu arréglate – dijo apurada.

- ¡En 5 minutos estoy lista! – Grito desde el baño la pelirosa

- Oye, es raro que te quedes dormida ¿Qué paso? – Decía desde la cocina la castaña, mientras cocinaba

- Pues, como a las 3 de la mañana me levanto un ruido y ¡no podía dormir! – contesto desde el baño

- ¿Un ruido? ¿Qué tipo de ruido? – decía curiosa la castaña

- Parecía como un piano – Se asomo a la cocina mientras contestaba la pelirosa

- ¡No me asustes! ¡Pensé que seguías en el baño! – Dijo un tanto alterada la castaña mientras se reía de ella misma

- Jaja ¡perdón! Te dije que en 5 minutos estaba lista – decía divertida la pelirosa – Deja abro la ventana para que el gato pueda salir – agrego mientras iba a la ventana, donde el gato esperaba sentado a un lado.

- Mmmh ese gato es muy vago, deberías de comprarle un collar, no vaya a ser que pase algo – decía la castaña, pero recordó que Amu había mencionado un piano – Oh! ¿Dijiste un piano? – agrego dudosa.

- Tienes razón, lo comprare… Si, al menos eso parecía – Contesto la pelirosa

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Yuriko-ne ya debe de estar aquí! – Dijo emocionaba la castaña

- ¿Yuriko? – Pregunto un tanto dudosa la pelirosa, pero recordó que la castaña ya la había mencionado antes - ¿La vecina? – agrego

- ¡Si! ¡Ya la conocerás! – Decía emocionada la castaña mientras terminaba de empacar la comida – ¡Listo ya esta! ¡Vámonos! – finalizo

- ¡Vámonos! Llegaremos tarde pero no tanto – Agrego la castaña mientras salían del departamento.

Al marcharse las chicas, aquel minino negro salio por la ventana para pasar vagando el día, como ya acostumbraba.

* * *

Waaaahhh, disculpen por retrasarme dos días TOT!

Acabo de terminar el capi, y creo que quedo un poco enredoso xD

Si tienen dudas pregúntenme yo les contesto xD!

Y weno, ¡¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo?

Se acerca el concierto :O

Gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos, alertas y demases; Muchísimas gracias por ponerme como autora favorita eso me halaga bastante ;O;

Y gracias a sus reviews a: AnAkE . AmAi, LuNaR19, aitniram, LIRIO-CHAN, azulaamu, Leoni Tao91, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai

Y weno las veo en el próximo capitulo! Ahora si el martes sin falta ;O;!

Bye :3!


	9. Capitulo 9: Yoru

**Capitulo 9: Yoru**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- ¡Amu-chan, te veo a la salida! – Fue lo ultimo que la castaña le dijo a su amiga, mientras se dirigía hacia sus clases, mientras que la pelirosada asintió con la cabeza y corrió a sus clases.

Las chicas habían llegado apenas a clases, pero llegaron antes del pase de lista. Cada una se acomodo en su lugar y comenzaron con su día académico.

- ¡Tada-chan! – Decía la profesora ojiverde – Que bueno que pasas seguido por aquí – decía muy animada. Mientras el rubio sonreía para la "sensei".

- He venido porque Ikuto así me lo ha ordenado, dijo que viniera a recoger los boletos para el concierto – contesto informativo el chico.

- ¡Oh! Ikuto aun no llega, pero el ensayo esta a punto de comenzar así que no debe tardar – Decía la ojiverde para ganar mas tiempo con el chico – Siéntate a esperarlo – le sonrió al chico, mientras señalaba un asiento. El chico acepto sentándose ahí.

- ¡Aiko-chan! – Se escucho una voz femenina desde la entrada del lugar, la ojiverde y el rubio giraron sus miradas para ver de que se trataba. Aquella chica de cabellera negra, que había estado "desaparecida", al fin se dignaba a aparecer y venia acompañada del susodicho, aquel chico peliazul.

- ¡Yuriko! – Exclamo emocionada la profesora, tenia tiempo sin saber de ella; pero recordó que se encontraba rodeada de sus alumnos, aclaro su garganta – Hideki-chan – corrigió con un tono mas serio, y agrego – Harumo, refiérete a mi como ¡Harumo-sensei! – mientras intentaba disimular su felicidad por ver a la chica.

El peliazul entro con aquella calma que le caracterizaba, y se sentó por un lado de su rubio hermano, la pelinegra lo siguió y se postro justo a un lado de la profesora ojiverde.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has ensayado? ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? – las preguntas de la profesora inundaron el momento, la pelinegra sonrió y comenzó a responder.

- Llegue anoche, muy tarde… y pues, si, si he ensayado mas o menos - contestaba la pelinegra. Ikuto miraba aquella situación, el ya estaba al tanto de todo, pues la pelinegra se encargo de hacerle saber todo lo que paso mientras ella se encontraba fuera. A pesar de ella ser una persona en extremo indiferente, cuando se encontraba rodeada de personas, de su confianza podía llegar a ser muy calida y en ocasiones hasta no parar de hablar.

El peliazul interrumpió la conversación de las "chicas" dirigiéndose a su hermano menor – Entonces Tadase, ¿Cuántos boletos ocuparas? – La curiosidad desbordaba en sus palabras, pues quería mas saber si invitaría a la dichosa amiga de Yaya, que cuanta gente llevaría, casi todos los años solo pedía 2 boletos.

- Pues… - Dijo el rubio pensativo, mientras que las chicas enfocaron su atención en el pensativo rostro del rubio, y en el curioso tono del peliazul – Creo que este año necesitare tres boletos – dijo finalmente sonriendo. La pelinegra se sorprendió, el chico siempre pedía solamente 2 boletos, ¿para quien seria el tercero?

- ¡¿Tres boletos? – Al fin se decidió a preguntar - ¿Qué ya tienes novia? – pregunto de nuevo con un tono burlesco

- ¡¿Que? ¡¿Mi Tada-chan con novia? – Se exalto la ojiverde – Pero si apenas es un niño – reprochaba como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Mientras el peliazul ponía suma atención en la respuesta que el rubio iba a dar, la pelinegra había dado en el clavo. Tadase se sonrojo ante la pregunta, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la exaltada sensei, además de sentirse acosado por aquella atención que su hermano mayor le ponía; rasco su cabeza mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se esbozó en su rostro.

- No, no es mi novia, es solo una amiga – contesto el rubio – La conocí por Yaya – se sentía obligado a dar explicaciones – Aunque… - paro el asunto.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono la pelinegra y la ojiverde, mientras que el peliazul solo paraba oreja, las chicas hacían todo el trabajo que el no quería hacer.

- N-no, no es nada – contesto nervioso el rubio, mientras negaba con su mano derecha, y un pequeño rubor se posaba sobre sus mejillas.

- Por tu sonrojo puedo decir que esa "amiga" es una chica linda ¿no? – dijo la pelinegra. El rubio de mirada borgoña mas acosado no se podía sentir, sabia que se acababa de convertir en el foco de atención de la sensei y la pelinegra. Intento cambiar de tema, pero fue inútil, gracias a dios, él no sabia mucho de la chica así que solo se limito a dar respuestas con unisilabas. Al final terminaron dándole sus tres boletos. El rubio al fin se retiro a finalizar sus clases y los demás se quedaron ensayando para el concierto que los esperaba mañana.

Así, el día transcurrió y las clases llegaron a su fin; Ahora le tocaba a la castaña esperar por la pelirosa, mientras esperaba se encontró con el chico rubio que casi siempre las acompañaba. Después de un rato de esperar, la pelirosa se unió a aquel par, por unos momentos se sintió como cuando estaba en la preparatoria y pasaba su tiempo con Rima y Nagihiko, formando al trío dinámico. Estuvieron platicando durante un rato, hasta que las chicas recordaron que tenían que comprar algo, y el rubio pensó en preparar la comida de una vez, pues Utau no se encontraba en casa. Así se separaron.

- Por aquí cerca, hay una tienda de mascotas Amu-Chi – Decía la castaña mientras caminaban.

- Si, tengo que comprar un collar y pienso que seria bueno una plaquita también – contestaba la pelirosa mientras pensaba en el nombre que debería de llevar la placa – Es cierto, no le hemos puesto nombre al gato – agrego.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Pongámosle uno! – Dijo animada la castaña - ¿Qué te parece… ¡Kuroi! – agrego.

- Mmmh… ¿Kuroi? ¿Kuroi-neko? – Decía dudosa y no muy convencida la pelirosa – como que ese nombre ya esta muy trillado ¿no? – agrego inconforme.

- Aish… pues yo lo decía por su color – contesto desanimada la castaña – como es así negro negro negro, tan negro como la noche – agrego.

- ¡Oh! Negro como la noche, ¡eso es! – Dijo la pelirosada animada, mientras que la castaña no sabia de lo que hablaba - ¿Qué te parece Yoru? – agrego la pelirosa (N/A: Para quienes no sepan, Yoru significa noche en japonés xD).

- ¡Oh! ¡Soy una genio! Ese nombre esta genial – Decía la castaña recuperando su felicidad.

Entonces las chicas llegaron a su destino, tras mirar y curiosear por la tienda de mascotas, se decidieron por un collar de color azul marino imitación piel; Amu termino encargando una placa de identificación, color cromado con el nombre de Yoru grabado en ella con letras negras, y en el reverso una leyenda que decía "Si me pierdo llama al" y debajo el numero telefónico del celular de la pelirosa. Le informaron que las placas se mandaban a hacer y que estaría lista en alrededor de una semana, las chicas aprovecharon para informarse sobre los cuidados del minino y que necesitaría como preventivo.

Después de sus compras, se dirigieron a sus casas, al llegar a su departamento, la pelirosa se sorprendió de encontrar al pequeño vago ahí, era raro pues a estas horas del día era seguro que anduviera vagando "Tal vez es por el calor" pensó la chica mientras le colocaba su nuevo collar al minino.

- Que bien te vez, Yoru – Dijo la pelirosa dirigiéndose a su pequeño gato negro, el cual la miro fijamente y ladeo su cabeza al escucharla mencionar su nombre – Si, ese es tu nuevo nombre – agrego la chica mientras lo acariciaba, el minino feliz acepto aquellas caricias junto con su nombre – Y bueno Yoru, ahora tenemos que limpiar – Se puso de pie y comenzó con la limpieza, el pequeño gato solo se poso sobre el sofá a observar como la chica limpiaba el lugar.

_Ufff… y eso que solo somos… somos tres en este departamento, y no es muy grande, limpiarlo cansa después de todo. Pero ya no me siento extraña a este lugar, Yaya ha sido un gran apoyo, y ahora Yoru es una nueva motivación; aunque es un poco vago supongo que valora lo que tiene aquí, que es un hogar, pues después de la vagancia siempre vuelve conmigo. Cierto, mañana será el concierto, ¿Qué seria bueno ponerme?_

En el rostro de la chica había una sonrisa, que por mas cansada que estuviese no se borraba, mientras limpiaba se notaba pensativa pero a la vez feliz, se podía notar mas tranquila. Termino con la limpieza y el minino ya estaba esperando sentado a un lado de la ventana, esa era señal de que la vagancia comenzaba.

La pelirosa abrió la ventana, para que Yoru pudiera salir y pudo notar que la tarde empezaba a llegar a su fin, así que pensó que el minino no estaría fuera por mucho tiempo. Así, Amu siguió con su rutina diaria del baño y la cena, y encendió el televisor mientras esperaba a que Yoru regresara a casa; pero las horas pasaron y termino quedando dormida en el sofá y el televisor encendido.

…

…

El chico de cabellos azulados y ojos color zafiro se encontraba tocando su violín, en aquel amplio patio, con tan solo la luz de la luna alumbrándolo, aquella bella y dulce melodía envolvía la noche con sus notas y la hacia sentir una noche tranquila; Entonces, sintió que algo rozó sus piernas, dejo de tocar para dirigir sus ojos hacia el suelo, pudiendo notar a un pequeño gato negro, el cual repegaba su cuerpo a las piernas del chico buscando caricias, éste sonrió de lado y se agacho para acariciar al minino.

- Así que resulto que si tienes dueño – Dijo por lo bajo dirigiéndose al pequeño gato, mientras observaba el nuevo artefacto azul marino que llevaba sobre su cuello. De parte del minino recibió ronroneos y lambisconería (**N/A**: Ya saben cuando un gato se repega y se acaricia solo con tus manos o piernas xD), el chico decidió seguir tocando su preciado violín mientras el felino esperaba sentado a su lado, como si de verdad estuviera escuchando aquellas melodías que él tocaba.

Las horas pasaban y la noche se acentuaba, cuando el peliazul decidió que era suficiente, guardo su violín en su estuche y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, como imán que atrae al metal, el gato lo siguió sin más ni más. Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina el chico se dio cuenta de que aquel bulto negro lo seguía, se regreso y lo tomo con sus manos para llevarlo afuera nuevamente "Seguro se sabe el camino de regreso" pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrara por completo el minino se metió nuevamente.

- Vamos, ve a tu casa, deben estar esperándote – Le dijo al felino, mientras lo sacaba nuevamente, cerrando esta vez la puerta con éxito. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que antes de poder salir de la cocina, el pequeño gato comenzó a maullar, como exigiendo la entrada al hogar; Ikuto sonrió de lado y paso su mano derecha por su frente acariciando su cabello, como no resistiéndose a lo que el pequeño neko hacia, así que regreso y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al minino, el cual lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde muy cómodo se acurruco junto al chico.

_El ruido de la televisión me despertó, tome mi celular que se encontraba a mi lado para ver la hora, ¡Las tres de la mañana! Dios me quede dormida esperando a mi Yoru, me levante para buscarlo en la habitación pero no estaba, busque en toda la casa y tampoco lo encontré. Que raro que no este a estas horas, por lo general duerme en casa, solo espero que se encuentre bien _(**N/A**: esta en muy buenas manos *-*)_. Apague el televisor, y eche un vistazo nuevamente por la ventana para ver si no estaba por ahí, deje la ventana entreabierta para que pudiera entrar si regresaba, y me dirigí a mi cama, la cual parecía que me llamaba, me envolví en la cobija y nuevamente caí dormida._

_

* * *

_

Tan tan taaaan ~

Y este es el capitulo 9 :D espero que les guste!

¿Que pasara después? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! :D!

Y ya esta mas cerca el concierto :O ¿Qué pasara en el concierto?

Y weno los agradecimientos: Gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y agregarme a mi como su autora favorita ;O;!

Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 (Este capi aclarara tus dudas :D!), azulaamu, Leoni Tao91, LIRIO-CHAN, LuNaR19, ATMD, mayu17, Ferusa Wangulen (Gracias *-* me alegra que les guste!).

Y weno un beso enorme para todas *3*! :D las veo en el proximo capi :3!

Y recuerden, si les gusta dejen un review aunque se chiquito :D

Bye :3!


	10. Capitulo 10: El concierto

**Capitulo 10: El Concierto**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

_Era de mañana y apenas me iba levantando de la cama cuando, escuche que tocaban la puerta enérgicamente, ni siquiera me peine ni vi la hora, solamente Salí a abrir la puerta. Y como lo esperaba era Yaya con mucha más energía de lo habitual._

- ¡Amu-chi! – Dijo emocionada la castaña – ¡Hoy es el concierto! ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás? – agrego.

- Ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba en el quinto sueño – Decía aun adormilada la pelirosa, mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus manos.

- ¡Por dios Amu-chi! Apenas te levantas y son las ¡11:30 de la mañana! ¡Casi medio día! – Decía la castaña. La pelirosa abrió los ojos grande, nunca se imagino que fuera tan tarde.

- ¿De verdad? ¡No imagine que dormiría tanto! – Dijo la sorprendida pelirosa, mientras la castaña se reía de ella.

- Eres una floja Amu-chi, pobre de Yoru, no ha comido aun – decía lamentándose la castaña. Pero al mencionarlo, la pelirosa recordó que por la noche no regreso.

- Cierto, Yoru no regreso anoche… - Dijo preocupada, la castaña solo la miro un tanto extrañada.

- De seguro que regreso pero ni siquiera lo notaste, lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a vagar por ahí como siempre – Agrego la castaña para tranquilizar a su amiga, pensando en la naturaleza vaga del minino.

- Tal vez tienes razón – dijo Amu mientras miraba hacia la ventana – Dejare un poco de comida en su traste por si viene mas tarde y no estamos – agrego.

- Oh si, buena idea Amu-chi, ¡tenemos que ir de compras para ir al concierto! – dijo aun mas emocionada la castaña. Las chicas rieron y la pelirosa dejo la comida en el traste, después se dispuso a desayunar con la compañía de su amiga y después de unas horas, salieron de compras.

…

…

- ¡Ikuto! – Llamaban desde la cocina al peliazul, el rubio lo llamo varias veces más, pero éste no respondía; entonces el rubio decidió ir a despertarlo personalmente.

- Despierta Ikuto-niisan – Decía el rubio mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que lo primero que vio, fue aquel gato negro, enroscado sobre la cama de su hermano y con el chico peliazul dormido muy campante. El rubio se quedo en shock y sus orbes borgoñas no podían apartarse de aquel animal, su boca quería llamar a su hermano para despertarlo, pero ésta simplemente no lo obedecía, no emitía sonido alguno. Hasta que, el gato noto su presencia y giro su mirada hacia él, entonces el rubio, como si le hubieran apuntado con una pistola, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

- ¡Ikuto! – El grito del rubio, al fin funciono, levanto de golpe al peliazul, el cual se sentó de un solo movimiento en la cama, y se encontraba un poco exaltado.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? – Dijo aun adormilado pero un poco alterado el peliazul – Parece como si estuvieras en peligro – agrego al ver a su hermano parado ahí frente a la puerta. El gato se sentó al lado de Ikuto como queriéndose esconder.

- ¡Pues tu! ¡Que metes a esa cosa aquí! – Decía alterado el rubio.

- ¡Deja de gritar animal! ¿Qué no ves que asustas al gato? – Decía el peliazul mientras tomaba en sus brazos al minino.

- Eres un cínico, ¿Cómo te atreves a meter a ese gato aquí? – Decía indignado el rubio - ¡dijiste que solo le darías de comer y ya! – agrego con aquella indignación.

- El gato llego solo anoche, no lo podía dejar afuera – Decía el peliazul mientras bostezaba

- Por lo que alcanzo a ver tiene collar, ¡no es tuyo! – Dijo el rubio

- Pues no será mío, pero el quiso quedarse aquí – Contestaba el peliazul – Además, esta es mi habitación ¿A que viene tanto alboroto? – agrego arto de dar explicaciones. El rubio no podía refutar a eso, era su habitación y cada quien hacia lo que quisiese con su habitación; al menos así estaban acostumbrados.

- Lo siento, yo solo venia a levantarte, estuve llamándote varias veces, así que mejor vine – decía el rubio resignado.

- ¿A levantarme? Pero si es sábado… - decía el peliazul aun sentado en la cama.

- Si, es que prepare el desayuno más temprano hoy – decía el rubio – pues dijiste que, a las 10:30 de la mañana tenias que ir a ensayar – agrego.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Y que hora es? – pregunto el peliazul.

- Pues, ya van a dar las 10 – dijo informativo el rubio – El desayuno ya esta servido – agrego mientras salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina. El peliazul dejo al pequeño gato sobre la cama, mientras se levantaba y buscaba ropa, la dejo sobre la cama también y se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al salir, fue a la cocina donde se encontraba sentado en la mesa su rubio hermano, con una indignación que desbordaba de su rostro. El peliazul lo miro, tomo su desayuno y se sentó a la mesa también.

- Gracias Tadase – No era así como pedir disculpas literalmente, pero viniendo de Ikuto, servia también. Por lo que el rubio sonrió de nuevo y acepto las gracias de su hermano; todo seguía igual, aunque el gato rondaba por ahí. Los chicos terminaron de desayunar, el peliazul miro la hora y se levanto apurado.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo en la tarde o si no, en el concierto – Decía el peliazul mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta.

- ¡I-Ikuto! – Lo detuvo el rubio - ¡¿Qué hago con el gato? – se apresuro a preguntar, el peliazul solo sonrió y desde afuera le grito.

- ¡Solo deja la puerta abierta! – Mientras seguía su camino. El rubio hizo caso a su hermano y dejo la puerta de la cocina abierta, mientras miraba con un extraño temor al oscuro minino. Lo dejo ahí en la cocina y se fue a su habitación, también él tenia cosas que hacer.

…

…

Las horas pasaron volando, las chicas se encontraban en el apartamento de la pelirosa mientras terminaban de alistarse. El rubio se encontraba saliendo de su casa, para pasar por las chicas; Mientras que en el auditorio los miembros de la orquesta andaban de arriba a abajo terminando los preparativos, pues en unas horas comenzarían con su concierto.

Se escucho el sonido que se produce al tocar una puerta, la castaña se ofreció a abrir, mientras que la pelirosa terminaba de arreglarse en el baño. Al abrir la puerta la castaña saludo animadamente al chico rubio y lo invito a pasar.

- Pasa Tadase, aun no estamos listas – Decía la castaña mientras el chico pasaba.

- Esta bien, aun vamos con tiempo, además la universidad queda muy cerca de aquí – contesto el rubio.

- Si, ¡es una suerte que Amu-chi y yo vivamos juntas! – Decía emocionada la castaña.

- Tanto como vivir juntas no, pero casi – agrego la pelirosa mientras salía del baño, topándose de frente al rubio, lo cual la ruborizo – Perdón – dijo un tanto tímida.

- No, no, fue mi culpa, no sabia que saldrías de ahí – Contestaba el rubio un poco apenado, pero al ver la elegante pelirosa se ruborizo un poco también.

- ¿Y que mas falta? – Interrumpía a los chicos la castaña, Amu la miro y se rió por lo bajo, mientras que la castaña no sabia de que se reía.

- ¡Que te peines! – Decía la pelirosa dejando salir una carcajada, el rubio la miro con atención y comenzó a reír también. La castaña giro su cabeza para poder observarse en un espejo que se encontraba en la pared, se miro e hizo una mueca.

- ¡¿Porque no me dicen antes? – Decía haciendo berrinche – Se me había olvidado – mientras intentaba aplacar su rebelde cabello.

- Vamos, yo te ayudo – Le decía Amu mientras tomaba un cepillo. Las chicas se encontraban paradas frente al espejo, terminando de arreglar a la castaña. El rubio se quedo observándolas mientras terminaban. Aquellos vestidos elegantes pero casuales a la vez les quedaban muy bien, y hacia notar que la castaña ya no era una niña (**N/A**: Tadase y Yaya se conocen de mucho tiempo ps xD) y que la pelirosa era una muy bonita mujer.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos al fin llegaron al lugar del concierto, la pelirosa se sorprendió porque a parte del concierto había una especie de fiesta rompe-hielo que empezaría después de éste, la castaña estaba mas emocionada que la pelirosa, pues era la primera vez que asistía al concierto y fiesta con una amiga aparte de Tadase, y el rubio se encontraba tranquilo, era el que guardaba la calma por los tres, pero se sentía feliz por alguna razón.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, entonces anunciaron la última llamada, para que asistieran a sus asientos. La castaña dio gracias por haber tenido sus asientos reservados, que Tadase fuera familiar del primer violín, era un privilegio, pues estaban en primera fila. Tomaron asiento, el rubio quedo a la derecha de la castaña mientras que la pelirosa a su izquierda. Las luces se apagaron y se ilumino al director de la orquesta, hizo una reverencia a su público y los aplausos llenaron el lugar. Y ahí, con la oscuridad acogiendo a los miembros de la orquesta, el director empezó a dirigir, haciéndose presente un sonido de violín con una melodía que todo mundo cataloga como tétrica, usada en películas de terror, videojuegos y muchas mas cosas, era de mas conocida. En la segunda estrofa una luz ilumino al primer violín.

_¡Por dios! Esa canción me encanta, Toccata & Fugue_ (**N/A**: me gusta esa canción :3 en mi perfil podrán encontrar un video de ella xD)_, y aquella oscuridad le daba un buen ambiente a la canción. Las luces empezaron a iluminar a los miembros conforme se escuchaban los sonidos. El concierto iba muy bien._

En la tercera estrofa, el segundo violín fue iluminado y fue acompañando al primer violín en la melodía, hasta que se ilumino a toda la orquesta. El silencio por parte del público era expectante, pero no se podía evitar escuchar a una que otra chica mencionar lo guapo que era el primer violín y uno que otro chico alabar la belleza de la segundo violín, mientras otros mencionaban lo excelente violinistas que eran.

_Espera un momento, yo conozco a ese de ahí, lo mire con atención, esos cabellos azulados meciéndose sobre su frente, la tez blanca que resalta el color de sus cabellos, el cuerpo bien formado y de estatura alta, ¡Dios! ¡Cuando me iba a imaginar que esta persona seria el primer violín! No lo puedo creer… Y todo mundo lo alaba como si fuera que, aunque también hablan de la chica de al lado, es buena._

La pelirosa se quedo observando a la chica que se encargaba del segundo violín, la miro detenidamente, aquella apariencia delicada y delgada que tenia, su cabello negro azabache que pasaba mas aya de su cintura, su piel blanca casi pálida, sus ojos color celeste que sobresalían de su rostro, con su mirada fría tanto como el hielo, llevaba un vestido largo y elegante, de color negro con aplicaciones plateadas, y en sus manos llevaba mitones negros que cubrían sus muñecas y dejaban ver la punta de sus dedos (**N/A**: Ya saben, los guantes esos que no cubren los dedos :3), realmente era bonita como algunos decían, y realmente tocaba bien. Pero ella acompañaba al primer violín, que sin duda era el mejor violinista de la orquesta.

_Tengo que admitir que hasta se ve diferente cuando toca el violín, no parece un idiota, y toca con aquella pasión… Tranquilízate Amu, las apariencias engañan…_

Mientras se encontraba observando atentamente a aquel par que tocaba, la castaña la miro.

- ¡¿A que Ikuto y Yuriko-chan son los mejores de la orquesta? – dijo emocionada la castaña. La pelirosa volteo a ver a su amiga al escucharla hablar.

- ¿Ikuto? ¿Yuriko? – se mostró por un momento dudosa – Yuriko… - Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes - ¡¿La vecina? – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Esa es la vecina? – agrego.

- Siiii, te dije que ya la conocerías – decía la castaña

- Nunca imagine que estudiara aquí también, y mucho menos que seria el según violín – decia la pelirosa.

- Claro, porque la has escuchado tocar el piano – decia sonriente la castaña.

- ¿El piano? – Haciendo memoria – Oh… el que no me dejaba dormir, ¿era ella? – agrego la pelirosa, la castaña asintió.

- ¿Y que piensas del primer violín? – le pregunto la castaña

- Es bueno… - se limito a contestar la pelirosa

- ¡Y guapo! – dijo la castaña, la pelirosa se ruborizo por el comentario y no volvieron a hablar en todo el concierto.

Las horas fueron pasando y la orquesta tocaba melodía tras melodía, y todas ellas eran un éxito. Al final del concierto todo el público se paro y aplaudió, hasta Amu lo hizo. Se dirigieron hacia fuera como todos los demás, pero Yaya insistió en ir a los vestidores a saludar a Yuriko, pues tenía tiempo sin verla y así aprovecharía para presentarle a la pelirosa.

- Esta bien, además te presentare a mi hermano – Dijo el rubio. La pelirosa se había quedado con la vista clavada en aquel par durante todo el concierto, así que no se fijo en alguien más, y no pudo notar al hermano de Tadase; entonces asintió.

Los chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores, y había una multitud de chicas y chicos queriendo entrar también, así que decidieron no empujar y esperar. Mientras estaban afuera, a la pelirosa le parecía de lo mas ridículo las declaraciones que algunas chicas hacían desde afuera gritando a todo pulmón, tales como "!Tsukiyomi-kun te amo!" u otras como "!Tsukiyomi cásate conmigo!" o "!Tsukiyomi eres guapísimo!" y a los chicos que gritaban "!Tsukiyomi, Hideki es mía!" y otros que decían "!Hideki te amo!", la pelirosa se encontraba de lo mas divertida con esta situación.

* * *

La la la la ~

Y aquí esta el capitulo 10! El concierto, un poco resumido pero a ve si les gusta

El video de la canción que mencione ta en mi perfil por si lo quieren ver :3

Y weno los agradecimientos: Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, alertas y demases

Y muchísimas gracias a sus reviews a: LIRIO-CHAN, LuNar19, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, azulaamu

Y weno si les gusta el capi dejen un review aunque sea chiquito! :3

Bye :3!


	11. Capitulo 11: Cosas del Destino

**Capitulo 11: Cosas del Destino**

* * *

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

* * *

- ¿Ya escucharon chicos? ¡Son populares de más! – Decía la sensei ojiverde mientras entraba por la puerta del camerino.

- No es para tanto, todas esas personas son unos superficiales – Hablo la pelinegra con cierto tono de molestia, por detrás de unas cortinas se escucho una voz.

- Vamos, tienes que aceptar que somos buenos – Decía el peliazul mientras cambiaba su camisa – si no, la gente no estuviera gritando todo eso que se escucha – finalizo orgulloso.

- Yo no se tu, pero a mi me chocan las personas hipócritas – Contestaba de lo mas fría la pelinegra.

- Exacto Yuriko-chan, Hipócritas, no superficiales – Hablo la sensei, queriendo hacer entrar en razón a la ojiceleste.

- La mayoría de las personas superficiales, terminan siendo hipócritas, y no hacen mas que joderte la vida – Dijo haciendo notar su molestia.

- Déjela Sensei, ser "famosa" no es lo suyo – Decía con tono burlesco el peliazul – Es por eso que se le dificulta confiar en las personas – agrego con un tono mas serio. El silencio se hizo presente en el pequeño cuarto, mientras que la pelinegra se dirigió a uno de los vestidores que se encontraban ahí, colgando un vestido mas sencillo, que el que traía puesto, del gancho.

…

…

_Habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos y estas personas seguían gritando como locos, y nosotros seguíamos esperando a que se despejara un poco el asunto. Algunas chica sostenían bolsas de regalo y había varios chicos que llevaban flores, otros peluches y uno que otro llevaban en sus manos cajas o bolsas pequeñas de regalo. Me hizo sentir como que estaba fuera de lugar en ese sitio, yo estaba ahí por compromiso, para conocer al hermano de alguien mas y claro, Yaya me quería presentar a nuestra vecina, ¿Por qué no esperar a presentármela en casa?, Gire mi mirada para ver a mis amigos, Yaya se encontraba de lo mas emocionada esperando a que la multitud se dispersara para entrar y no dejaba de mencionar lo bien que me caería Yuriko-chan. Por otro lado, Tadase no se encontraba cerca, no me di cuenta en que momento desapareció, lo busque con la mirada entre toda la gente y lo divise cerca de la entrada hacia los vestidores, se encontraba hablando con el tipo de seguridad, mientras se hacían señas y al parecer se gritaban para entenderse, finalmente el fulano de seguridad asintió y Tadase hizo una seña "Ahorita regreso" fue lo mas entendible._

El chico rubio se dirigió hacia sus amigas, abriéndose paso entre la gente, pidiendo disculpas en cada movimiento brusco que hacia; finalmente llego con las chicas.

- Vamos, no tendremos que esperar a que todos se vayan, están dejando entrar a los familiares – Decía el rubio con una calida sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien Tadase! – Exclamo la castaña – ¡Un privilegio más para nosotros! ¡Ha-Ha! – agrego mientras caminaban entre la gente. La pelirosa solo se quedo en silencio y suspiro de alivio, comenzaba a cansarse de estar ahí, y siguió a sus amigos.

Al pasar el trío por la puerta, hubo personas que se quejaron del porque ellos si pasaban, igual el guardia de seguridad no pensaba responder a los reproches de los demás. Así que los chicos pasaron y adentro se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo, caminaron por un pasillo largo y bien iluminado, hasta llegar a una estancia donde había varias puertas que daban a los camerinos. Había gente que iba saliendo de ellos y saludaban a Tadase de lo mas normal, se dirigieron a la ultima puerta y el chico rubio toco la puerta, esperaron un momento y se abrió ésta.

- Hola Harumo-sensei – Dijo el rubio con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba, la sensei al ver al rubio abrió por completo la puerta y se lanzo sobre el.

- ¡Ta-chan! – Decía emocionada la ojiverde, mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Que bueno que viniste! ¿Dónde esta Yaya? – sus acciones eran como las de una madre con mucho tiempo de no ver a su hijo. El rubio apenas pudo señalar a la castaña para responder a la sensei. La ojiverde siguió la dirección que le señalaron y vio a la castaña que se encontraba acompañada de una chica muy bonita a su parecer.

- ¡Yaya-chan! – Decía mientras iba a abrazarla. La chica acepto el abrazo.

- ¡Aiko-chan que bien que quedo el concierto! – Decía la castaña mientras deshacían el abrazo - ¡siempre hacen cosas diferentes pero buenísimas! – agregaba emocionada.

- ¡Gracias Yaya! – Decía la ojiverde mientras miraba a la pelirosa – y ¿Quién es tu amiga? – agrego de lo mas curiosa.

- ¡Ah! Ella es Amu, una amiga de la escuela – decía la castaña presentándola.

- Hola, yo soy Aiko Harumo – dijo la sensei mientras extendía su brazo para saludarla.

- Amu Hinamori, un placer conocerla – contesto la pelirosa mientras aceptaba el saludo de la sensei, la cual al aceptar su saludo la jalo hacia ella y la abrazo.

- ¡Amu-chan eres tan mona! – decía la ojiverde emocionada, mientras que la pelirosa sin saber que hacer se ruborizo y se dejo abrazar por la sensei. La castaña se encontraba de lo más emocionada con la sensei y Amu, mientras que el chico rubio las observaba rascándose la cabeza y riendo, así de raras eran ellas decía él.

- Sensei, ¿esta mi hermano aquí? – Dijo el rubio rompiendo el momento.

- Oh, si si, si, ahí están a dentro, pasen – Decía la ojiverde recobrando la compostura, mientras sostenía la puerta para que los chicos pasaran.

Pasaron los cuatro al interior del camerino, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, al momento los chicos divisaron a la pelinegra de mirada celeste, la castaña, que iba encabezando al grupo, se lanzo sobre ella.

- ¡Yuriko-chan! – decía la castaña emocionada – ¡que bien que tocaron hoy! ¡y que guapa que te veías! – agrego mientras tomaba de las manos a la pelinegra.

- ¡Yaya-chan! ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! – un recibimiento de lo más calido, viniendo de la ojiceleste. Tadase igual la saludo y se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba ahí, frente al tocador; la sensei lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, quedando la pelirosa parada sola frente a la puerta mientras veía la escena.

- Déjame presentarte a alguien – decía la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelirosa para llevarla con la ojiceleste – Ella es nuestra nueva vecina, Amu – decía de lo mas sonriente la castaña.

- Hola, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori – Decía la pelirosa un tanto nerviosa por la mirada que le sostuvo la ojiceleste, la cual de calida paso a ser totalmente fría.

- Yuriko Hideki – Se limito a decir la ojiceleste. Se volteo al tocador y empezó a quitarse el maquillaje para dejarse un poco mas natural. Amu realmente no supo que hacer, a como se la había pintado Yaya, la chica era totalmente diferente, un silencio un tanto incomodo invadió la pequeña habitación mientras los demás se veían entre si un tanto desconcertados, pero pronto el silencio se rompió.

- ¿Y a mi no me presentas? – Dijo el peliazul saliendo detrás de las cortinas del vestidor. El rubio se levanto de lugar, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la chica.

- Él es mi hermano mayor, Ikuto – Las palabras del rubio resonaron en la cabeza de la pelirosa, tan pronto como vio al chico a la cara quedo en shock y desconcertada, como podía ser posible que la misma persona que la sacaba de quicio tan fácilmente, fuera el hermano de la persona más dulce que había conocido. El peliazul, como gato tras su presa, se acerco a la chica, con una mirada tan profunda y fija que por un momento la pelirosa sintió temblar, el peliazul extendió su mano.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi – Dijo el peliazul sonriendo de lado.

- A-Amu Hinamori – Se limito a contestar la pelirosa, mientras que respondió al saludo tomando su mano por cortesía. Al momento que ella tomo su mano, el peliazul la jalo hacia él para besar su mejilla (**N/A:** Ya saben como cuando alguien te hace a fuerza que lo saludes con beso en la mejilla y toda la cosa y tu ni lo conoces xD), la pelirosa simplemente se ruborizo y tenso su cuerpo, no sabia que esperar de este chico.

_¡Dios mío! Estas cosas ¡solo me pasan a mi!, ¿donde queda que los hermanos llevan el mismo apellido? ¿Dónde esta el parecido familiar? No se parecen ni tantito, son así como que totalmente lo opuesto, y… ¡¿Por qué tenia que conocerlo? Si es tan arrogante, tan frío, tan molesto, tan irrespetuoso, tan… tan… sus labios son calidos, y su piel es muy suave, su aroma es… ¡Párate ahí Amu Hinamori! ¿Pero en que estas pensando? ¡Por dios!_

La pelirosa dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero todo aquello la abrumaba demasiado, Tadase-Su hermano era un imbecil-Su aroma embriagante-La indiferencia de Yuriko-La agobiadora sensei-Las chicas gritando afuera y los chicos también-Su gato no aparecía-Yaya mas enérgica que nunca-La sensación de no pertenecer ahí y de repente recordó que estaba totalmente sola en este lugar, empezó a sentirse sofocada y que el aire le faltaba.

La chica empezó a ponerse pálida, el peliazul que aun sostenía su mano preguntó

- ¿Estas bien? – Cambiando aquella cara acechadora por una mas seria. La chica pelirosada no pudo hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza, pero los mareos se hicieron presentes y de repente se desvaneció. Todos quedaron anonadados, no se explicaban como fue que paso eso, aun así nadie movió ni un solo músculo, como si de eso dependiera que la pelirosa cayera al suelo, antes de que la chica llegara al suelo el peliazul la sostuvo en sus brazos, la sintió tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan inofensiva que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, y algo culpable.

El ánimo de la castaña desapareció en un instante y no fue hasta que el peliazul sostuvo a la chica, que pudo reaccionar, se sentía impotente y demasiado preocupada, no sabia que hacer.

El rubio se quedo en shock, nunca imagino que la pelirosa tuviera ese tipo de reacción y no encontró que hacer, estaba estático, mientras veía como su hermano se encargaba de ella.

La ojiceleste no pudo evitar mirar el alboroto, y quiso ayudar, pero realmente no sabia que hacer, se preguntaba constantemente si acaso eso seria su culpa, así que se acerco.

La sensei se levanto de su lugar, y como la adulta que era intento calmar la situación, aun así la castaña se encontraba muy perturbada.

El peliazul se empezó a desesperar, pues estaban rodeados de estas personas que no dejaban fluir el aire.

- Por dios, déjenla respirar – Dijo el peliazul mientras la sostenía en sus brazos – Déjenme recostarla en el sofá – fue lo que dijo mientras se dirigía al sofá, pero sinceramente no quería ni soltarla. Los demás por las palabras del chico se hicieron a un lado. Entonces la sensei tomo las riendas nuevamente.

- Yuriko-chan, Yaya-chan acompáñenme por el doctor, Tadase consigue algo de alcohol y algodón, también trae un poco de agua – Decía la ojiverde para alejar a las perturbadas chicas de la situación y darle tiempo de reaccionar a la pelirosa, mientras mando al rubio por algo que pudiera serle útil.

- Yo me quedare a cuidarla – Dijo el peliazul, nadie dijo nada y salieron todos a lo que se les había encomendado. El peliazul se quedo ahí, observándola detenidamente, mientras ella yacía en el sofá inconciente, acaricio su cabello y su mejilla y se sentó en el piso, recargando su espalda sobre el sofá, encogiendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y suspiro profundamente.

_Siento una pesadez en mi cuerpo, todo me da vuelta… ¿Qué me paso? Dios, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a aquel chico preguntando si me encontraba bien, ¿Dónde estoy? Apenas pude abrir mis ojos, pero no podía enfocar bien, vi a alguien a mi lado pero no pude distinguir quien era, solo escucho que me dijeron descansa y no dejaron que me levantara, así que desistí y me quede tumbada nuevamente, cerré mis ojos y sentí una mano tocar mi frente… ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿De quién es esta mano? ¿Quién esta conmigo? Entre todas mis dudas me fui quedando dormida nuevamente._

* * *

Lala la la ~

Y aquí termina el capitulo 11! A que no se esperaban lo que le paso a Amu? :O

Ni yo me lo esperaba xD solo se me ocurrio xD

Weno espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién esta con Amu?

Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo :3!

Muchísimas gracias por agregar este humilde fic a sus favoritos, alertas y demases :D

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: azulaamu, LIRIO-CHAN, Leoni Tao91 (Te equivocas Leoni, Ikuto es mio *-* pero te lo comparto :D xD), Miry-Chan, aitniram, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, LuNar19 y a mayu-chan

Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews *-* un beso para tods *3*!

Y ya saben, si les gusta el fic dejen un review aunque sea chiquito :D!

Bye :3!


	12. Capitulo 12: Una caminata

**Capitulo 12: Una caminata**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

La pelirosa después de un rato, abrió pesadamente los ojos, se incorporo sentándose sobre el sillón donde se encontraba acostada, al sentarse, de su frente cayo un trapo húmedo; aquel pequeño trozo de tela llevaba aquel olor embriagante, una fragancia varonil. Lo tomo con su mano mientras miraba alrededor.

- Hasta que despierta la bella durmiente – Decía una voz femenina, un tanto fría.

- ¡Amu-chi! Que bueno, estaba muy preocupada – Decía la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

- Tranquila Yaya, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, hay que dejarla descansar – Decía la sensei ojiverde.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Pues que me paso? – dijo la pelirosa un tanto desconcertada

- Pues, el doctor dijo que fue un caso excesivo de estrés, y que al parecer no has comido bien en este día, por lo que tuviste un bloqueo y te desvaneciste – contaba la ojiverde de lo más informativa.

- ¿Estrés? – Se preguntaba aun mas confundida la pelirosa – Es cierto que no he comido bien en este día, solo desayune y anduvimos de arriba abajo haciendo compras, y todo eso… pero ¿estrés? – aun no se lo explicaba.

- Bueno el doctor dijo que el estrés se manifiesta de distintas maneras y en circunstancias diferentes, como por ejemplo la depresión, el enojo y todos esos sentimientos son hasta cierto punto estresantes y tu cuerpo reacciona a ellos de diferentes maneras – seguía hablando la sensei. Mientras la pelirosa la escuchaba atentamente, como no pudiendo creer todo lo que le decía, nunca le había pasado algo similar, pero tal vez la mezcla de las situaciones en las que se encontraba seria la explicación mas lógica.

- Ya ya Aiko-chan, no la marees con todo eso, el doctor dijo que la dejáramos descansar – Hablo finalmente la pelinegra a favor de ella – que estuviera tranquila – agrego.

- Gracias – decía un poco apenada la pelirosa – Lo siento mucho por causarles tantas molestias, y más en este día – agregó. Mientras que por la puerta de la pequeña habitación pasaban los chicos.

- No te preocupes Hinamori, no es ninguna molestia – Decía el rubio mientras sonreía. El peliazul se acerco a ella y estirando su brazo le ofreció un bote con agua.

- Espero que te encuentres mejor – Dijo el peliazul un tanto serio. Amu no se esperaba atenciones del chico, mas sin embargo tomo el bote con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda aun sostenía aquel trozo de tela húmedo.

- Si, gracias – se limito a contestar. El chico observo el pañuelo en su mano.

- Puedes quedártelo – Dijo mientras se giraba para sentarse en una silla que se encontraba cerca al tocador. Mientras que el rubio repartía jugos enlatados a las demás chicas.

- Bueno, ahora que Amu-chi se despertó ¡podemos ir a la fiesta! – Decía la castaña recobrando aquella energía que perdió al colapsar la pelirosa.

- Nunca cambias, eres todo un caso – Decía la pelinegra mientras negaba con su cabeza y sonreía irónicamente.

- No Yaya, como vamos a ir a la fiesta, Hinamori tiene que descansar – contestaba el rubio un tanto serio.

- No, por mi no se preocupen, ya me encuentro bien – Decía la pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie. Todos la observaron, y al ver que estaba lucida y sonriente decidieron seguir con la celebración. Todos salieron del lugar con dirección a la dichosa fiesta.

_No me sentía completamente bien, pero no me sentía con el derecho de arruinar su noche, así que decidí soportar por un rato, después me iría a descansar a mi casa, al fin y al cabo mañana es domingo, podré descansar todo el día._

El grupo de jóvenes se separo de la sensei, la cual tenia que estar con los demás profesores supervisando. Al llegar a la fiesta, los chicos se encontraron con una cantidad exagerada de chicas acosando a Ikuto, no se podía evitar, era popular entre las chicas. Amu no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada por toda aquella multitud acosadora, por lo que el peliazul pidió que le dejaran disfrutar la noche tranquilo, que en alguna otra ocasión podría hablar con todas ellas. El chico se daba su importancia, ya mas tranquilos, escogieron un lugar donde sentarse y se acomodaron.

Después de un pequeño lapso en silencio, la castaña quiso animar la situación, así que se levanto e intento hacerlos bailar un poco, pero el único que se levanto fue el rubio, entonces se fueron a bailar juntos, mezclándose entre toda la gente. La pelinegra no se sentía cómoda, por lo que se levanto y dijo que iría a buscar algunas bebidas, les ofreció pero ninguno acepto; por lo que se alejo en busca de las bebidas.

- Y bien, Amu, ¿Cómo te sientes hasta ahora? – hablo el peliazul cuando al fin quedaron solos.

- Pues… bien – contesto la pelirosa un tanto dudosa, no sabia como sentirse hasta ese momento, y menos quedándose a solas con aquel chico que le provocaba cada disgusto, mas sin embargo, después del incidente se encontraba demasiado serio.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar? – Sugirió el peliazul – No soy de estar en fiestas – agrego mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le daba su mano como apoyo a la chica. Amu lo miro, dudo un poco, pero sin saber el porque acepto su invitación, así que tomo su mano para levantarse.

Los chicos salieron del escandaloso lugar sin dirección alguna y empezaron a caminar, la noche cubría las abandonadas calles del lugar, mientras ellos caminaban por sus aceras. Así, en silencio vagaron sin rumbo fijo y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el bullicio de la fiesta.

_Es extraño, no pensé que me llegaría a sentir así de cómoda, no hay ruido, ni palabras absurdas, solo estamos aquí, caminando, en silencio que no resulta para nada incomodo; aunque creo que deberíamos de regresar ya, nos fuimos sin avisar, además de que hace un poco de frío._

La pelirosa se abrazo, mientras intentaba entrar en calor. El peliazul se quito su chaqueta y la coloco sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola así del frío, la chica se ruborizo un poco y le dio las gracias.

- Pensé que nunca hablarías – Dijo el peliazul, mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Bueno, es que no sabia si seria bueno hablar – contestaba la pelirosa – Además, me invitaste a caminar, no a hablar – agrego un tanto burlesca.

- Al menos tienes sentido del humor – sonrió el peliazul, mientras seguían caminando, llegaron al parque "de los artistas" como lo llamaba la pelirosa.

La chica reconoció el lugar, se quedo admirando aquel parque vacío, pues nunca lo había visto así, era hermoso y tranquilo. El peliazul se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, mientras que Amu quiso seguir caminando por ahí, Ikuto no le apartaba la mirada, pues aun le preocupaba que fuera a tener otro bloqueo como el último, aun así la chica se veía bastante relajada.

Ese vestido a media pierna que acentuaba su cintura, el color magenta que resaltaba su blanca piel, el delicado escote en forma de "V" que dejaba ver su pecho, sus cabellos rosados que llegaban a sus caderas, aquellos tacones plateados que la hacían ver mas estilizada, todo esto engatusaba la mirada del peliazul, no podía pensar que hubiera alguien mas linda que aquella chica, cerro los ojos y pensó que su forma de ser era como la cereza del pastel, a su parecer esta chica era perfecta para él; Suspiro profundo, y se quedo observándola.

La pelirosa se giro para ver que tanto se había alejado del chico, y pudo notar aquella mirada de él, se ruborizo un poco al pensar que la estuvo observando todo el tiempo, camino hacia él y estando de frente le pregunto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – pregunto la pelirosa con tono entre broma e ironía. El chico sonrió de lado.

- Pues… Algo así – contesto sin rodeos el peliazul. La pelirosa no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que no evito molestarse un poco y su rostro la delataba.

- Jajaja… no te enojes por eso – Decía el peliazul de lo mas divertido, la chica pelirosa se sentó en la banca y se cruzo de brazos – Vamos… recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila – Le decía el peliazul.

- Contigo como compañía lo dudo mucho – Dijo indignada, el peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír, y teniendo a la chica sentada a un lado no dudo en tumbarse y poner su cabeza sobre las piernas de las chicas.

- No puede ser tan malo – Dijo mientras la veía desde abajo. La chica al sentirlo sobre sus piernas se ruborizo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo la pelirosa un tanto exaltada.

- Descanso – Contesto el peliazul mientras cerraba sus ojos. La chica pensó en que talvez el chico realmente estaba cansado, después de la tensión del concierto y mas encima ella dándoles molestias con sus crisis, por lo que se quedo callada mientras en sus piernas descansaba la cabeza del peliazul. Después de un rato, en silencio la chica hablo.

- ¿Ikuto? – Pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Estas dormido de verdad? – pregunto nuevamente, no podía creer que se hubiera dormido tan rápido y en esa situación. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y observo el rostro del chico.

_Si me hubieran dicho que esto me iba a pasar no lo hubiera creído nunca, pero ahí estaba, el chico que me había hecho molestar tanto y en varias ocasiones, estaba ahí, descansando sobre mis piernas. Dios ¡¿que hago? Me siento un poco agitada, mi corazón late rápido._

La chica acaricio su cabello, con el pretexto de acomodar los mechones de su frente, pero el peliazul abrió un ojo y la miro.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto

- ¡N-nada! – contesto la pelirosa nerviosa, mientras el chico se sentaba nuevamente.

- Mmmh – Dijo dudoso el peliazul, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica. La cual se ruborizo al instante al sentir la cercanía.

- ¡D-de verdad! – seguía diciendo – Y-yo.. yo… - La chica no sabia el porque, pero lo había hecho, sintió mas cerca el rostro del chico y solo cerro sus ojos, apretándolos fuerte.

- Jajaja si que eres divertida – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba nuevamente, en la posición en la que estaba antes de acostarse.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – decía la pelirosa frustrada, mientras se levantaba de la banca y le aventaba su chaqueta al chico. La cual le cubrió el rostro, al tomarla y retirarla de su rostro, vio a la chica caminar dándole la espalda.

- Espera, ¿a donde vas? – Le hablo el peliazul mientras iba tras de ella, al alcanzarla el peliazul la cubrió nuevamente con su chaqueta, amarrándola para que no pudiera mover sus brazos y la acerco a él.

- Suéltame – decía la pelirosa

- Relájate, no te enojes – decía él, la chica forcejeo un par de veces, pero sin éxito, no podía deshacerse de los brazos del chico. Por lo que se rindió, dejo de forcejear y solamente el rubor en sus mejillas manifestaba su molestia.

- ¡Amu-chi! – Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la castaña, la pelirosa se puso de lo mas nerviosa, el peliazul la soltó, acomodando la pelirosa la chaqueta y se separo de él unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Se van sin avisar ni nada! – agrego la castaña mientras caminaba hacia ellos, acompañada del chico rubio y la pelinegra, la cual se podía notar indiferente.

- Yaya, estábamos por regresar – decía la pelirosa – Es que salimos a caminar, porque no me sentía muy bien – mintió sin saber la razón.

- ¡Ya es tardísimo! – Contestaba la castaña – Ya íbamos de regreso a casa, pero Tadase sugirió buscarlos – decía la alegre castaña.

- Supuse que si mi hermano te acompañaba, llegarían a este lugar – decía el rubio de lo más normal.

- y… ¿Qué hacían? – Al fin hablo la pelinegra.

- N-nada – contesto la pelirosa.

- Solo caminábamos – agrego el peliazul.

Después de la reunión, los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas, las tres chicas caminaban juntas hacia sus casas y los dos chicos a la suya, el grupo se separo. Amu giro su mirada sobre su hombro para ver como partían los chicos, a la vez que el peliazul se giro hacia ellas y le guiño el ojo. La pelirosa se ruborizo y se giro inmediatamente.

* * *

Taran ~

Se me fue la inspiración totalmente xD pero ahí esta, ¡escribí algo!

Y weno a ver si para el siguiente capitulo me inspiro mas xD!

¿Qué pasara después? :O Lean el próximo capitulo! :D

Gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y sus alertas!

Y gracias a sus reviews a: LIRIO-CHAN, hinamori luisa-chan, X-Yukino-Dark-X, katina-12, nekogirl amuto, Miry-Chan, Leoni Tao91, cyndy de ikuto, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1, mayu17, LuNar19

Un beso enorme a todas *3*! Que me encantan sus comentarios :D!

Y weno nos vemos al siguiente capi, recuerden, si les gusta el fic dejen un review aunque sea chiquito! :3

Bye! :3


	13. Capitulo 13: Historias tragicas

**Capitulo 13: Historias trágicas**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- Y… ¿Cómo es que ese par son hermanos? – Dijo curiosa la pelirosa

- Larga historia – contesto cortante la pelinegra, una extraña no tenia porque enterarse de la vida de los demás, y menos si trataba de sus amigos.

- Ammm… Yuriko-ne, ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado dura con Amu-chan? – hablo la castaña.

- Hmph – Fue la respuesta que la pelinegra le dio. La pelirosa ante aquella actitud prefirió ir en silencio, mientras las escuchaba hablar.

- Vamos Yuriko-neeee, Amu-chan es buena amiga, ¡se llevarían genial si dejaras tu coraza a un lado! – Decía caprichosa la castaña.

- Yo no tengo ninguna coraza – Contesto indignada la pelinegra.

- ¡Claro que si! Así eres con todos al principio, pero cuando ves que no hay de que cuidarse, te abres y eres tu, confianzuda, loca, carismática… - Decía la castaña.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Así no soy yo! – Dijo la pelinegra no dejando seguir a la castaña con su "discurso", el cual le parecía de lo mas vergonzoso por lo que se ruborizo un poco.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya ves! ¡Empiezas a pelear conmigo! Esa es una buena señal – Contestaba triunfante la castaña.

- ¡Yaya! ¡Ya para eso! ¡Y no estoy peleando! – contesto nuevamente la pelinegra.

- ¡A que si! – dijo la castaña

- ¡A que no! – Contesto la pelinegra, la cual empezaba a molestarse. La pelirosa no pudo soportar mas no decir nada e interrumpió.

- Ya, no es necesario que peleen, si ella no confía en mi es entendible Yaya, no me conoce, no tienes que obligarla a hablarme – Decía de lo mas nerviosa pues no sabia que esperar de aquel par que discutía.

- Pero Amu-chiii – reprocho la castaña.

- Nada, solo déjala tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos – contesto la pelirosa, quedándose el trío en silencio mientras caminaban. La pelinegra miro de reojo a la pelirosada, la cual iba tranquilizando a la castaña, pensó que después de todo la chica parece una buena persona y sincera, así que se relajo y siguió caminando pero en silencio.

Las chicas llegaron a su destino, Yaya sugirió una pijamada, a lo que la pelinegra se negó, con la excusa de que se sentía demasiado cansada y quería descansar, como era de esperarse de la castaña reprocho pero la pelinegra no cedió, se retiro a su departamento. Las dos chicas que quedaron fueron directo al departamento de la pelirosa, la cual lo primero que hizo al entrar fue buscar a su querido minino. La castaña con el argumento de que tenia hambre y en la fiesta no dieron "cena", se dirigió a la cocina.

La pelirosa reviso el traste de comida del pequeño gato, el cual estaba vacío, señal de que el animalito había ido; entonces busco en su habitación, al verlo enroscado en su cama suspiro de alivio.

- Dios Yoru, me tenias preocupada – Dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba para tomarlo en brazos, el minino maúllo suavemente mientras se dejaba cargar por la chica. Al sostenerlo cerca de su rostro, la chica percibió un olor, demasiado peculiar, ya lo había olido antes, aquel aroma masculino de cierto chico.

_Pero en que estoy pensando, es imposible…. ¡Dios, ya alucino! Ese fulano… Espero no topármelo de nuevo, aunque siendo hermano de Tadase…. No aun así, no tengo porque topármelo, aunque…_

La chica se encontraba pensativa, mientras recordaba aquel aroma embriagante, y sus suaves cabellos, sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina, con el minino en brazos.

- ¡oh! ¡Yoru! – Decía la castaña mientras dejaba un plato en la mesa, para tomar al minino en sus manos – Ya sabia que no nos abandonarías – agrego alegre mientras lo cargaba.

- Se te va a quemar tu cena – decía la pelirosa mientras veía la estufa encendida.

- ¡Es cierto! – Contesto mientras regresaba al gato a los brazos de la pelirosa – Aunque es Nuestra cena, también hice para ti – agrego mientras removía el sartén con comida.

- Gracias Yaya – Dijo la pelirosa mientras dejaba al minino en el suelo.

Eran la una y media de la madrugada y las chicas se encontraban apenas cenando, eso si, mientras cenaban platicaban de todo un poco, hasta que un tema salio a colación, nuevamente.

- Entonces, ¿como es que Ikuto y Tadase son hermanos? – La duda desbordaba de sus labios.

- Oh, eso, prepárate Amu-chi – contestaba la castaña – Ellos siempre habían sido unidos, las familias eran vecinas y se llevaban muy bien, hasta que las parejas, ósea los padres de cada familia decidieron irse de segunda luna de miel y encima compartir con los amigos, pero claro, no querían llevar a los "niños" – Contaba la castaña, mientras que la pelirosa escuchaba atenta – Entonces, se quedaron conmigo, en aquel entonces también éramos vecinos, mis padres y yo vivíamos no muy lejos de sus casas, así que quedaron encargados – seguía contando, cuando la pelirosa interrumpió.

- Y… ¿Qué edad tenían ustedes? – no quería interrumpir el relato pero quería saber detalles.

- Ah pues… nosotros teníamos… mmmhh…. Tadase y yo éramos los mas pequeños con 7 años, Utau-ne tenia 10 e Ikuto 12 – informo la castaña

- Oh, entonces son tres – decía más para ella misma que para la castaña.

– Y bueno, te decía que se quedaron en mi casa los 3 y nos la pasábamos siempre jugando, era divertido, sus padres les llamaban todas las noches y todo iba bien – seguía con su relato la castaña – El día que regresaban – el semblante de la castaña cambio a uno mas serio – el avión en el que viajaban tuvo un problema y se accidento, llego al aeropuerto envuelto en llamas y termino por estrellarse en uno de los edificios del lugar, fue una tragedia – pauso por un momento.

- Que feo… pobre gente – decía la pelirosa con un sentimiento de culpa, por haberla hecho contarle lo sucedido.

- Y hubo como 3 o 4 sobrevivientes, no recuerdo bien, entre ellos la madre de Ikuto, ella estuvo muy grave en el hospital – decía la castaña

- ¿entonces esta viva? – pregunto la pelirosa con falsas esperanzas.

- No, a los días de estar internada falleció, su débil cuerpo no soporto, pero antes de morir le pidió a Ikuto, como el mayor que es, que se hiciera cargo de sus hermanos, las familias eran tan unidas que los contaban como si fueran hermanos de sangre – la castaña recordaba todo aquello y suspiraba con nostalgia – Después de su muerte, hubo mucho ajetreo, había gente que como quedaron huérfanos los querían separar, pero ninguno quería estar separado, compartían su dolor; Mis padres pidieron hacerse cargo de ellos, al menos hasta que el mayor cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera hacerse cargo legalmente de los menores, y así fue – finalizo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- dios, nunca imagine que detrás de ellos hubiera un pasado tan trágico y triste, se les ve demasiado bien – decía la pelirosa aun con la impresión de la historia que la castaña le acababa de contar.

- Si, aprendieron a sobrellevarlo bien, entre los tres se apoyaron mucho, además de que ahí estaba yo para hacerlos sonreír – agregaba la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces Yaya ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Pregunto nuevamente curiosa la pelirosa.

- Bueno, ellos siempre quisieron vivir en una ciudad mas tranquila, Tokio les parecía demasiado ruidosa, así que cuando Ikuto cumplió los 18 años y decidieron mudarse para no dar mas problemas, pues decidieron que era tiempo de cambiar de aires – Contaba la castaña – Pero yo no me quería ir de aquí, no podía dejar a mis amigos que eran mas como mis hermanos, ¡ya habíamos vivido 6 años juntos! Así que me dieron la opción de irme con ellos o quedarme con la abuela, no lo dude ni tantito, ¡me quede con la abuela! – decía con una gran sonrisa. La pelirosa estaba sorprendida de aquella actitud de Yaya, pero sin embargo, pensó que estas personas serian muy importantes para ella como para tomar aquella decisión a tan temprana edad.

- ¡Que bueno que te quedaste! Si no, estuviera de lo mas sola por aquí hoy – Decía la pelirosa, mientras las dos reían y recogían las cosas, era tarde y tenían que dormir, pero estaban agradecidas con dios porque tendrían todo el domingo para descansar.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cama, se acomodaron y el minino las acompaño, cayendo así los tres dormidos.

* * *

Shalalala laaa~

Y aquí acaba el triste capitulo 13, me disculpo por el retraso pero de verdad que no pude subir mas temprano! Y como todavía no son las 12 de la noche donde vivo, aun es martes xD

Gracias por sus alertas y agregar este humilde fic a sus favoritos.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: azulaamu, katina-12, LIRIO-CHAN, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, hinamori luisa-chan, Zara-Alice, mayu17, LuNar19, aitniram, Miry-Chan

Me disculpo nuevamente! El capitulo no habla de nada y a la vez habla de mucho, esto ayudara un poco en los siguientes capis :D Espero que les haya gustado.

Y weno me despido, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Si les gusta, dejen un review aunque sea chiquito :3!

Bye :3!


	14. Capitulo14:Dos hogares y un club d piano

**Capitulo 14: Dos hogares y un club de piano**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- Yoru, ¡esa placa hace que te veas guapísimo! – Decía la pelirosa mientras terminaba de colocar la placa de identificación al felino.

- ¡Ándale Amu-chi! ¡No me ignores! – Le hablaba caprichosa y suplicante la castaña. La pelirosa coloco al minino en el suelo cerca de su plato de comida y se giro hacia la castaña.

- Yaya, no lo se, creo que no le caigo bien a Hideki-san – decía un tanto angustiada, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Solo es cuestión de que se conozcan mas – contestaba explicativa a la castaña.

- Yaya, prácticamente vivimos juntas, solo nos separa una pared y al topármela – contaba la pelirosa – ¡me paraliza con aquella mirada! Me dan hasta escalofríos saludarla, su mirada es como mil puñaladas directo hacia tus ojos, ¡no puedes mirarla de frente! – exagerando un poco hablaba un tanto consternada.

- ¡No exageres Amu-chi! Yuriko-ne es diferente a como la ves – contestaba la castaña negando lo que la pelirosa decía – ¡Nos vamos a inscribir te guste o no! –

- No, ¡claro que no! – refuto la pelirosa.

- ¡Claro que si! Ya apunte nuestros nombres en la lista del club – dijo victoriosa la castaña, la pelirosa de un movimiento se giro sobre el sofá quedando arrodillada sobre el, sosteniéndose del respaldo para quedar de frente a la castaña.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – Dijo sorprendida y un poco molesta - ¿Por qué haces las cosas sin consultármelo antes? – agrego.

- Pero que dices… ¡Hace unos días me dijiste que estaba bien que nos inscribiéramos juntas a un club! – decía berrinchuda la castaña. La pelirosa recordó aquel día, se encontraba especialmente distraída pensando en un par de chicos que hacia días que no veía; recordaba que la castaña con su normalmente emoción le hablaba y ella solo asentía sin prestar realmente la atención que era debida. El silencio invadió la habitación por unos momentos, la pelirosa no sabia que decir, pero definitivamente tuvo la culpa.

- Esta bien Yaya, iremos, pero si no me siento a gusto… - decía la pelirosa – promete que me dejaras marcharme del dichoso club – agrego. La cara de la castaña se ilumino y una amplia sonrisa la enmarco.

- ¡Lo prometo! Yo se que te gustara, ¡ya veras! – decía la castaña mientras celebraba y caminaba a la cocina – Te preparare la comida – decía emocionada desde la cocina, la pelirosa se dejo caer en el sofá y solo sonrió, aquella amiga suya era de lo mas divertida, pero siempre se preocupaba por ella, dejo caer una de sus manos sobre el piso, la cual fue irrumpida por el suave pelaje del minino, acariciándose solo con la mano de la chica, emitió un suave maullido y camino hacia la ventana.

- Ya voy – dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba del sofá y abría la ventana para que el felino pudiera salir. Llego a la cocina, se lavo las manos y comenzó a ayudar a la castaña a cocinar.

- Ese Yoru es un vago de primera – decía la pelirosa mientras reían y preparaban comida.

…

…

- ¡Ikuto! ¿Qué hace ese animal aquí otra vez? – Renegaba un rubio desde la cocina, mientras veía un negro minino sentado en la puerta de la misma.

- ¿No es obvio? Viene a visitarme, creo que le agrado – contesto con tono sarcástico el peliazul.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras mas de mi lado que de ese animal, no puedo creer que lo sigas aceptando en esta casa – decía indignado el rubio.

- ¿Animal? ¿Quien es el que grita como loco en cuanto lo ve? – contesto el peliazul, mientras tomaba en sus brazos al felino. El rubio quiso refutar a eso, pero por más que abrió la boca, ninguna palabra salio de ella, se había quedado sin ideas, no hizo más que darle la espalda a su hermano y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras la molestia desbordaba de su rostro. El peliazul en señal de victoria sonrió de lado y mientras se dirigía a su habitación con el minino en brazos, se topo con su rubia hermana.

- ¿Qué escándalo traen? – Dijo un tanto curiosa la rubia – ¡Se escucha desde mi habitación! – El rubio estaba dispuesto a responderle a su hermana.

- Pues veras… el cínico de nuestro hermano… - decía el rubio, pero antes de poder decir mas, la rubia noto aquel oscuro bulto que el peliazul llevaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Un gato? ¡Wooooooooooo que bonito! – Exclamo mientras tomaba al minino y le daba vueltas – ¡es tan suave! – lo acariciaba - ¡tan lindo! – Lo miraba justo de frente – tan tan… - sus ojos miraron aquella placa - ¡Yoru! ¡Que nombre tan bonito! – Decía aun mas emocionada - ¿a cual de los dos se le ocurrió ese nombre? – paro aquella emoción y pregunto.

- Con que así se llama… - dijo el peliazul.

- Querida hermana… ahora tendrás que escucharme… - decía el rubio, estaba seguro que ahora si la rubia lo apoyaría; pero la rubia se encontraba confundida por aquellas respuestas.

- No es de nosotros – Sin mas ni mas el peliazul expuso el problema.

- ¡¿Qué? – Aquello la tomo por sorpresa. El rubio no pensaba perder nuevamente una oportunidad de hablar y…

- ¡Ikuto se lo robo! – alzando la voz para que los otros dos lo pudieran escuchar claro y fuerte. El peliazul lo miro incrédulo, como podía ser capaz de levantarle tal falso, y la rubia quedo en shock.

- ¡Ikuto! – Exclamo la rubia - ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de arrebatarle su hogar a este hermoso minino? – decía decepcionada y con tono triste. El peliazul, tenia que vengarse por tal mentira así que explico.

- Todo es culpa de Tadase, el dijo que quería ese gato fuera como fuera, y como buen hermano que soy… - decía con aquella seriedad el peliazul. El rubio lo miro enfurecido, pero la mirada que el peliazul le mando fue como "Tu lo provocaste, ahora te aguantas", claro que el rubio capto el mensaje.

- No lo puedo creer, nunca imagine que mis hermanos llegarían a tal nivel delictivo – empezó a hablar la rubia – si nuestros padres vivieran, ¡que dirían de esto! – el drama a flor de piel.

- ya ya, no es cierto Utau-ne… Ikuto no se lo robo, ni yo lo quería, solo lo hicimos para fastidiarnos – intentaba explicar y calmar a su hermana el rubio; la rubia le envió una mirada incrédula, como si de verdad hubieran robado al pequeño animal – ¡sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos! ¿Para que iba a querer yo uno? – agrego como respuesta a aquella mirada. No fue hasta que Ikuto comenzó a reír, que la rubia creyó aquello.

- Ya me habían asustado… pero entonces ¿Qué hace el gatito aquí? – dijo la rubia.

- ¡He ahí el problema! – Dijo el rubio al fin – Ikuto se ha encariñado con él, no podemos conservarlo Utau-ne, hazlo entrar en razón, ¡no es nuestro! – al fin pudo decir lo que quería.

- Ikuto, Tadase tiene razón, si no es nuestro, no podemos conservarlo… además, ¡su alergia! – la rubia acariciaba al minino mientras lo decía.

- Hey, yo no lo mantengo cautivo, ni mucho menos lo obligo a quedarse o a venir – se defendía el peliazul – el viene porque quiere – hubo silencio, el peliazul tenia razón y no sabían que decir a eso. El peliazul tomo al minino nuevamente.

- El va y viene, supongo que de su casa a la nuestra y viceversa – concluyo para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Bueno, si es así… no creo que haya algún problema, ¡tendrá dos hogares pero solo nosotros lo sabremos! – decía la rubia emocionada.

- ¡¿Qué? – Ahora fue el rubio quien quedo en shock – Pero Utau… - balbuceó.

- Vamos Tadase, míralo, ¡es tan lindo! – y miraron fijamente la tierna cara del minino, aquellos grandes ojos amarillos como el sol y su pelo negro como… como la noche, aquel pelaje corto pero muy suave que a la vista parecía terciopelo, y el minino lo miro como queriéndolo convencer. El rubio no pudo resistirse, eran 3 contra 1, además de que el felino de verdad era tierno, suspiro profundo.

- Esta bien… pero si nos metemos en problemas… no digan que no se los dije, ¡solo no me lo acerquen mucho! – Finalmente cedió, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo, así que mejor mas temprano que tarde.

- ¡Siiiii! – Dijo emocionada la rubia – ¡Yoru esta también será tu casa! – Le daba la "bienvenida" – Puedes ir y venir como quieras – dijo por ultimo.

- No seas tonta, eso ya lo hace – dijo el peliazul y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tras una semana, de estar yendo y viniendo, el minino opto aquella costumbre como algo totalmente normal, por las tardes salía a la calle y llegaba a su segundo hogar, mientras que por las noches regresaba a su primer hogar y ahí pasaba la mañana. A la pelirosa nunca se le paso por la cabeza que su gato pudiese tener dos hogares, mientras las dos partes disfrutaban del minino sin problemas.

- ¿Tadase? – pregunto dudosa la pelirosa al verlo en aquella aula.

- ¡Hinamori! ¿Cómo estas? – Respetuoso como siempre el rubio saludo a la pelirosa.

- B-bien, gracias ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo curiosa

- Ah, pues es el club de piano de Yuriko-ne, no podía faltar en él – Contesto con una calida sonrisa - ¿no me digas que también te inscribiste? – pregunto.

- Ah… bueno, es que… Yaya me convenció de inscribirnos, de echo quedamos de vernos aquí, pero no ha llegado – Nerviosa sin razón, comenzó a hablar – Tarde como siempre je je – finalizo.

- jaja si, Yaya es así, pero no debe tardar, tratándose de Yuriko-ne – Dijo el rubio.

_Dios, porque me pone tan nerviosa estar con él… es verdad que es guapo, caballeroso, respetuoso, responsable, con una linda sonrisa, bonita mirada, sincero, honesto y un sin fin de cualidades mas… Noooo, ¡no Amu! ¿Pero en que piensas? ¡Dios! Solo me mandas tentaciones, No puedo pensar en chicos ahora, tengo que dedicarme a estudiar… Aunque creo que valdrá la pena estar en el club de piano… ¡ya para eso Amu!_

La chica sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras admiraba la calida sonrisa del rubio mientras platicaban.

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Tadase! – Saluda al cruzar la puerta del aula, aquella alegre castaña - ¡que bien, estaremos juntos en el club! – Decía emocionada – Bueno… eso si Amu-chan se quiere quedar – agrego.

- ¡Claro que me quiero quedar! – Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por la respuesta que dio – Bueno, es que el piano siempre me ha gustado – agrego, la castaña dudo un poco ante tal reacción

- Pero Amu – No termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida

- Me quedare Yaya, así estaremos juntas – Silenció a la castaña y sonrió, la chica se emociono por aquella respuesta de su amiga.

Por la puerta cruzo la presidenta del club y la asesora, con aquella seriedad que era rara en la Sensei ojiverde, y muy usual en la chica pelinegra de mirada celeste.

- Y bien, ¿esta es la totalidad de integrantes del club? – Pregunto la sensei ojiverde, la pelinegra tomo una lista y la miro minuciosamente.

- Si, al parecer están todos – Paso la lista nombrándolos a cada uno y cada uno de los tres chicos levanto la mano para hacer saber que ahí se encontraban.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Somos más que el año pasado! – Dijo la sensei ojiverde con aquella alegría jovial que le caracterizaba - ¡Tad-chan! – y fue directo a saludarlo y estrecharlo en sus brazos, quería a ese niño como si fuera su propio hijo. Pues Harumo-sensei los apoyo desde que los conoció, y de eso ya hacia como 5 años.

- Yaya… ¿este es todo el club? ¿No hay más gente? – hablo por lo bajo la pelirosa, aun así la pelinegra alcanzo a escucharla.

- ¿Te parece extraño que sea un grupo reducido? – pregunto casi indignada la pelinegra.

- Eh… pues… - Nerviosa la pelirosa no sabia que contestar.

- ¿Quién querría tomar clases extras de piano en una escuela de música? Más cuando hay una especialidad en ello… - dijo nuevamente la pelinegra.

- P-pu-pues… ¿yo? – Dijo aun más nerviosa, a la pelinegra le pareció una respuesta sincera y muy buena, por lo que cambio su tono.

- Precisamente para eso se hizo este club – dijo un poco más complaciente.

- ¡y Porque Yuriko-ne Ama tocar el piano! ¡Y por culpa de Ikuto tubo que hacer su especialidad en instrumentos de cuerda! – La alegre castaña al ataque.

- ¡Yaya! – alego la pelinegra y se ruborizo.

- Bueno, yo creo que esta primera reunión la deberíamos de dedicar a conocernos mas y ¡dejar la clase de piano para las próximas reuniones! – La sensei hablo, en realidad todos se conocían, con excepción de que algunos no conocían bien a Amu, así que fue casi el centro de atención y de las preguntas.

Finalmente el grupo que se había reunido después de clases finalizo su sesión, la pelirosa se sentía tan cómoda que los invito a cenar a su casa, la castaña al instante se emociono y fue la primera en apuntarse, el rubio acepto la invitación y después de el la sensei, ante la mirada de la sensei la pelinegra no se pudo negar. Asi que se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirosa, no sin antes pasar por un supermercado y comprar lo que les haria falta.

* * *

Fin del capi 14! ~

Discúlpenmeeeeeeee ya se que me tarde una semana mas en subir! TOT pero de verdad estuve ocupadísima y falta de inspiración, entre el estrés y el poco tiempo no me quedo nada! Pero al fin! Pude escribirles algo TOT!

Como compensación por la tardanza, publicare este capi hoy y publicare otro el jueves! Así nos ponemos al corriente! :D

Y weno espero les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y sobre todo

Gracias por sus reviews a: LuNar19, Miry-Chan, aitniram, azulaamu, Joselyn21, LIRIO-CHAN, Cyndy12, hinamori luisa-chan y a zara-alice

Les prometo mas amuto en los próximos capis!

Y weno ahora si me despido, si les gusta el capi y el fic dejen un review aunque sea chiquito!

Beso enorme *3* para todas/os!

Bye :3!


	15. Capitulo 15: ¿Asi que es tuyo?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Así que es tuyo?**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- Pasen, tomen asiento, ¿gustan algo de tomar? – Nunca había recibido tantas visitas desde que llego, así que intento ser lo más formal posible y buena anfitriona.

- ¡Hay Amu-chi! No necesitas ser tan formal, ¡estamos en confianza! – decía la alegre castaña para relajar a su pelirosa amiga.

- Si Amu-chan, tu tranquila, tu departamento es muy acogedor, ¡y quien iba a pensar que estaba frente al de Yuriko! – decía la sensei ojiverde.

- Gracias por lo de acogedor – sonrió la chica mientras contestaba. La pelinegra paso directo al sofá y se sentó.

- No esta mal – dijo la pelinegra mientras intentaba sonreír para la pelirosa, ésta agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Hinamori? – Se asomo a la cocina el rubio.

- Ah, ¿sabes cocinar? – sorprendida la pelirosa.

- Claro, cuando Utau-ne se va de gira, yo soy el que queda a cargo de la comida – Decía el rubio – si fuera por Ikuto nos moríamos de hambre, o comeríamos puro ramen prefabricado – decía burlándose de la poca habilidad de su hermano para la cocina. Los chicos rieron y comenzaron a sacar de las bolsas de mandado lo que habían comprado.

- Hey hey Ey ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! – Llego una alegre castaña a lavarse las manos.

Y después de un momento, estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, mientras unos preparaban comida, otros preparaban el te, y pasaban un rato ameno mientras platicaban y reían. Al cabo de unos minutos la cena estuvo lista, se sentaron a comer en la sala de estar mientras veían la televisión. Ya habían terminado de comer todos mientras que Yaya se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios, los demás se quedaron reposando la cena. Como ya era tarde, por la ventana entro el dichoso minino, pasando por enfrente de todos hacia la habitación.

- ¿T-tienes un gato? – se apresuro a preguntar nervioso el rubio.

- Si, es muy lindo, ¿te gustan los gatos? – Aun no entendía con claridad su actitud.

- ¡Ja! – Exclamo con sarcasmo e ironía la pelinegra – No creo que le gusten – agrego.

- No es que no me gusten… - decía un tanto apenado.

- ¡Es que Tad-chan es alérgico a ellos! – finalmente irrumpió la sensei.

- Oh, ¡¿de verdad? Lo siento, ahora mismo lo encierro – Dijo la pelirosa levantándose rápidamente.

- N-no te preocupes Hinamori, mientras no lo toque todo esta bien – decía el rubio mientras intentaba tranquilizarse a si mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llego Yoru? ¡Supuse que Tadase haría un escándalo! – Decía sonriente la castaña.

- ¿Yoru? – Pregunto curioso, claro que recordaba ese nombre.

- Si, así se llama mi gato – contesto un tanto angustiada la pelirosa, no sabia que hacer con el asunto de la alergia. Al momento de confirmar el nombre del felino, Tadase no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más nervioso.

- Emm… ¿puedo ver a tu gato? – Dijo el rubio, quería cerciorarse que fuera el mismo que conocía, podría ser una coincidencia de la vida. Pero todas ante esta pregunta del chico quedaron sorprendidas, nunca antes el chico se había interesado por tener contacto con algún felino. Lo miraron atentas.

- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué pasa con tu alergia? – decía no muy segura de aquello la pelirosa.

- No se preocupen, no lo tocare, solo me gustaría verlo – no sabia como explicar la situación – Por si algún día me lo encuentro en la calle – a que venia eso? Hasta el mismo se lo pregunto.

Total, la chica lo llevo a su habitación y encendió la luz. Y ahí estaba, enroscado sobre la cama, aquel felino negro de pelo aterciopelado, al encender la luz, giro su mirada a la entrada de la habitación y pudo ver aquellos ojos amarillos, el collar azul marino con su placa cromada de identificación. No había dudas, el gato de la chica era el mismo gato que frecuentaba su casa. Salio de la habitación como si nada pasara, y agradeció a la chica por mostrarle a su gato, la cual apago nuevamente la luz y cerro la puerta, así se aseguraría que estaría en la habitación.

Por la cabeza del chico pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas la interrogante si seria bueno o no decirle a la chica que su gato frecuentaba su casa, y mas aun que no lo quería cerca suyo, le daba pavor por su alergia, ya había tenido un problema de chico y fue su trauma de toda la vida. También pensaba en lo encariñados que estaban sus hermanos con el minino, después de tanto pensar, decidió no decir nada, al fin y al cabo ellos no pensaban quedarse con el animalito, siempre supieron que tenía dueño. Ante la seriedad del chico, las demás chicas se quedaron observándolo por un momento, no sabían que pensar de esa actitud. Hasta que finalmente el chico sonrió.

- Bueno, hay gato encerrado, podemos seguir tranquilos con la "velada" – intento sonar divertido, y al parecer funciono, las chicas rieron y continuaron en lo suyo. Pero que día más raro le había resultado.

- Ya es tarde, me iré a dormir – decía la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¡Pero Yuriko-chan! Apenas es la una – decía la sensei intentando convencerla de que se quedara un rato mas.

- ¡Si pero de la madrugada! Ya tengo sueño – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡Pero mañana es sábado! No necesitas levantarte temprano – dijo la castaña.

- No, pero no quiero levantarme tardísimo, necesito planear algunas cosas para el club – decía la pelinegra mientras bostezaba.

- Awwww no te vayas, ¡un rato más! – Decían la sensei y la castaña al unísono. Mientras el rubio y la pelirosa se reían de aquel par, parecían la misma persona solo que una más chica que la otra.

- No insistan, tengo que dormir ya – decía cansada la pelinegra.

- Si, yo también me voy, no avise en la casa que llegaría tarde y mis hermanos deben de estar esperándome – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba.

- Si, no se preocupen, pueden irse cuando quieran – decía la pelirosa sonriente, agradecida por un buen rato. Los chicos salieron del departamento de la pelirosa, y quedaron la sensei y la castaña sentadas en el sofá. Amu llego con ellas y al verlas, se habían quedado dormidas.

- Yaya, al menos acuéstate en la cama y déjale el sofá a Harumo-sensei – la pelirosa ayudaba a levantarse a la castaña.

- Si si… ya voy, y se llama Aiko-chan – balbuceaba la castaña, mientras se dirigía a la cama, donde se dejo caer y ahí quedo. La pelirosa se rió, y así querían que los demás se quedaran también, saco una manta del closet y con ella tapo a la sensei, la cual se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Hizo por acomodarla y se fue a dormir también, mientras apagaba las luces en su camino.

…

…

- Buenos días, ¿a que hora llegaste anoche? Claro si se puede saber – decía una indignada rubia.

- Ah, eso, lo siento después del club una compañera nos invito a cenar a su casa y ahí se nos paso el tiempo – contestaba explicativo el rubio.

- Una llamada no nos hubiera caído mal – decía la rubia – ¿y de que compañera hablas? – agrego curiosa.

- Una amiga de Yaya, por cierto… ya se a quien le pertenece el gato – dijo el rubio recordando lo que paso en la noche. La rubia abrió los ojos grande.

- ¿Yaya tiene una nueva amiga? ¿Estuviste buscando al dueño del gato? – pregunto la rubia.

- Si, y no, lo del gato resulto una coincidencia… es de la amiga de la que te hable – decía el rubio suspirando.

- ¿De que amiga? ¿De que hablan? – llego el peliazul a la cocina.

- Pues, dice Tadase que encontró a la dueña de Yoru – explico la rubia.

- ¿Ah si? Y dime hermanito ¿la anduviste buscando para decirle que robamos su gato? – sarcástico como siempre.

- Claro que no, estábamos en la casa de Hinamori y el gato llego solo ahí… - dijo el rubio zafándose de su hermano.

- ¿Hinamori? ¿Amu Hinamori? – pregunto curioso pero intento disimular.

- Ah, la recuerdas – dijo el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

- Claro, la niña que se desmayo el día del concierto - ¿Por qué mas la iba a recordar? La rubia se sentía perdida en la conversación, así que finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Hinamori? ¿Se desmayo la niña? ¿De verte? ¿Cómo es la famosa Amu? – intento hacer una sola pregunta pero todas salieron de su boca.

- Si, se llama Hinamori, y ese día quien sabe porque se desmayaría, el doctor dijo que estrés o algo así – decía el rubio – y pues, es buena niña, muy agradable y simpática – agrego el rubio. Ante su descripción de la chica, el peliazul no pudo evitar sentirse desplazado, él no la conocía a tal grado.

- agradable y simpática… Mm… ¿Te gusta? – pregunto inquisitiva la rubia, el peliazul solo prestaba atención, comenzaba a sentirse abochornado.

- Pues… es linda, y tiene ojos muy bonitos – contestaba el rubio, la hermana se encontraba mas impaciente por recibir la respuesta y el peliazul sentía celos de escuchar hablar a su hermano de la chica.

- Dimeeeee ¿te gusta si o no? – la rubia pregunto nuevamente. Lo pensó por unos minutos.

- No lo se, no me había puesto a pensar en ella de esa forma, es una chica muy bonita, pero creo que me falta conocerla mas para decir si me gusta o no – decía el rubio.

- Ósea que… ¡hay una posibilidad de que te guste! – Dijo la rubia – ¡tengo que conocerla! – agrego por ultimo. El peliazul sintió perder el terreno ante aquello, a él si le gustaba la chica, pero no lo podía decir ampliamente, ni si quiera darlo a entender, no era de las personas que van diciendo por el mundo lo que sienten. Y tampoco era como su hermano de que necesitaba mas tiempo para saber si le gustaba o no una persona, si te gusta ahora te gustara después, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Después de la platica matutina, la rubia se fue al baño para tomar una ducha, pues recibió una invitación a salir en un mensaje de texto a su celular, tal vez era un chico por su anormal nerviosismo para con sus hermanos y su tonta alegría para alistarse. El rubio se dirigió a su habitación argumentando que tenía tarea que terminar, siempre tan aplicado. El peliazul se quedo simplemente pensativo, sentado en la mesa, aquello que su hermano había dicho le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y sentía que no podría contra aquello, él chico tenia mas contacto con la susodicha que él y tenia mas maneras de acercársele; mientras que él no tenia nada.

De pronto sintió algo pasar por sus piernas, era aquel minino con su habitual visita, solo que esta vez llego mas temprano de lo normal. El peliazul se agacho para tomar al felino, lo miro como planeando algo y se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Así que tu eres el único contacto entre ella y yo? – decía mientras buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio. El negro felino solo se encontraba observando lo que hacia. El peliazul saco una especie de relicario que simulaba la forma de un pequeño cascabel, escribió una nota, la doblo y la metió dentro. Después lo colgó de la misma argolla que sostenía la placa de identificación del minino. "Algún día lo tendrá que leer" paso por su mente y siguió con su día como normalmente lo haría, aunque no podía negar que por dentro se sentía ansioso de que la chica notara aquel mensaje.

…

…

- Ustedes si son de carrera larga, duermen muchísimo – decía la pelirosa mientras reía.

- No dormimos tanto, no exageres Amu-chi – decía la castaña mientras tallaba sus ojos.

- ¿Pues que hora es? – pregunto la sensei ojiverde mientras intentaba aplacar su rebelde cabello.

- Pues yo las estaba esperando para desayunar, ¡pero creo que será mas comida que desayuno! – contestaba la pelirosa.

- ¡¿De verdad? No pensé que fuera tan tarde – decía la sensei

- Bueno ¿y que esperamos para comer? – decía la castaña.

- Ja ja ja, Yaya primero arréglate y luego vamos a comer – decía la pelirosa de lo mas divertida.

- Tengo una idea, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer fuera? – sugirió la sensei.

- Pero… - contesto dudosa la pelirosa.

- No se preocupen por el dinero, yo las invito – dijo de lo mas agradable la ojiverde, la castaña al momento se emociono, a la pelirosa le pareció dar demasiadas molestias, así que no se mostraba muy convencida.

- Amu-chan, no te preocupes, yo me quede a dormir en tu casa, ahora me toca invitarte – convencía a la chica mientras sonreía, la castaña no hacia mas que animarla también.

- Harumo-sensei – dijo la pelirosa.

- Nada de Harumo, dime Aiko – finalizo la sensei mientras entraba al baño para arreglarse un poco.

- ¡Invitemos a Yuriko-ne! – decía la castaña emocionada, mientras que la pelirosa sonreía por su especial emoción ante la comida. Salieron las chicas para tocar la puerta del departamento de la pelinegra, y aunque batallaron un poco para convencerla, terminaron saliendo a comer las cuatro juntas.

* * *

Tan tan tannnn ~

Que dirá ese mensaje? Lo leerá Amu? Que pasara ahora?

Tadase o Ikuto?

Léanlo en el próximo capitulo! :O!

Y weno lo prometido es deuda, hoy es jueves y aquí ta el nuevo capi :3!

Ahora si, esperen el próximo capi el martes!

Gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y sobre todo gracias a sus reviews a: Miry-Chan, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, AnAkE . AmAi, zarax, mayu17, VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 y a LIRIO-CHAN

Beso enorme para todos/as *3*!

Bye :3!


	16. Capitulo 16: Mensajes

**Capitulo 16: Mensajes**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

"Creo que me deje llevar por las emociones, como si de verdad no tuviera manera de acercarme a una chica… pero es que ella no es cualquier chica, no es como las demás… pero que dices Ikuto, te contradices solo, Demonios… Es tarde para arrepentirse, Yoru ya se fue, de seguro ya esta en su casa… ¿leerá el mensaje? ¿Cómo lo tomara? Ni siquiera puse de quien era la nota, se sentirá acosada… demonios…" Aquel peliazul se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación, se sentía inquieto y no podía evitar sentir aquella incertidumbre del no saber que pasaría después.

…

…

-Ya sabía que no tenía que salir con ustedes… ¡¿Por qué me convencieron? – Renegaba la pelinegra.

- Ay Yuriko-Chan, ¡no me vas a decir que no te divertiste! Incluso con Amu-chan~ - La castaña hablo, estaba segura de que Yuriko ya no se sentía tan incomoda con la presencia de la pelirosa.

- Tienes razón – Dijo por lo bajo, casi en un susurro – ¡Pero tenia que planear cosas para el club hoy! – agrego con tono normal de queja.

- Si Yuriko-chan, pero nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza para quedarte con nosotras – Finalmente hablo sarcástica la sensei, la cual iba conduciendo aquel automóvil rojo que ella tenia, se dirigía a dejar a las chicas en sus respectivos hogares, pues habían pasado toda la tarde juntas. La pelirosa se abstenía de hablar cada que se trataba de "discutir" con la pelinegra de ojos celeste, pues aun no sentía aquella confianza.

- ¡Pero esperen! ¿Yuriko-ne dijo que yo tenía razón? – preguntaba la castaña en tono de sorpresa y sarcasmo a la vez.

- Eso creí escuchar – decía la sensei con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tu escuchaste Amu-chan? – dijo la castaña dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa, la cual se sintió acorralada al sentir la segunda mirada, aquella mirada celeste que solamente la observaba. No se atrevió a hablar, pero asintió.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Dijo victoriosa la castaña – Tengo razón~ - cantó en señal de victoria.

- Si lo sabias, ¿para que preguntas entonces? – decía indignada la pelinegra.

- Porque necesitaba tener testigos – Dijo alegre la castaña.

- Al menos, Amu debió de estar de mi parte – dijo finalmente la pelinegra. "¿Amu?" ¿Eso quería decir que ya la aceptaba como amiga? O ¿que había confianza entre ellas? O ¿ambas? Nadie habló, pero todas quedaron conformes con una sonrisa en su rostro, llegaron al edificio Sakura y ahí se bajaron las tres chicas, se despidieron de la sensei y entraron.

La castaña se quedo en el primer piso, mientras que la pelirosa y la pelinegra subían al segundo piso en silencio, las dos querían hablar pero ninguna se animo, cuando llegaron al pasillo donde compartían piso, se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, se despidieron y cada una entro a su departamento.

La pelirosa entro al departamento, puso las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, prendió la luz y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Escucho un pequeño tintineo y sintió aquel suave pelaje, que su pequeño gato tenia, pasar por sus piernas; Pensó que el ruido era nuevo, pero al instante supo que se trataba de su felino. Se agacho para acariciarlo.

- Yoru, discúlpame estuve todo el día fuera, debes estar hambriento – Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para darle un poco de comida al animalito, tomo los trastes de comida y agua y los lleno, los coloco en el suelo y el minino empezó a comer. La chica acaricio nuevamente al felino y escucho nuevamente el tintineo.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunto curiosa mientras tomaba el collar - ¿Y este cascabel? – pregunto nuevamente, lo sacudió pero noto que el pequeño artefacto no producía sonido, soltó la placa de identificación que estaba junto al "cascabel" y los sacudió, el tintineo era producido por el choque de la placa y el cascabel sin sonido, le pareció extraño y pensó que talvez Yaya le había colocado aquel objeto al minino, era muy afán de ponerle cosas al pobre Yoru. Iba a seguir inspeccionando el artefacto, pero alguien llamo a la puerta, le coloco el collar nuevamente al minino y salio a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡Amu-chi! – La castaña saludo en cuanto la pelirosa abrió la puerta.

- Yaya, justo estaba pensando en ti – dijo la pelirosa.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Estamos conectadas! – decía alegre la castaña, pero recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí – Ah si, mi abuela me pidió que te invitara a cenar – una gran sonrisa enmarco aquellas palabras. A la pelirosa no le gustaba dar molestias, así que se mostró indecisa.

- No te preocupes Amu-chi, mi abuela te invita en agradecimiento por "soportarme", o así dice ella – decía la castaña – dice que siempre me quedo a dormir contigo, y que acá comemos y no se que cosas mas, que ya nos toca a nosotras invitar – decía mientras reía la castaña. La pelirosa sonrió y no se pudo negar, cerró la ventana de la sala para que Yoru no saliera más y salieron las dos chicas.

- Por cierto Yaya, ¿Por qué le pusiste a Yoru un cascabel que no sirve? – pregunto dudosa la pelirosa.

- ¿eh? ¿Cascabel? – la castaña no sabia de lo que le hablaba – Yo no le he puesto nada a Yoru – dijo un poco extrañada – que yo recuerde – agrego.

- ¿De verdad? Lo acabo de ver, es un cascabel que no suena, si no fuiste tu, ni fui yo… ¿entonces quien? – las dos se quedaron pensativas pero llegaron a la casa de la castaña y no se hablo mas del asunto. Al regresar a su casa la pelirosa se olvido de aquello y se fue directo a dormir, donde el minino la acompaño.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ikuto? – pregunto inquisitiva la rubia.

- ¿mmh? Nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – contesto el peliazul queriendo evadir a su rubia hermana.

- Pues, te noto ansioso… - agrego la rubia

- ¿Ansioso? Pfff ¿de que hablas? No estoy ansioso – quiso disimular el peliazul.

- Ikuto… Llevas toda la mañana caminando de la sala a la cocina, te muestras pensativo con la mirada perdida, ¡hace rato te estabas mordiendo las uñas! ¡Eso es estar ansioso! – Muy observadora la rubia.

- Claro que no, alucinas, estoy bien – mas serio no se podía mostrar, se levanto de la silla donde finalmente se había sentado y se dirigió a su habitación. La rubia sintió tener más la razón por las acciones de su hermano mayor, pero desconocía totalmente el motivo.

…

…

Un suave ruido que sonaba a su lado la despertó, lo primero que vio fue aquel felino negro lamiendo sus patas y pasándolas por su cabeza, aquel movimiento hacia que se produjera el sonido que ya antes le había llamado la atención. La chica miro fijamente al minino y en el objeto redondeado pudo notar una especie de cerradura, se sentó de golpe y le quito el collar a su mascota, inspecciono cuidadosamente aquel artefacto y pudo notar que justo a la mitad lo cruzaba una línea.

"Entonces se abre… No es un cascabel…" pensó la chica, la curiosidad se apodero de ella e intento abrirlo, al primer intento el objeto se abrió y vio un papel doblado dentro. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que podría ser, simplemente se mostraba curiosa ante aquella situación. Tomo el papel y lo desdoblo.

"¿Amu Hinamori?" Al leer su nombre sobre el papel aquel, sintió punzadas en su espalda y pecho, no entendía de que se trataba, pero definitivamente quien puso ese objeto en el collar de su gato la conocía, no se imagino quien lo hizo ni el porque, así como podía ser algo bueno, podía ser algo malo. Dejo las cosas como estaban y se recostó en la cama. Pero aquel asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"Seguro es una broma de las chicas, no creo que alguien mas sea capaz de hacerme esto…" pensó la chica, se levanto, tomo una pluma y escribió algo, doblo el papel nuevamente y lo metió al relicario; por si las dudas, en todo el día no quiso salir, mas sin embargo el felino que la acompañaba rasco una y otra vez la ventana, hasta que finalmente la pelirosa lo dejo salir.

…

…

Se encontraba solo en casa, su hermana había salido de paseo con sus amigos, o al menos eso dijo, y su hermano dijo que iría a la biblioteca de la escuela a investigar unas cosas; tenía la casa para el solo, sin nadie que le cuestionara sus actitudes o acciones. Escucho aquel peculiar tintineo y enseguida supo que el minino había llegado a su casa, se levanto enseguida y fue a la cocina.

Se agacho para tomar al felino y llevarlo a su habitación, ya en su habitación, el chico tomo aquel relicario y reviso si su mensaje aun seguía ahí. Y si, ahí estaba, por un momento se sintió un poco derrotado, la chica ni siquiera noto su mensaje, tomo el papel y lo desdoblo para ver por última vez la tontería que había hecho. Cual fue su sorpresa, que la chica si había contestado su nota, inmediatamente tomo otro papel y una pluma y escribió nuevamente, si, pensaba que era una tontería, pero que también era una oportunidad.

…

…

"¿Qué si quien lo pregunta? Pues un admirador secreto, y pues ¿nos conocemos? Puede que si…" Después de leer esa respuesta, la chica pensó con más certeza de que se trataba de una broma que las chicas le estaban jugando, no lo podía creer, mañana hablaría con ellas en el club, termino de arreglar sus cosas y apago las luces y se fue a dormir.

- Y bueno, ¿quien es la graciosa? – Dijo la pelirosa al encontrarse todas reunidas en el salón de piano en el área de música.

- ¿De que hablas Amu-chi? – La castaña pregunto desconcertada.

- No se hagan, ya díganme ¿quien escribió los mensajes? – dijo nuevamente la pelirosa.

- Amu-chan de verdad no sabemos de lo que hablas – dijo la sensei.

- Si, ¿Qué mensajes de que? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- ¡Los mensajes! Esos del disque admirador secreto… - decía exasperada la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tienes un admirador secreto? – Pregunto emocionada la castaña.

- ¿De verdad no fueron ustedes? – Desconcertada la pelirosa, ahora si que no sabia que pensar.

- Pues claro que no Amu-chan, no jugaríamos con eso – Dijo la sensei, la pelinegra se ruborizo un poco y se atrevió a preguntar.

- y… ¿Cómo recibiste los mensajes? ¿Qué decían? – nunca habían visto tan interesada en la platica a la pelinegra. La pelirosa se empezó a sentir nerviosa, realmente pensaba que eran ellas, al descubrir que no lo eran, la incertidumbre le llegaba.

- Este… pues, venían en el collar de Yoru, ¡realmente pensé que eran ustedes! – decía la pelirosa.

- ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que el cascabel sin sonido tiene que ver en esto? – pregunto sorprendida la castaña, la pelirosa solo asintió y las demás se vieron con duda. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más.

- Buenas Tardes, disculpen la tardanza – Llego apresurado el rubio – El profesor nos dejo salir un poco tarde hoy – se disculpaba.

- ¡Tadase! – dijo la castaña al verlo, el tema quedo inconcluso, pero la sensei y la pelinegra se vieron mutuamente y miraron sospechosamente al rubio; ya lo habían escuchado hablar bien de la chica, además su interés por ver al pequeño gato… ¡todo encajaba! Aunque Tadase no fuera de ese tipo de personas, si no era él no tenían idea de quien seria. Siguieron sus actividades como normalmente lo hacían. Al final de la sesión, dejaron que el chico se marchara primero.

- ¿No será Tad-chan el de los mensajes? – directa lo dejo salir la sensei.

- ¿Tadase? – Dijo curiosa la castaña, al escucharlas la pelirosa se ruborizo al instante.

- Eh, ¿pero que dicen? No creo que sea él – decía la pelirosa más roja que nunca.

- Nos vas a decir que no te gusta… - Dijo irónica la pelinegra.

- ¡¿eh? ¿Te gusta Tadase? – La castaña mas sorprendida no podía estar, era tan despistada que nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¡¿Eh? E-e-este… P-pu-pues… ¡No lo se! Tiene muchas cualidades y es guapo, pero pero… - Decía nerviosa la pelirosa mientras el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba.

- ¿Qué le falta? – dijo inquisitiva la pelinegra. Mientras que las otras la miraban atentas.

- Pues… ¡no se! Ya dejen eso… me pone los nervios de punta este tema – decía la pelirosa queriéndose safar del problema. Finalmente las chicas cedieron, pero no se darían por vencidas. Tenían que investigar más sobre el tema y los dichosos mensajes.

* * *

Tururu~

Y aquí termina el capitulo 16! Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que se mueren por el Amuto no desesperen xD!

Y weno gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos n.n

Y sobretodo gracias por sus reviews a: zarax, Miry-Chan, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, UzUmAkI . AnAkE, mayu-chan, LuNar19, Milee Ayleen (No odio a Tadase xD pero… chanchanchan~! Asi pa que se queden con la duda :D), azulaamu (jaja un nuevo review demasiado peque :D!) y a LIRIO-CHAN

Beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Si les gusta dejen un review aunque sea chiquito :3 (aunque sea como el de azulaamu :D)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! :3

Bye! :3


	17. Capitulo 17: Contacto

**Capitulo 17: Contacto**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- Y… ¿ya sabes quien te manda esos mensajes? – Pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

- Pues… no – dijo en un suspiro de desanimo la pelirosa – Ya ha pasado una semana, y las conversaciones mediante los papeles se hacen largas, y ni siquiera se con quien hablo – agrego sorprendida de ella misma por seguir aquel juego durante una semana.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas quien es Amu-chi? – aconsejaba la castaña mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa.

- ¡Yaya-chan! Espera a que termine el te – sorprendió a la castaña la sensei, le quito el panecillo de las manos y lo coloco nuevamente en el plato.

- Ya le he preguntado quien es… - decía la pelirosa

- ¿Y? – curiosa la pelinegra.

- Pues dice que prefiere no decirlo, que es mejor el suspenso, pero la verdad es que me vuelvo loca – contesto la pelirosa

- ¿loca? ¿Por saber quien es? A ver, cuéntanos Amu-chi que tanto se dicen en esos mensajes – decía la castaña con mirada picara al igual que su tono de voz. La pelirosa se sonrojo por el tono que la castaña uso, pero realmente no trataban ningún tema por lo que se tendría que ruborizar.

- Nada Yaya, decimos mucho y a la vez muy poco, a veces siento que solo estoy esperando a que llegue Yoru para ver si trae un mensaje de él – pensó en voz alta la chica.

- ¿Y que tal si es ella? – pregunto la sensei, mientras llevaba una charola con 4 tazas de te.

- ¡¿que? ¿Ella? – Dijo sorprendida la castaña – Por dios Amu-chi no sabia que tenias esos gustos – agrego con sarcasmo.

- podría ser una posibilidad – Dijo la pelinegra.

- ¡Ey! Yo no tengo esos gustos, ¡no especulen cosas! – negaba la pelirosa.

- No tonta, no hablo de eso, digo que podría ser una chica y no un chico el de los mensajes, pues en si solo sabemos que es un "admirador secreto" – decía inquisitiva la pelinegra.

- Eso podría explicar porque tanto interés en ocultar su identidad – agrego la sensei en el mismo tono que la pelinegra. La pelirosa cada vez se sentía más nerviosa con las deducciones que sacaban sus amigas.

- Bueno, en algún momento tendré que saber quien es… - sentencio la pelirosa

- No te preocupes Amu-chi, me hare cargo de este caso – misteriosamente la castaña llevaba consigo una lupa y un sombrero de detective, las chicas decidieron dejar el tema y que la pelirosa se relajara. Finalmente llego la noche y lo que las chicas estaban esperando, el tintineo anunciaba que el felino había llegado, en cuanto lo vieron se abalanzaron sobre el pobre animalito.

- ¡Por dios, contrólense! – Decía la pelirosa mientras les quitaba al minino de las manos – Yo tengo que leer el mensaje primero – dijo mientras abría rápidamente el relicario para sacar el papel, las chicas no pudieron esperar y todas se encontraban detrás de ella para poder leer también.

- Hola pequeña, quisiera algún día ver una de tus pinturas, y quizá pueda tomar el papel de modelo – la castaña había leído la nota en voz alta y con tono grave, simulando la voz de un chico - ¿Qué tal? O podría ser así: Hola pequeña… - comenzaba a simular una voz demasiado femenina, no se podía evitar, la castaña sacaba broma de todo. La pelirosa al principio se molesto pero no pudo controlar la risa, terminaron riéndose las cuatro chicas.

- Esa chica o chico debe ser un pervertido, quiere posar desnudo para Amu-chan – decía la sensei con tono pícaro, la pelirosa se ruborizo al instante, mientras que las otras chicas solo asentían en aprobación.

- ¡Como creen! – decía la pelirosa mientras se le dificultaba tragar saliva.

- ¡Pues ahí dice que quiere hacerla de modelo Amu-chi! – decía la castaña

- Para mí, eso es una propuesta indecorosa – decía la pelinegra mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa pervertida.

- ¡Dios contrólense chicas! Sabia que no era buena idea que supieran tanto de estos mensajes – decía Amu casi al borde de la desesperación, y mientras hacia su drama, se podía ver a las otras tres chicas reunidas mientras reían perversamente y escribían en el papel. ¡¿Escribían en el papel?

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué se creen que hacen? – decía la pelirosa mientras intentaba alcanzarlas.

- Mmmh como que esta letra se me hace conocida de algún lado – dijo la sensei mientras corría con el papel.

- ¡Aiko-chan! Termina de escribir, ¡falto yo! – decía la castaña en forma de berrinche.

- ¡Nada de falto yo! No le enviare ese papel a nadie, ¡sea lo que sea que hayan escrito! – decía frustrada y desesperada la pelirosa por no poder alcanzarlas. La sensei termino de escribir y le dio el papel a la castaña, esta escribió mas rápido de lo normal, busco al felino y antes de poder agarrarlo, la pelirosa le arrebato el papel de las manos, y empezó a leer en voz alta.

- ¿Eres mujer, hombre, animal o cosa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio en esconder quien eres? – Se lo esperaba de Yuriko - ¿Cómo quieres posar para mí, con ropa, poca ropa o desnudo? ¡Deberíamos de reunirnos! – El rubor que yacía en sus mejillas se intensifico, definitivamente la sensei era una pervertida - ¿Qué finalidad tienen estos mensajes? ¿Con que propósito lo haces? ¿Cuál es tu ganancia de todo esto? – tan inquisitiva como siempre, yaya… - ¿Y piensan que le enviare esto? – decía mientras las veía, las chicas negaron con la cabeza y por un momento se sintió aliviada la pelirosa.

- ¿Cómo crees Amu-chi? Ahí falta tu mensaje – tan natural y con una gran sonrisa la castaña hablo.

- Si, no puedes enviarlo sin haber escrito nada – dijo la sensei.

- Eso seria de mala educación – casi en un tono angelical la pelinegra.

- ¿Me vienen a hablar de educación ustedes? Toman algo ajeno por la fuerza y encima le escriben lo que se les place, Y… además, me hacen corretearlas por todo el departamento… - casi se le iba el aire al enlistar todo a la pelirosa. La castaña inflo los mofletes.

- Es que nos preocupamos por ti Amu-chi, también queremos saber quien es y que se trae contigo – El berrinche era su especialidad.

- Si, solo nos preocupamos por ti Amu-chan – afirmaba la sensei.

- Si nosotras no te cuidamos, ¿entonces quien lo haría? – no se podía creer aquello de la pelinegra, hace algunas semanas la miraba con tanta frialdad y ahora podía sentir calidez en sus palabras. La pelirosa estaba conmovida, nunca imagino tener tan buenas amigas en este lugar.

- Esta bien, enviare el papel tal cual esta, solo agregare mi nota y aclarare que no fui yo quien escribió lo otro – acepto las "buenas" intenciones de sus amigas, al momento en que se sentó a escribir, las chicas quedaron casi encima suyo, giro su mirada sobre su hombro y vio a la castaña.

- Je je… Queremos ver que le dirás – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, aquellas no tenían remedio, escribió la nota y la guardo dentro del relicario. El tiempo transcurría y cada vez era mas tarde, la sensei decidió retirarse y la castaña ya se había quedado dormida en el sofá, como de costumbre.

- Nunca pensé que fuéramos a ser tan buenas amigas Yuriko, gracias – de repente la pelirosa hablo – Yaya tenia razón – agrego. La pelinegra acepto aquel comentario.

- Si, siento haber desconfiado tanto de ti… se me dificulta entablar relaciones con las personas – la pelirosa la miro atenta, la ojiceleste capto el mensaje y siguió hablando – Antes de venir aquí… tuve muchos problemas, gente que decía ser mis amigos solo se aprovecharon de mi amistad, algunos me mintieron, otros resultaron no ser tan buenos amigos y me traicionaron y uno que otro me llego a utilizar para su propio beneficio… por eso decidí "huir" de ese lugar y… comenzar de nuevo aquí… - se había metido totalmente en sus palabras, mientras recordaba aquellos sucesos.

- Perdón, por recordarte malos momentos, pero no vale la pena que por personas así estemos tristes ¿verdad? – sonrió la pelirosa. Aquella sonrisa contagiosa y calida a la vez, hizo sonreír a la pelinegra mientras asentía.

- Ahora no tengo muchos amigos, pero los que tengo son los mejores – agrego la pelinegra – Eso se lo debo a Ikuto… - Dijo por lo bajo, pero la pelirosa alcanzo a escuchar esto ultimo, "Ikuto" recordó aquel chico, casi se olvidaba de el, recordó su aroma, sus ojos, su piel… su corazón dio un latido de mas, quiso preguntar por el, pero decidió callar.

Esa mañana se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, levanto a su amiga y fueron juntas a la escuela, en un punto se separaron en diferentes direcciones hacia sus aulas, al llegar a su clase, la pelirosa, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, solo había un chico ahí y se animo a preguntar.

- Hoshimura-san, ¿Por qué no hay nadie aun? – pregunto un tanto tímida.

- Hinamori, ni me lo recuerdes, me levante temprano en balde, no tendremos las dos primeras horas que nos da Higurashi-sensei, al parecer esta enferma – contestaba el chico mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila y se dirigía hacia fuera del aula.

- No lo sabia, gracias – dijo la pelirosa antes que el chico saliera de su vista.

- Ni yo, me acabo de enterar, nos vemos mas tarde – se despidió el chico.

_Hoy que me había levantado temprano… como no me entere de antes, hubiera dormido un poco mas, pero ya que mas queda, veré que hago en las próximas dos horas._

La chica salió del aula y decidió ir a practicar con el piano, tenia que mejorar su técnica, como le decía Yuriko cada que la escuchaba tocar el piano. En el camino se topo a cierto rubio, lo miro y recordó que las chicas decían que talvez él podría ser el de los mensajes, así que no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, lo saludo y hablaron por unos minutos, finalmente el rubio se despidió porque tenia clases y se fue. La pelirosa lo veía partir mientras suspiraba pensando "¿Será él?".

Después de un momento de vagar en sus pensamientos, siguió con lo que hacia, ir al salón del club, siendo miembro no creía que la echarían del lugar. Al fin llego, caminando por el corredor, un chico noto aquella cabellera rosada, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la siguió, tras unos minutos de escuchar a la chica "tocar" el piano decidio entrar al salón. La chica escucho el ruido de la puerta y giro su mirada hacia ella.

- I-Ikuto – dijo sorprendida, mientras un pequeño rubor apareció por sus mejillas, no esperaba encontrarse al chico ahí, pero ciertamente ayer pensó en que quería verlo.

- Veo que recuerdas mi nombre, Amu – decía el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ese chico le era tan enigmático que no sabia que esperar de él, dejo de tocar el piano y se sintió de alguna manera acorralada, no le molestaba que en el club la escucharan "tocar" el piano, pero que el peliazul pudiera escucharla le parecía vergonzoso, pues no tocaba nada bien.

El chico se recargo a un costado del piano y la miro.

- No quería interrumpirte, sigue tocando – la invito el peliazul.

- N-no, así esta bien – sonrió nerviosa la chica – No querrías escuchar mis canciones – dijo advirtiendo su pésima interpretación.

- Estas practicando ¿no? – Dijo el chico, mientras que la pelirosa asintió – Entonces no hay problema, eres pintora no pianista – se le escapo un poco de información. La chica asintió, pero ¿como sabía él que ella pintaba? …

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo miro con sorpresa, el chico se lamento en sus adentros por su enorme bocota, se suponía que él no sabia nada de ella.

- Te he visto en el edificio de artes plásticas y Tadase me lo contó – mintió el peliazul.

- ¡Me espías! – dijo en tono de broma la pelirosa

- Si – sin mas ni mas lo acepto, mientras la miraba fijamente, esto puso nerviosa a la chica y no encontraba que decir, el peliazul rió - ¿Cómo crees que te espío? ¿Con que razón lo haría? – rió nuevamente el chico. La pelirosa se relajo y rió también, y pensar que el chico la molestaba tanto.

- Bueno Amu, ¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el piano? – agrego con aquel tono seductor, mientras se acercaba a la chica, la tomo por sorpresa así que se quedo tensa en el lugar. La chica estaba sentada frente al piano con una de sus manos en las teclas y otra en el banquillo, el chico detrás de ella se inclino para tomar sus manos y colocar ambas en las teclas. Aquel contacto ponía nerviosa a la pelirosa, quedo en blanco mientras las manos del chico guiaban las suyas.

* * *

Chan chan channn~

Y aquí termina el capitulo 17 :O ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué hará Amu en esa situación? ¿Qué planea Ikuto? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo :P!

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos, me hacen feliz *-*

Y me hacen mas feliz con sus reviews, gracias a: Usagichan, Milee Ayleen, mayu-chan, azulaamu, LIRIO-CHAN, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, UzUmAkI . AnAkE, Miry-Chan, Lilith G. G. Snyder, Joselyn21, Cyndy12, LuNar19 y a VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1.

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews *-*

Nos leemos en el próximo capi :D!

Si les gusta, dejen un review aunque sea chiquito :3

Bye :3!


	18. Capitulo 18: Descubierto

**Capitulo 18: Descubierto**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

Sus manos tocaban con aquella delicadeza las de la chica, su pecho pegaba en la espalda de la pelirosa y sus rostros estaban tan cerca, todo este contacto ponía nerviosa a la pelirosa, sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas y podía sentir el calor en todo su rostro.

_¡Dios! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sus cabellos acarician mis mejillas, su aroma me embriaga y su piel me seduce, encima su respiración me oprime, no me puedo escapar por mucho que quiera… ¿pero que es lo que me lo impide?_

El peliazul se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo tocando una melodía en el piano, con las manos de la chica, la cual solo se dejaba llevar, de pronto el chico se detuvo y dejo caer su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

- Y bien, ¿Ya aprendiste a tocar? – le hablo al oído.

- S-Si, eso creo – dijo nerviosa, la boca del chico casi tocaba su oreja; mientras que sus manos aun seguían en las de la chica.

- Pruébamelo – dijo desafiante el peliazul. Amu se armo de valor, la verdad es que no había aprendido nada, se había encontrado como en trance desde que él se le acerco, e intento tocar "algo", le había salido pésimo. El peliazul sonrió de lado, mientras seguía en su posición.

- Pensé que ya habías aprendido – dijo el peliazul acercándose mas a la oreja de la chica, para hablar en tono mas bajo - ¿o es que te pongo nerviosa? – agrego. La chica solo negó con la cabeza, tomo aire para tranquilizarse, y comenzó a tocar la parte que mejor le salía, pero al sentir las manos del peliazul sobre su cintura, la "melodía" se volvió en un brusco sonido, por aquello de la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Q-q-q-que haces? – Pudo decir la pelirosa.

- Comprobando mi teoría – contesto muy calmado y cínico. La pelirosa quito las manos del chico y se levanto de golpe, se sentía tan tensa que apenas y pudo dar dos pasos para alejarse.

Lo que no sabían era que una mirada celeste los observaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual se sorprendía de la actitud del peliazul, en tantos años de conocerlo nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, definitivamente el peliazul quería algo de la chica. Cuando vio que la pelirosa se altero, se decidió a interrumpir, así que abrió la puerta de golpe y…

- ¡Ikuto! Te andaba buscando, el profesor me mando a decirte que las clases ya habían comenzado, que si que piensas de la vida – empezó a sermonear la pelinegra. El peliazul no tuvo más opción.

- Gracias Hideki, ya voy – decía mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, le dio una ultima mirada a la pelirosa, la cual se encontraba ruborizada y sorprendida. Y salio del aula.

- Hola Amu – dijo de lo más normal la pelinegra.

- Yuriko, gracias me has salvado – dijo aliviada la pelirosa

- ¿salvarte? ¿De que? – se hizo la que no sabia nada.

- De ese tipo – dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

- Oh, ¿te estaba molestando? – pregunto la pelinegra. La pelirosa se sonrojo.

- S-si – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.

- Lo bueno que llegue a tiempo – dijo la pelinegra – te veías muy molesta cuando entre – agrego para excusar aquel comentario. La pelirosa solo asintió.

- Bueno, también yo me tengo que ir a la clase – Decía la pelinegra mientras se retiraba – Sigue practicando, nos vemos mas tarde – y se perdió de vista.

La pelirosa se relajo una vez se quedo sola y siguió practicando, pero cada vez que intentaba recordar la técnica, lo primero que se le venia a la mente era el chico peliazul, su aroma y su tacto, la pelirosa se ruboriza e intentaba apartar aquellos pensamientos.

El peliazul y la pelinegra entraron a clases, el profesor les llamo la atención por llegar tarde, pero aun así los dejo pasar, argumentando que si no fueran los alumnos más destacados los hubiera dejado fuera. El peliazul tomo su asiento junto a la ventana, y la pelinegra se sentaba detrás de él. Después de un rato pudo notar al peliazul distraído mirando hacia fuera, así que decidió ver que era lo que tanto lo distraía, pudo notar a su pelirosa amiga caminando hacia su edificio, a la pelinegra le empezaba a sonar muy raro toda aquella atención del chico hacia su amiga; por lo que decidió hablar con él cuando tuvieran tiempo.

- Ufff… como que tengo ganas de un helado – decía la pelinegra dirigiéndose al peliazul.

- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga Hideki? – volteo resignado el peliazul.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme después de clases! – dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, el peliazul se lo esperaba así que no refuto y acepto la "orden" de la pelinegra.

Horas más tarde, las clases terminaron y como habían dicho el peliazul acompaño a la pelinegra a comprar un helado, mientras comía la pelinegra al fin hablo.

- Oye Ikuto… - No sabía como empezar el tema, pero en algún momento lo tenía que sacar. El peliazul solo la miro con atención mientras le daba un trago a su soda. – Este… - nunca habían hablado de estos temas - ¿Te interesa Amu? – Lo dejo salir. El chico empezó a toser, se había atragantado por la repentina pregunta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Ni siquiera la conozco – trato de negarlo.

- Pues… digamos que… Yo los estuve viendo desde que llegaste con ella en la mañana – dijo un poco apenada por espiarlos.

- ¿Me estuviste espiando? – dijo serio el peliazul.

- ¡Pero no fue mi intención! Solo vi que de repente algo te llamo la atención y te fuiste sin decir nada, entonces pues yo… ¡yo te seguí! ¡Pero no quería espiarte! – se disculpaba la pelinegra, el chico sonrió de lado por ser descubierto, pero aun siguió sin decir palabra.

- Yo solo quiero saber si te interesa Amu, si es así ¡yo puedo ayudarte! Somos amigas… y nunca te había visto interesado en una chica… y… y… quisiera decirte que tus métodos son… ¡extraños! Y que… que… - la chica estaba nerviosa, pero sus intenciones eran buenas.

- No le comentes a nadie sobre esto – dijo el peliazul muy serio. La pelinegra capto el mensaje, el chico había aceptado su ayuda, pero claro nunca lo diría abiertamente.

- Solo que tienes un rival… - dijo la pelinegra, el peliazul la miro y se imagino lo peor – Hay un chico que… le envía mensajes con su gato – informo la situación. El peliazul soltó una carcajada. La pelinegra no entendía, ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

- Ven – le dijo el peliazul, la pelinegra lo siguió. Llegaron a la casa del chico, entraron y este empezó a buscar algo, la pelinegra aun sentía curiosidad por saber que le pasaba.

- Mmm… aun no llega, vamos a la cocina – dijo el peliazul, se sentaron en la cocina y después de un rato, un tintineo se escucho, a la pelinegra le pareció familiar y el peliazul abrió la puerta.

- ¿Se te hace conocido? – dijo el peliazul mientras que el minino pasaba por la puerta. La pelinegra se sorprendió.

- ¡¿eres tu? ¡Dios! Y nosotras hicimos un montón de especulaciones – decía la pelinegra, el peliazul tomo al gato, mientras sacaba el papel del relicario.

- ¿Nosotras? – dijo con duda – Exactamente ¿quienes son? – agrego.

- Este… pues… je je… - la pelinegra dudó si decirlo o no – ¿Aiko-chan? – dijo probando al chico.

- ¿Harumo-sensei lo sabe? – como queriéndose lamentar.

- y… Yaya-chan – dijo la pelinegra – de hecho… leímos el último mensaje – agrego. El peliazul se ruborizo un poco y abrió el papel rápidamente, leyó lo que decía y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

- Hideki, no puedes decirle a nadie quien manda los mensajes – dijo el peliazul casi en forma de favor, la chica supuso que era importante para él, así que decidió guardarle el secreto.

- Tenemos que pensar formas para acercarte físicamente a ella – sentencio la pelinegra – Hay alguien mas que puede ser rival – dijo sin mas. El peliazul la miro esperando que dijera quien. – Tadase – respondió a la mirada la pelinegra.

- Tsk – fue lo único que dijo el peliazul.

- Mande – dijo el rubio al entrar a la cocina.

- ¡Tadase! N-nada solo le preguntaba a Ikuto por ti, como no te vi cuando llegue – decía la pelinegra.

- Hace mucho que no nos visitabas Yuriko-ne ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – decía el rubio con aquella calida sonrisa.

- Gracias, ¿pero no es demasiada molestia? – contesto la pelinegra.

- Claro que no, hoy me toca cocinar a mí, Utau-ne salio fuera – dijo el rubio.

- Bueno, si es así acepto – dijo sonriente la pelinegra

- Que bien, empezare a preparar las cosas – decía el rubio.

- La cocina es toda tuya hermanito – decía mientras se llevaba consigo el minino – Vamos Hideki – agrego, los chicos salieron de la cocina y se fueron a la habitación del peliazul, así podrían seguir hablando del tema.

…

…

- ¡Amu-chi! – Decía la castaña al ver a su amiga - Ya que hoy no tenemos reunión del club… ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? – decía emocionada la castaña.

- Esta bien, vamos Yaya – decía la pelirosa. Las chicas se dirigieron a la heladería que se encontraba cerca de la universidad, entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa. A lo lejos la pelirosa noto a dos personas que le parecieron conocidas.

- ¿No es aquella Yuriko? – le pregunto a la castaña para confirmar. La castaña volteo a ver a la pareja.

- ¡Oh! Si es Yuriko-chan y esta con Ikuto – la castaña se iba a parar para ir a saludarlos y unirse a ellos, pero la pelirosa la detuvo.

- No Yaya, no los interrumpas, tal vez están en algo importante – dijo la pelirosa, al momento que lo dijo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, y hasta ella misma se sorprendió de eso, e intento desviar su atención a otra cosa. La castaña no se imaginaba que tema importante pudieran estar tratando pero decidió hacerle caso a la pelirosa. La castaña empezó a platicar sobre lo que había hecho hoy en clases, lo que le sirvió de distracción a la pelirosa, después de un rato vio salir juntos a los dos chicos y tomar el mismo rumbo.

- Vámonos Yaya – dijo mientras pedía la cuenta. Las chicas salieron del lugar con rumbo a su casa, mientras la castaña en el camino platicaba y platicaba, como era costumbre, la pelirosa se encontraba mas seria de lo normal.

_¿Será que Yuriko e Ikuto tienen algo? Por lo que recuerdo después del concierto algunos gritaban eso… y si tienen algo… ¿Por qué juega conmigo entonces? Dios… ¿Por qué me tengo que meter en problemas? Yuriko me cae bien, no quiero hacerle daño, si su novio es un Patan ¿debería decírselo? O tal vez ya lo sabe… por eso en el encuentro de la mañana se mostró muy tranquila… ¿Cómo puede aceptar eso?_

- ¿Te pasa algo Amu-chi? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- ¿eh? N-no nada – intento disimular la pelirosa. La castaña solo la miro con curiosidad y siguió hablando.

* * *

Tarannnn~!

¡Ikuto al fin fue descubierto! ¡¿Qué pasara ahora?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas gracias por agregar este fic en sus alertas y favoritos.

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Sabii-chan, Cyndy12, LIRIO-CHAN, Miry-Chan, Milee Ayleen, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Joselyn21, zarax, LuNaR19 y a Lilith G. G. Snyder

Si les gusta dejen un revie aunque sea chiquito! Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el proximo capi :D

Bye! :3!


	19. Capitulo 19: Acercandose

**Capitulo 19: Acercándose**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- ¡Que bueno que llegan temprano! – decía mas animada que de costumbre la pelinegra, la castaña al instante siguió con el animo sin preguntar, pero a la pelirosa le pareció que algo pasaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo curiosa - ¿Por qué estas tan animada? – agrego sospechando de algo.

- Eh… pues no pasa nada malo – dijo la pelinegra

- ¡¿Entonces si pasa algo? – dijo la castaña buscando su lupa y su sombrero de detective.

- Lo sabia – dijo la pelirosa esperando que la pelinegra hablara.

- ¡Por eso les dije que era bueno que llegaran temprano! – Dijo la pelinegra con rapidez – Es para anunciarles que hoy recibiremos ayuda para mejorar sus técnicas – agrego.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Tan malos somos? – dijo entrando el rubio al aula.

- Pues… no son tan malos, van empezando, pero igual un poco de ayuda GRATUITA no nos viene mal – dijo la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en la palabra "gratuita"

- Oh pues estará genial, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Yuriko-ne – dijo el rubio con una calida sonrisa.

- ¡Yuriko eres la mejor! – Decía emocionada la castaña – por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Aiko-chan? – agrego con duda. La pelirosa dejo sus cosas en un asiento "Con razón estaba tan animada" pensó y se sintió un poco culpable por sospechar de su extraño animo.

- Ah pues, Aiko fue a recoger a los Ayudantes – dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

- ¿a LOS ayudantes? – Finalmente hablo la pelirosa – ¿pues cuantas personas necesitas para que nos ayuden a mejorar? – agrego algo indignada.

- Tranquilos, solo son dos personas no deben de tardar – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¿Y se puede saber quienes son estas personas? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Sii ¡¿Quiénes son Yuriko-ne? – dijo de repente la castaña.

- Ah pues… seguramente ya los conocen jeje – dijo un tanto nerviosa la pelinegra, la pelirosa puso atención y levanto una ceja, mientras que el rubio y la castaña la miraban expectativos – Uno de ellos es una artista famosa, reconocida a nivel nacional y próximamente internacional – decía orgullosa. La cara de todos cambio a una de ilusión, empezaron a imaginar como seria la dichosa artista famosa, se imaginaban una persona elegante, hermosa y muy talentosa.

- Ósea que es mujer – dijo la pelirosa, la pelinegra asintió.

- ¿y sabe tocar el piano? ¿Lo hace bien? – decía emocionada la castaña.

- Claro, es buenísima haciéndolo, ¡no llamaría a cualquiera para esto! – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Y como es que conseguiste tal contacto? – decía el rubio impresionado.

- Ah… pues – empezó a ponerse nerviosa – ¡somos amigas cercanas! Y claro… yo… este… - balbuceaba. En eso, la puerta se abre y una chica rubia pasa a través de ella.

- ¡Yuriko-chan, ya llegue! – dijo animada aquella rubia.

- ¡U-u-utau Hoshina! No lo puedo creer Yuriko, conseguiste ayuda de ¡Utau Hoshina! – decía la pelirosa emocionada, pues Utau Hoshina era la estrella juvenil pop del momento, reconocida por su bella voz y su habilidad tocando el piano, combinando ambas.

- ¡Utau-ne! – decía la castaña emocionada mientras corría a abrazarla, la pelirosa quedo en shock ante aquella confianza de su amiga con la gran estrella. El rubio no parecía tan impresionado con la visita, y le llamo mucho la atención a la pelirosa aquel escepticismo.

- ¿No te gusta Utau Hoshina? – le pregunto curiosa, el rubio sonrió.

- Claro que me gusta – contesto – pero… - no termino de hablar cuando lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Tadase! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en el club de piano de Yuriko? – decía mientras se le acercaba la rubia, la pelirosa estaba aun mas confundida, la rubia parecía muy familiarizada y con mucha confianza hacia sus compañeros. – Hasta Yaya-chan esta aquí ¡Y yo ni enterada! – agrego.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes conocen a Utau Hoshina? – decía la confundida pelirosa.

- ¡Claro! – dijo la feliz castaña, pues tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a la rubia.

- Utau es – decía el rubio, pero como siempre lo interrumpieron.

- A ellos los conozco, pero ¿tu quien eres? – dijo la rubia inspeccionando a la pelirosa, la chica quedo en shock, aun no podía creer que era la famosa Utau Hoshina la que le hablara.

- P-pues… yo, yo… yo soy Amu – dijo con dificultad la pelirosa.

- Mmm – la rubia la inspecciono, mientras los otros tres la miraban esperando, ya conocían a Utau y era muy selectiva, después de escanear a la chica con la mirada de arriba abajo, derecha a izquierda – Es linda, me gusta – dijo finalmente volteando con los demás y levantando el pulgar, unos sonrieron y otros suspiraron de alivio.

- Yuriko-chan ¿Quién es la otra persona? – Decía ansiosa la castaña – Dijiste que Aiko-chan había ido por ellos – agrego.

- ¡Ah! Aiko-chan me dijo que me viniera para acá directo, no me fue a buscar, solo me llamo por teléfono – dijo informativa la rubia.

- Ya Yuriko-chan, ¡dinos quien es la otra persona! – decía impaciente la castaña.

- Pues la otra persona es el mejor… - iba a empezar a contar la pelinegra.

- Que bueno que pienses eso de mí – se escucho una voz masculina desde la puerta, todos se giraron para ver de que se trataba, la pelinegra suspiro de alivio, al fin había llegado, la rubia solo sonrió al igual que el rubio, no necesitaban formalidades, la pelirosa al ver al peliazul sintió que el corazón se le quería salir, y se puso nerviosa.

- ¡Yay! ¡Me siento como en los viejos tiempos! – decía la castaña emocionada – Mira Amu, ¡mis hermanos! – jalaba de las manos a la pelirosa para acercarla.

- ¿D-de que hablas Yaya? – preguntaba la pelirosa mientras era "arrastrada".

- Bueno, es que siempre dijimos que éramos como hermanos, por eso siempre andábamos todos juntos todo el tiempo – contaba la castaña mientras señalaba a todos – Bueno, Yuriko llego cuando Ikuto entro a la preparatoria, desde entonces ¡la adoptamos! – contaba la castaña.

- ¡Ey! No lo digas así, me siento como un perro de la calle – decía la pelinegra mientras los demás se reían.

- Espera, ósea que… Utau Hoshina es… - decía la pelirosa

- Mi hermana – dijo finalmente el rubio. La pelirosa parecía confundida.

- Hoshina… Hotori… Tsukiyomi… - dijo en voz baja como pensando.

- En realidad mi nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi – aclaro la rubia – Hoshina es por el medio – agrego.

- Oh… - dijo la pelirosa.

- Si, ¡ellos son los Tsuki-tori! – decía la castaña alegre. (N/A: Me resulto curiosa la combinación de los apellidos xD ya que Tsuki significa luna y tori pájaro/ave, bueno solo quería comentárselos :P)

- No importan los apellidos, siempre seremos hermanos – el rubio se puso sentimental.

- Bueno bueno, ya ¡hay que dedicarnos a lo que nos toca! – decía la pelinegra mientras señalaba el aula. La pelirosa simplemente se mantuvo en silencio desde ahí y se dirigió a su asiento.

- ¡Yuriko-chan! – Decía la castaña - ¿Dónde esta Aiko-chan? – preguntó.

- Es cierto, donde se habrá metido Aiko… Ikuto ¿tu sabes algo? Pensé que había ido por ti – pregunto la pelinegra.

- No, solo me hablo por teléfono que nos esperarías aquí – respondió el peliazul.

- Ush Aiko-chan ¿Dónde te metiste? – decía entre dientes la pelinegra.

- Y-ya llegue – decía la ojiverde sensei mientras entraba por la puerta, cargando con unos libros, una bolsa grande de papel y en la otra mano llevaba su bolsa colgada del hombro mientras que en su mano sostenía un portavasos con 4 vasos.

- Aiko-chan ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntaba la pelinegra mientras se acercaba para ayudar a la sensei.

- Bueno, es que pensé que hacia mucho tiempo que Ikuto y Utau no estaban en el club – contestaba la sensei – Así que aproveche para traer unos cuantos refrigerios – sonrió.

- No tienes remedio – decía resignada la pelinegra – pero recuerda que vienen a ayudar a enseñar las técnicas – agrego mientras ponía las cosas sobre el escritorio.

- Tadase, ¿me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas que deje en el auto? – le dijo la sensei, el rubio asintió y recibió las llaves para salir del lugar.

- ¡Aiko-chan! Tenia mucho sin verte – decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la sensei.

- Pues tu que ahora estas muy ocupada para nosotros – dramatizo la ojiverde.

- ¿Qué pasa con todos? Ahora resulta ser que todos se conocen – le dijo al oído a la castaña, la cual sonrió y puso su mano en el oído de la pelirosa para contestarle de la misma manera.

- Lo que pasa que Utau, Ikuto, Tadase y yo siempre nos hemos conocido y con todo lo que paso pues vivíamos juntos, cuando Ikuto entro a la preparatoria – contaba la castaña – llego Yuriko a vivir al edificio de mi abuela, casi no hablaba con nadie y resulto que estaba en el mismo salón de Ikuto, y pues desde ahí empezamos a acercarnos a ella – una historia larga… - cuando Ikuto y Yuriko entraron a la universidad conocieron a Aiko-chan, y desde que Aiko-chan se entero de sus historias quiso ver por ellos y siempre los ayuda, me incluyo en la bola porque soy como la cuarto hermana Tsuki-Tori-Ki je je – al fin termino de relatar la castaña.

- oh, y ¿Utau? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa.

- Utau acaba de salir de esta misma universidad, ellos fueron los primeros miembros del club de piano, solo que Ikuto y Yuriko quisieron seguir con la maestría, por eso aun siguen aquí – muy informativa la castaña.

- Y ustedes ¿que tanto cuchichean? – la rubia descubrió a las chicas secreteándose.

- Nada Utau-ne – contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por que … ella… no habla? – dijo la rubia olvidando el nombre de la pelirosa.

- Amu, se llama Amu, hermanita – dijo el peliazul – y seguramente o la intimidas o es tu fan jaja – rió con su ultima frase.

- Ah… - contesto la rubia, se le hizo extraño que su hermano intercediera por una "extraña" - ¿es cierto eso Amu? – le pregunta a la pelirosa con un tono mas relajado.

- Pues… - decía la pelirosa.

- ¡Ya Utau-ne! – Dijo la castaña – primero la calificas, después la interrogas, pobrecita déjala que se acostumbre a ti – agrego – mira que después de tantos años ni yo me acostumbro todavía – dijo por lo bajo y en broma.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo la rubia.

- Nada nada – contesto la castaña, al fin Amu sonrió. Al fin llego el rubio con el encargo de la sensei, aquello parecía una fiesta con tanta comida y bebidas; la mayor parte de la tarde se la pasaron hablando y recordando viejos tiempos, por lo que la pelinegra les pidió volver otro día para que le ayudaran de nuevo.

- Utau no puede porque ya no estudia aquí, pero yo podría ser miembro del club, así tendrías ayuda permanente – se ofreció el peliazul, nunca habían visto tan voluntarioso al chico por lo que genero sorpresa en algunos

- ¡Pero puedo venir cuando tenga tiempo libre! – contesto la rubia, no podía quedarse atrás.

- Si, muchas gracias – agradeció la pelinegra. Amu se la había pasado muy tranquila, pero cuando se trataba de Ikuto se ponía a la defensiva, no quiso decir nada a su comentario pero no estaba cómoda con ello.

La noche cayó y la pelirosa finalmente estaba en su casa, acostada en el sofá mientras veía la televisión, el minino entro por la ventana y fue directo a las manos de su dueña.

- Yoru, veamos que me trajiste hoy – dijo mientras abría el relicario, el cual para su sorpresa se encontraba vació, una sensación oprimió su pecho y cerro el objeto, clavo su mirada en el techo mientras acariciaba al felino

_Vacío… llevábamos semanas platicando así, para que de repente no mande nada, ¿le pasaría algo? ¿Seria algo que escribí? O tal vez… ya Amu, tranquilízate, tal vez mañana te escriba algo… No es que necesites mensajear con él, ni si quiera sabes quien es…_

La chica sumergida en sus pensamientos cerro los ojos, apago el televisor que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, y quedo la habitación en silencio, cerro los ojos nuevamente y recordó "Amu, se llama Amu", sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquel recuerdo, se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá, abrazando a su oscura mascota y termino durmiéndose.

* * *

Tachan~!

Y aquí termina el capitulo 19, omg 19! No pense que lo alargaria tanto xD y aun falta :3

¿Qué pasara después? ¿Por qué Amu no recibio mensaje?

Veanlo en el siguiente capi :D

Gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos *-*

Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: Cyndy12, LIRIO-CHAN, Sabii-chan, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Hana-chan, Miry-Chan, aitniram, mayu-chan, Nekitah Hentai, LuNaR19 y a Lilith G. G. Snyder

Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, gracias de verdad *-*

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Si les gusta dejen un review aunque sea chiquito :D!

Bye! :3!


	20. Capitulo 20: Celos

**Capitulo 20: Celos**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto incrédula la pelinegra.

- Que no le envié un mensaje ayer… - contesto tranquilo el peliazul

- ¡¿Pero en que estabas pensando? – alzo la voz la pelinegra.

- Dijiste que mis métodos eran extraños, y quise probar con los tuyos, ya ves eso del club – contesto el chico.

- Eso esta bien Ikuto, pero… ¿Pensaste en como se sentiría Amu después de recibir todos los días un mensaje y de repente no recibir nada? – la pelinegra sermoneo al chico de mirada zafiro, el cual la veía escéptico.

- Por favor… no es como que este esperando a que le llegue un mensaje de alguien que no conoce… - contesto el peliazul.

- ¡Argh! ¡Ikuto! ¡No sabes de mujeres! Pobre Amu, ya me imagino… es todo lo contrario a eso… - en la desesperación se le escapo su ultima frase.

- ¿Cómo que todo lo contrario? – el peliazul pregunto curioso, dejando el escepticismo de lado.

- Pues no se… supongo – intento arreglar la pelinegra.

- Dime, Yuriko Hideki… - Sonó mas a amenaza, y es que cuando el peliazul decía su nombre completo, quería decir que iba en serio, y eso a veces le daba un poco de miedo a la pelinegra.

- P-p-pues… este… - se torno nerviosa.

- ¡Dime! – alzo la voz el peliazul, que la chica supiera algo y no se lo dijera le sacaba de sus casillas; para su desgracia estaban armando mucho alboroto.

- Los dos de haya atrás, ¡silencio! O si gustan pueden salir del aula, pero conmigo tendrán falta – les llamo la atención el profesor en turno, los chicos se habían olvidado por completo de la clase, así que al ser regañados se tranquilizaron no sin antes recibir las miradas de sus compañeros.

- No creas que te salvas, cuando termine la clase me tendrás que decir… - le dijo en voz baja el peliazul. Después de algunas horas, y de algunos profesores, los chicos se encontraban en su ultima clase, no se escuchaba sonido alguno mas que el del la profesora escribiendo sobre el pizarrón, de pronto a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un sonido. El peliazul se paro de inmediato y salio del aula sin decir nada.

- ¿Tsukiyomi a donde se cree que va? – pregunto la profesora pero esta no recibió respuesta, el chico se había ido, de inmediato se levanto la pelinegra.

- Disculpe Sensei – hizo una reverencia – Dijo que se sentía muy mal y que iría a la enfermería ¿Me permite acompañarlo? No vaya a ser que le suceda algo – la chica había encontrado una salida.

- Oh, adelante Hideki – consintió la profesora y siguió en lo suyo. El peliazul siguiendo aquel sonido, llego hasta la sala del piano, donde se solían reunir para el club, estaba a punto de entrar cuando lo detuvieron.

- No entres – Dijo firme la pelinegra mientras sostenía del brazo al chico.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto molesto, que le pasaba primero lo alienta con la chica y ahora no lo dejaba ir con ella.

- Quien toca no es Amu – dijo la pelinegra - ¿No lo notaste? – agrego. El peliazul se sorprendió, había quedado tan ciego por el sonido del piano que no escucho en realidad, era cierto, la pelirosa no tocaba como quien estuviera tocando en ese momento. Suspiro profundo y se puso una mano en la frente. – Apenas lo notaste… ¿tanto querías ver a Amu? – dijo la pelinegra, el chico sonrió de lado pero no contesto, se recargo en la pared y escucharon pasos, caminaron hacia un lado para quedar alejados del aula y terminaron entrando a otra vacía, desde ahí espiaron el pasillo para ver de quien se trataba. Cual fue su sorpresa que era la chica a la que mas deseaba ver en ese momento, entro al aula del piano dejando la puerta entrecerrada.

- ¡Ikuto! – Dijo la pelinegra lo más bajo que pudo para detener al chico, pero simplemente la ignoro, la chica suspiro y fue detrás de él - ¿Qué haces? – le dijo de nuevo en voz baja.

- Nada… - contesto el peliazul, gracias a que la pelirosa no había cerrado bien la puerta podían escuchar con claridad lo que sucedía adentro.

- Hinamori – saludo el rubio – pensé que no vendrías – agrego.

- Disculpa Tadase, es que un profesor me entretuvo en el camino – contesto la chica. Mientras que aquel par escuchaba por fuera, casi se hablaban con la mirada "Así que habían quedado de verse"

- No te preocupes, no espere mucho tiempo – contesto gentil el rubio, como siempre.

- Gracias y disculpa por darte tantas molestias – dijo la pelirosa un tanto tímida, pero había algo extraño en el tono de su voz.

- No, al contrario, esto también me sirve para practicar, además no tenia nada mas que hacer, yo también Salí temprano – sonrió el rubio, aquella sonrisa calida que hacia sonrojar a la pelirosa. La pelinegra vio aquello y enseguida giro su mirada a su peliazul acompañante, el cual tenía la mirada clavada en aquellos chicos a los que estaban "observando".

- Mmm, parece que no estas concentrada hoy – dijo el rubio crítico.

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, me distraje un poco – contesto apenada la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes, mira, colocas tus manos así – decía el rubio mientras le daba ejemplos a la chica – y será mas fácil cambiar de notas, inténtalo – dijo mientras le cedía el lugar. La chica se sentó e intento colocar las manos como el chico le había indicado.

- Que vergüenza, ni esto lo hago bien – dijo la pelirosa por su fracaso.

- No te preocupes Hinamori, todo se trata de practica, mira – contesto el rubio animando a la chica, mientras tomaba sus manos, lo cual hizo aparecer aquel color chapeteado en las mejillas de la pelirosa, y las puso en la posición que anteriormente le había explicado – así es como debe ser – agrego el rubio con una sonrisa. La pelinegra, que se encontraba observando, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a su acompañante y vio claramente como el peliazul se moría de celos.

- G-g-gracias – contesto ruborizada la pelirosa – creo que ya se como colocar las manos – agrego.

- Vámonos Ikuto, la clase esta por terminar y mentí para que nos dejaran salir – decía la pelinegra en voz baja, servia que quitaba al chico de ahí. El chico solo se dejo arrastrar, mientras que la de mirada celeste lo jalaba hacia fuera del edificio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo la pelinegra – No me digas que estas celoso – ella ya lo sabia, pero quería que el chico se lo dijera.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? – intento disimular el peliazul, pero sus puños apretados y su seño fruncido lo delataba.

- Ay, me vas a decir que no estas celoso, ¡nomás ve! – y lo giro hacia una de las ventanas para que viera su reflejo.

- Tsk – fue su respuesta, nunca lo aceptaría. Se tranquilizo un poco y recordó – Y bien, dime de que estabas hablando en clase – agrego.

- ¿ah? ¿De que hablas? – intento huir de esa platica.

- Yuriko Hideki, no te hagas la graciosa conmigo – la miro fijo, la pelinegra casi podía jurar que esa mirada la hacia sudar.

- Pues no era nada… solo dije que era lo contrario a lo que tú decías – confeso.

- Pregunte que si como era lo contrario… - agrego al interrogatorio.

- Ah… pues… - la pelinegra le daba vueltas al asunto, mientras hacia señas con sus manos, el chico tomo sus manos y las puso tranquilas, su mirada fija sobre la de la chica – Ella dijo que a veces sentía que solo esperaba a que llegara Yoru para leer tus mensajes – la hizo confesar rápidamente, el chico bajo la mirada y sonrió de lado.

- Después de todo mis métodos no son tan extraños – dijo.

- ¡Ay por favor! Ella ni siquiera sabe quien le manda los mensajes – contesto la pelinegra – y déjame decirte que tontamente sospechábamos de Tadase al principio, y nadie lo ha desmentido hasta ahorita, solo había estado en observación – agrego, inmediatamente el seño fruncido en la frente del chico regreso.

- ¡¿Y no has hecho nada al respecto? – se exalto un poco el peliazul, se dejo llevar por sus emociones, las pelinegra hizo un gesto de dolor, pues el chico apretó mas sus manos. En ese mismo instante la pelirosa iba pasando apresurada hacia su casa, pero no pudo evitar ver que se encontraba Yuriko peleando con Ikuto, "!¿Qué le pasa a Ikuto? Es un Patan, mira que tratar así a su novia… Lamentablemente no me puedo meter en los pleitos de pareja" pensó la chica, y siguió su camino a paso apresurado.

Ante el gesto de la pelinegra, el peliazul la soltó de inmediato.

- Perdón – dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

- No te preocupes, en parte es mi culpa… - dijo la chica un poco decaída, el peliazul nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

- Hideki, yo… - intentaba disculparse, realmente había perdido sus cabales por una tontería, algo que tenia un sencillo arreglo.

- No digas nada – sonrió débilmente la pelinegra – me tengo que ir, hasta mañana – se despidió y se fue rápidamente dejando solo al peliazul.

"Eres un estupido Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Hideki solo quería ayudarte y terminaste lastimándola… creo que la dejare fuera de esto, es algo que yo tengo que hacer y ojala me perdone por lo de hoy" se encontraba el peliazul pensativo debajo de un árbol, mientras el campus se iba quedando solo y las luces de los faroles iluminaban únicamente aquella grande universidad.

…

…

- ¡One-chan! – gritaba emocionada una pequeña de alrededor 11 años, cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos.

- ¡Ami! – Decía la pelirosa mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana – ¡Papá, Mamá! No esperaba que vinieran, pero en cuanto me llamaron me vine corriendo – decía mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

- Bueno, es que no podíamos venir por la escuela de Ami, pero no tendrá clases mañana ni pasado mañana, así que decidimos venir de fin de semana, el domingo nos vamos temprano – decía la madre de las chicas.

- Además ya te extrañábamos Amu – decía el padre mientras abrazaba a sus dos "pequeñas".

- Yo también los extrañaba, me esta yendo muy bien en la escuela, ¿por cierto como entraron? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Ah pues, le dijimos a la casera que somos tus padres y que habíamos venido a visitarte y nos dejo entrar – decía aun emocionado el padre de la chica.

- Oh, que bueno, así no tuvieron que esperar fuera mientras llegaba – decía la pelirosa.

- ¡One-chan! Rima y Nagi te mandaron esto – decía la pequeña mientras le entregaba en las manos a su hermana un pequeño álbum de fotos.

- Gracias Ami – y empezó a ojear las fotos, habían fotos de el "trío dinámico" como se hacían llamar, y las ultimas 4 fotos eran de sus dos amigos, dando a entender que había una relación entre ellos – ¡No lo puedo creer, Rima y Nagi juntos! Quien lo diría – decía sorprendida.

- Si, a veces van a la casa a visitarnos, también ellos te extrañan, en tu lugar consienten demasiado a Ami, se la llevan de paseo a veces – decía sonriente la madre de la chica.

- One-chan ¿y aquí no tienes amigos? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Claro que si, tengo unos muy buenos amigos, ya se los presentare a todos – contaba la pelirosa – por cierto, también estoy en el club de piano – agrego.

- OH! ¡Tocaras el piano como mi artista favorita! Y yo cantare sus canciones – decía la pequeña Ami

- Si, no tienes idea – contestaba la pelirosa mientras recordaba la última reunión del club. También recordó a Yuriko, y recordó en la situación en la que estaba cuando venia de regreso a casa, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. Sus padres se instalaban en su habitación mientras ella se quedo pensativa en el sofá, tocaron a la puerta y Ami de inmediato fue a abrirla.

- OH! ¿Así que tu eres la hermana menor de Amu-chi? – decía aquella castaña mientras entraba al departamento.

- ¡si! Ami Hinamori ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

- Ah, pues yo soy ¡la mejor amiga de Amu! Yaya Yuiki – decía orgullosa la castaña, al escucharla la pelirosa fue a recibirla también.

- ¡Amu-chi! Mi abuela me mando para invitarlos a cenar hoy – decía sonriente la castaña.

- Oh, muchas gracias, ¿pero no es demasiada molestia? – contesto preocupada la pelirosa.

- Pues no, mi abuela te quiere mucho y dice que siempre me soportas y bla bla bla todas esas cosas, así que quiere que tu familia cene con nosotros hoy – decía entusiasmada la castaña.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación, la aceptaremos con gusto – dijo la madre de la pelirosa mientras salía de la habitación.

- Si, gracias Yaya – decía la pelirosa.

- Bueno, entonces me marcho para ayudarle a mi abuela con la cena – contesto feliz y se fue.

- Que enérgica – dijo la señora Hinamori.

- Así es ella todo el tiempo – contesto la pelirosa – es la que nos alegra a todos – agrego.

- ¿Y esta contigo en la escuela One-chan? ¡Me cayo bien! – dijo la pequeña Ami.

- Pues, esta en cerámica, es muy buena en lo que hace – contesto la pelirosa con admiración. Pero no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Yuriko peleando con Ikuto. – Ahora vuelvo, iré a ver si esta otra amiga para presentárselas – dijo mientras salía del departamento, toco a la puerta del departamento de la pelinegra y a los segundos abrió.

- Amu, que sorpresa que me visites – Dijo la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta para invitarla a pasar.

- ¿Cómo estas Yuriko? – Decía la pelirosa mientras pasaba, lo cual se le hizo una pregunta extraña, cerro la puerta y…

- Pues, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta? – respondió la pelinegra.

- Es que, te vi discutir con Ikuto… - dijo la pelirosa.

- Ah… - contesto desganada recordando aquello.

- Me preocupe, solo quería saber si estas bien, si no te hizo daño – decía preocupada, la pelinegra puso una de sus manos en su muñeca y su mirada se torno triste.

- Dios, perdóname Yuriko, pero eres mi amiga y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ¿Te pego ese imbecil? – la pelirosa se encontraba molesta, no toleraba ese tipo de cosas.

- No Amu, no te preocupes, no me pego y creo que no fue apropósito si me lastimo – se disculpaba por el chico.

- Si una persona te hace daño no deberías de andar con ella – aconsejaba la pelirosa.

- ¿Andar? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- Pues, andar… no deberías de ser su novia, es un patan, ¿te ha tratado así siempre? – lo dejo salir.

- ¡¿Novia? – sorprendida por las deducciones de la pelirosa, la pelirosa quedo confusa ante la sorpresa de la pelinegra.

- ¿No son novios? – desvió su mirada, sintió que había metido la pata.

- Claro que no Amu, dios, ¿desde cuando crees que somos novios? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- Pues… desde que los conocí, sus "fans" hacían ese tipo de comentarios y cositas así – decía la pelirosa. La pelinegra soltó una carcajada

- ¡Ay Amu! ¡Nunca podría ser novia de Ikuto! Lo veo mas como a un hermano – la pelinegra se animo – La gente dice eso, porque la mayoría del tiempo la pasamos juntos, sabes que no confío mucho en las personas así que, no me veras con otros chicos – agrego.

- Discúlpame Yuriko, hice todo un mal entendido, pero sin embargo yo los vi pelear muy feo, bueno, lo que vi – se disculpaba la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes Amu, también eso fue mi culpa, al fin de cuentas los hermanos se pelean siempre ¿no? – un malentendido y un pleito así no iban a quebrar aquella amistad de años. Amu solo sonrió y se sintió mas tranquila.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar con mi familia y con Yaya? – invito la pelirosa, la pelinegra asintió y salieron del departamento juntas.

* * *

Tarannnn~!

Y este es el final del Capi 20, sorry por no poner Amuto ;O;! Pero espero que les haya gustado!

¿Qué pasara ahora? Veanlo en el siguiente capitulo :D!

Muchisimas gracias por agrega este fic a sus alertas y favoritos, y por agregarme a mi como Autora favorita *O* me halagan!

Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: LIRIO-CHAN, Sabii-chan, LuNar19, Miry-Chan, Hana-chan, ..x (Arigatooo! *-*), Cyndy12 (Esto ya casi parece novela con tantos capis xD pero gracias a tu comentario no me preocupare por eso ya :D), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, azulaamu, , mayu-chan, leoni tao91 (omg leoni! Años sin verte :D feliz por verte de nuevo :3), , Amarii-Butterfly-chan y a Milee Ayleen

Un beso enorme para todas! *3*! Ustedes hacen posible que esta loca siga escribiendo :P todos sus reviews me motivan, como hoy que alargue un poco mas de lo normal el capi xD les prometo Amuto para el siguiente :3!

Nos leemos en el proximo capi! :D

Bye! :3


	21. Capitulo 21: Aceptado!

**Capitulo 21: Aceptado!**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_

* * *

_

- Muchas gracias por la cena – Se despidió la familia de la pelirosa.

- Amu-chi – Detuvo la castaña del brazo a la pelirosa con los ojos vidriosos y en tono de lamento.

- No te preocupes Yaya, solo se quedaran unos días, el domingo regresan a casa y podrás quedarte a dormir en mi casa – decía la pelirosa intentando tranquilizar a su castaña amiga.

- Vamos Yaya, no seas egoísta, Amu tiene mucho sin ver a su familia y tu pensando en ti – intervino la pelinegra.

- Pero Amu-chiii – chillo nuevamente, el rostro de Amu cambio a uno mas preocupado y la castaña lo noto – Es cierto Yuriko-chan – Soltó a la pelirosa – Soy una tonta, ya habrá tiempo para estar juntas – sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Las otras dos chicas quedaron impresionadas ante la "madurez" de la castaña, pues se imaginaban que el teatrito iba a durar bastante mas y que terminaría con una Amu huyendo y una Yaya llorando desesperada.

- Gracias Yaya – Solo eso contesto la pelirosa mientras le daba un abrazo reconfortante. La pelinegra sobo su cabello y se marcharon.

- Yuriko, ¿crees que pudieras hacerme un favor? – Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirosa un tanto apenada.

- Depende, si esta dentro de lo que puedo hacer, claro con gusto – contesto amable la pelinegra.

- Pues veras, quisiera presentarle a mi familia a los miembros del club de piano, que después de todo son mis amigos – Decía la pelirosa – y bueno, Ami es fan de Utau… -agrego mirando a la pelinegra casi con gesto de suplica. La pelinegra casi al instante pensó en una oportunidad mas para Ikuto, así que no dudo en contestar.

- ¡Claro! – contesto animada.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo emocionada – Y… ¿Lo de Utau? – agrego.

- Eso déjamelo a mi – contesto pudiente la pelinegra.

- ¡Muchas gracias Yuriko! – Decía emocionada la pelirosa – ¿Estará bien el sábado en mi casa? – pregunto dudosa.

- Estará perfecto – contesto la pelinegra pensando mas en la oportunidad para su amigo. Las chicas se despidieron y cada quien entro a su departamento.

…

…

- Y ¿Les ha gustado la ciudad? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- ¡Claro One-chan! – contesto emocionada la pequeña Ami – ¡El roppongi es genial! ¡Es como una ciudad dentro de una ciudad! – decía emocionada la hermana menor.

- ¿Fueron a la torre de Tokio? – pregunto nuevamente la pelirosa.

- ¡A que si! El acuario estuvo genial – contesto de nuevo la menor – ¡Y el museo de cera! ¡También fuimos al santuario Nogi y al jardín Hama-Rikyu Teien! – agrego emocionada.

- Genial, ustedes si que han paseado, disculpen por no poder ir con ustedes – se disculpaba la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes Amu, sabemos que tu si tienes que asistir a la escuela, es bueno cuando puedes estar con nosotros después de eso – decía comprensiva la madre de aquella.

- Cierto One-chan, ¿Tu ya has visitado todos esos lugares? – pregunto curiosa la menor.

- Si, he ido a algunos – contesto la pelirosa.

- ¿Con tus amigos? – pregunto de nuevo la menor.

- Claro, no iría sola – contesto de nuevo la pelirosa – Por cierto, hoy invitare a mis amigos a cenar para que los conozcan también – agrego informativa.

- Oh, entonces tendremos que salir de compras – agrego la señora Hinamori mientras tomaba su bolso.

- Espera… ¿Amigos? – pregunto finalmente el padre.

- Eh… Si, mis amigos y amigas – contesto la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Amigos? – Pregunto nuevamente el señor Hinamori.

- Si, puedo tener amigos ¿no? – contesto de nuevo.

- Solo Amigos… - contesto de nueva cuenta el padre, con los ojos vidriosos a punto del llanto.

- Cariño, no exageres… nuestra Amu ya esta grande – intervino la señora Hinamori. Mientras las tres mujeres salían del departamento con rumbo al supermercado, el señor Hinamori cayó de rodillas en el suelo dramatizando el momento.

…

…

- ¿Llego temprano? – pregunto con duda la castaña, mientras sostenía un paquete en sus manos.

- Un poco, pero no hay problema, pasa Yaya – Invito a pasar a su amiga.

- Por cierto Amu-chi, mi abuela les manda este pastel – dijo la castaña extendiendo lo que llevaba en sus manos.

- Gracias Yaya, no era necesario – la pelirosa recibió amable el pastel y lo llevo a la cocina.

- ¡Pero que rico huele! – decía la castaña mientras pasaba a la "sala" y sentarse sobre el sillón, en eso llamaron nuevamente a la puerta, la pelirosa se dirigió ahí y abrió.

- Oh, Yuriko y Ha… Aiko-chan – recibió a sus visitas mientras las invitaba a pasar, las cuales se unieron con la castaña en el sofá.

- ¡Eh Yuriko-chan! ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Ah pues me acaban de mandar un mensaje que ya vienen – contesto informativa la pelinegra.

- ¡Ah pero que mona! – exclamo de repente la sensei al ver a la hermana menor de la pelirosa salir de la habitación.

- ¡Aiko-chan ella es Ami-chan! ¡La hermana menor de Amu-chi! – decía la castaña mientras la sensei abrazaba a la menor, la pelirosa solo se encontraba desde la puerta viéndolas divertida, la menor solo se dejaba querer. Después de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta nuevamente.

- Deben ser ellos – dijo la pelinegra; la pelirosa se levanto enseguida y abrió la puerta.

- Tadase – dijo la pelirosa, siendo al primero en ver, el peliazul solo desvió la mirada y la rubia saludo efusiva como siempre – Pasen, ya solo ustedes faltaban, gracias por venir – agrego la pelirosa.

- Esa es… U-u-u-tau… H-Hoshina – La hermana menor de la pelirosa quedo en shock - ¡Es Utau Hoshina! – dijo nuevamente emocionada mientras corría a saludarla.

- Jeje Me dijeron que eres mi fan numero uno ¿es eso cierto? – dijo la rubia.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contesto la menor con brillo en su mirada, la emoción la rebasaba.

- ¡Cantemos! – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía con la pequeña Ami.

- Papá, Mamá ellos son Tadase e Ikuto, la rubia que esta con Ami es Utau y ellos tres son hermanos – Los presentó finalmente.

- Son chicos bien parecidos – dijo con preocupación el padre de la chica.

- Pero claro que son guapos Cariño – agrego – un placer conocerlos, gracias por encargarse de nuestra Amu – agrego la madre, formal y amigable.

- Un placer Señora Hinamori – dijo el rubio mientras que el peliazul apoyo a su hermano haciendo una reverencia.

_Jaja no lo puedo creer, Ikuto tan serio con mis padres enfrente, ¡que se atreva a molestarme!_

Pensaba la chica mientras miraba aquella escena, el departamento pequeño se veía lleno de gente, la sensei platicaba con los padres mientras que los chicos se encontraban reunidos en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala con los demás? – decía la pelirosa, había preparado unos cojines para sentarse en el suelo y así caber mejor en el lugar, mientras que el padre de la chica acomodaba una mesa de patas cortas en la misma sala, así todos podrían sentarse a la mesa a comer juntos. Los chicos obedecieron la invitación de la pelirosa, excepto uno.

- Ya los alcanzo – dijo el peliazul, se notaba un tanto extraño.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto la pelirosa antes de irse.

- Nada – contesto el chico mientras admiraba a la chica, la pelirosa se sonrojo un poco por la mirada de aquel y siguió su camino.

- Oh, Ikuto ¿cierto? – decía la señora Hinamori mientras llegaba a la cocina, no esperaba encontrarse al chico ahí.

- Señora – contesto formal el peliazul.

- Oh, por favor llámame Midori – dijo amable, mientras sacaba platos de la alacena.

- Disculpe pero no podría – contesto el chico.

- Pareces muy maduro como para esconder lo que sientes – ataco la madre (N/A: Madres al acecho muahaha!)

- Disculpe, no se de que habla – contesto nuevamente el peliazul.

- Vamos, he visto como miras a mi hija y la mirada que pones cada que ella ve a tu hermano – contaba la señora Hinamori, el chico desvió su mirada – Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo – sonrió gentil, mientras preparaba todo para llevarlo a la mesa.

- Es usted muy observadora, no se le puede engañar – acepto la "culpa" el peliazul, la señora Hinamori sonrió ante el gesto del chico.

- Por favor cuida de ella – Dijo nuevamente la madre (N/A: Ya saben, las madres siempre tan intuitivas y pocas veces se equivocan!)

- Si ella me lo permite – contesto mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Que lindo eres Ikuto-kun, seguro que lo hará ¿Me ayudas con esto? – dijo mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa dejándole los platos y cubiertos al chico.

- Claro – contesto enseguida tomando lo que le tocaba. Llevaron las cosas a la mesa y se unieron al "festejo" todo fue risas y alegría, anécdotas chistosas contadas por cada uno y bueno en fin todos se la pasaron genial, la cena estuvo deliciosa, claro preparada por la señora Hinamori. Y después de algunas horas la hora de la "retirada" llego.

- Bueno, yo me voy porque mañana temprano tengo que salir de gira – Se levanto la rubia – me la pase genial, gracias por invitarnos – hacia una reverencia agradeciendo a los ahí presentes.

- Yo me voy con Utau-ne, no puedo dejarla ir sola, además que también tengo una reunión con los chicos de mi clase temprano – dijo el rubio, agradeciendo también por aquel rato ameno. La pelinegra tomo esa situación como una oportunidad y tomo a la sensei y a la castaña de las manos.

- Nosotras también nos vamos, mañana temprano tenemos cosas que hacer del club – dijo rápidamente – no te preocupes por asistir Amu, tienes que despedir a tu familia – decía mientras arrastraba al par hacia la puerta. Se despidieron todos de la familia que partía al siguiente día, todos excepto el chico peliazul que se levanto y empezó a ayudar con la limpieza del lugar, la madre de la pelirosa capto toda aquella situación y se llevo a Ami y a su esposo a la recamara, argumentando que ya era tarde y tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, le encargo la limpieza a su pelirosa hija y se disculpo por no poderle ayudar pues estaba cansadísima, así dejo solos a los chicos.

- Y ¿tú no tienes que ir a tu casa? – pregunto la chica, pues teniendo al peliazul cerca se sentía a la defensiva siempre.

- Y ¿dejarte sola limpiando todo esto? – contesto el chico mientras miraba aquel desastre, la verdad es que eran bastantes trastes sucios mas acomodar la sala a su estado normal. La chica vio aquello y hasta sintió escalofríos, no le quedo mas que aceptar la ayuda.

- Gracias – se limito a decir mientras llevaba algunos trastes a la cocina, el chico la siguió con otros.

- ¿Mañana iras sola a despedir a tus padres? – finalmente lo pregunto.

- Pues eso parece, todos tienen algo que hacer – dijo un tanto desanimada.

- No todos – dijo el peliazul – Si quieres puedo acompañarte – buena jugada.

- No quisiera molestarte – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

- Si fuera una molestia no lo hubiera propuesto – contesto el chico mientras subía las mangas de su chaqueta para no mojarlas.

- No, no, yo los lavo – intento quitarlo del lugar, pero fue inútil.

- Yo lo hago, no te preocupes – dijo el chico mientras lavaba los trastes

- Bueno entonces iré a recoger la sala – dijo la chica mientras un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Deja eso, ya la recojo yo, mejor, hazme compañía – aquel tono seductor le puso los nervios de punta a la chica.

- E-Eh? ¡Que dices! – Contesto sin argumento – H-Hay que limpiar – agrego mientras tomaba un trapo y sacudía la cocina, el peliazul solo rió y retomo el tema.

- Entonces ¿Querrás que te acompañe mañana? – aquella voz llegaba hasta sus oídos y hacia palpitar mas fuerte a su corazón.

- E-Esta bien – contesto la pelirosa dejándose llevar por aquel calido sentimiento, el peliazul sonrió de lado.

* * *

Tarannnn~!

Y weno aquí termina el capitulo 21! Se que no hubo mucho (Casi nada) Amuto, pero es que no me resistí a escribirlo así, verán que en el próximo capi si habrá~ (Ahora si xD)

Y weeeeeno muchísimas gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, sobre todo gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos como autora *w*

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: Cyndy12, ATMD, Harini Chan , Sabii-chan, mayu-chan, LIRIO-CHAN (Tenia que poner que Yuriko es Fragil~!), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai (Weno ya te envié una respuesta, gomen!), Hana-chan ( a que celoso es relindo?*w*), Leoni Tao91 (xD), Joselyn21 (*w* es weno saber que te alegre lo que escribo TOT –lloro de emoción-), LuNar19, , Milee Ayleen (Espero te hayan servido mis consejos :D), LuNaShinRa (Eso pasa *w*) y a Lilith G. G. Snyder (Gomenada! = Perdonada xD!)

Miren que me hacen demasiado feliz sus comentarios! *W*, un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!


	22. Capitulo 22: ¿Una cita?

**Capitulo 22: ¿Una cita?**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

Después de despertares ajetreados, donde se podía notar a la familia Hinamori corriendo de un lugar a otro empacando cosas, organizando el equipaje, arreglando su vestimenta, etc. Al final llego la calma, y ya solo quedaba un miembro de dicha familia arreglándose. El padre de la familia se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando el televisor, acompañado de su hija menor, quienes esperaban a que el desayuno estuviera listo. Mientras el tiempo corría, llamaron a la puerta, la señora Hinamori salio a ver de que se trataba.

- Oh, Ikuto-kun – Apenas abrió la puerta, saludo al chico que había llamado a ella y sonrió gentilmente, al escuchar a su mujer mencionar el nombre de un chico, el señor Hinamori inmediatamente se giro para ver de que se trataba.

- Buenos días Señora Hinamori – contesto educado el peliazul.

- Pasa, Amu aun se esta cambiando, si gustas puedes acompañarnos a desayunar – invito a pasar al chico, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría – siempre tan educado, el peliazul entro al lugar, sintiendo como una mirada se clavaba en su pecho cual navaja. Giro su mirada hacia la sala de estar y saludo cordialmente – Buenos días Señor Hinamori, Ami-chan – mientras hacia una reverencia, mas aquella mirada intimidante aun le seguía.

- ¡Buenos días Ikuto-nichan! – contesto emocionada la menor, "¡nichan!" el padre de la menor se sintió traicionado por su propia familia, aquellas palabras que había dicho su pequeña se clavaron en su pecho como un puñal y se giro para seguir viendo la televisión, no sin antes saludar al chico. Debido a aquel espeso ambiente entre el chico y el padre de la pelirosa, el peliazul evito acompañarlo en el sofá.

- ¿Puedo Ayudarle en algo Señora Hinamori? – se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina.

- Si no es mucha molestia, podrías poner la mesa – dijo amable mientras señalaba los trastes sobre la mesa.

- Con gusto – contesto el peliazul, mientras se dedicaba a hacer su tarea.

La pelirosa salio de la habitación, inmediatamente fue abordada por su padre.

- ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí? – pregunto mas que exigiendo una respuesta, preocupado.

- ¿Qué chico? – pregunto confusa la pelirosa al no notar a nadie.

- Ikuto… - contesto el padre.

- Aahh… Se me olvido mencionarles, Ikuto nos acompañara a la estación – dijo muy tranquila la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Qué? – Comenzó el drama - ¡¿y regresaras sola con el chico? – como su querida hija estaría a solas con un chico mayor que ella.

- ¿Prefieres que Amu vuelva sola a casa? – Intervino la madre – Así por lo menos, si se llegara a presentar algo, Ikuto-kun podría ayudarla – agrego la señora Hinamori, la cara del padre de la chica se torno pálida al imaginar a su querida hija caminando sola por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, llena de gente de quien sabe que intenciones, pero se aterro mas de imaginarla del brazo de aquel apuesto chico. El padre estaba sumergido en su burbuja de dilemas.

- Papá… - la chica conocía a su padre, y pudo imaginar mas o menos la situación que su padre estaba pensando.

- Mi Amu-chan – lloraba el padre a cantaros, la hermana menor noto el alboroto y se acerco.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi papá? – pregunto confundida.

- ¡Ami-chan! – Exclamo el padre mientras la abrazaba – ¡Prométeme que nunca me harás esto! – el drama a flor de piel, la pelirosa solo observaba a su querido padre hacer el ridículo.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa? – decía aun mas confundida la menor.

- Nada hija, tu padre esta así porque ya nos vamos y extrañara mucho a tu hermana – decía la madre.

- Es lo mismo que cuando recién me vine a vivir aquí – decía la pelirosa resignada.

- ¡Papá creo que estas exagerando! Mi hermana tiene mas de un mes viviendo aquí sola, y todo ha estado muy bien – dijo la menor, según para tranquilizar a su padre, mas este se quedo helado ante las palabras de su hija menor.

- Por cierto niñas, el desayuno esta listo, adelántense – sentencio la señora Hinamori, las chicas hicieron caso y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Querido, en vez de armar todo el teatro deberías de esforzarte por entender que tu hija ya creció, no puedes tratarla como a una niña siempre – sermoneaba la señora a su esposo, mientras que éste la miraba con ojos vidriosos – Deberías de conocer a Ikuto, es un buen chico y por lo que he hablado con él, no se atrevería a hacerle daño a nuestra Amu – seguía con el sermón – A mi también me preocupaba como nuestra hija vivía, sola aquí, pero veo que tiene muy buenos amigos y que ha sido responsable como lo prometió – termino su discurso, el padre seco sus lagrimas y se levanto del piso.

- Tienes razón cariño, debería de conocer mas a ese chico – se arreglo, y se dirigió a la cocina decidido.

Ya todos sentados a la mesa…

- Y dime Ikuto ¿A que te dedicas? – pregunto finalmente el padre de familia.

- Estudio mi maestría Señor – contesto el peliazul.

- ¿Maestría? ¿Sobre que? ¿Qué edad tienes? – seguía con el interrogatorio.

- Si, en música instrumental, actualmente tengo 22 años, en diciembre cumplo los 23 – contesto a las preguntas. "¡23!" Pensó el padre de la chica, la cual noto su rostro.

- Ikuto es el mejor violinista de Tokio, o eso dicen – intervino un tanto nerviosa la pelirosa. El padre recupero la compostura y siguió preguntando.

- ¿Y tus padres a que se dedican? – dio en donde no debió haber dado, según la pelirosa; giro su mirada inmediatamente sobre Ikuto, no sabia como tomaría esta pregunta.

- Mis padres fallecieron hace ya algunos años, señor, desde pequeño me he encargado de mis hermanos – contesto mas serio de lo normal el peliazul. De ahí, todo el desayuno se siguió en silencio, mientras la pelirosa se lamentaba de cómo su padre había "metido la pata".

…

…

- Que tengan un buen viaje – se despidió el peliazul haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias Ikuto-kun – contesto la señora Hinamori, mientras que el padre de la pelirosa hacia una reverencia en agradecimiento.

- ¡Oni-chan, cuida de mi One-chan! – se despidió la menor de los Hinamori con un gran abrazo, la pelirosa se ruborizo ante las palabras de su hermana.

- Hija, te deje algo de dinero en tu habitación, son algunos ahorritos por si necesitas algo – decía la madre de la chica mientras la abrazaba – Ikuto es un buen chico, aparte de guapo – agrego mientras le sonreía a su hija, la cual se ruborizo de nueva cuenta.

- G-gracias mamá – se limito a decir. El padre de la chica se acerco a su hija pelirosa y la abrazo.

- Cuídate mucho hija, si necesitas algo puedes llamarnos, lo que sea – decía el señor Hinamori con voz entrecortada, la hora de dejar a su "pequeña" Amu sola estaba cada vez mas cerca.

- Si, gracias papá – contesto mientras lo abrazaba, el padre correspondió al abrazo de su hija y se metió rápidamente al tren, si no lo hacia así nunca se despegaría de su "pequeña", se escucho la llamada para abordar y finalmente la señora Hinamori y Ami subieron al tren. Después de unos minutos el tren arranco, mientras que la pelirosa despedía con la mano a su familia hasta perderlos de vista.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mientras la chica miraba la dirección en la que se había ido el tren, la verdad es que la ponía un tanto nerviosa estar a solas con aquel chico, suspiro hondo y se giro hacia él.

- Gracias por acompañarme – sonrió la pelirosa, el peliazul se quedo engatusado ante aquella sonrisa, la chica nunca le había sonreído y menos de esa manera, se dijo así mismo que sus corajes no eran lo único lindo en ella. - ¿Ikuto? – pregunto con duda la chica, pues el peliazul no respondió y se quedo mirando un punto fijo.

- No hay porque agradecer – contesto finalmente el peliazul. – Hasta fue divertido – agrego con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Divertido? No te vi reír en ningún momento – contesto la pelirosa.

- Aun así, lo fue, tu padre te adora – dijo el peliazul – y con debida razón – agrego. La pelirosa se ruborizo ligeramente.

- Sobre mi padre… quisiera pedirte una disculpa – decía la chica mientras hacia una reverencia

- ¿Disculpa por que? – pregunto el chico.

- Pues tu sabes, lo del desayuno… - contesto una apenada Amu, el chico la tomo por los hombros y la levanto (N/A: estaba haciendo una reverencia xD).

- No hay porque pedir disculpas, tu padre solo quería ver que tipos de amigos tiene su pequeña – dijo comprensivo.

- Gracias Ikuto – una sonrisa de satisfacción decoro aquella frase.

- Y bueno, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí parados? – pregunto el chico, la chica miro alrededor y ya había bastante gente esperando el próximo tren.

- pues vámonos ya – dijo mientras tomo rumbo, había tantísimas gente que batallaba pasar por algunas partes, de pronto sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y giro su cabeza sobre sus hombros para ver de quien se trataba.

- Eres mucho mas pequeña que yo, así batallaremos menos para salir – contesto el peliazul ante aquella mirada, la pelirosa giro su mirada al frente nuevamente y gracias a dios el peliazul iba detrás de ella, así no podría notar aquel color carmín sobre sus mejillas. Al fin habían llegado a la puerta de salida de la estación, estaba mas despejado, había gente pero no a montones, al llegar el peliazul rodeo el cuello de la pelirosa con ambos brazos (N/A: seeeh la abrazo :3) y recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de la pelirosa, el chico se quedo así por unos segundos, sintiendo la calidez de la chica y absorbiendo aquel aroma que despedía su rosada cabellera; la pelirosa al sentir los brazos del chico únicamente se quedo inmóvil, le pareció extraño y no sabia que hacer, mas sin embargo sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban chapeteadas, después de unos segundos tomo los brazos del chico con sus manos y finalmente hablo.

- ¿Ikuto? – pregunto nerviosa y confundida, el chico retiro su mejilla de su cabeza y ella miro hacia arriba (N/A: para poder verlo :P).

- ¿Mmph? – se limito a contestar.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto nuevamente la chica, mientras aun sostenía los brazos del chico con sus manos.

- No, nada – contesto el chico mientras deshacía el agarre - ¿Te apetece ir por un helado? ¿O un café? – agrego mientras colocaba sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenerlas libres era demasiada tentación.

- Después del desayuno me apetece mas un café – contesto la pelirosa – con Yaya comemos demasiado helado – agrego mientras reía. Para el peliazul verla reír era una de las mejores situaciones en las que se podría encontrar. Salieron de la estación y caminaron hacia una cafetería que se encontraba a 2 cuadras de ahí.

_Es extraño, aun estando con Ikuto no me siento a la defensiva y *recordó el momento en que la abrazo, y el rubor se hizo presente nuevamente en sus mejillas* dios Amu, ¿en que estas pensando? Eso no puede pasar, ¿que tal que lo hizo solo para fastidiar? Pero no le resulto… Aunque… últimamente se ha portado diferente conmigo, como que me fastidia menos… _

La chica sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero el peliazul si que se dio cuenta, la miro por un momento, pensó que ahora si se sentía cada vez mas cerca de ella.

- ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto curioso el peliazul

- ¿eh? – salio de sus pensamientos la chica – No me río – afirmo.

- Claro que si, yo te vi riendo – refuto el peliazul.

- ¿ah si? ¿Me venias viendo? – agrego con tono pícaro (N/A: ¿ah? ¿Ahora es ella la que lo molesta? Sorry todo es espontáneo hasta yo me sorprendo a veces xD) mientras levantaba una ceja al verlo.

- Claro, con esa tonta sonrisa quien no te vería – contesto el peliazul, no se iba a quedar atrás si de molestar se trataba. La pelirosa cambio el semblante al instante, inflo los mofletes y enchueco la boca.

- No soy tonta – dijo entre dientes. El peliazul no pudo contenerse, soltó una carcajada, y ante tal gesto la pelirosa termino por fruncir el seño, berrinche total.

- No, no eres tonta – decía mientras aun reía el peliazul.

- Entonces ¡¿de que te ríes? – preguntaba confundida pero aun molesta la pelirosa.

- Es tan fácil hacerte enojar que es divertido – decía el peliazul mientras tomaba aire.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – sentencio la pelirosa.

- Aun así, te ves linda cuando lo haces – agrego el chico, en seguida la cara de la chica cambio a una sonrojada y giro su rostro para que el peliazul no pudiera verla, los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al dichoso café.

- Un café latte por favor – ordeno la pelirosa a la mesera.

- ¿y para usted joven? – se dirigió la mesera al peliazul.

- Un latte también, por favor – ordeno lo mismo que la chica.

- ¿Les gustaría probar nuestras nuevas galletas de avena? Aquí las hacemos – agrego la mesera.

- Traiga dos – Pidió el peliazul, la mesera se fue en seguida dejándolos solos en la mesa nuevamente.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué hace que Ikuto Tsukiyomi sea tan diferente? – pregunto de la nada la pelirosa, le incomodaba el silencio.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto con duda el peliazul.

- Pues, generalmente eres mas… - no sabia como decírselo – ¿fastidioso? – no supo si se explico.

- Mmm, puede ser – contesto el peliazul – aunque no lo creas, soy una persona tranquila – agrego.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Que no soy como crees – contesto el chico.

- y según tu ¿Cómo creo que eres? – probo al chico la pelirosa.

- Así, exactamente lo que estas pensando, fastidioso, tal vez un poco pero no con cualquiera – decía mientras sonreía de lado, recargo sus codos en la mesa y se echo hacia enfrente, dejando su rostro cerca del de la chica.

- ¿a-a-ah si? – se torno nerviosa, y el rubor se apodero nuevamente de sus mejillas.

- aja – contesto el peliazul, mientras observaba los labios de la chica, esos labios rosados que le pedían a gritos que lo besaran.

- ¿E-entonces con quien? – la pelirosa intentaba controlar aquel paso desembocado que su corazón llevaba al sentir aquella cercanía con el chico, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo? – pregunto el peliazul con voz ronca, ver a la chica así, tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa, con los ojos cerrados era una gran tentación, quería besarla, quería hacer suyos aquellos labios, pero no podía aprovecharse de la chica, no se lo perdonaría, se quedo inmóvil y la contemplo por un momento.

- Aquí esta su orden, dos lattes y dos galletas de avena – interrumpió el momento la mesera. El peliazul regreso a su lugar y la chica aun intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Muchas gracias señorita – dijo el peliazul y la mesera se retiro.

* * *

Tarannnn! ~

Yo se que querran asesinarme por esto xD! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! ¡¿Qué pasara en el proximo?

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a favoritos y a sus alertas.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a: LuNaShinRa, Lilith G. G. Snyder, Caty Amuto , Sabii-chan, Milee Ayleen, LIRIO-CHAN, mayu-chan, Jess Andy-chan, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Cyndy12 y a Hana-chan

Muchas muchas gracias de verdad!

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Bye :3!


	23. Capitulo 23: Sentimientos

**Capitulo 23: Sentimientos**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué estoy corriendo? ¿En que me afecta todo esto? *Se preguntaba así misma la chica, mientras corría sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo los dictados de su corazón* Dios Amu, creo que estas interpretando las cosas por donde no son, Ikuto Tsukiyomi no te interesa… ¿o si? *Entonces recordó la situación que la hizo huir*_

=FlashBack=

- ¡Estas galletas están deliciosas! – decía la pelirosa para olvidar todo aquello que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Te parece? – contesto el peliazul mientras tomaba la suya; La chica asintió mientras le daba otro bocado a su galleta. – Tienes razón, son buenas – dijo el peliazul y misteriosamente sonrió, la chica quedo anonada ante aquella sonrisa, era tan calida y gentil, cosa que no se veía muy a menudo en aquel chico, se quedo observándolo por unos segundos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de nueva cuenta, el nerviosismo se apodero de ella nuevamente, no podía decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – dijo el peliazul ante la mirada de la pelirosa, para después soltar una carcajada, cosa que no agrado mucho a la chica y frunció el seño, mas no emitió palabra.

- Pues monos en la cara no, ¡pero como que si estas raro! – dijo un chico que se detuvo a saludar al ver a la parejita, la pelirosa lo miro extrañada, pues no lo conocía; mas sin embargo el peliazul reconoció la voz y se giro hacia el chico para poder verlo.

- ¿Daisuke? – Pregunto el peliazul - ¿Qué haces aquí? – levantándose para saludarlo.

- Claro, ¡quien más! – Contesto el chico de cabellera negra – Y pues, parece que estaremos acá de nuevo, por alguna temporada – informo el pelinegro.

- Que bien, ya estaremos como en los viejos tiempos, puedes pasar a la universidad a visitarnos, o hacemos una reunión de bienvenida – decía el chico "feliz" de ver a un viejo amigo.

- Si, nos ponemos de acuerdo mas tarde, me saludas a Yuriko, y por cierto ¿Quién es la chica? – pregunto finalmente al notar a la callada pelirosa, que solo intentaba atar cabos al escuchar su conversación.

- Ella es Amu – dijo el peliazul presentándola finalmente, la chica sonrió nerviosa y se presento.

- Amu Hinamori, mucho gusto – haciendo una reverencia.

- Daisuke Iseki – se presento el pelinegro también. – ¡No me digas que eres la novia de este sujeto! – Pregunto entre burla y sorpresa – Es linda Ikuto, tienes buen gusto – se dirigió al chico levantando el pulgar. La pelirosa se sonrojo ante las palabras del pelinegro.

- ¿Es que ahora le gustan las niñas? – Dijo en tono de burla una chica peli-roja que llego al lugar, la pelirosa solo frunció un poco el seño ante ese comentario – Ikuto, que gusto verte – decía mientras rodeaba al peliazul, acercándose a su rostro y depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, al hacerlo sonrió mirando a la pelirosa, el chico solamente giro su cabeza un poco para apartar su rostro de la chica que lo acababa de besar.

- Akako – se limito a decir el peliazul con notada molestia. La pelirosa al presenciar tal escena sentía hervir su sangre, ¿que quería decir con niña? Y como se atrevía a mirarla de la forma en que lo hizo después de besar a SU acompañante, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía, quería quitarle de encima a esa tipa pero tampoco se atrevía.

- Disculpa mis malos modales, Akako Iseki – Se dirigió a la pelirosa mientras tomaba del brazo al peliazul, el cual se daba cuenta de las intenciones de la peli-roja y cada segundo que pasaba con aquella chica le molestaba en lo mas recóndito de su ser.

- Este… Akako, tenemos que irnos – quiso interrumpir el hermano menor de la chica.

- De que hablas hermanito – irónica – Apenas encontramos lo que andábamos buscando – agrego mientras repegaba su cuerpo al peliazul, la pelirosa no lo resistió mas, se levanto en seco, molesta y salio del lugar, caminando a prisa primero, para después echarse a correr.

- ¡Amu! – fue lo ultimo que escucho de los labios del peliazul.

- Ves lo que ocasionas Akako… ya deja a Ikuto en paz – decía el pelinegro, mientras el peliazul se safaba del agarre de la chica e iba tras de la pelirosa.

- Yo solo quería recordar viejos tiempos – decía cínica la peli-roja mientras sonreía descaradamente, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobar sus acciones, saco su billetera y dejo dinero en la mesa del café, tomo a su hermana del brazo y siguieron su camino.

=Fin del Flashback=

- ¡Amu! – La buscaba desesperado – ¡Amu! – mientras intentaba seguirle la pista, corrió dos cuadras antes de encontrarla, se detuvo en un parque donde encontró a la chica sentada en una banca que ahí se encontraba, la miro por un momento, estaba ahí sentada con la mirada perdida, no podía saber exactamente en que estaría pensando la chica, después de tranquilizar su respiración se acerco a donde ella estaba, la chica lo miro y giro su rostro para no volverlo a ver, el peliazul se sentó en el espacio vacío que quedaba en aquella banca.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto serio y buscando respuestas.

- No te interesa – contesto molesta la pelirosa.

- Amu, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – volvió a preguntar el peliazul.

- Porque quise, te hubieras quedado con tu "amiga" – contesto nuevamente molesta.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por Akako? – pregunto incrédulo el peliazul

- No, no fue por ella – lo negó rotundamente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué huyes de esa manera? Estábamos bien antes de eso – se noto un tanto alterado, que ella huyera de él lo había angustiado.

- No se a que te refieres con "estábamos bien" – dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba de la banca – déjame en paz, por favor – sentencio mientras le daba la espalda al chico y tomo rumbo. El peliazul no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, sabía que la chica estaba molesta, pero pudieron ser tantas cosas las que la molestaron que tenía que saber la verdad, debía haber una explicación para cada cosa, se levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a tomar la mano de la pelirosa deteniéndola en el acto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? – Pregunto nuevamente el peliazul, la pelirosa aun de espaldas contesto.

- No se… - dijo confundida la chica.

- Amu… ¿No sabes o no quieres decirme? – Pregunto nuevamente el peliazul incrédulo a las palabras de la pelirosa.

- Te dije que no se – esta vez su voz se escucho quebrada, se deshizo del agarre del chico y llevo su mano a su rostro, el peliazul la tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia él, se sorprendió al ver lagrimas en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿No quieres saberlo? – Intento entender a la pelirosa, la chica negó con la cabeza, el peliazul dejo salir un suspiro de desanimo

- No se – se corrigió a ella misma, eran tantas sensaciones que él le provocaba que no quería indagar en ellas, le asustaba todo eso - ¿Por qué? – dijo en voz baja la chica, mientras miraba el suelo, el peliazul busco su mirada para poder entender aquella pregunta - ¿Por qué de repente llegas a mi vida y lo pones todo de cabeza? – Siguió hablando la pelirosa – ¿Por qué un día eres un imbecil y al otro frente a mi familia eres el chico perfecto? – Su voz se quebraba cada vez más - ¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera? ¡¿No te has cansado ya de este juguete? – exploto finalmente, las lagrimas por las que tanto esfuerzo hizo por no derramar, corrían libres sobre su rostro, enojo, frustración, duda, confusión, todo se junto en su pecho.

El peliazul quedo atónito ante aquellas palabras, retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, sintió una opresión en su pecho, pero fue mayor su necesidad por calmar el llanto de la chica que lo hizo actuar, estiro sus brazos para tomar a la chica por los hombros y la acerco a su pecho, la abrazo fuerte y a la vez delicadamente, la chica forcejeo para deshacer aquel abrazo, pero el peliazul no tenia intenciones de soltarla, finalmente la pelirosa cedió y termino por ahogar su llanto en el pecho del chico, aquel llanto que desahogaba a la pelirosa, el peliazul lo sentía como miles de navajas en su pecho, le dolía, lo lloraba en sus adentros, le pesaba, se repitió una y otra vez que no volvería hacer llorar de esa manera a su pequeña y frágil Amu, no lo aceptaría, por primera vez en su vida se sintió cruel y despiadado.

- Amu, no eres un juguete – aquel sentimiento lo convirtió en fuerza y valor para poder hablar – Yo no te veo de esa manera, perdóname – eran contadas las veces que el peliazul pedía perdón tan directamente. La pelirosa dejo de sollozar, dejando húmedo el pecho del chico, mas aun se encontraba apoyada en él, extrañamente sintió que debía perdonarlo, por lo que solo asintió, esto relajo al peliazul y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, se quedaron por unos momentos así, era tan agradable sentir el calor del otro que ninguno tenia intención de separarse, pensando que talvez un momento así no se repetiría jamás.

_Me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, me siento protegida, su calor me hace sentir que no estoy sola, y el latir de su corazón me hace sentir…_

El momento se perdió en el instante en que le gruño el estomago a la pelirosa, claro tenia hambre, y el peliazul no pudo contener una risa, intento ahogarla pero fue imposible, el rostro de la chica se encontraba colorado quien sabe si por tanto llorar o si por la vergüenza que su estomago le hacia pasar.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto el peliazul aguantando una carcajada. La chica asintió con vergüenza, pero soltó una carcajada al escuchar el gruñir del estomago del chico – je, parece que yo también – agrego el peliazul, todo en esta vida se paga.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué se te antoja comer? – pregunto con duda el muchacho.

- Pues, ¿no es temprano aun? – Miró su celular para revisar la hora – ¡El tiempo se ha ido volando! No puedo creer que sea tan tarde – dijo asombrada la chica, habían pasado ya mas de 2 horas desde que dejaron a su familia en la estación.

- ¿Entonces que te apetece comer? Yo invito – sonrió el peliazul, ¡sonrió! No le costaba mucho a la pelirosa observar aquella sonrisa.

- Que vergüenza, hace rato tuviste que pagar lo que comí por haberme ido así – agacho la mirada, la chica.

- Mmph – pensó un momento el peliazul – Este… Salí tan deprisa detrás de ti, que no pague… - confeso el chico.

- ¡¿Qué? Somos unos ladrones, ¡no lo puedo creer! – escandalizo la pelirosa.

- Tranquila, Daisuke me mando un mensaje diciendo que el había pagado – dijo el peliazul.

- Al menos lo hubiera pagado la fulana esa – agrego frunciendo el seño la pelirosa.

- No me digas que estas celosa – el peliazul comenzó a molestar.

- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – después de todo seguían en la misma situación, el chico sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por qué me sigues abrazando? – pregunto irónico el peliazul, efectivamente, seguían abrazados, pero "no se habían dado cuenta", pues habían estado muy cómodos, al instante la pelirosa lo soltó, no sin antes mostrar aquellas chapeteadas mejillas.

- Yo no te estoy abrazando – dijo orgullosa – ¿iremos a comer? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

- Claro, ya te dije que yo invitaba – afirmo el peliazul, pero la chica recordó lo que paso la ultima vez, y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Y… ¿Qué te parece si… tu compras los ingredientes y yo cocino? – dijo con pena pero decidida.

- ¿cocinaras para mi? – sabia que estaba molestando, pero no lo podía evitar, el peliazul hablo con aires de grandeza.

- No, para ti no – dijo firme la pelirosa, el peliazul cambio el semblante a uno mas serio – Para los dos – agrego la chica mientras sonreía, el peliazul sonrió de lado, cada vez se maravillaba mas con aquella chica, tenia tantas caras y un solo rostro, y cada una de esas caras le gustaba.

Los chicos al fin salieron del parque en el que estaban, se dirigieron a la casa de la chica, no sin antes pasar a un mini súper para comprar lo que comerían.

* * *

Y… Perdón! Un día de retraso u.u

Ayer me ocupe tanto que no me dio tiempo de acabar el capi D: y ps ahí esta, hoy lo subo :D! Espero que les haya gustado y como prometí, Amuto y mas Amuto!

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Quiénes son los nuevos personajes que acaban de aparecer? :O ¡¿Dónde están todos los demás? (Eso que importa! Mientras haya Amuto! xD)

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos!

Y muchas mas gracias por sus reviews a: Cyndy12, ..x Harini chan, Jess Andy-chan, Sabii-chan, LIRIO-CHAN, LuNar19, Dark-Love19 y a Hana-chan.

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*! Los quiero 3 :D!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! :D

Bye! :3


	24. Capitulo 24: ¡Que dia!

**Capitulo 24: ¡Que día!**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – decía el peliazul mientras dejaba las cosas que compraron sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto la pelirosa mientras se ponía un delantal para no ensuciar su ropa.

- No – contesto el chico.

- Entonces no – sonrió la pelirosa.

- Mmph… y ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras tu cocinas? ¿Sabes cocinar verdad? – preguntaba el chico.

- ¡Claro que se! – Contesto indignada la pelirosa – y podrías…. Mmm… ¿hacerme compañía? – sonrió al recordar que el chico le había dicho lo mismo. El peliazul sonrió de lado.

- ¿Necesitas de mi compañía? – dijo con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella, al sentirlo cerca y hablándole de esa manera, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante, y sus nervios la empezaron a traicionar.

- ¿Q-q-que haces Ikuto? – no pudo preguntar nada mas, ni decir otra cosa, su mente quedo en blanco cuando sintió las manos del chico rodeando su cintura, posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

- Haciéndote compañía ¿No es obvio? – contesto el peliazul quitado de la pena.

- A esto le llamas ¿hacerme compañía? No seria más bien… ¿Acoso? – decía nerviosa la chica.

- Claro que no, ¿quieres saber que es el acoso? – pregunto pícaro.

- N-N-No gracias – contesto aun mas nerviosa, no quería saberlo de verdad.

- Amu… - le hablo al oído, con un tono sensual, la chica solo paso saliva con dificultad, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- mande Ikuto – contesto nerviosa.

- concéntrate, se te quemara la comida – dijo mientras reía – mira – y le señalo el sartén. La chica se sonrojo a más no poder y retiro el sartén del fuego.

- ¡Ya Ikuto! ¡Eres un fastidioso! ¡Aléjate! Si sigues aquí nunca terminare de cocinar – decía un tanto desesperada, de tantas "bromas" que le hacían sentir "cosas". El chico se alejo de la chica y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, y se quedo mirándola. Un poco mas satisfecha la pelirosa se dispuso a cocinar; pero aquella mirada que el chico le sostenía a sus espaldas la ponía nerviosa, así que hacia por voltear a verlo muy seguido, sin poder cocinar cómodamente, hasta que no soporto mas.

- Ikuto, ¿No te gustaría ver la tele mientras esta la comida? – intento no ser grosera.

- Mmph ¿Te molesta mi presencia? – pregunto serio.

- No, para nada, como crees – decía la pelirosa – solo que me siento extraña que solo estés ahí mirándome – agrego nerviosa.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – pregunto pícaro, la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo tomo del brazo, lo levanto y lo dirigió a la sala, lo sentó frente al televisor, lo encendió y le dio el control remoto.

- Ten, cuando este lista la comida te hablo – indignada regreso a la cocina, el chico solo rió para él y se dispuso a buscar algo que le llamara la atención. Después de algunos minutos.

- ¿Aun falta? – pregunto desde donde se encontraba el peliazul.

- No, ya casi termino – escucho desde la cocina la voz de la pelirosa, en lo que estaba viendo la televisión, un pequeño minino negro llego hasta las piernas del chico, lo tomo y empezó a acariciarlo, y se le ocurrió.

- No sabia que tuvieras un gato – le hablo a la chica.

- Si, tengo uno, se llama Yoru y es negro – contesto nuevamente la pelirosa desde la cocina.

- Lo se, lo estoy viendo – dijo de nueva cuenta el peliazul.

- ¿Yoru ya esta aquí? – pregunto con duda la pelirosa – Que extraño, casi siempre llega por las noches – agrego.

- Pues aquí esta conmigo – dijo nuevamente el peliazul – y… ¿Qué es esto que trae colgado? – pregunto curioso.

- Pues una placa de identificación – le contesto la chica desde la cocina.

- No, yo hablo de esta cosa que parece cascabel – decía el peliazul – mm... y se abre – al escucharlo la pelirosa recordó que los últimos días no sabia nada del chico que le mandaba mensajes con Yoru – y hay un papel adentro ¿Qué es? – dijo nuevamente el peliazul, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, ya tenia a la pelirosa por un lado arrebatándole el papel de las manos – Asustas, que rapidez la tuya y muy sigilosa, no me di cuenta a que hora llegaste – se reía el peliazul.

- Esto es cosa que no te incumbe – contesto la pelirosa y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, mas tarde tendría el tiempo para leerlo; el peliazul quedo satisfecho con aquella respuesta y no menciono mas aquello.

- Y bueno, ¿ya esta la comida o la dejas "dorando" en el sartén? – nuevamente rió el chico.

- ¡Ja! Ya esta servida Ikuto – dijo la chica – lávate las manos antes de ir a comer – agrego la pelirosa mientras regresaba a la cocina; el peliazul se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina con ella. Después de lavarse las manos, se sentaron a la mesa, la chica antes de probar bocado se quedo observando al peliazul, a ver que le parecía la comida. El chico tomo el primer bocado, su cara cambio un instante a una de… sorpresa, la chica por un momento se imagino lo peor.

- omm – emitió un sonido mientras saboreaba – que sorpresa, ¡si esta buena! – agrego el peliazul mientras reía de nuevo, la pelirosa con indignación contesto.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué creías? – decía la chica mientras se disponía a comer.

Comieron mientras platicaban de cosas cotidianas, al terminar la comida, como siempre el peliazul se ofreció a limpiar, pues no había ayudado en nada hasta el momento. Entonces la pelirosa aprovecho el momento, se fue al sofá y saco el papel que anteriormente había guardado en su bolsillo, lo extendió… y "Hola pequeña, disculpa que no te haya escrito antes, pero había salido fuera de la ciudad, espero que estés bien y me perdones por el abandono" eso fue lo que leyó en él. "Por lo menos esta bien, y se acordó de mi" pensó la pelirosa, mientras sentía un extraño alivio por haber recibido aquel mensaje.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el peliazul desde atrás de ella, podía ver con claridad lo que hacia, pero el objetivo era molestarla.

- ¡I-Ikuto! – Dijo escondiendo nuevamente el mensaje en su bolsillo – N-No hacia nada, veía la televisión – agrego.

- Mmm… ¿te creeré? – dijo dudoso.

- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió la pelirosa.

- Esta bien, solo si me invitas a ver una película – condiciono el peliazul.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Invitarte? ¿Qué me viste cara de banco o que? No tengo dinero – decía un tanto exaltada la chica.

- Nunca hable de dinero, podemos buscar algo en la televisión – señalo el aparato el peliazul.

- Mmm… esta bien – tomo el control remoto - ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan? – y empezó a buscar en la programación.

- Pues, las que te gusten a ti – contesto muy natural mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

- A mi me gustan las… - iba a decir de romance, pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió que no era la ocasión para sugerirlas – de comedia supongo – rió para disimular.

- Por mi esta bien – contesto el peliazul. El minino subió al sofá y se acomodo en medio de los dos chicos. Buscaron por toda la programación, parecía que la señal se había puesto en su contra, pues no habían podido encontrar ni una sola película; Después de darse por vencida, el peliazul tomo el control y empezó de nuevo la búsqueda, hasta que por fin, encontró una película, no era del genero que esperaban, pero después de haber buscado tanto, cualquier cosa los satisfaría, además iba empezando, con eso bastaba.

- Bueno, creo que esta será – dijo el peliazul y dejo el control de lado.

- ¿Por qué te esmeras tanto? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- ¿En que? – pregunto en respuesta el peliazul, mas no apartaba la vista del televisor

- En esto… - contesto un tanto tímida.

- ¿Qué es "esto"? – pregunto de nuevo el chico.

- Pues… esto – la pelirosa no quería malinterpretar las cosas, por lo que se le dificultaba explicarse y poner la idea fija – tienes todo lo que lleva del día conmigo, a pesar de las circunstancias – agrego finalmente.

- ¿Te molesto? – pregunto el peliazul, girando su mirada hacia ella – Si es así, yo… - no termino de hablar.

- No, no me molestas – interrumpió la pelirosa – solamente quería saber, quería entender todo esto mejor – agrego, pues si bien era cierto que no entendía nada, la sola presencia de aquel chico bastaba para revolver todo en su interior, eso la frustraba, la perturbaba, no sabia a que se enfrentaba, de Ikuto Tsukiyomi podía esperar cualquier cosa, ya se lo había demostrado incontables veces, pero había algo que la hacia mantenerse ahí, al pie del cañón, nunca fue de las chicas que anduvo con uno y con otro, y mucho menos enamoradiza, le había costado bastante trabajo darle el si a su primer y único novio, mas sinembargo, Ikuto tenia algo que la hacia querer estar con él, y no despreciar aquellos gestos atentos, que al parecer de la pelirosa, pocas veces se daban en el peliazul, aun si se enojara, llorara, riera, burlara, ella quería estar ahí, para él, y para ella; pensó que tal vez quería entenderlo mejor y ayudarle a cargar con todas sus preocupaciones, pues recordó su historia. Ella se había perdido en sus adentros, tratando de entenderse a si misma al hacer aquella pregunta. El peliazul la miro y supo que no estaba del todo atenta, parecía encontrarse en un debate mental con ella misma.

- Amu – la llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Estoy aquí por que me gustas – se atrevió a confesar, pero la chica no estaba del todo ahí – Y es aquí donde quiero estar, a tu lado – agrego el peliazul, la chica lo miro a los ojos, si bien le pareció haber escuchado su nombre, también le pareció haber visto hablar al peliazul, se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos minutos, lo había notado muy seria y no se animaba a preguntar, pero después de unos instantes de miradas intensas y silencio.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto finalmente la pelirosa, le cayo como balde de agua fría al chico.

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? – pregunto el peliazul.

- Pues… - dudo la pelirosa – No, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Nada Amu – contesto con desgana y miro el televisor de nuevo.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Dime! – realmente quería saber lo que había dicho el chico, solo que estaba tan distraída que no escucho ni una sola palabra – ¡Ikutooooo! – jalo su brazo para hacerlo voltear, pero lo único que obtuvo fue tumbarlo en el sillón, lo cual le genero una carcajada al instante, se disculpo mil veces, pues la mirada fulminante que le lanzo el chico al caer le hizo saber que para él no fue nada gracioso, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de reír, lo que finalmente hizo reír al peliazul. Todas aquellas carcajadas habían desviado ya el tema, el pequeño Yoru salto del sillón, pues aquella caída le cayo de sorpresa también, aquello los hizo reír también, un momento de aquellos en que la carcajada del otro se vuelve todo, el peliazul se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó nuevamente, pero esta vez un poco mas cerca de la pelirosa. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, intentando seguirle el hilo a la película que habían ignorado hasta ese momento.

Por la cabeza del peliazul pasaron un sin fin de pensamientos, se imagino abalanzándose sobre ella, llenándola de besos, abrazándola, queriéndola sin ataduras; pero simplemente no se animaba a hacerlo, no era del tipo de persona que iba por el mundo haciendo lo que su corazón le indicaba, si ya haber actuado así con la pelirosa era demasiado para él, a veces ni el mismo se reconocía, pero ella sacaba a relucir eso de él; Era por eso que estaba loco por aquella chica, tenerla tan cerca y no poder demostrarle cuanto le gusta era una tortura. "El que no arriesga no gana" paso por su mente, aun así no movió ni un solo músculo, "Que rayos…" pensó de nuevo el peliazul, ella no sabia el tipo de persona que él era, así que finalmente se decidió a actuar.

El peliazul se pego a la pelirosa dando un empujoncito, la chica lo miro de reojo y lo empujo en contestación, él de nuevo empujo y tan pronto se empezaron a responder a empujones y risas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – decía entre risas la pelirosa.

- Nada, solo que estabas muy seria – contesto el peliazul sonriendo de lado.

- Pues estaba viendo la película – contesto la chica.

- Yo también, pero aun así, me gusta mas tu sonrisa – sin mas el peliazul lo dejo salir, al escucharlo la pelirosa se sonrojo e intento disimular que lo había escuchado – Escuchaste bien – agrego mientras buscaba su mirada.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Si – contesto el peliazul, un impulso enorme por abrazarlo la invadió, pero simplemente se limito a mirarlo, quiso grabar en su cabeza aquella imagen sus ojos zafiro, su tez clara y suave, su cabello zafiro que combinaba con su mirada, mirada tan profunda, cerró los ojos y aspiro aquella fragancia masculina que emanaba de él, en eso sintió un peso sobre sus piernas, abrió los ojos y el peliazul la había usado de almohada.

- ¿Estas cómodo? – pregunto irónica.

- Si – contesto desvergonzado el peliazul mientras la veía – Así veo mas a gusto la película – agrego. La chica suspiro y sonrió, el peliazul la miro.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Pregunto el chico - ¿Te hago feliz? – sonrió de lado.

- De naaaaaadaaa – contesto la pelirosa mientras intentaba girar la cabeza del peliazul con sus manos, el cual se dejo llevar por la fuerza y giro la cabeza, al haber cumplido el cometido la chica iba a retirar sus manos del rostro de Ikuto, el cual no la dejo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella sin apartarla, el rubor invadió las mejillas de la pelirosa y se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato.

…

…

- ¡Yurikoooo! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – berrinchaba una castaña.

- ¡De seguro Amu no esta! – Contestaba la pelinegra, la había visto salir desde temprano con su familia e Ikuto, pero también la había visto regresar con el ultimo; no quería interrumpirlos – ¡Yo la vi cuando salio! Y no ha vuelto – agrego.

- Mooooooooooooo, ¿Cómo se va sin mí? – Lloraba la castaña – ¡Yo quería acompañarla, todo es tu culpa Yuriko! – se lamentaba.

- Tranquilízate Yaya, de seguro mas tarde regresa y podemos organizar una pijamada – intentaba tranquilizar a la castaña.

- ¡¿Una pijamada? – Dijo emocionada la castaña - ¡¿Tu también iras? Casi nunca te quedas a dormir en casas ajenas – agregaba la castaña, la pelinegra haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su mejor amigo.

- Claro Yaya, yo también me quedare – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiii, ya quiero que llegue Amu-chan! – Decía emocionada la castaña - ¿Qué tal que mejor vamos a comprar las cosas que necesitemos para la pijamada? – sugirió.

- ¡Es una excelente idea! – acepto la pelinegra, tenia que llevársela para que no se le ocurriera buscar a la pelirosa – Vámonos – tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

…

…

_¡¿Que se supone que estas haciendo Amu Hinamori? Has estado todo el día con este chico, han pasado un montón de cosas, y… hemos compartido muchas también… Diosssss no se que esperar de él, ¿me interesa acaso? ¿Pero y el chico de los mensajes? Hoy precisamente tenía que recibir un mensaje de él, ¿Por qué simplemente no toma el número que esta en la placa de Yoru y me habla? O… un mensaje al celular seria mas rápido… ¿En que momento me desvié de Ikuto al chico secreto? _

_Dios Amu, estas echa una maraña de sentimientos, ¿y si el otro chico es Tadase? No, no, no, ¡Amu enfócate! Tu prioridad es la escuela, por eso estas aquí… pero los momentos como estos no los cambiaria…_

De nuevo, la chica se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma, para al final mirar al chico que tenia su cabeza en sus piernas y sonrojarse ligeramente. Los minutos pasaron y la película finalmente se termino.

- Esa película fue demasiado larga – dijo sorprendida al ver la hora, marcaban casi las 7 de la tarde; pero no obtuvo respuesta, giro su mirada hacia abajo y se sorprendió aun mas de ver al peliazul dormido, rió un poco "Si fue demasiado larga, tanto que hasta se durmió" pensó, el chico aun sostenía su mano y apenas lo venia notando, con su otra mano acaricio su pelo mientras lo miraba dormir, por un instante paso por su mente despertarlo, pero se veía tan tranquilo que no se atrevió a hacerlo, y se quedo ahí, contemplando aquel rostro pacifico, que estando inconciente dejaba relucir una expresión calida y amable que estando despierto eran pocas las veces que se veía.

- ¿Siempre acostumbras ver a la gente dormir? – pregunto el peliazul, mientras despertaba.

- ¿E-e-eh? ¡Yo no te estaba viendo! – nerviosa contesto, ¡¿en que momento se despertó?

- Pues eso parecía – decía el peliazul mientras se estiraba.

- Claro que no, yo estaba viendo la televisión – decía indignada – Además tu estabas dormido ¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? – agrego.

- Mmm… ¿También me vas a decir que no fuiste tu la que acariciaba mi pelo? – pregunto pícaro, sorprendentemente se había dado cuenta de todo.

- ¡¿E-e-eh? – no sabia que decir, ¿la habían descubierto? – Y-y-yo… ¡eso lo soñaste! – encontró una salida.

- Se sueña cuando se esta dormido – contesto el peliazul.

- ¡P-pues estabas dormido! – comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

- ¿Quién dijo? – Más tranquilo que el agua – Yo solo descansaba mis ojos – sonrió de lado.

- ¿E-entonces porque no contestaste cuando te hable? – estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que hubiera hecho esas cosas estando él conciente de lo que ella hacia, se moría de la vergüenza.

- Solo quería ver que hacías – sonrió de lado – No pensé que fuera tan irresistible – dijo con voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa. Amu solamente se quedo quieta.

- N-no pienses lo que no es – al sentir la cercanía su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el rubor en sus mejillas se acentuó y sus manos no paraban de moverse.

- Tranquila, si no muerdo – dijo el peliazul, mientras sostenía las manos inquietas de la pelirosa, las entrelazo con las suyas – a menos que así lo desees – agrego, ante aquel comentario, el rubor de las mejillas de la chica paso a ser un color carmín sobre todo su rostro, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y sus manos… sus manos ya estaban ocupadas con las grandes manos de aquel que la ponía en ese estado.

- N-no gracias – apenas pudo contestar. El chico se acerco mas a ella, tanto que sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, ella se encontraba nerviosa, ya sentía que aquel muchacho le arrebataba un beso en ese instante; ciertamente estar así de cerca de ella, para él era una tortura, no la besaría por la fuerza por mas que quisiera besarla, no la obligaría a nada, al menos podía estar cerca de ella.

- I-I-Ikuto – lo llamo con voz baja. "No me llames así… que entonces no me detendré" pensó el chico, sus respiraciones chocaban, el peliazul comenzó a acercarse lentamente y la pelirosa cerró sus ojos. Sintió un ligero roce sobre su mejilla, causado por el rostro del chico, pues al acercarse, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo desvió su rostro para no besarla y posar su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente.

Al sentir aquel contacto la chica suspiro, aunque no sabia si de alivio o desanimo por no haber recibido el beso, aun así correspondió el abrazo del peliazul.

- Amu Amu Amu – repitió su nombre en un suspiro – deberías… - y calló – ya me tengo que ir – agrego mientras se levantaba del lugar. Amu aun estaba intentando encontrar la razón del porque de pronto le surgieron las ganas de irse.

- ¿Te vas ya? – pregunto aun incrédula, después de lo que paso, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

- Si, es tarde, mis hermanos deben estar preocupados – dijo rápidamente mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Esta bien… - acepto la pelirosa y lo acompaño a la puerta, el chico salio y antes de que se fuera - ¿Ikuto? – lo llamo de nuevo, con duda, lo veía irse y aun no entendía; el peliazul se detuvo ante su llamado, la miro con aquella interrogante en sus ojos y se acerco de nuevo, acaricio su rostro recorriendo su mejilla.

- Lo siento, nos veremos después ¿ok? – dijo el peliazul, la pelirosa asintió y él sello el acuerdo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica, se ruborizo y lo vio marcharse.

Cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, "¿Qué fue todo eso?" pensó nuevamente. Después de unos minutos, se sentó en el sofá, distraída, pensando en aquello que había pasado, en la huida del chico, en como se sentía… De pronto, llamaron a la puerta, se levanto en seguida y abrió.

- ¡Amu-chi! – Saludo una emocionada castaña, mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pelirosa, abrazándola.

- Hola Amu, vinimos a hacerte una pijamada – decía la pelinegra.

- Yaya, Yuriko ¿Te quedaras? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Así es, Yaya estuvo todo el día triste y llorando porque no estuviste en tu casa – decía la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirosa, la cual capto el mensaje y rió nerviosa.

- Si ¡Amu-chi! ¡¿Donde andabas? – Preguntaba la castaña – ¡Yo te hubiera acompañado! – agrego.

- Ah, Yaya, pues acuérdate que acompañe a mi familia a la terminal y de ahí… - se quedo un momento en silencio al recordar el día que había pasado, se sonrojo y sonrió – de ahí, jaja tuve cosas que hacer, por eso llegue hasta ahorita – finalizo.

- Moooo, si escuchamos cuando llegaste, pero lo bueno es que ¡ya estas aquí! – decía la castaña.

- ¿Escucharon? – pregunto dudosa la pelirosa, ¿se darían cuenta que estuvo Ikuto en su casa?

- Si, escuchamos cuando entraste y cerraste la puerta – se apresuro a contestar la pelinegra.

-Aah, si, no tengo mucho que llegue – decía la pelirosa.

Después de eso empezaron a "organizar" su pijamada, hicieron cena, tenían dulces y demás golosinas, vieron alguna película que Yaya se había encargado de llevar, y jugaron algunos juegos de mesa. Todo hasta que llego la hora de dormir, hicieron un tendido en la sala y durmieron ahí las tres, acompañándolas el felino de la casa.

* * *

Y…. gomen! TOT

Otra vez les quede mal u.u pero ahora fue retraso de una semana D: les explico: El martes pasado me quede sin Internet, y los siguientes días estuvo fallando la señal, además de que me ocupe en otras cosas T_T y ya no pude subir, así que decidí esperarme a este martes y como compensación poner mucho amuto y alargar el capitulo :D Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Espero les haya gustado este capi.

¿Qué pasara después? ¿Ikuto volverá? ¿Y los mensajes? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo!

Muchísimas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos, y gracias gracias gracias por agregarme como autora favorita T_T

Muchas mas gracias por sus reviews a: Sabii-chan, Dark-Love19, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Cyndy12, Milee Ayleen, Jess Andy-chan, LIRIO-CHAN, aitniram, , LuNaShinRa, , LuNaR19, mayu-chan y a miaka-ichiruki.

De verdad las quiero! Sus reviews me alegran el día *-* un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D!

Bye! :3!


	25. Capitulo 25: A la distancia

**Capitulo 25: A la distancia**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

- ¡Ikuto! – lo llamó una pelinegra desde la puerta del aula. El chico se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a ella.

- Hideki – dijo serio, se podía decir que hasta apenado.

- ¿Mmh? – la chica lo noto diferente - ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto curiosa.

- Pues… veras, por lo del otro día… - decía el peliazul.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra.

- Pensé que estarías molesta conmigo… - dijo nuevamente el peliazul – discúlpame… - dijo sincero.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar molesta? No paso nada – contestaba con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Ya se! ¡Cuéntamelo todo y te perdono! – agrego.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se hizo el que no sabia nada.

- ¡Ahora no sabes que cosa! – decía la pelinegra, el peliazul sonrió de lado y comenzaron a hablar, el chico le contó de lo bien que se la había pasado, y como iban avanzando las cosas, hasta la pelinegra se ruborizaba por las cosas que se atrevía a hacer.

- Lo que si, fue que hubo un mal momento durante el día… - dijo desanimado el peliazul, la pelinegra lo miro curiosa – Nos encontramos a Akako… - agrego, de inmediato la pelinegra frunció el seño.

- ¿Akako esta aquí? ¡Pensé que nunca volveríamos a verla! – decía con notada molestia.

- Lo se, yo también – agrego serio el peliazul – Pero Daisuke también volvió – informo a la chica, la cual se ruborizo ligeramente.

- ¡Bien por él! – intento disimular aquel rubor.

- Y te mando saludos – la miraba fijamente, esperando su reacción.

- ¿ah si? – decía sin saber que mas decir.

- Si, le propuse que nos reuniéramos alguno de estos días – contaba el peliazul.

- ¡No Ikuto! ¡Yo no quiero verlo! – contestaba la pelinegra.

- No te hagas Hideki, te mueres de ganas por verlo – decía el peliazul.

- No, no, no, no – lo negó rotundamente – me pone los nervios de punta, ¡solo se la pasa molestándome! – agrego.

- Eso dices, pero te gusta secretamente, a mi no me engañas – Ahora a él le tocaba jugar el papel de celestino. La pelinegra se ruborizo, pero no lo afirmo, aunque tampoco lo negó.

- Mejor dime, ¿que sigue ahora? ¿Qué pasara con los mensajes? ¿Le dirás quien eres? ¿O te declararas? ¡¿O que? – la chica sabia desviar el tema, y con ese bombardeo de preguntas como no, puso a trabajar la mente del peliazul.

…

…

- Ese boceto me recuerda a alguien – dijo una chica de la clase.

- ¿ah si? – Dijo nerviosa - ¿a quien? – pregunto nuevamente la pelirosa.

- No estoy segura, pero me recuerda a alguien – decía nuevamente la chica.

- Pues la expresión que muestra esta bien definida – comentaba otro chico.

- Sin duda, esa mirada refleja muchas cosas, ¡si me vieran de esa manera me derrito! – comentaba otra chica de la clase, mientras mas comentaban su boceto mas nerviosa se sentía la pelirosa.

- Y bien chicos, regresen a sus lugares, una vez que observaron el trabajo de sus compañeros van a contestar esta hoja – decía la maestra en turno mientras repartía unos formatos – después de que contesten la hoja, me la entregan y me tocara a mi calificar sus trabajos – agrego la maestra. Los chicos realizaban lo que les pedían, y así transcurrían las clases.

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió dibujar a Ikuto? Lo bueno que no esta detallado y no pueden afirmar quien es con exactitud, pero bien, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando la maestra nos puso a trabajar… Ikuto… ¡Espero que Yoru haya entregado mi mensaje ya! Dios Amu, eres muy voluble…_

…

…

- ¡Tadase, Hola! – se encontró con el rubio al entrar al aula de piano.

- Hinamori – sonrió el rubio.

- Creo que llegamos mas temprano que los demás – dijo nuevamente la pelirosa y tomo asiento.

- Eso parece – sonrió nuevamente el rubio. La pelirosa comenzó a sacar un cuaderno donde había apuntado algunas notas para no olvidar al momento de practicar en el piano, había un silencio incomodo y finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

- Y… ¿Por qué no ha venido Ikuto? – quiso parecer despreocupada.

- No lo se – contesto el rubio sin querer sonar descortés – la verdad que mi hermano hace siempre las cosas a su manera, nunca le cuestionamos nada – agrego el chico.

- Oh – contesto la pelirosa – Es que como había estado muy puntual las ultimas semanas, se me hacia raro que toda esta semana no se presentara – agrego sin parecer interesada en el peliazul.

- Pues a mi se me hacia raro que viniera – decía el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza – Hasta llegue a pensar que lo hacia para molestarme – sonrió desanimado.

- ¿Molestarte? – pregunto curiosa.

- Si, yo no soy tan bueno como mis hermanos con respecto a la música… - contesto el rubio.

- Yo pienso que eres muy bueno – sonrió la pelirosa, el rubio la miro y le sonrió de vuelta.

- Gracias Hinamori – quedo satisfecho. Fuera del aula se encontraba escuchando la conversación la pelinegra, entro y saludo a los chicos, acto seguido dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

- No me tardo, ya vengo – salio apurada del lugar, saco su celular y marco rápidamente.

- ¿si? – contestaron al otro lado de la línea

- ¡Tsukiyomi! ¿Qué te crees que haces? – la pelinegra exigía respuesta.

- ¿Hideki? ¿De que hablas? – algo confundido.

- ¿Cómo que de que? Me acabo de enterar que después de todo lo que paso, te desapareces por una semana – decía reprochante la pelinegra.

- Sigo sin entender… - contestaba el peliazul.

- ¡Eres un cabeza dura! Acabo de escuchar a Amu hablando con Tadase – decía la pelinegra.

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunto rápidamente el peliazul.

- Pues no, pero ella le pregunto que si porque no has aparecido en una semana, supongo que tampoco sabe nada de ti… - informaba la pelinegra.

- Oh… - contesto el peliazul.

- ¡¿Oh? ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Tanto esfuerzo para nada… hace apenas una semana me dijiste... - decía exaltada la pelinegra.

- Créeme, alejarme también es un esfuerzo… - interrumpió serio el peliazul.

- ¡¿Pero por que alejarte Ikuto? Ibas muy bien… Además, me estas dejando el club de piano tirado – la pelinegra no sabia que mas decirle.

- Te compensare por lo del club, y alejarme pues… porque creo que avance demasiado en un solo día, hice muchos movimientos que… talvez no debí haber hecho, no quiero presionarla a nada – decía serio el peliazul.

- ¿Ahora te arrepientes? ¿Presionarla a que? – preguntaba frustrada la pelinegra.

- No me arrepiento, estar con ella es lo mejor que me puede pasar… pero, no quiero presionarla a que me quiera o que me acepte solo porque así lo quiero… - decía casi con dolor – Necesito darle su espacio, y tiempo… - el chico iba enserio, la pelinegra al escucharlo se sorprendió, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, pero significaba que él también tenia dudas, no quiso preguntar mas y decidió comprender a su mejor amigo.

- Esta bien Ikuto, te entiendo, tómatelo con calma, pero tampoco nos abandones ¿OK? – se escucho a la pelinegra mas relajada, y aunque no pudiera verla, él sabia que le estaba sonriendo.

- Gracias Yuriko – agradeció el peliazul y se despidieron para después terminar la llamada, la pelinegra tomo aire y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Al entrar ya estaban todos, solo faltaba ella y realizaron sus actividades. Al terminar con el club, la pelirosa no tenia ánimos de estar sola, así que invito a Yuriko y a Yaya a pasar un rato, compraron algunos panecillos a petición de la castaña para organizar una fiesta de te.

- Oye Amu-chi – se notaba curiosa la castaña - ¿Y que pasó con el chico de los mensajes con Yoru? – agrego mientras sostenía al minino en sus brazos, y miraba curiosa el artefacto que llevaba en el cuello.

- Pues, desde el día en que mi familia se fue recibí un mensaje, desde entonces me ha mandado un mensaje todos los días – decía tranquila la pelirosa, la pelinegra paro oreja.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Y que te dice? ¿Por qué dejo un tiempo sin enviarte mensajes? – mas curiosa no podía ser la castaña.

- Pues hemos platicado mas de nosotros – sonrió – tenemos algunas cosas en común, y no me había mandado mensajes porque… no había estado aquí – se sentó a un lado de la castaña.

- Mmmh… ya veo – dijo la castaña - ¡¿y que cosas tienen en común? – Pregunto emocionada – ¡Ay! ¡Es tan romántico! – agrego.

- Pues cosas como que… ambos somos hermanos mayores, nos gusta el arte, nos gustan los gatos, nos gusta el chocolate, mmm… y varias cosas mas que no recuerdo – decía la pelirosa sonriendo nerviosa. A la pelinegra le pareció de lo más obvio de quien se trataba, pero penso que talvez para ella era obvio porque sabía quien era, así que se animo a preguntar.

- Y… ¿No sospechas de nadie? – pregunto curiosa.

- Pues no, no me he puesto a pensar o buscar a alguien que quede con ese perfil – contesto la pelirosa.

- No ni yo – contesto la castaña. La pelinegra se alivio un poco, al menos no sospechaban del peliazul.

La fiesta del te continuo, hasta que finalmente se retiraron las chicas a sus respectivos hogares. Quedando sola nuevamente la pelirosa, se quedo observando el televisor pero realmente no le ponía atención, estaba mas clavada en sus pensamientos.

No podía creer que después de que pasara todo aquello con el peliazul, no se le volviera a aparecer, acaso ¿había estado jugando con ella? De pensar en la idea se le revolvía el estomago, y sentía un pequeño enojo hacia el chico, pensó en que si él no le daba importancia, ella tampoco lo haría; por lo que decidió olvidarse del tema por completo y enfocarse en lo importante, como la escuela, sus amigos, el club, su gato, cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, incluyendo los mensajes anónimos…

* * *

y… Gomen! Otra vez T_T ayyyy ya me da pena pedirles tanto perdón u.u

Ahora les explicare por que me tarde esta vez T_T y fue porque estuve malísima de la gastritis, tanto que fui a parar al hospital x.x

Lo bueno que ya me siento mejor y por eso pude subirles el capi, que por cierto me quedo mas corto que los demás. Espero les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por agregar el fic a sus alertas y favoritos, y muchísimas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *-* me hacen muy feliz!

Y muchas mas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: LIRIO-CHAN, Harini chan, mayu-chan, , LuNar19, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Sabii-chan, Milee Ayleen, Otaku-girl-13-fan (omg casi lloro con tu review ;O; graaaaacias!*3*!) y a Cyndy12!

Y weno espero que les guste este pequeño capi, ahora si prometo subir a tiempo el próximo capitulo!

Nos leemos hasta entonces :D! Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Bye :3!


	26. Capitulo 26: Sin verte

**Capitulo 26: Sin verte**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

"Conozcámonos" decía en aquel mensaje, la pelirosa al leerlo sintió como su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte, después de tantas veces sugerir encontrarse en algún lado, después de tantas conversaciones entabladas en un trozo de papel, después de haber "olvidado" lo que había pasado ya hace semanas, al fin el chico misterioso había propuesto conocerse o hacerse visible ante sus ojos, pues él bien sabia quien era ella; mas sin embargo, la chica dudaba en contestar, sus dedos se aferraron a la pluma que sostenía, y en su garganta sintió un nudo, entonces, en ese justo momento tenia que volver a su mente aquella mirada zafiro, suspiro hondo y dejo la pluma y el papel en la mesa, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y pensó en contestar después, tal vez mañana.

…

…

- ¿De verdad piensas "conocerla"? – preguntaba dudosa la pelinegra, mas no obtenía respuesta, - ¿No dijiste que no querías presionarla a nada? – El chico seguía en silencio - ¿Qué es lo que planeas Ikuto? – parecía un interrogatorio policíaco.

- Tsk – fue lo único que salio de los labios del peliazul.

- Bueno, si abriste la boca para contarme esto, de perdida cuéntame completo, así podré ver si te ayudo, te apoyo o que – decía la pelinegra.

- Yuriko… - paro el sermón de la chica – No debí de habérselo propuesto – dijo arrepentido.

- ¡Obvio! Después de todo lo que paso, te desapareces y ¡¿resulta que eres el que la acosa por papelitos? – regañaba al peliazul.

- Me apresure… pero es que… - se notaba preocupado

- ¿Querías verla? – Pregunto casi segura de la respuesta – ¿No podías soportar un minuto más sin ella? – siguió echándole leña al fuego, el peliazul se levanto de su lugar y simplemente giro su mirada hacia otro lado, el que calla otorga aplicó la pelinegra – No pensé que te gustara tanto así – agrego.

- Es que no sabes… - decía casi con desespero el chico – estar con ella es como una droga, te hace sentir bien, relajado y hasta feliz, pero siempre quieres mas… - comenzaba a sincerarse el peliazul – pero querer mas… - se detuvo.

- Te da miedo… - completo su frase – Si, se como te sientes – agrego desanimada. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, el peliazul regreso a su lugar, la silla de al lado, y la pelinegra nuevamente pregunto - ¿Y no te ha contestado? –

- Pues no, hoy veré si contesta, a ver en que queda todo… - contesto el peliazul.

Los chicos terminaron de almorzar y se prepararon para la siguiente clase.

- Hinamori – Saludo a la pelirosa al topársela en los pasillos de la escuela.

- T-Tadase – La tomo por sorpresa – Hola, disculpa, no pensé encontrarte por aquí – decía la distraída pelirosa, pero es que aquel mensaje que había recibido le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Tampoco contaba con encontrarte por aquí, pero ya que te vi, pues te salude – decía el rubio con aquella sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿y tienes algo que hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar la pelirosa.

- No, de hecho voy saliendo de la última clase, iba a la biblioteca por unos libros – contesto el rubio.

- Oh, bueno si estas ocupado… en otra ocasión será – decía la pelirosa un tanto desanimada.

- Bueno no es que sea un asunto urgente, me puedes acompañar por ellos y los leo después – decía gentil el rubio, de inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿De verdad? Que bien, queda bastante tiempo para que Yaya y Yuriko salgan de sus clases, y sinceramente no tengo ánimos de estar sola, disculpa que te robe tu tiempo – dijo sincera, además de que era una buena excusa para conocer un poco mejor al chico, aunque algunos detalles no encajaban del todo, se tenia que asegurar de que no fuera él el de los mensajes. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, el rubio tomo los libros que necesitaba y los metió en su mochila, salieron del lugar y…

- ¿Podemos llegar antes al edificio de música? – Pregunto un tanto apenado – Avisare a mi hermano que talvez llegue un poco tarde – sonrió para la chica, la cual se sonrojo un poco ante aquello y solo asintió mientras lo seguía, cuando llegaron ahí, ella prefirió esperar ahí fuera, mientras que él prometió regresar lo mas rápido posible, como todo caballero no le gustaba hacer esperar a una mujer.

Desde el salón de clase, en su habitual asiento el peliazul miraba por la ventana, como siempre sin poner mucha atención en la clase, y entonces pudo notar aquella cabellera rosada, parada justo enfrente de su edificio, abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y toda su atención se poso sobre la chica, ¿acaso lo estaba buscando a él? No, no parecía estar buscando a alguien, más bien parecía estar esperando algo, o alguien…

- Tsukiyomi – lo llamo el profesor, pero estaba tan atento a la chica que no escuchaba – Joven Tsukiyomi – volvió a llamar el sensei, ahora con molestia, pues además de que estaba distraído en clase, se la interrumpía; la pelinegra de inmediato jalo su brazo para hacerlo reaccionar, el chico la miro y ella le señalo al profesor. – Le llaman en la puerta – dijo molesto el profesor al captar la atención del peliazul. Él chico se levanto extrañado de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, salio y se encontró con su rubio hermano, suspiro en señal de desanimo, quien sabe quien se esperaba que lo buscara.

- Disculpa que te saque de clase, pero es que vengo a avisarte que talvez llegue un poco tarde a casa – decía preocupado el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje al celular? – pregunto ansioso por regresar a ver a la pelirosa, tan siquiera solo por la ventana.

- Je je – rió nervioso – se me acabo el saldo – rasco su cabeza.

- Mmmh – se quejo el peliazul – cuando salga recargare tu saldo, espero que lo hagas rendir – sinceramente no sabia en que se gastaba el saldo tan rápido – Por cierto, ¿harás tarea? O ¿Por qué llegaras tarde? ¿Te esperamos para cenar? – pregunto curioso.

- Eh… pues no, no iré a hacer tarea, acompañare a una amiga y no creo que me tarde tanto como para no llegar a cenar, ahí estaré – contestaba a su hermano.

- Una amiga ¿eh? – Sonrió de lado el peliazul, nunca escucho a su hermano hablar de amigas que no fueran la castaña de siempre – Esta bien, nos vemos en la casa – se despidió para volver a entrar al aula.

Regreso a su lugar, y para su fortuna la chica aun seguía ahí esperando, observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento que ella hacia, la pelinegra solo veía a su mejor amigo embobado con la chica y no hacia mas que sonreír sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De pronto el peliazul sintió celos, el rostro de la chica se ilumino de repente y dejo salir una gran sonrisa y no fue mas que para otro chico, al poner atención se quedo atónito, su rubio hermano era el que acompañaba a la pelirosa, se fueron caminando juntos, sintió hervir su sangre, y recordó ocasiones anteriores donde los había "descubierto" juntos, entonces se torno molesto y aparto su mirada de la ventana, en ese momento estuvo mas seguro que nunca de decirle a la chica que había sido él el responsable de los mensajes. La pelinegra al notar aquella molestia del chico, giro su mirada hacia fuera y alcanzo a ver como la pelirosa se iba con el hermano de su mejor amigo.

- ¿y a donde te gustaría ir? – pregunto cortés el rubio.

- ¿Te apetece un café? – sugirió la pelirosa.

- Pues, no me gusta mucho el café, pero vamos, yo pediré un te – acepto la idea, gentil, pero dejo en claro que no le gustaba el café. "Un punto menos, a mi me encanta el café" pensó la chica. Se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a media cuadra de la universidad. Al llegar ocuparon una mesa cerca de una ventana, como de costumbre ella pidió un café latte, el rubio que la acompañaba pidió un te de hierbas.

- ¿Les gustaría acompañar sus bebidas con nuestros nuevos panecillos de zarzamora? Aquí mismo los hacemos – decía amable la mesera, tenía que mencionar la promoción del día.

- ¿Te gustaría uno Tadase? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- No, gracias, así estoy bien – sonrió gentil. La pelirosa no podía evitar comparar toda aquella situación con una que ya había vivido antes, y no precisamente con el rubio. Suspiro hondo.

- A mi si, tráigame uno por favor – solicito a la chica que los atendía, la cual sonrió y se alejo para llevar su orden. – Y… ¿siempre eres así de serio? – pregunto la pelirosa al sentirse asfixiada por aquel silencio que los envolvía.

- Je je – rió un poco el rubio – Pues, si, creo, pero pienso que es porque no nos conocemos mucho y no se que temas tocar – dijo sincero, a la pelirosa no le gusto tanto el comentario o excusa.

- Bueno, pues nos podemos conocer – sonrió amable, tenia que hacer un intento por mas incomodo que le resultara estar a solas con él, pues siempre que lo veía había alguien mas que apaciguaba aquel sentimiento, "Me equivoque con Tadase…" pensó la chica "No me gusta, solo se me hace lindo" concluyó.

- Tienes razón – sonrió calidamente el rubio, pero esta arma ya no funcionaba con ella, le pareció de lo mas normal ahora que lo notaba bien - ¿Qué te gustaría saber de mi? – pregunto curioso. "No mucho" pensó pesimista la pelirosa.

- Pues… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? – "tengo que intentar, tengo que intentar" se repitió a si misma una y otra vez.

- Lo que me gusta…. Mmmh ¿En cuanto a que? – pensó un poco el rubio.

- Pues por ejemplo… Mmmh, Ya se que no te gusta el café – sonrió la pelirosa. El rubio sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

- Pues me gusta… en cuanto a sabores o comidas, no me gustan los sabores amargos o agrios, me gusta la vainilla, lo dulce, cualquier tipo de te mientras no sea amargo… - y el chico siguió hablando, al cabo de unos minutos la pelirosa se había arrepentido de haber hecho una pregunta con respuestas tan extensas. – y eso es lo que me gusta, demasiadas cosas je je – el rubio se percato de que había estado hablando únicamente de el mismo, y pregunto – ¿Y a ti que te gusta? –

- Pues… me gusta el chocolate, los animales, el arte, mi familia, ser feliz y… ¿Qué mas? – rápida, concreta y sobre todo corta con sus respuestas, el rubio se rasco la cabeza en señal de que no tenia nada mas que preguntar. – Bueno, ¿hay alguien que te guste? – se adelanto a preguntar. El rubio se sonrojo ante la pregunta, había sido demasiado directa.

- Pues… este… - no sabía si podría confiar en ella, pero definitivamente no hablaba de estas cosas con nadie – Si, hay alguien que me gusta – aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerlo. La pelirosa no se espero esa respuesta, y por más que quiso preguntar de quien se trataba no se animo a hacerlo, se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma cuando el rubio pregunto también – ¿y tú tienes a alguien? – con vergüenza, pero lo hizo.

- Pues – la pelirosa dejo su debate aun lado – No lo se – dijo confundida.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto aun mas confundido el rubio.

- Creí que me gustaba alguien – contesto la pelirosa – Pero ahora… ya no se, ¿te puede gustar una persona que no conoces? – pregunto casi pidiendo ayuda para poder entenderse a ella misma. El rubio no entendía bien el tema, pero trato de ayudar.

- Mmmh, digamos que te gusta el tipo que esta en aquella esquina – señalo por la ventana. La pelirosa lo miro.

- No, ni siquiera lo conozco – negó con la cabeza.

- Pues ahí esta tu respuesta – sonrió el rubio.

- No me refería a ese tipo de "conocer" – decía la pelirosa.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido.

- Digamos que alguien te manda mensajes casi todos los días, tienen muchas en común, y disfrutan de "hablar" uno con el otro, ella sabe quien eres, pero tu no sabes quien es ella – expuso la situación. El rubio la miro.

- Eso si esta difícil… ¿Por qué no se han conocido aun? – pregunto curioso.

- Pues digamos, que la otra persona prefiere mantener el misterio, ¡pero a mi me esta volviendo loca! – exploto, cuando se imagino contarle estas cosas al rubio.

- Pues parece que si te gusta – rió el rubio – si no, no te sintieras así ¿no lo crees? – agrego, la pelirosa lo miro con una expresión en su rostro que casi decía "¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón!", pero prefirió callar y solo sonrió. – Por lo menos sabes que le gustas –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- Si no le gustaras, dudo que te haya contactado en primer lugar – contesto el rubio – En cambio yo… la persona que me gusta ni siquiera lo nota – rió nervioso y rasco su cabeza.

- Pues deberías de decírselo algún día, no vaya a ser que te la ganen – rió la pelirosa, y así continuaron hablando, la incomodidad se marcho y descubrió que por el rubio no sentía nada mas que una gran amistad. Los minutos pasaron y pasaron.

- ¡Dios, ve la hora! – Dijo sorprendida la pelirosa – Yaya y Yuriko ya han de estar en casa – agrego.

- No me había fijado que había pasado tanto tiempo – decía el rubio – creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la caja. La chica se levanto a seguirlo, pero cuando llego a la caja – Vámonos Hinamori – dijo el chico.

- Pero tengo que pagar – decía mientras lo veía avanzar a la puerta.

- No te preocupes, ya lo pague – sonrió el rubio.

- Pero Tadase… que vergüenza – decía la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes, esta vez yo invito – sonrió nuevamente, la chica lo siguió fuera del lugar y le dio las gracias. – Te acompaño – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el rumbo de la casa de la chica.

- Gracias – sonrió la pelirosa y siguieron platicando de todo un poco hasta llegar al edificio donde ella vivía.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo, gracias por la tarde – se despedía el rubio. La pelirosa asintió.

- Gracias a ti, por todo – agradeció nuevamente la chica, y lo vio como se marchaba para después entrar al edificio y dirigirse a su departamento.

La pelirosa se sentó sobre el sofá, y vio el papel y la pluma en la mesa frente a ella "Pues conozcámonos, ¿Qué puede pasar?" pensó y escribió su respuesta, cuando llegara Yoru la colocaría en su collar.

…

…

Llegando a su casa, el rubio se encontró con un Ikuto de mal humor.

- Ya llegue – anuncio su llegada.

- ¿Es cierto que saliste con una amiga? – decía curiosa la rubia, hermana de aquellos dos.

- Si, ¿Ikuto te fue con el chisme? – contesto mientras reía.

- Si, yo se lo dije – contesto serio el peliazul - ¿Te la pasaste bien? – pregunto nuevamente, era obvio que se encontraba de mal humor. El rubio miro extrañado a su hermano, que estuviera de mal humor era raro.

- Si, me la pase bien – contesto el chico – Pero ¿a ti que te hicieron? – pregunto curioso.

- Quien sabe, tiene desde que llego así… - dijo la rubia – y no quiere decirme porque – enchueco la boca.

- No tengo nada – contesto el peliazul mientras se sentaba en el sillón - ¿Ya esta lista la cena? – pregunto serio otra vez.

- Si, recuerda que estábamos esperando a Tadase – decía la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Gracias por esperarme, y disculpen, el tiempo se paso volando sin darme cuenta – rascaba su cabeza. Eso molesto mas al peliazul, todavía tenia que restregárselo en la cara, no hizo más que apretar los dientes.

Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron como siempre, y así el día termino.

* * *

Y aquí esta el capitulo 26!

Las cosas con Tadase ya se aclararon :O! ¿Qué pasara después? Se "conocerán" finalmente?

Léanlo en el próximo capitulo :3!

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y a sus favoritos n.n!

Muchas mas gracias por sus reviews a: LuNaR19, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, LIRIO-CHAN, Harini Chan y a mayu-chan.

Un beso enorme para todas *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capi! :D!

Les advierto que lo hare mas lardo xD!

Bye :3!


	27. Capitulo 27: Pesandolo bien

**Capitulo 27: Pensándolo bien…**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

"Después de su "cita" con Tadase, creí que no respondería el mensaje… pero veo que, o esta jugando conmigo o con mi hermano… que decepción…" Pensaba aquel peliazul, aun molesto y celoso, después de haber leído el mensaje que Yoru le había llevado.

- Tsk – salio de sus labios, se encontraba indeciso de si asistir o no a la "cita", dentro de su desesperación hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo su celular y marco.

- ¿Si diga? – Contesto una voz femenina.

- Hideki – la llamo él – Necesito ayuda – acepto sin chistar.

- ¿Dónde Estas? – pregunto de inmediato la pelinegra.

- En mi casa - contesto el peliazul.

- Voy para allá – colgó el teléfono, tomo sus cosas y salio de su departamento a prisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego al lugar, el peliazul la estaba esperando fuera de la casa.

- ¡Dios Ikuto! – Tomaba aire la pelinegra – ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! – Seguía tomando mas aire – ¡Casi me da el infarto! –

- ¿Qué me va a pasar? – decía el peliazul.

- ¡Pues yo que se! Pero es que nunca pides ayuda… - contestaba la pelinegra, el peliazul no pudo evitar reír.

- No seas tonta, la ayuda que necesito es con el asunto que ya sabes… - decía el peliazul.

- Oh, no me pasó por la cabeza eso – y rió la pelinegra - ¿y que pasó? – pregunto curiosa.

- Pues… - el peliazul giro la mirada a su casa – Vayamos a otro lugar – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque, de echo el favorito del chico, aquel que estaba cerca de la universidad y se podía ver gente pitando y otros tanto tocando música, exactamente era "El parque de los artistas" como lo llamaba la pelirosa.

Se sentaron en una banca vacía y empezaron a platicar.

- Ayer Tadase llego tarde a la casa – decía el peliazul, la chica ya sabia con quien había estado, así que esperaba en silencio a que su amigo terminara de hablar – Dijo que se la paso muy bien y que se le había pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta – el tono molesto y celoso que usaba el peliazul hacia reír a la pelinegra. – No te rías Yuriko, no me siento bien al respecto – decía serio mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Ay Ikuto, es que – decía la pelinegra mientras reía a carcajadas – Nunca pensé verte así de celoso – rió nuevamente – ¡y mas por razones como esas! – la chica casi lloraba de la risa. Mientras que a Ikuto no le parecía nada graciosa la situación.

- Hideki, a mi no me causa gracia – dijo serio.

- Y bueno, ¿cual es el problema? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- Pues lo que te conté… ayer vi como se deslumbraba con él… - decía el peliazul – y luego encima Tadase llega feliz de la vida a la casa… - agrego. La pelinegra se echo a reír nuevamente.

- Ay Ikuto, no tienes remedio, ¿y que con eso? – dijo la chica.

- ¿Pues como que "y que" ? – Decía molesto – Esta jugando con alguno de los dos… - dijo finalmente. La pelinegra se puso seria.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿No puede tener amigos con los que se la pase bien? – decía la pelinegra queriendo hacer que su amigo entrara en razón – ¡Por dios, estas hablando de Amu! No de…. – y callo de golpe.

- ¿Y por ser Amu se le justifica? – dijo molesto de nuevo.

- ¡Tienes que entender que no todas somos como Akako! – se le escapo, callo de inmediato, para el peliazul aquella peliroja ya no significaba nada, pero el hecho de que su mejor amiga se la mencionara de nuevo y de esa manera lo había sentido como miles de agujas atravesando su pecho – Lo siento Ikuto, pero no puedes comparar a Amu con una persona como esa… - se disculpo pero no retiro lo dicho. Mas el peliazul no contesto a nada, siguió en silencio. – Las cosas se hablan, si no, no puedes estar seguro de nada… - dijo nuevamente la pelinegra – Así le paso a Amu también – entonces el peliazul la miro atento, la chica sonrió y dijo – Ella pensaba que tu y yo éramos novios ¿Puedes creerlo? –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llego a eso? – finalmente hablo el peliazul.

- Pues no se, dijo que siempre estábamos juntos, mas lo que decía la gente de nosotros y como nos llevamos… supongo que todo eso la llevo a pensarlo – rió la chica – Un día me dijo, que no debería de estar con una persona como tu, pensó que me habías pegado – reía la pelinegra – Pero todo se aclaro y se disculpo conmigo – decía.

- No lo puedo creer… - decía incrédulo el peliazul.

- Por eso te digo que Amu no es del tipo de persona que jugaría con los sentimientos de los demás – confeso la pelinegra – Deberías de aclarar primero eso, antes de decidir si "conocerla" o no – agrego. El peliazul se notaba mas tranquilo, siguieron platicando mientras comían un helado.

…

…

- ¡Amu-chi! ¡No te duermas! – decía la castaña.

- Ay, lo siento Yaya, ¡es que me muero de sueño! – se justificaba la pelirosa.

- ¡Tienes que estar despierta para esperar el mensaje! – decía emocionada la castaña.

- Igual lo puedo ver mañana por la mañana ¿no? – hablaba mientras bostezaba la pelirosa.

- Nooooo, no podría soportar hasta mañana – berrinchaba la castaña. Mientras la pelirosa se echaba a reír.

- Yaya, la ansiosa debería ser yo – dijo la pelirosa.

- Ayyyyy, es que ya quiero saber quien es el romántico chico que te manda mensajes – decía emocionada.

- Yaya, me dirá donde y cuando nos veremos no su nombre – reía la pelirosa.

- Bueno, pero es casi como decirte quien es – la emoción no se le iba.

- En eso tienes razón, al fin sabre quien es – decía mientras cerraba los ojos la pelirosa.

- Nooooo, ¡no te duermas! – la castaña movía a la pelirosa para evitar que se duerma. – Mejor platiquemos – propuso como medida "anti-sueño".

- Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres platicar Yaya? – decía la pelirosa.

- Mmmm…. Si llegaras a conocer al chico este ¿andarías con él? – pregunto curiosa y a la vez emocionada la castaña. La pelirosa abrió grande los ojos.

- ¡No Yaya! – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Mooooo ¿Por qué no? Después de tanto esperar… - lloraba la castaña.

- Pues… a pesar de que platicamos bastante por los mensajes, siento que debería de conocerlo mejor – decía dudosa la pelirosa.

- Mmmh… ¿no será que te gusta alguien más? – pregunto sospechosa la castaña. La pelirosa sintió una punzada en el pecho, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue aquella mirada zafiro, aquel rostro de tez clara, sacudió su cabeza, frunció el entrecejo.

- Para nada ¿Quién me va a gustar? – y lo negó.

- No lo se, solo decía – sonreía la castaña, cuando escucho el tintineo de la llegada del minino – ¡Llego Yoru! – Y salio corriendo de la habitación, vio al oscuro felino, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo de prisa con su amiga – ¡Léelo Amu-chi! – le dio al gato.

- A ver – decía la castaña mientras abría el aparatejo aquel que llevaba su mascota, saco el dichoso mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta – El domingo en el parque Ueno, tu pon la hora - después de leerlo se quedo pensando, la castaña estaba emocionadísima pero al escuchar el lugar.

- ¡¿El parque Ueno? ¡Pero si esta grandísimo! ¿Dónde se verán? – decía la castaña.

- No dice, y… ¿Cuál es el parque Ueno? – despistada como siempre la pelirosa.

- ¿Cómo que cual? – Casi la regañaba la castaña – El parque ese que te gusta tanto, como lo llamas… - decía la castaña mientras recordaba.

- ¿El parque de los artistas? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¡Ese mismo! – contesto la castaña.

- Pues no es tan grande… - decía la pelirosa

- Amu-chi… el parque Ueno es grandísimo, ahí puedes encontrar el museo nacional de Tokio, el museo nacional de ciencia, el museo nacional de arte, ¡y muchos lugares mas! ¡Hasta el zoológico esta ahí! ¡El parque Ueno es grandísimo! – replicaba la castaña.

- ¡¿Eeeeh? ¡No sabia que fuera tan grande! – Se sorprendía la pelirosa – Yo quiero visitar todos esos lugares ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? – se había olvidado del asunto de la "cita".

- Concéntrate Amu-chi, tienes que preguntarle en que lugar, si no, ¡nunca lo encontraras! – regreso a su amiga al tema – Además, puede que él te lleve a todos esos lugares – decía con tono pícaro – Será tan romántico – ya se imaginaba a ella misma en una situación como esa.

- ¿Qué hora será buena? – pregunto indecisa la pelirosa mientras sostenía la pluma con su mano derecha.

- Pues… si quieres ir a todos los lugares y que te alcance el tiempo y además que coman algo por ahí… yo diría que como a las 4 o 5 de la tarde – la castaña ya había hecho cálculos mentales y demás planes.

- Mmm… a las 4:30 esta bien, que el ponga el punto de reunión… y… ¿como lo reconoceré? – pensaba en voz alta.

- Cierto… aunque supongo que será el único chico que se te acerque ¿no crees? – decía deductiva la castaña.

- Eso creo… - decía la pelirosa mientras escribía en el papel.

- ¡No puedo esperar mas! ¡Ya quiero que sea domingo! – decía emocionada nuevamente la castaña, la pelirosa se echo a reír, guardo el mensaje de nuevo en el relicario.

- Eres una desesperada Yaya, todavía falta… - se quedo pensando – ¡Mañana es sábado! – Dijo con sorpresa, se perdió en el tiempo por un momento – ¡Dios! No pensé que faltara tan poco – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- 2 días para conocer a tu admirador secreto~ – cantaba la castaña.

- Ya deberíamos de dormir – sugirió la pelirosa – es tardísimo – agrego mientras se metía a la cama.

- ¡Pero Amu-chi! Yuriko cancelo la reunión del club de mañana, no tenemos que levantarnos temprano – decía la castaña.

- No importa Yaya, me muero de sueño… además… ¿No quieres que sea domingo ya? – tenia que convencerla.

- ¡Tienes razón, hay que dormir! – Se metió a la cama también, mientras abrazaba al minino – Buenas noches Amu-chi – se despidieron y al cabo de unos momentos cayeron rendidas ante los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

- Oh, ¡que hermoso día! ¿No estas feliz Yoru? Mañana dejaras de ser el mensajero del amor – decía la castaña mientras le daba comida al minino muy temprano por la mañana, la pelirosa aun seguía dormida, pues la castaña de la emoción no pudo dormir mas, tenia que hacer algo para que el día pasara mas rápido, así que decidió adelantar la rutina del felino; le dio comida mas temprano por lo que se iría a la calle mas temprano, entregaría el mensaje y debería de llegar temprano a casa, lo había planeado todo. El minino termino de comer, después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el departamento decidió finalmente salir de ahí, la castaña estaba feliz de que sus planes marcharan como lo pensó, pero se había quedado sin que hacer… todavía era temprano, se metió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, termino de preparar el desayuno y fue a despertar a su amiga.

- Amu-chiiii~ ¡Despierta! – decía animada.

- Mmm… - rezongaba la pelirosa – Noooo… - cubría su rostro con la almohada – quiero dormir mas, anoche nos dormimos demasiado tarde… - apenas y podía hablar.

- Vamos Amu-chi, ¡ya son las diez de la mañana! – Decía la castaña – Además, ya prepare el desayuno – agrego. La pelirosa se sentó enseguida.

- Como que si tengo hambre – decía mientras tallaba sus ojos.

- Ves, vamos a desayunar – sonrió la castaña. La pelirosa se levanto y camino a la cocina mientras aplacaba su pelo. Se sentó en la meza aun adormilada mientras la castaña servia, desayunaron, la castaña recogió todo y se puso a limpiar.

- ¿Dónde esta Yoru? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa al no ver al minino merodeando por el departamento.

- Ya se fue – contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tan temprano? – se sorprendió la pelirosa.

- Claro, así estaba planeado – seguía sonriendo.

- Dios, lo que eres capaz de hacer – decía la pelirosa mientras reía. – iré a… ver la tele – agrego, a ver que hacia la castaña.

- Esta bien, déjame la limpieza de la casa a mi – decía la castaña con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "Debe ser la ansiedad" pensó la pelirosa, apenas había transcurrido medio día y la castaña ya no sabía que mas hacer, no pensaba irse a su casa hasta que Yoru llegara temprano en este día.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan ~!

Y aquí esta el capitulo 27! Apuesto que se mueren de ganas a que suba el capi 28 :D!

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Por cierto, yo juraba que hoy era Martes! Y resulto que era miércoles! (Y nada! Hoy es jueves! jaja se me hizo un poquitin tarde subiendo el capi xD) Me perdí en el tiempo Q.Q! Gomen por desaparecer en el tiempo y atrasarme con el capi TOT

Y gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos y hermosos reviews a: Sabii-chan, TsukiyoNoHime, Caty Amuto, LIRIO-CHAN, leoni tao91 (:O la desaparecida! Jaja me da gusto verte :3 y a todas las demás desaparecidas tmb xD), Harini Chan, Cyndy12, LuNaR19, Dark-Love19, LuNaShinRa (Q.Q mi no entender, ¿me equivoque? D:), Yuuko Shiroi y a mayu-chan (te desesperare un poquito mas xD).

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, sus reviews me hacen el día :D!

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye! :3!


	28. Capitulo 28: Una larga espera

**Capitulo 28: Una larga espera**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

La pelirosa se había duchado ya, salio vestida de su cuarto y…

- ¿No deberías de hacer lo mismo? – sugirió. La castaña volteo a verla mientras seguía presionando los botones del control remoto del televisor, supuestamente en la búsqueda de algo interesante que ver, pero ya tenia más de 20 minutos así.

- ¿Hacer que? – dijo la castaña, mientras aquella extraña sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

- ¡Dios Yaya! ¡Das miedo! – exclamaba la pelirosa a la vez que reía, el rostro de la castaña se torno confuso – Yaya, te lo diré así… - pensó bien sus palabras - ¡Báñate! – dijo firme

- ¿Tan mal me veo? – pregunto la castaña. La pelirosa pensó la respuesta.

- Digamos que… tienes desde quien sabe que horas levantada, hiciste el desayuno y… ¿es esa salsa de tomate? – señalo la blusa de la castaña, la cual giro su mirada para ver.

- Eso creo… - decía desconcertada la castaña.

- Bueno, lo que sea… te la pasaste limpiando, la casa no pudiera estar mas limpia, pero no diría lo mismo de ti – decía la pelirosa mientras tallaba una de las mejillas de la castaña para quitarle una mancha.

- Amu-chiii – lloriqueo la castaña.

- ¡Nada! Te hace falta un baño, cambiar de ropa y peinarte – sermoneaba a su amiga.

- Moooo – se vio en un espejo y se sorprendió – Dios mío… tienes razón Amu-chi – la tomo de los hombros – Gracias por abrirme los ojos – y como buen soldado, se dirigió a cumplir su misión, tras atravesar la línea de fuego (N/A: la puerta del baño xD) giro hacia su amiga, hizo el saludo militar, colocando su mano sobre su frente, y cerro la puerta. La pelirosa solamente se reía de aquella amiga que tenia, era tan extraña pero divertida a la vez, se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a buscar algo que ver en la televisión mientras la castaña se "transformaba".

…

…

- ¡Ikuto! Te buscan… - decía el rubio desde la puerta de su casa, el peliazul salio de su cuarto.

- Ya voy… al menos pudiste haberme ido a buscar, en vez de gritar – decía el peliazul mientras peinaba su cabello con su mano.

- Bueno… es que tratándose de estas personas… prefiero llamarte desde aquí – decía un tanto molesto el rubio – tu decides si recibirlas o no – y se alejo de la puerta. El peliazul llego a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡Daisuke! – dijo al ver a su viejo amigo, pero detrás de el se encontraba su peliroja hermana, por lo que frunció el seño – Akako… - dijo molesto.

- ¡Hola, hermano! – Dijo emocionado el pelinegro – Dude en si todavía vivirías donde mismo, recordé bien la dirección – decía mientras rascaba su nariz

- Me da gusto verte otra vez, lastima que no sucede lo mismo con tu hermana – esto ultimo lo dijo despectivo.

- Awww, antes no me decías esas cosas Ikuto – dijo la peliroja haciendo un falso puchero.

- Akako… - quiso detenerla el pelinegro.

- El pasado es historia – dijo frío el peliazul – Daisuke… me da una pena contigo… - no sabia como decirlo – Pero tu hermana no es bienvenida en esta casa – lo dejo salir.

- Lo se Ikuto, y mira que por mas que le pedí que me dejara solo se aferro a mi como abejas a la miel… - habían excluido de la charla a la peliroja.

- Mmm… lo entiendo, no hay problema ¿verdad? – dijo nuevamente el peliazul.

- Claro que no – dijo despreocupado el pelinegro mientras pasaba al interior de la casa, el peliazul cerro la puerta detrás de su amigo, sin permitirle el paso a aquella mujer. La cual golpeo la puerta una y otra vez, pidiendo la dejaran entrar, más nadie le tomo importancia, después de algunos minutos cedió y la chica finalmente se retiro.

- Daisuke-niisan – decía el rubio al salir de la cocina – Disculpa que te haya hablado así, pero mis palabras eran mas bien para tu compañía – se disculpo mientras hacia una reverencia – Pero quiero que sepas que me da mucho gusto volverte a ver – sonrió el chico. El peliazul sonrió de lado, la familia apreciaba bastante al pelinegro, pero ni que decir de su hermana.

- ¡No te preocupes Tadase! La verdad que si no fuera mi hermana… no le dirigiría la palabra – sonreía el pelinegro – ¡Pero mira como has crecido! – agrego. El rubio sonreía, aquel muchacho era como un hermano más.

- ¡Daiiiiiiiisuuuukeeeeee! – una rubia de mirada violácea salio de su habitación para recibir a aquel pelinegro con un gran abrazo, la chica se colgó del cuello del invitado. – ¡Que bueno que volviste! – agrego.

- Vaya vaya, la pequeña Utau ¡ya es toda una mujer! – decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- Y famosa – decía orgullosa.

- ¡wow! – exclamaba el pelinegro.

- Pero eso si, quiero que sepas que ya no ocupas un lugar en mi corazón – aclaro la rubia, como si hiciera falta, todos se rieron.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Pensé que esta vez te conquistaría! – decía bromeando el pelinegro. La rubia se echo a reír, si bien era cierto que el pelinegro fue su "amor platónico" también era cierto que lo quería como a un hermano, por eso aquello del amor nunca se dio.

- ¡¿Todavía tocas el sax? – pregunto emocionada la rubia.

- Cierto, ¿como te fue con eso? – pregunto finalmente el peliazul.

- Pues ya ven que nos mudamos muy muy muy lejos por aquellos problemas de mi hermana… - todos ponían atención a la platica del pelinegro y asentían o negaban cuando era necesario – Pues por sus estupidas cosas Salí perjudicado yo, que no me quisieron dejar… - el chico seguía contando – Pues algo de provecho tuve que sacar, pues me entere que en el lugar a donde nos mudábamos estaba una de las mejores escuelas de música, saben que el saxofón es lo que me apasiona y no lo hubiera dejado pasar nunca… - contaba muy entretenido – y entonces, heme aquí… el mejor saxofonista concertista de America, y el mas cotizado ¡eh! – decía alegre.

- ¡WOW! – Decía emocionada la rubia – ¡Mis hermanos son los mejores en todo! – Agrego orgullosa – El mejor violinista, el mejor saxofonista y próximamente el mejor arquitecto – decía la rubia mientras los ahí presentes reían.

- Bueno, les preparare algo para celebrar el regreso – decía el rubio mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Yo te ayudo Tadase – se ofreció la rubia – Daisuke, ¡tenemos que hacer una canción juntos! – decía antes de irse a la cocina.

- ¡Claro claro! Seria un gran dueto, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo – le decía alegre el chico.

- Escúchala, ella tiene visión para estas cosas – decía satisfecho el peliazul, al fin se quedaron solos en la sala y empezaron a platicar sus cosas.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto interesado el pelinegro.

- Pues, bien, Ahora estoy estudiando la maestría – contesto el peliazul.

- ¿Y aun tocas el violín? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Claro, sabes que es lo que me apasiona, solo hago la maestría para que me paguen mas en la universidad – contesto el peliazul.

- ¿Y como esta eso? – pregunto curioso aquel chico.

- Pues ya ves que te llegue a contar que me ofrecieron trabajo como profesor… - decía el peliazul – dijeron que si estudiaba la maestría me subirían el sueldo, y ahí estoy – agrego.

- Oh, pues esta muy bien, siendo estudiante ya eras profesor de música, ¡me alegro por ti hermano! – decía feliz el pelinegro – Oye, ¿pero aun das conciertos? – pregunto curioso.

- Claro, también soy el mas cotizado – presumió el peliazul.

- Que bien, me estoy pensando muy seriamente eso de dar clases – decía pensativo el pelinegro.

- Pues estaría bien, podrías agarrar base, casi no hay profesores dedicados al sax – decía el peliazul – Además, Yuriko también esta en la maestría por la misma razón, ya tiene su puesto seguro – agregaba para tentar a su amigo.

- Yuriko… esa mujer… ¡me fascina! – decía el pelinegro olvidándose del tema del trabajo. El Peliazul rió.

- ¿Aun después de tantos años sin verla? – pregunto el peliazul.

- ¡Claro! Fue por ella que me mantuve solterito, siempre tenia en mente regresar – decía el pelinegro – aunque nunca me imagine que toda la familia se viniera conmigo – agrego desanimado.

- Ese es amor del bueno, y sobre tu familia no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí – decía el peliazul.

- Oye Ikuto, y hablando de amor… - recordó el primer encuentro que tuvieron desde que él había regresado - ¿Qué paso con la chavita? – pregunto curioso.

- ¿Qué chavita? – pregunto dudoso el peliazul.

- ¡Uy! ¡Ya para que pregunto! – exclamo el pelinegro, dando a entender que no se acordaba de ella, que seria una mas del montón. El peliazul después capto.

- ¿Te refieres a Amu? – pregunto de nuevo el peliazul

- ¡Esa misma! – Dijo el pelinegro – Pero creo que tu primer respuesta lo dijo todo – rió.

- No no no, te equivocas, ella no es como las demás – aclaro el peliazul.

- No me digas que… - lo miro pícaro - ¿Estas enamorado? – pregunto curioso.

- ¿Enamorado de quien? – pregunto el rubio mientras llevaba una charola con una jarra de limonada y 4 vasos de cristal.

- ¿eh? – Intento disimular el peliazul – Eso pregúntaselo a Tadase – recordó aquello que había pasado.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tadase esta enamorado también? – dijo con sorpresa el pelinegro. El rubio se ruborizo, el peliazul estaba apunto de entrar en estado "celoso", pero recordó lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

- ¿Entonces es cierto hermanito? Haber cuéntanos… - dijo interesado el peliazul, el rubio comenzó a reír nervioso.

- Pues… este… es una niña muy linda – decía el rubio, el peliazul refunfuñaba a sus adentros – Pero no creo que ella me vea de la misma manera que yo la veo – dijo con desaire.

- No creo… - decía el peliazul, recordando la manera en que lo miro aquella vez la pelirosa.

- Claro que no, mírate nomás todo un hombrecito, alto, rubio, amable, caballeroso, y no eres feo – apoyo al peliazul el pelinegro.

- Calmado, no me vayas a salir del otro bando – dijo el peliazul mientras reían.

- No, ¿que paso? Un hombre sabe reconocer a la buena competencia – decía el pelinegro.

- Bueno el caso es que, hace unos días estuve platicando con una amiga – dijo el rubio.

- A ver, un momento, ¿tu? ¿Platicabas con una amiga? – Pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro - ¿Pues cuantas amigas tiene ya este muchacho? – pregunto al aire.

- Pues amigas así, suyas suyas… Yaya y Amu, las demás son Harumo sensei y Yuriko-chan – decía la rubia mientras llevaba una charola con algunos emparedados. Era bien sabido que Tadase era incapaz de relacionarse con otras chicas, pues era un chico por demás tímido.

- ¿Y no me digas que esa chica es la que te gusta? – El pelinegro había captado todo.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el rubio con sorpresa.

- La amiga con la que platicabas – afirmo el pelinegro.

- No, claro que no, a ella la conocí por Yaya y por extraño que parezca no me es difícil entablar una conversación con ella, es muy agradable – decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

- mmm, ya veo, esa muchachita me la tienen que presentar, es la única capaz de sacarle una platica a Tadase – decía el pelinegro – Y bueno, ¿quien es la chica que te gusta? – pregunto de nueva cuenta. El rubio se ruborizo.

- Mejor me lo guardo, no quisiera entusiasmarme mas sin saber que es lo que ella piensa – contesto prudente.

- ¿Y ya se lo has dicho? – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

- Pues… no… - dijo apenado.

- ¡Ahí esta pues! ¡Así como! Te la van a ganar… - decía el pelinegro.

- Eso mismo me decía Amu – rasco su cabeza. El peliazul quedo más que satisfecho con aquella platica, se escucho un tintineo en la cocina. – Ya llegaron a buscarte Ikuto – agrego mientras señalaba la cocina. El peliazul se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿A buscarlo? ¿Quién? – dijo el pelinegro.

- Yoru – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y ese quien es? – pregunto curioso.

- Es el gato que nos robamos – decía dramático el rubio.

- No exageres Tadase, no lo robamos, lo compartimos – decía el peliazul que salía de la cocina con el minino en brazos.

- Dios, que vueltas da la vida, que Tadase me diga que tienen un gato y luego que tiene una amiga, que Utau ya no me ama y que Ikuto… ¡ah mi amigo como ha cambiado! – decía el pelinegro mientras los otros reían.

- No han cambiado tanto las cosas Daisuke, solo se han sumado unas cuantas – decía el peliazul.

Siguieron platicando, mientras las horas transcurrían, en algún momento el peliazul se alejo del grupo, entro a su cuarto con el felino negro y reviso el relicario en busca de un mensaje, lo tomo, lo leyó y escribió una respuesta, en seguida lo coloco en el cuello del minino nuevamente, pero no contaba con que alguien lo estuviera observando.

- ¿Y de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro. El peliazul giro su mirada de inmediato a la puerta de su cuarto, y vio ahí al pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

- Daisuke… No cabe duda que tu y Yuriko son tal para cual, esta bien te contare – Acepto su culpa el peliazul, sabia que aquel pelinegro era una persona en la cual pudiera confiar al igual que su mejor amiga Yuriko. El peliazul le contó la historia completa de lo que había pasado y de lo que estuvieron haciendo para acercarse a la chica.

- No lo puedo creer – decía sorprendido el pelinegro – Entonces es verdad que estas enamorado – agrego con felicidad sincera – Oye, tengo que conocer a la maravillosa chica que se robo tu corazón, eso es todo un logro – reía el pelinegro.

- Si… - acepto aquello el peliazul – Y ya la conoces – agrego, el pelinegro lo miro con duda - ¿Recuerdas el día que nos topamos en el café? – dijo nuevamente el peliazul.

- ¿Es ella? – Pregunto con sorpresa – ¡No sabia que fueras asalta cunas! – rió nuevamente el pelinegro.

- No lo soy, solo es… - empezó a sacar cuentas – como 5 años menor que yo… - agrego. El pelinegro rió.

- Claro, 5 años no son nada – decía – Y cuéntame, ¿Qué tiene de especial esta chica? ¿Por qué le es tan difícil a Tsukiyomi Ikuto acercarse a ella? ¡Pensé que las traías a todas cacheteando la banqueta! – decía alegre el pelinegro.

- Todo en ella es especial, y extrañamente le soy indiferente – decía el peliazul.

- ay ay ay, ¡extrañamente! – decía el pelinegro mientras reía – No creo que le seas indiferente, ¡eres Tsukiyomi Ikuto a ti las mujeres te sobran! – decía nuevamente alabando a su amigo, los dos se echaron a reír.

- Lo dices como si fuera yo un mujeriego – decía el peliazul.

- No, digo te sobran para escoger pues – aclaraba el pelinegro.

- Y la que me engancho no estaba interesada en mi, de echo creo que hasta me aborrecía – decía divertido el peliazul – Aunque… - recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- ¡Oh dios! Esa mirada… Ikuto límpiate la baba – decía el bromista pelinegro – Por cierto, tu gato compartido ya se fue – agrego. El peliazul lo busco con la mirada, y era cierto, el minino se había ido.

- Que raro, vino y se fue temprano – decía el peliazul. El pelinegro estaba feliz por su amigo, siguieron platicando pero ya integrados nuevamente al grupo.

…

…

- Uff… nos quedaremos sin dinero si seguimos gastando de esta manera Yaya – Decía la pelirosa mientras entraba a su departamento cargando con bolsas de compras.

- ¡Ay Amu-chi! Me dirás que todas las cosas que compramos no son lindas – decía emocionada la castaña mientras entraba con mas bolsas, la pelinegra abrió la puerta de su departamento al escuchar tanto alboroto y las vio, la castaña también la vio – ¡Yuriko! Veeeeeennn – decía mientras la jalaba al interior del departamento de enfrente.

- ¿Qué pasa Yaya? – decía la pelinegra ya dentro del departamento.

- Dios Yaya, estar ansiosa te hace mal… - decía la pelirosa.

- Wow, ¿fueron a una rebaja o que? – decía la pelinegra al ver tantas bolsas.

- Eso hubiera sido bueno… - decía la pelirosa mientras suspiraba – Yaya ha estado ansiosa todo el día, y creo que ya se como disminuir esa ansiedad – señalaba las bolsas, mientras la castaña dibujaba una gran sonrisa para su amiga.

- No son tantas cosas – decía "modesta" la castaña. La pelinegra se rió y finalmente pregunto.

- Y… ¿a que se debe la ansiedad de Yaya? – dijo curiosa.

- Pues… - iba a decir la pelirosa, coloco algunas bolsas sobre el piso. Pero la castaña se le adelanto.

- ¡¿Pues porque mas va a ser? ¡Amu-chi esta a punto de conocer a su admirador secreto! – decía emocionada la castaña.

- ¡¿De verdad? – dijo con sorpresa la pelinegra.

- Siiiii – la castaña casi saltaba de la emoción. Entonces se quedaron platicando sobre lo que había pasado, la pelinegra pensó que talvez su amigo se había librado de dudas y finalmente seria el momento de dejarse "tocar".

- Y hablando del rey de roma… ¿No es ese Yoru? – la pelinegra señalo un bulto sobre la cama de la pelirosa. La castaña enseguida encendió la luz de la habitación.

- ¡Yoru! – decía emocionada, lo tomo y se lo entrego a la pelirosa – ¡Léelo léelo! – agrego feliz. La pelinegra se acerco, la pelirosa saco el papel del collar, lo extendió y leyó en voz alta.

- Me parece bien la hora, nos vemos en la entrada que esta frente a la universidad, hasta mañana pequeña – termino de leer la pelirosa, enseguida empezó a sentir como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y a la vez como en cámara lenta.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito emocionada la castaña – ¡Yuriko, tenemos que hacer una misión de espionaje! – dijo decidida. Eso alerto a la pelinegra.

- No Yaya, ¡como crees! Démosle un poco de privacidad para que se conozcan – decía con una sonrisa.

- Awww pero Yuriko – lloriqueaba la castaña.

- ¡Pero nada! ¿Verdad Amu? – Dijo girándose hacia la pelirosa, pero aquella aun se encontraba en "shock" - ¿Amu? – pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra. La castaña se acerco.

- Esta ida… ¡¿Amu? – La llamo, toco su frente – ¡Dios esta ardiendo! – se asusto la castaña, la pelinegra no hizo mas que reír. – Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – grito nuevamente la castaña, la pelirosa salio de su trance y se ruborizo al instante – ¡Ay tonta! ¡Me asustaste! – decía la castaña nuevamente, mientras la pelinegra se moría de la risa.

Las horas pasaron, la noche cayo, la pelinegra se retiro a su departamento finalmente, y la castaña no quería separarse de la pelirosa ni un instante, se fueron a dormir y así finalizo aquel largo día.

Por la mañana, aquella castaña se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, la emoción no la dejaba estar, y siguió la misma rutina del día anterior antes de levantar a su pelirosa amiga.

* * *

Tarannnnn~

Jaja dirán que nada de taran ni que nada! Sé que me querrán asesinar por no poner lo que todas esperaban! Pero es que de verdad me vi en la necesidad de escribir este capitulo xD explicar algunas cosas y así :P

Hasta se me hizo mas largo! Es que con tantos diálogos :P

Weno muchísimas gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y alertas, y gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *-*!

Muchísimas más gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: Sabii-chan, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, SAKURAKO, LuNaR19, Harini Chan, LIRIO-CHAN, Caty Amuto, Dark-Love19, Aoi Hinamori (omg! Gracias gracias :D), pRiinzeziita ale de –Tsukiyomi, Milee Ayleen (Feliz cumple Milee! Atrasadito pero si te felicite :3 espero te la hayas pasado genial n.n), the maid of lys y a Ferusa Wangulen ( Waaa TwT casi lloro, muchas gracias!)

Sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo muchas muchas muchas gracias, de verdad que no hay palabras TwT

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Bye :3!


	29. Capitulo 29: Redencion

**Capitulo 29: Redención**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

De no haber sido por la castaña, hubiera muerto por un paro cardiaco al mas minino ruido, la pelirosa tenia los nervios de puntas, mientras mas transcurrían las horas, sentía como sus hombros se tensaban, maldijo la hora en que Yuriko llego para llevarse a la castaña, era la que la distraía de todo pensamiento; sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a la ventana, veía el segundero pasar demasiado a prisa, como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra, estaba ahí, sentada, esperando únicamente a que la hora llegara, hacia 20 minutos que se había alistado después de 1 hora de indecisión entre varias vestimentas, y ya solo le quedaba esperar, esperar… y finalmente dieron las cuatro de la tarde, casi juró que el reloj marco la hora en cámara lenta, giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, después a la izquierda, se encontraba ansiosa y no sabia con que distraerse, rasco un poco su cabeza, miro sus pies y encimó uno arriba del otro, coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió su mirada al reloj, el cual parecía llevar el ritmo de su pulso, "Las 4:10!" se altero un poco, corrió a la puerta, tomo sus cosas, coloco sus zapatos y salio del departamento.

Al salir del edificio pudo dar una gran bocanada de aire fresco, lo sintió liberador después de las 3 horas de encierro sola con su espera, y se dispuso a caminar rumbo al lugar de encuentro, entonces recordó a donde iba, se sonrojo y siguió caminando, la chica iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, empapada de ansiedad, el camino recorrido le pareció mas corto, miro su reloj, el cual marcaba las 4:25, había echo exactamente 15 minutos, lo mismo que hacia cada mañana para dirigirse a la universidad, "Justo a tiempo…" pensó aliviada y ansiosa a la vez. Miro a su alrededor pero no pudo notar a nadie que la esperara, busco una sombra y una banca donde sentarse mientras esperaba a que llegara el misterioso chico.

_Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué voy a ganar con este encuentro?_

La chica se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, por unos instantes dudó, llego a ella la necesidad de alejarse de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero finalmente ya estaba ahí, no podía echarse para atrás, sacudió su cabeza y llevo su mano derecha al pecho, tomo aire y suspiro largo y profundo, esto la ayudo a calmar aquella ansiedad. Miro nuevamente su reloj "5 minutos para las 5 de la tarde, ¿Se le habrá hecho tarde?" pensó la pelirosa.

Pasaron los minutos y el reloj ya marcaba las 5:15 de la tarde, "Tal vez le surgió algo…" lo excuso, de pronto un chico bien parecido se dirigió a ella, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y cuando iba a dedicarle una sonrisa el chico hablo.

- Disculpa, ¿me das tu hora? – pregunto de lo mas normal, la pelirosa sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

- Las 5:20 – contesto mirando su reloj.

- Oh, muchas gracias – sonrió el chico y se retiro.

- N-no hay problema - La pelirosa se quedo aun observando su reloj, llevaba ahí sentada casi una hora y ni señales de quien la cito, finalmente relajo sus hombros, pero era mas bien por decepción. Levanto nuevamente su mirada, en busca de alguien que pudiera estarla buscando, nuevamente observo a un chico a lo lejos, éste sonrió y saludo con su mano, ella iba a regresar el saludo pero dudó, y giro su cabeza, detrás de ella estaba una chica que saludaba efusivamente, le paso por enfrente y abrazo al chico que anteriormente había visto.

_Soy una tonta… ¿Por qué sigo esperando aquí? Una hora de retraso, creo que oficialmente me dejaron plantada…_

Se veía triste y decepcionada.

…

…

"Demonios, ya son las 4:30" pensaba el peliazul mientras salía de su casa, "Utau me retraso demasiado…" pensó nuevamente cuando corría para llegar a tiempo a su "cita", finalmente llego, saco su celular y observo la hora, marcaba las 4:45, normalmente hacia 20 minutos caminando de su casa a la universidad, cruzo parte del parque y finalmente la pudo ver, la vio de espaldas, sentada en una banca, y quedo inmóvil, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, su cabeza se lleno de dudas y su corazón se atemorizo, se quedo observándola solamente, mientras la veía se lamentaba en sus adentros por no acercarse y dejarla ahí, esperando… se dio por vencido y se sentó en una banca que estaba cercana, se sintió estupido al tener miedo, ¿cuando Ikuto Tsukiyomi le había tenido miedo al rechazo?

Miro nuevamente la hora y el tiempo había pasado volando, el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde.

- Tsk – salio de sus labios y busco de nuevo con la vista a la pelirosa, se podía notar su cabeza agachada, y la vio levantarse, estaba a punto de perder toda oportunidad con la chica, dudaba mucho en que quisiera volver a saber del chico que la dejo plantada… y finalmente se decidió, antes de que ella se fuera se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

…

…

_Creo que será mejor marcharme… *se puso de pie mientras su mirada se clavaba al suelo, dudando en si esperar un "poco" mas* Es lo mejor…_

Dio el primer paso de retirada, y al segundo choco con una persona.

- Lo siento, iba distraída – se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Sueles chocar con la gente seguido? – pregunto burlesco. La pelirosa abrió grandes sus ojos, esa voz la conocía, se levanto enseguida y frunció el seño.

- ¡I-Ikuto! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie conocido, y mucho menos se encontraba de humor para soportar las bromas pesadas que a veces el peliazul hacia. "¿Qué que hago? Pues vine a verte…" pensó el peliazul, pero no fue capaz de decirlo.

- Pues… ¿Tu que haces aquí? – desvió la pregunta hacia ella. Inmediatamente su rostro cambio, y una mirada triste se torno vidriosa.

- Nada – dijo seca. El peliazul noto aquella mirada agachada, tomo su mentón y levanto su mirada para verla de frente, la chica solo se dejo llevar y se encontró con aquellos ojos zafiro.

- ¿Y por nada te pones así? – pregunto nuevamente el peliazul, la chica aparto su mirada y se giro hacia otro lado.

- Ya se… soy una tonta, por nada me pongo así – contesto un tanto molesta, el peliazul sintió aquellas palabras atravesarle, apretó sus puños, se arrodillo y tomo una de las manos de la chica.

- He venido a salvarla de esa nada, Princesa – se sentía culpable, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo perdón sin que ella lo notara. La pelirosa volteo de inmediato, se sonrojo ante aquella acción del chico.

- ¡I-I-Ikuto! ¿Q-Q-Qué haces? ¡Levántate! – decía nerviosa la pelirosa mientras veía como las personas que pasaban los miraban extrañados.

- Como ordene la princesa – dijo el peliazul aceptando la orden y poniéndose de pie, la pelirosa mas ruborizada no podía estar, lo miraba extrañada con aquella pose de sirviente que tenia, finalmente la chica rió ante aquella actitud del chico, callado y muy servicial esperando la orden de su "amo"; el peliazul se sintió aliviado ante aquella sonrisa.

- Y bien… ¿Qué quiere hacer la princesa? ¿A dónde quiere ir? – Pregunto nuevamente, era una mezcla extraña de mayordomo y caballero al mismo tiempo, la pelirosa seguía aun ruborizada, lo observo fijamente y recordó lo que había pasado con aquel chico, el rubor aumento en sus mejillas - ¿Y bien? – pregunto nuevamente el chico.

- Entonces… ¿Hoy serás mi sirviente? – pregunto dudosa la chica.

- ¿Son esos sus deseos princesa? – se encontraba sumergido en su papel. La pelirosa giro su mirada, no quería responder aquella pregunta, mas recordó todos los lugares que la castaña le menciono.

- Q-Quiero ir al zoológico – contesto apenada, girándose hacia el chico nuevamente.

- Sus deseos son ordenes – y extendió su brazo a la chica, la cual lo tomo un poco apenada al principio, pero a medida que iban caminando el agarre se volvió con mas confianza, el peliazul mas satisfecho no se podía sentir, después de dudar tanto y de mirar aquella expresión triste en el rostro de la chica, pensó en que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Finalmente la chica se había olvidado del desagradable incidente, la habían dejado plantada pero eso ya no importaba, se la estaba pasando de lo mejor en compañía del peliazul, el cual le cumplía todos sus caprichos.

Ya en el zoológico, visitaron a cuantos animales se le ocurrían a la pelirosa y los que no también, al final de su recorrido por el lugar, llegaron a la tienda de recuerdos y la chica se enamoro de uno de los llaveros del lugar, según el vendedor, era de edición limitada y a eso se debía su alto costo, lo miro de tal manera que el peliazul se ofreció a comprarlo, pero ella no lo podía aceptar, entonces el peliazul le propuso.

- Yo pongo la mitad… y usted princesa, la otra mitad – la pelirosa se ruborizo, como la llama de esa manera enfrente de todo mundo, pero solo así lo acepto. Quedo feliz con su llavero, aquel se separaba, era un león al cual se le quitaba la melena formando así 2 llaveros en uno, sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos y separo la melena del león.

- Ten, Ikuto, es para ti – y se la dio al peliazul. El chico lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- Gracias Princesa – contesto educado, la pelirosa nuevamente se ruborizo y quedo en silencio, y finalmente salieron del lugar, terminando así su recorrido por el zoológico.

- Y ahora ¿A dónde le gustaría ir, Princesa? – tan servicial, el peliazul se había convertido en un verdadero mayordomo al merced de su princesa.

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Princesa? – decía ruborizada la pelirosa.

- Si usted no es mi princesa, ¿entonces a quien le sirvo? – contesto el peliazul, el rubor de la chica aumento, quedaron en silencio nuevamente – Entonces, Princesa… ¿A dónde desea ir? – pregunto nuevamente, omitiendo la orden de no llamarla princesa.

- ¿Podemos ir a los museos? – pregunto apenada, todavía no se acostumbraba a pedirle las cosas al chico.

- Recuerde, sus deseos son ordenes – decía el peliazul mientras hacia una reverencia para la chica.

- En ese caso… - dijo la chica apenada – Deseo que Ikuto vuelva a ser Ikuto – agrego.

- ¿A que se refiere… - no termino su frase, la pelirosa había puesto una de sus manos sobre los labios del chico.

- No quiero pasar la tarde con un sirviente, deberías de disfrutar también – contesto la chica.

- Yo lo disfruto Amu – afirmo el peliazul mientras sonreía de lado. La pelirosa lo miro con sorpresa.

- Entonces, ¿hacia donde están los museos? – pregunto sonriente. El peliazul señalo una dirección, la pelirosa tomo la mano del chico y lo llevo hacia allá. Que la chica lo tomara de la mano lo sorprendió, pero solo se dejo arrastrar tomando también él la delicada mano de la pelirosa.

- ¿Y hacia donde? – dijo nuevamente mientras lo llevaba a la dirección que él había señalado.

- Hacia acá – contesto el peliazul mientras se adelantaba, siendo él quien la llevara esta vez.

Visitaron cada uno de los museos que encontraron, Ciencias, historia, artes, el peliazul la llevo hasta a visitar las 2 capillas que ahí se encontraban, y finalmente llegaron a una sala de conciertos.

- Este lugar es grandísimo – dijo la pelirosa mientras veía la sala de conciertos por fuera - ¿Alguna vez te has presentado en este lugar? – pregunto.

- Si, ¿te gustaría asistir a alguno de mis conciertos? – contesto el peliazul.

- Claro – contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa - ¿Me invitaras? – agrego.

- Iré por ti si es necesario – contesto el peliazul, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

- B-b-bueno, en ese caso… s-si voy – dijo nerviosa ante la cercanía. El peliazul sonrió de lado y la tomo de las manos.

- Ven – y la arrastro hacia atrás del edificio, llegaron a una pequeña puerta trasera, el peliazul saco una llave y la abrió. Caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo y llegaron a lo que parecía ser los camerinos, el chico entro a uno de ellos y salio con un estuche en sus manos, la chica aun desconcertada solamente se dejaba llevar por su acompañante, quien la tomo de las manos nuevamente y la llevo hasta el escenario, el cual al encontrarse al aire libre dejaba entrar la luz de la luna y dejaba ver aquel estrellado cielo oscuro (N/A: ya había caído la noche :P), la vista era hermosa.

- Nunca había estado arriba de un escenario – decía la pelirosa mientras sonreía, el peliazul acerco una silla.

- Siéntese por favor, la función esta a punto de empezar – aviso mientras gentilmente colocaba a la chica en la silla, y espero; el chico saco un violín del estuche que llevaba y...

- Señoras y señores, con ustedes Ikuto Tsukiyomi – se presento, coloco el violín en posición y empezó a tocar una balada de una película, "Theme from Schindler's List", triste pero muy bonita, el peliazul cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por su música, aquel semblante sereno bajo la luz de la luna tenia maravillada a la pelirosa, la cual no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observarlo atenta.

La melodía llego a su fin y el peliazul abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de la pelirosa, los aplausos de la chica resonaron en el lugar, el peliazul agradeció con una reverencia y le tendió su mano a la pelirosa.

- ¿Me acompañaría usted en la siguiente pieza? –

- ¿eh? – Se sorprendió la pelirosa – P-pero yo no se tocar el violín – agrego nerviosa.

- Pero el piano si – contesto el peliazul seguro de lo que hacia.

- P-pero estropearía tu canción, además, solo se una canción y no la toco muy bien – decía nerviosa.

- Esa canción será, lo harás bien, vamos – aun con su mano extendida. La pelirosa finalmente acepto temerosa, pero realmente quería escuchar otra canción tocada por Ikuto, le dio su mano.

- Si te equivocas solo sigue tocando – dijo él mientras la dirigía al piano, quito la funda que lo cubría y lo acerco al escenario, lo mismo hizo con el banquillo y de nuevo ayudo a la pelirosa a acomodarse.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto el peliazul, la pelirosa coloco sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y asintió.

- Engalanando la noche, nos acompaña en el piano, Amu Hinamori – presento a la chica, la pelirosa supo que esa era la señal para empezar a tocar y comenzaron al mismo tiempo, aquella melodía "Only You", el piano no era perfecto, pero lo tocaba de tal manera que lo hacia escuchar hermoso, mas el acompañamiento del violín, la pelirosa nunca espero que aquella melodía que todo el tiempo practicaba podía llegar a escucharse así de armoniosa junto a otro instrumento, de algún modo se sentía feliz por acompañar y ser acompañada. Finalizaron, curiosamente la pelirosa sentía que su corazón latía mas rápidamente, el peliazul aplaudió para la chica.

- Y para finalizar, nuestro ultimo tema, dedicado a nuestra bella acompañante – dijo antes de empezar a tocar el violín de nuevo, la pelirosa se ruborizo y se quedo contemplándolo nuevamente. "Time for us" otro tema de película, empezó a sonar por el lugar. Y al terminar de interpretar, resonaron los aplausos de la chica.

- ¿Te gusto el concierto? – pregunto el peliazul, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

- Si, gracias – contesto con sonrojo en sus mejillas – y nunca había dado uno – rió.

- Estuvo espectacular señorita, permítame decirle que soy su fan numero uno – alabo a la pelirosa, la cual solo sonrió.

- Gracias Ikuto – dijo sincera.

- No hay nada que agradecer – contesto el peliazul, miro la hora, el reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche – El tiempo paso volando, ¿quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito – agrego. La chica asintió, dejaron las cosas como estaban antes de llegar y salieron del lugar, llegaron nuevamente a la parte frontal de aquel edificio – Te llevare con un viejo amigo, no es nada elegante pero el ramen que prepara es el mejor – decía el peliazul, la pelirosa solo asintió, nuevamente, algo extraño pasaba, se encontraba muy callada y le angustiaba saber el porque, mas no dijo nada. Empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió.

_De pronto me quede sin palabras, pero que es lo que me pasa… Ikuto se ha portado muy bien conmigo este día, si no hubiera sido por él, quizá me hubiera ido a encerrar a mi casa, ahí me hubiera sumergido en mi depresión… *la chica levanto la vista, observo al peliazul caminando frente a ella, serio y pensativo* Tranquilízate Amu, estas con Ikuto…_

La pelirosa alcanzo a su acompañante para caminar a su lado, el peliazul la miro y ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, su angustia se desvaneció y el alivio enmarco su rostro, sus manos se rozaron en dos ocasiones por el vaivén al caminar, hasta que finalmente el chico tomo su mano, la pelirosa se sorprendió y el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas nuevamente, mas sin embargo no deshizo aquel agarre. Caminaron así hasta el otro extremo del parque, hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida, el peliazul saludo al encargado, presento a la chica y la ayudo a acomodarse, pidieron la especialidad del lugar, que era el ramen y mientras cenaban tenían una charla amena entre ellos y el encargado. Al terminar con su deliciosa cena, se despidieron y se fueron del lugar.

- Vamos, te llevare a tu casa que ya es tarde – dijo el peliazul, la pelirosa asintió y tomo el brazo del chico. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de la pelirosa, al llegar la chica abrió la puerta, sabia que ahí terminaría aquel día, mas sin embargo no quería estar sola, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado antes de que Ikuto llegara y de cierta manera el peliazul la reconfortaba; Por su lado, Ikuto no sabia que hacer, notaba dudosa a la pelirosa pero no sabia sobre que, no quería irse, quería estrechar entre sus brazos la pequeña silueta de su adorada Amu, quería sentirla cerca, pero no podía actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva. El tiempo transcurría y el silencio no desaparecía de entre los dos, se miraron fijamente y cada uno llamo al otro al mismo tiempo.

- L-lo siento, ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dijo apenada la pelirosa.

- No, por favor, habla tu primero – todo un caballero.

- Pues… este… - se torno nerviosa y no sabia como decirlo – n… - las palabras no salían, el peliazul la miraba expectante, ella abrió mas la puerta de su casa - ¿Podrías quedarte un poco mas conmigo? – lo dijo, apenada, ruborizada, avergonzada, pero finalmente lo dijo; esto fue como un detonante para el peliazul, no se esperaba que la chica le pidiera no irse, no pudo mas, se abalanzó hacia ella, rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo, la puerta se cerro detrás de él y su espalda quedo recargada en ella. La pelirosa estaba mas que sorprendida ante aquel impulso, acepto el calido abrazo que el chico le brindaba y coloco sus manos sobre los bien formados hombros del peliazul, aun no podía creer como era que habían llegado a esa posición, pero realmente no le importaba, estaba cómoda y se hundió en su pecho, las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Pasaron los minutos y aun seguían en aquella posición, finalmente ella aparto su rostro para poder ver el del peliazul, el chico acaricio su mejilla.

- ¿I-Ikuto? – pregunto casi con duda, no supo si hizo bien o hizo mal al romper aquel silencio.

- Perdón… Yo… - decía el peliazul, intentando explicar aquella situación. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, el chico había captado el mensaje, no había nada que explicar, suspiró, cerro sus ojos y misteriosamente se echo a reír, se sentía tan feliz que no podía evitar dejar salir aquellas carcajadas, las cuales contagiaron a la pelirosa.

* * *

Tararararaaaann! ~

Y este fue el capitulo 29! Lo se! Ikuto no le dijo que realmente era él quien enviaba los mensajes! ¿Qué se cree? u.ú No me mateeeeennn TOT les puse Amuto!

¿Quieren saber que sigue? :D me mataran por dejarlas a medio Amuto xD pero es que ya había alargado demasiado el capi xD esperen el próximo :3!

Muchas gracias por agregar este humilde fic (casi novela Q.Q) a sus favoritos y alertas, y muchas gracias por agregarme a mi como su autora favorita *-*

Muchas muchas muchas mas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: Dark-Love19, LuNaShinRa, Jess Andy-chan, LIRIO-CHAN, Sabii-chan, Caty Amuto, Marii (Arigato Gosaimasu x seguir el fic y x tu review nOn), Harini Chan (jaja xD termino la espera del 29 :D ahora empieza la del 30! Muajaja :P °3°), the maid of lys (Sabia que dejaría a alguna como a Yaya! :D xD), Ferusa Wangulen (T_T jaja :D!), Lady Zutara (Arigato Arigato *w* que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review significa mucho para mi :D), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai (tus dudas se responderán a su tiempo~), Milee Ayleen (Espero apaciguar a ese par! Y que bien que te la hayas pasado genial en tu cumple :D!), LuNaR19, SAKURAKO, Mayra Sckaledonn (Yey! Una mas *w*! Acias!) y a mayu-chan

De verdad que sus reviews me animan muchísimo, me hacen reír, llorar, gritar, emocionarme y demás cosas! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo!

Ahora si, después de dejar a Ikuto como el "otro" (compite consigo mismo, que cosas xD) me despido! Como siempre, les mando un beso enorme a todas/os *3*!

Bye! :3!


	30. Capitulo 30: ¡Confusion!

**Capitulo 30: ¡Confusión!**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

_Amu Hinamori, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? … Estar a solas de esta manera con un chico… Pero, ciertamente, no estamos haciendo nada malo… Además, es Ikuto… ¿Y eso que? En dado caso… ¡que sea Ikuto es peor! … ¡¿Eh? … Ikuto te hace sentir y hacer cosas que jamás habías hecho o sentido con chico…_

La pelirosa se encontraba en un debate mental consigo misma, para finalmente separarse de quien la acompañaba, se torno nerviosa y su rostro se encontraba ruborizado.

- I-Ikuto, este… eh… ¿no te gustaría pasar a sentarte? – hablo un tanto nerviosa mientras señalaba el sofá con sus manos. El peliazul sonrió de lado y se acerco a la pelirosa, poniéndose así mas nerviosa. - ¿I-Ikuto? – pregunto confusa nuevamente.

- Como desee la princesa – contesto el peliazul con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba a sentarse.

- ¿Pri-Princesa? ¿Aun sigues con eso? – reprocho la pelirosa, deteniendo así a medio camino al peliazul, se giro para poder verla y hablo.

- ¿Acaso no eres mi princesa? – sonrió mientras le sostenía una mirada picara. Un bello rojo carmín se apodero del rostro de la chica.

- Yo, yo, yo… n-no soy princesa de nadie – dijo nerviosa, el peliazul se acerco a ella nuevamente, la tomo de su mentón y la miro fijamente, aquellas orbes zafiro se clavaban sobre las doradas de la chica.

- Eso tu no lo decides – contesto con voz ronca el peliazul, la pelirosa se estremeció ante aquella acción del chico, su corazón tembló, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y sus parpados pesados, sus labios querían dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras, finalmente cedió ante la pesadez de sus parpados, cerrando así sus ojos, su cuerpo se quería dejar llevar, pero de alguna manera aun se oponía a aquello; el peliazul contemplo aquel rostro que lo hipnotizaba y pudo notar aquella resistencia, no pudo hacer mas que alejarse nuevamente, no sin antes acariciar su cabeza – Entonces, veamos otra película – decía mientras se dirigía nuevamente al sofá. La pelirosa se sorprendió un poco, no podía entender claramente los sentimientos del peliazul, ni los suyos propios siquiera, así que decidió olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Preparare algo de te – decía la pelirosa mientras se metía a la cocina.

- Si, yo buscare alguna buena película – contesto el peliazul desde el sofá, encendió el televisor y se dedico a su búsqueda, en algún momento se detuvo, su mirada se encontraba clavada en la pared "No debes presionarla… Tienes que controlarte" pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esa película me gusta! – dijo emocionada la pelirosa, dejando una charola con dos vasos y una jarra de te, además con algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate sobre un plato. El peliazul salio de su trance, miro el televisor y noto que una película iba comenzando.

- ¿Mm? ¿Pero ya la viste? – pregunto curioso.

- Pues… si – sonrió – Pero la volvería a ver – agrego - ¿Tu no la has visto? – pregunto de vuelta.

- No, ¿De que trata? – respondió y pregunto nuevamente el peliazul.

- Ah, pues es una comedia romántica – contestaba la pelirosa – Trata de una chica que sufrió un accidente y su memoria se ve afectada haciéndola vivir frecuentemente en el día anterior a su accidente, al final de cada día pierde la memoria y repite el día anterior sin recordar nada, entonces hay un chico que se enamora de ella y cada día inventa algo para enamorarla – contaba feliz, realmente le gustaba aquella película, el peliazul se mostró interesado en el tema.

- Veámosla entonces – contesto. La pelirosa se sentó al lado del chico y comenzaron a ver aquella película. Durante la película el chico se mostraba muy interesado, y hasta se podía decir que algunas partes le causaban gracia, la pelirosa lo notaba y sonreía cada vez. La última galleta en el plato hizo que sus manos se encontraran nuevamente, la pelirosa se sonrojo y la dejo.

- Tómala – le dijo el peliazul dejando la galleta en el plato nuevamente, la chica la tomo y la partió por la mitad.

- Mejor así – y sonrió ofreciéndole la otra mitad de la galleta al peliazul.

- Gracias – sonrió y acepto aquella mitad. Finalmente la película llego a su fin. – Mmh… Este tipo de películas puede llegar a ser interesante – dijo pensativo el peliazul.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pues que tipo de películas te gustan? – pregunto curiosa la chica.

- Pues, a decir verdad… - pensó un poco – Casi no veo películas – respondió.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Pues, después de tanto tiempo creo que se volvió un hábito – recordaba el motivo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto de nueva cuenta la pelirosa.

- Pues, antes me mantenía más ocupado, trabajando para poder sacar a mis hermanos adelante – contesto el peliazul.

- Oh… - la pelirosa no supo más que decir.

- Y pues, ahora que tengo más tiempo… supongo que… no lo hago porque se volvió un hábito – agrego el chico. La chica sonrió y se quedo en silencio.

- Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto finalmente la pelirosa. El chico observo la hora.

- Yo me retiro ya – dijo educado mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¿eh? ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- Si, ya son las 12:30, mañana tienes escuela ¿no? – Argumentó el peliazul, la chica asintió – Además, Salí temprano de casa, mis hermanos deben estar preocupados – agrego.

- Oh, bueno, entonces nos vemos después – sonrió la pelirosa mientras acompañaba al chico a la puerta, llegaron y al salir el peliazul se giro nuevamente hacia la chica.

- Nos vemos después, Amu – tomo por sorpresa a la pelirosa y deposito un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para después retirarse, la pelirosa quedo en shock, sintió como su corazón agitado palpitaba por aquel casi beso robado, el calor comenzó a sentirse en sus mejillas, indicando que el rubor estaba presente en su rostro, la puerta se cerro frente a sus ojos y aun así no podía moverse, finalmente sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas en el suelo, en su cabeza no podía haber mas confusión y en su pecho no había orden, después de algunos minutos finalmente volvió en si.

_¿Ikuto me beso? ¡¿Me beso? Me… beso… *coloco su mano donde aun podía sentir la calidez en su rostro, en donde los labios del peliazul habían estado* Dios… Amu estas mal, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por él? *bajo su mano a su pecho para sentir aquel palpitar descontrolado* ¡Mejor vete a dormir! No te agobies pensando en estas cosas… *Se repetía una y otra vez*_

Finalmente se levanto de donde estaba y como tal zombie se dirigió a su habitación, iba a entrar en su cama cuando observo a su negro felino sobre ella, no se pudo contener y de inmediato reviso aquel relicario, estaba vacío… "Claro, ¿Qué esperabas? Si te dejaron plantada…" pensó y se metió a su cama, acompañada por aquel minino, intento dormir, pero la calma no llegaba a ella, si no era Ikuto el que estaba en su cabeza, era la decepción de haber sido plantada, fue una larga noche con intervalos de sueño de alrededor 10 minutos, osease fue pésimo, no durmió bien pues su cabeza estaba echa un nudo, no podía pensar con claridad ni que decir de su pecho.

Se levanto temprano, se metió a bañar para despejarse y a los minutos salio apurada, se le había pasado el tiempo en el baño, pero eso le permitió pensar algunas cosas. Se vistió rápidamente, dejo la comida para su mascota y salio sin desayunar, bajo al primer piso a buscar a su castaña amiga.

- ¿Eh? ¡Amu-chi Se te hizo tarde! – afirmo la castaña mientras salía de su casa.

- Lo siento Yaya, es que no dormí bien – decía apurada.

- ¿Pues que estuviste haciendo? – dijo picara la castaña, la pelirosa se ruborizo al instante.

- ¡N-nada! – contesto mientras corrían para llegar temprano a las clases.

- ¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¡¿Cómo es él? ¡¿Se divirtieron? – la castaña mas ansiosa no podía estar.

- Te contare después – contesto seria la pelirosa mientas corrían. La castaña noto aquel tono serio y solo asintió; al llegar a la universidad se separaron.

- ¡Te buscare para almorzar juntas! – grito la castaña antes de perderla de vista, la pelirosa asintió y siguió su camino.

Obviamente, la pelirosa no tenia cabeza, por más que quiso concentrarse en las clases, siempre estuvo a medias, este no era su día.

…

…

- ¡¿Ikuto? ¿Por qué no has llegado aun? Es tardísimo – Decía la pelinegra.

- Mmmh… ¿Hideki? – decía adormilado el peliazul.

- ¿Quién mas? – Contesto molesta la pelinegra - ¿No piensas venir a la escuela? – agrego.

- No me siento bien… tengo mucho sueño – decía aun adormilado.

- Que sin vergüenza eres, deberías de levantarte ¡ya! Estas a tiempo para llegar a la segunda clase – decía la pelinegra.

. Mmmh… llegare después del almuerzo, cúbreme ¿si? – no escucho la respuesta de su amiga pues ya había colgado el teléfono. "¡Ugh! Me colgó el desgraciado, no me dejo preguntarle como le había ido" pensó la pelinegra mientras sostenía su celular con fuerza, casi al instante se escucho el timbre de su celular.

- ¿Diga? – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡Yuriko-neee! – se escucho aquella voz infantil y enérgica, ya familiar para la pelinegra.

- ¿Yaya-chan? – le sorprendió que la castaña le llamara tan temprano - ¿Que paso? –

- A Amu-chi se le hizo tarde esta mañana~ - cantaba la castaña.

- ¡Oh! – Saco sus deducciones Ikuto aun dormido y con sueño, Amu llegando tarde… se sonrojo al instante - ¡¿Q-que crees que haya pasado? Ikuto Aun no llega – agrego.

- ¿Ikuto? – Pregunto curiosa la castaña - ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Ikuto? – agrego. La pelinegra maldijo a sus adentros, se le escapo aquello que dijo.

- Lo digo por que estaré sola en el almuerzo, ¡tal vez podamos almorzar juntas! – se salvó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro claro! De echo almorzaremos Amu-chi y yo juntas ¿Te nos unes entonces? – pregunto emocionada la castaña.

- Si, nos vemos en el jardín de la entrada – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡Nos vemos! – la castaña finalizo la llamada.

Al fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se vieron donde habían acordado y…

- Tengo muchísima hambre, Salí sin desayunar… - decía cabizbaja la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes Amu-chi, yo traigo para las dos – sonriente la castaña mientras le daba de su almuerzo a la castaña.

- Gracias Yaya – agradeció aliviada la pelirosa mientras tomaba de su almuerzo. Las dos que la acompañaban la miraban expectantes, la pelirosa estaba a punto de dar un bocado, pero aquellas miradas no la dejaban, suspiro y dejo la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunto finalmente.

- ¡Cuéntanos! – Decía escandalosa la castaña - ¡¿Cómo es él? ¿Quién es? – bombardeaba.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra. La pelirosa sabía que esas preguntas llegarían, suspiro hondo.

- Pues… no llegó… - dijo desanimada.

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono la castaña y la de ojos celeste.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a dejarte plantada? – decía molesta la castaña, casi echaba fuego por la boca.

- ¿De verdad no llego? – se animo a preguntar la pelinegra, no podía entender como el peliazul había hecho tal cosa.

- Si… espere una hora… estaba por irme cuando choque… - contaba la castaña.

- Ese Ikuto… - dijo por lo bajo y molesta la pelinegra, pero la pelirosa alcanzo a escucharla.

- ¡¿eh? ¿Cómo sabes que fue Ikuto? – pregunto nerviosa la pelirosa y ruborizada.

- ¿Ikuto? – pregunto confusa la castaña, no sabia de que hablaban.

- ¿Fue Ikuto? – Pregunto aun confundida la pelinegra.

- Si, fue la persona con la que choque, pero antes de decirlo tu ya lo habías dicho – decía la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Ah? ¿Chocaste con Ikuto? ¿En el parque? – se había hecho bolas, realmente solo escucho cuando dijo que había esperado una hora.

- Es lo que les estoy contando – ya la pelirosa se sentía confundida también.

- A ver a ver, ¡tiempo! – Dijo la castaña – Desde el principio – agrego.

- Estuve esperando una hora y cuando estaba a punto de irme choque con Ikuto – repitió la pelirosa.

- Aaahh… - dijo la castaña entendiendo al fin de lo que hablaban.

- ¿Y que paso? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra, ya no entendía nada, no fue pero a la vez si fue, ¡¿de que se trataba pues?

- Pues… pienso que me notó triste y dijo él que me rescató… - contaba algo confusa la pelirosa.

- ¿Entonces tuviste una cita con Ikuto? – Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Ci-ci-ci-cita? – se ruborizo la pelirosa al recordarlo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pues que hicieron Amu? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- ¡N-n-n-nada! Solo no me dejo deprimirme por el plantón que me dieron – explicaba la pelirosa mientras metía comida rápidamente a su boca, así no tendría que contestar.

- ¡Amu-chi! ¡Tienes que contarnos! – decía la castaña enérgica.

- ¿Amu? – la pelinegra golpeaba su espalda, la pelirosa se atragantaba con la comida.

- Mmmm… ¿ya vieron la hora que es? ¡Me tengo que ir! – y huyó, ciertamente era la hora de entrada a la siguiente clase. Las dos que la acompañaban se quedaron aun en el jardín, mientras "intentaban" descifrar que había pasado, pero mas que nada la pelinegra intentaba despistar a la castaña. Finalmente se retiraron a sus salones.

- ¿Ikuto? – pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

- ¿Mande? – respondió tranquilo el peliazul.

- ¡No te vi llegar! ¡Ahora si! Tienes que contármelo todo, Amu ya nos adelanto algo pero huyo de nosotras – decía la pelinegra.

- ¿eh? – confuso.

* * *

Tarannnn~!

Aquí el capitulo 30! ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué hará Ikuto? ¿Qué pensara Amu? ¿Se enterara Yaya de lo que pasa? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo!

Y weno gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y a sus favoritos :D! y sobre todo gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *-*!

Pero lo que mas mas mas les agradezco es que se tomen el tiempo de leer este humilde fic *w* y que me dejen esos hermosos reviews, gracias a: Sabii-chan (Ya se enterara~ todo a su tiempo xD), Sheila Sevigne Sakurai (La hizo sufrir pero feliz a la vez ;D), babu1998 (Awww *3*), Marii (Aquí la conti :D), Harini Chan (Tu si me entiendes! No tiene que acabar todavía! xD), LuNaR19 (Awww yo me emociono cada vez que me dejan un review *w*), Caty Amuto (Arigato por lo de grandioso *w*), SAKURAKU (:D! que bueno que te guste *-*), ichigoyukii (Arigatooo *o*), LuNaShinRa (Si si si si! Es de winter sonata!), miaka-ichiruki (:D!), Milee Ayleen (Ya te lo dije antes pero lo repito aca :D claro que si! Seamos wenas amigas! :3), Dark-Love19 (Fue un CASI beso! xD), LIRIO-CHAN (Que bueno que te gusto :D!), Dadita (Arigatoo *w*!), Dulce Tenibris (Awwww Acias! Me halgas *O*), LovinaxTonio95 (Acias °O°!), mayu-chan (ntp aunque te atrases lo que cuenta es que lo leas :D! Aquí la conti :P), Yuuko Shiroi (Siiiiiiiiiii :D!) y a Milka2291 (Que weno que te guste *w*)

¿Se fijaron? Respondi a todos los reviews :O! aunque sea con una carita xD Por cierto creo que no lo dije en el capi anterior, pero en mi perfil podran encontrar los enlaces de las canciones que mencione en el capi 29 :D

Y weno nunca terminare de agradecerles por leerme *w*! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo :D!

Bye :3!


	31. Capitulo 31: Desahogo

**Capitulo 31: Desahogo**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

- No entiendo porque no le dijiste que eras tu – decía confundida la pelinegra.

- Ya te lo dije, cuando llegué con ella no hubo oportunidad… ella pensó que fue una coincidencia – contestaba serio el peliazul – Después de hacerla esperar tanto tiempo… no quería soltarle la bomba – agrego, la pelinegra asintió en señal de comprender lo que decía, aun así se quedo pensativa.

- ¿Y ahora que sigue? – Pregunto dudosa - ¿Le enviaras mas mensajes? ¿Con que cara? ¿Qué hará Ikuto Tsukiyomi de ahora en adelante? – dejo salir todas sus dudas.

- No lo se, dudo que quiera saber de alguien que la dejo plantada – contesto desanimado el peliazul.

- Pues, al menos una explicación… que sea valida, pero tu como su "salvador" ¿Qué harás? ¿Desaparecerás de nuevo? – hablo sabionda la pelinegra.

- ¿Desaparecer? – pregunto con duda el chico.

- Claro, siempre que pasa algo que los acerca… tú… huyes, desapareces – decía la pelinegra. El peliazul se quedo en silencio meditando aquellas palabras.

…

…

- Yuriko-tan ¿Qué sabes de Aiko-chan? – pregunto curiosa la castaña. La pelinegra dejo de tocar el piano y se giro a la chica.

- Es cierto, tenia entendido que había salido de viaje por causa de trabajo, pero ya debería de haber llegado – contesto la pelinegra mientras tomaba su celular, envió un mensaje a la mencionada y siguió con lo que hacia. – Amu, Tadase… están muy conversadores hoy, pongan atención – les llamo la atención.

- L-lo siento, Yuriko – decía avergonzada la pelirosa – Es solo que le comentaba algunas dudas a Tadase – mientras rascaba su cabeza.

- ¿Dudas? Para eso estoy Amu, a ver dime tus dudas – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- Pues… veras… me gustaría poder tocar bien "Only you" – se sonrojo mas nadie lo noto, entonces aquella sesión del club de piano se dedico únicamente a esta melodía.

…

…

- ¿No notaste algo distraída a Yuriko-ne? – pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Distraída? Más que distraída, la note pensativa – contesto la pelirosa.

- Mmmh… ¡es casi lo mismo Amu-chi! – decía sonriente la castaña.

- Son parecidos – rió la pelirosa. De repente escucharon un golpetear de puerta, no era la de su departamento pero se escucho fuerte y claro, así que no podía ser otro mas que el departamento de enfrente, donde reside aquella amiga pelinegra ojiceleste que tenían en común, por la curiosidad no pudieron evitar asomarse para ver de que se trataba.

- ¡Harumo-sensei! – dijo la pelirosa sorprendida de verla.

- ¿Harumo? ¡Aiko-chan! – decía, extrañamente alegre la ojiverde sensei. Al tiempo, la pelinegra abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquellas tres personas. – ¡Pero que gusto me da verlas! – decía la sensei mientras les daba un abrazo grupal.

- Aiko ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la pelinegra, mientras la castaña se contagiaba de aquella alegría.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué no me puede dar gusto verlas? ¡Después de una semana sin verlas! – Contestaba la sensei – Recibí tu mensaje justo cuando llegue a mi casa ¿Pero que esperamos? ¡Vamos a celebrar mi llegada! – decía alegre.

- ¿Celebrar? – Pregunto con duda la pelirosa – No tenemos nada con que celebrar – agrego.

- ¡No se preocupen! Yo tengo con que celebrar – decía la sensei señalando una caja que había colocado en el suelo, coloco sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la castaña y la pelirosa y las jalo hacia el interior del departamento de la pelirosa, dándole la orden de traer aquella caja a la pelinegra, la cual con duda la tomo y entro detrás de ellas. Coloco la caja en la mesa y la abrió.

- ¡Aiko! ¿Todo esto lo compraste tu sola? – decía sorprendida la pelinegra, la castaña y la pelirosa no pudieron evitar asomarse a aquella caja.

- No no no no – decía la sensei mientras negaba con el dedo – yo solo compre una, las demás me las regalaron en Hokkaido, que como señal de agradecimiento – decía mientras reía.

- ¿Eso es Sake? – pregunto la pelirosa.

- Es Sake, ¡y del mejor! – decía feliz la sensei.

- ¿Como sabes que es el mejor Aiko-chan? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- ¡Pues porque ya lo probé! Hace falta una botella – contesto sonriente la sensei.

- Eso explica esa extraña alegría en ti… - dijo la pelinegra.

- ¿eh? – pregunto despistada la ojiverde.

- ¡Que estas ebria! – afirmo la pelinegra, la castaña y la pelirosa se echaron a reír.

- ¡Claro que no! – Negó la ojiverde – Todavía no, ¡pero festejen conmigo! – agrego mientras sacaba una de las botellas y llenaba 4 vasos, los repartió uno a cada una.

- P-pero Aiko, yo no puedo tomar, soy menor de edad – decía tímida la pelirosa.

- ¡Eso que importa Amu-chi! ¡Salud! – contesto la castaña y le dio un trago al vaso.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Salud! – secundo la sensei. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su vaso también. La pelirosa no sabia que hacer, nunca había probado bebidas alcohólicas, así que solo se limito a sostener el vaso entre sus manos. Sus compañeras ya iban por el tercer vaso y había un ambiente alegre y cómico, así que solo podía reírse de las cosas que hablaban y hacían.

- ¿eh? Amu-chi ¿No le has tomado nada a tu vaso? – pregunto la castaña.

- N-no – negó mientras sostenía el vaso y lo miraba, la ojiverde se acerco y coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de la pelirosa.

- Vaaaaamosssss, ¿no clumpes 18 la proxssima semana? – alegre, difícil de entender, pero la ojiverde hablo.

- Si Amu-chi, ¡que tomes ahora no pasa nada! – secundaba la castaña.

- ¿Ese es Yoru o ya estoy ebria? – pregunto la pelinegra señalando la ventana. La pelirosa giro su mirada hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada pero el minino estaba enroscado ahí, esperando que alguien le abriera.

- Si es Yoru – la pelirosa dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y fue por su minino. Abrió la ventana y lo dejo entrar, el felino se fue directo a la habitación de la chica enroscándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

- ¿No veras si trae un mensaje? – pregunto la castaña, la pelirosa asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el felino, tomo aquel relicario y sorpresivamente encontró un trozo de papel ahí.

- "Discúlpame pequeña, no pude llegar, se me atravesaron algunos pendientes y ni como avisarte…" – leyó aquel mensaje en voz alta.

- ¡Prretexssstosssss! – grito desde la sala la sensei.

- ¡Siiiiiiii, pretexstos! – Se unió la castaña – si hubiera querido, hubiera llegadoooo – agrego.

- Pues a saber… ¿Qué tal que no pudo llegar de verdad? – preguntaba la pelinegra.

- ¡Nada! ¡Ya tenían días planeándolo! – argumentaba la castaña, aquella tenia razón, la pelirosa se sintió molesta y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, con aquella molestia visible en su rostro.

- Amu-chan, no te amarrrguess porrr alguien que ni conoshes – decía la ojiverde mientras le ofrecía aquel vaso lleno aun. La pelirosa tomo el vaso y…

- ¡Dale fondo Amu-chi! – decía la alegre castaña, la pelirosa miro fijamente el vaso, se decidió y le dio un trago.

- ¡SSSalud! – brindo la sensei por aquel primer trago, a la chica no le pareció fuerte aquel sabor y pensó que no fue tan mala aquella experiencia, así que siguió brindando con sus compañeras. Los minutos pasaron, los tragos pasaron…

- Maalllditossh ¡hic! Hommbrresss ¡¿Quién losssh entiende? – los efectos del alcohol ya estaban presentes en la pelirosa.

- Seeee seeee mallllditosssh… ¡hic! ¡¿Qué se crreeeen? – la castaña no tenia nada contra ellos, pero apoyaba a su amiga.

- No she hagan… de sheguro tienen a uno que otrrro cassshetiando ¡hic! Lash banquetas por ahí ¡hic! – decía la pelinegra mientras las señalaba con el vaso en la mano.

- No no no ¡Hic! ¡De eessho nada! – negaba con la mano la pelirosa.

- ¿shegura? – pregunto la pelinegra con la poca sensatez que le quedaba, la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, que mas bien pareció tambalearse mientras que la castaña por algún motivo extraño se echo a reír. - ¿Y que hay de mi querido amigo? – agrego.

- Yuriko empiezhas a divagar ¿De qué amigo hablash? – pregunto la ebria pelirosa.

- ¿No ssssera de Ikuto? – pregunto la castaña con duda. La pelinegra hacia señas mientras tomaba otro trago.

- De eshe exssssactamente… de ¡hic! Ikuto – sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¡Ni me hablen de eshe! ¡hic! – dijo indignada la pelirosa.

- ¿Puesh que te hizho Amu-chi? – la castaña abrazo por los hombros a su amiga.

- ¡Si! ¡hic! ¿Qué te hizho? ¡Habla! – preguntaba la pelinegra. La pelirosa, bajo el efecto del alcohol quería contarlo todo, miro a sus compañeras, diviso difícilmente a la castaña sensei acostada sobre el sofá, ya dormida.

- ¡De todo! – dijo finalmente, las dos que quedaban de pie aun, abrieron los ojos grandes en señal de sorpresa, casi podían jurar que la briagues las dejo por un instante.

- ¡¿De todo? ¿Qué te hizo Amu-chi? Ese Ikuto me las pagara – la castaña se imaginaba lo peor.

- Espera essspera eshpera… hic… - la pelinegra detuvo a la castaña – deja que Amu terrrmine de contarnosh la ¡hic! Hishtoria – la briagues regreso a ellas.

- Eshta bien ¡hic!, eshcussharrre, deshpuésh me lash pagaraaa – la castaña se sentó nuevamente.

- Esh que no she como exsssplicarlo ¡hic! Ikuto me confunde… - decía la pelirosa intentando contar a sus amigas – sheria maravillosho que me dejara lash coshas en ¡hic! Cllaro, en vezh de fjugar conmigo… - agrego.

- ¿fjugar? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras la castaña asentía, apoyando aquella pregunta.

- Shi ¡hic! Fjugar… a veshes me hashe sentir ¡hic! Que entrre noshotros hay allgooo, me hashe vribrarr y deshpuesh ¡hic! desssshaparece, shinssceramente no sseee como shentirrrrme porr elll – la pelirosa quedo en silencio meditando aquellas palabras.

- Puessh yo crreo… - iba a hablar la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

- ¿Y que hayyy del chico de losh mensssajessh? ¡hic! – la castaña recordó que aquel chico la había dejado plantada.

- ¡Pff! De eshe ¡hic! No quiero ssshaber nada – dijo con molestia – yo shoy una persshona muyyy timida, ¡hic! cuando por fin me deshidi a conocerlo ¡no va! Shi mi ulltimo y unicco novio me dejo porrrque me daba vergüenza besarlo, aunque ¡pfff! Me coshto massh trabajo darle el sshi – contaba la pelirosa mientras sus dos compañeras de copas la escuchaban – pero fijensshe que me passsha algo differennte con Ikuto – y callo de nuevo. Sus ebrias amigas se veían claramente interesadas por aquel tema, pues la pelirosa nunca iba por ahí diciendo que sentía por alguna persona.

- ¿Qué differente? – pregunto la castaña.

- Puesss differente – se levanto y trajo de la habitación algunas cobijas, una la coloco sobre la sensei y las otras las repartió a sus amigas.

- Grasscias, ¿No ssssera que essstash enamorada? – pregunto la pelinegra, la castaña al recibir su cobija cayo rendida.

- No ¡hic! Lo she Yuriko… perrro todo con él esss differente ¡hic! – se arropo con su cobija y finalmente el sueño se apodero de ella. La pelinegra se encogió de brazos y se acurruco también.

…

…

- Dios… ¿Qué hora es? – se preguntaba la adormilada pelirosa mientras buscaba su celular, así podría revisar la hora. – ¡las 9:30! – se levanto de golpe, puso su mano sobre su cabeza al sentir aquel repentino y fuerte dolor – ay ay ay, que demonios… -

- A eso se le llama resaca… - decía la ojiverde sensei al escuchar el "escándalo" de la pelirosa.

- ¡Aiko! Es tardísimo, tenemos que irnos ya – decía mientras movía a la castaña y a la pelinegra para levantarlas.

- ¿Q-que hora es? – preguntaba la pelinegra mientras se sentaba y tallaba sus ojos.

- ¡las 9:30! Llegaremos tardísimo a la escuela – decía preocupada la pelirosa aun con dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Tenemos que ir? ¿No podemos dormir un rato más? – preguntaba aun debajo de la cobija la castaña.

- No se preocupen niñas, vayan a arreglarse yo las cubriré – dijo la sensei mientras les guiñaba un ojo; la pelinegra le tomo la palabra y se retiro a su departamento a arreglarse, y casi tubo que sacar a rastras a la castaña para que hiciera lo mismo en su casa, así se ahorrarían mas tiempo. La pelirosa se metió al baño mientras la sensei se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, de cierta manera se sentía culpable pues aquel atraso había sido provocado por ella.

- No puedo creerlo, son las 10:30 y apenas vamos llegando a la escuela, ¿No nos dirán nada? – decía aun preocupada la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes Amu-chan, ya les dije que yo las cubro – dijo nuevamente la despreocupada sensei. Siguieron caminando y la primera en ir a su salón de clase fue la castaña. La ojiverde la acompaño y justifico la tardanza con el profesor en turno, argumentando que había requerido de la ayuda de los miembros del club de piano para uno de los ensayos de la orquesta, lo mismo hizo con los profesores de las clases que ya habían pasado y con cada una de las chicas. Finalmente Yuriko fue la última pues se dirigían al mismo edificio.

- ¿En donde te habías metido? Creí que ya no vendrías este día – pregunto curioso el peliazul al ver llegar a su amiga.

- Shhhhhhhhhh – lo silenció – No me hables tan fuerte – agrego la pelinegra

- Pero que… - El peliazul se desconcertó por un momento – Ah… ya entiendo, ¿no me digas que eso es una resaca? – sonrió de lado.

- Claro, gracias a Aiko – contesto la pelinegra mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente

- Me lo supuse, siempre es lo mismo cuando llega de viaje, al menos me hubieran invitado – decía burlesco el peliazul.

- Fue noche de mujeres, así que lo siento por no invitarte – decía sarcástica la pelinegra

- ¿De mujeres? – pregunto con duda el chico.

- Si, hemos corrompido a tu adorada Amu, al principio no quería tomar pero al final, terminó con una borrachera – contaba divertida la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué hicieron que? – se exalto un poco el peliazul.

- Joven Tsukiyomi guarde silencio por favor, estamos a media clase, lo mismo para usted señorita Hideki – por el escándalo, el profesor en turno les llamo la atención.

- Ya ves, te dije que no me hablaras tan fuerte – hablo en voz baja la pelinegra.

- Nada de eso, explícame que fue lo que le hicieron a la pobre de Amu – intentaba conseguir respuestas.

- Yo nada, a decir verdad fue Aiko la que la animo a tomar, aunque… ella no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera leído el mensaje que le dejaste con Yoru, estaba muy molesta – afirmo la pelinegra.

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa? – dijo indignado el peliazul.

- Pues en parte es culpa tuya, anoche Amu se desahogo y me entere de muchas cosas Ikuto – presumió la pelinegra.

- ¿De que cosas? – pregunto casi al instante.

- shhhh no me hables tan fuerte… no se si contarte… - contesto la pelinegra.

- Yuriko… - casi suplicante el peliazul.

- Bueno te diré… anoche Amu maldijo a los hombres – sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabia que torturaba a su amigo con aquella charla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A todos? – el peliazul se notaba interesado por aquella platica.

- Pues… estaba enojada por aquel que la dejo plantada – recargo su cabeza en su mano y lo miro levantando sus cejas, eso era señalarlo sin palabras, el peliazul se quedo helado, tenia razón en molestarse por aquello pero al final no la había dejado plantada, aunque no tenia como explicarlo – también menciono a su ultimo y único novio – rió.

- Tsk ¿ese que? – dijo con notada molestia el peliazul.

- jaja ¿celoso? – pregunto divertida, el peliazul no hizo mas que apartar la mirada – Bueno, de ese menciono que batallo mucho para darle el si y que el fulano la dejo porque a ella le daba vergüenza besarlo, pobre Amu, dijo que era demasiado tímida – rió de nuevo y esperaba la reacción de su amigo.

- Que idiota – dijo molesto el peliazul.

- ¿eh? Ser tímida no es ser idiota – la pelinegra defendió a la chica.

- No tonta, ella no, el fulano que la dejo por una estupidez como esa – contesto el chico.

- Ah… bueno, tienes razón es un idiota – concordó con el peliazul – y pues en eso que estaba maldiciendo a los hombres, le pregunte por ti – hizo una pausa y lo miro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? – se canso de esperar.

- Literalmente dijo: ¡De ese ni me hables! – se echo a reír al ver la reacción de Ikuto, no se podía creer que Amu dijera aquello de él. Pero nuevamente, tenían un escándalo.

- Por favor, ustedes dos jóvenes o se salen del salón o guardan silencio durante mi clase – dijo molesto el profesor, el peliazul le tomo la palabra y salio del salón, la pelinegra se sorprendió ante aquello, no pensó que se fuera a molestar tanto por lo que le dijo, aun así tenia que terminar de contarle todo y salio detrás de él.

- Ikuto ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? – decía apurada por alcanzarlo.

- Tsk – dejo salir de sus labios el peliazul.

- ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Amu dijera eso, aquí el único culpable de esas palabras eres tu – aun iba tras de él, el peliazul al escuchar la afirmación de la pelinegra se detuvo y la miro. – No entiendo porque estas tan molesto… ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de contarte – agrego

- Se que tienes razón… es por eso que me enojo, soy un idiota, tiene razón en maldecirme – agacho la mirada.

- Dios Ikuto, eres toda una drama Queen, ven – lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del edificio, el chico simplemente se dejo llevar. Llegaron a una jardinera cerca del lugar y se sentaron a platicar.

- También dijo que solo jugabas con ella, que te acercabas y después desaparecías, que la confundías, que no sabia como sentirse con respecto a ti – el peliazul sentía como las palabras lo hundían – Pero también dijo que la hacías vibrar, que contigo todo era diferente, al menos no le eres indiferente… - termino de hablar la pelinegra. El peliazul como si de algún elixir mágico habláramos, se repuso de inmediato.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso? – aun no lo podía creer.

- Claro, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – afirmo la pelinegra.

- ¿Diferente como? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Pues no se, solo dijo que contigo todo era diferente y se quedo dormida – sonrió la pelinegra.

- Gracias por contármelo Yuriko – se levanto de su lugar – Al terminar la escuela, ¿puedes llevarte a Yaya? Buscare a Amu – agrego, la pelinegra solo asintió – Ah, es cierto, un nuevo profesor estaba buscándote temprano, dijo que estaría en la sala de maestros para que lo encuentres ahí – comunico a su amiga.

- ¿eh? – dijo confusa la pelinegra - ¿Y para que me buscaba? ¿Tengo que ir ya? – agrego.

- No lo se, solo llego preguntando por Yuriko Hideki y le dije que no estabas, y dejo el mensaje – contesto el peliazul – puedes ir ya que terminen las clases, solo quedan 2 horas mas – agrego.

- Cierto, hoy es martes no me acordaba – rió la pelinegra – Se me hace raro que me busque un profesor… pero iré después de clases a ver de que se trata – el peliazul sonrió de lado, vieron salir al profesor que les daba la clase y regresaron a su salón de nuevo.

Las dos horas pasaron rapidísimo, por lo que la pelinegra recordó que un profesor la buscaba y se dirigió a la sala de maestros.

- No se te olvide pasar por Yaya cuando salgas – le dijo el peliazul antes de perderla de vista, la chica solo hizo una señal en aprobación y se fue.

Llego a la sala de maestros, se sentía nerviosa por no saber de que se trataba, pero aun así toco la puerta tres veces y esperó.

- ¿Si? – se escucho una voz varonil detrás de la puerta.

- S-soy Y-Yuriko Hideki, me dijeron que un profesor me buscaba – contesto.

- Pasa – escucho de nuevo detrás de la puerta y se dispuso a pasar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven sentado detrás de un escritorio.

- ¡¿Daisuke? – dijo sorprendida, no sabia si reaccionar con felicidad por volverle a ver o actuar como normalmente lo haría frente a él.

- ¡Que bien que aun me recuerdes! – se levanto el pelinegro y la abrazo – Ya te extrañaba – agrego.

- ¡S-suéltame! – La pelinegra deshizo el agarre - ¿Q-que haces aquí? – pregunto exigiendo respuesta.

- ¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu profesor? – contesto el chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tu…? – no lo podía creer.

- Claro, soy el nuevo profesor que te buscaba – sonrió el pelinegro.

- No lo puedo creer… - decía incrédula la chica – Maldito Ikuto – dijo por lo bajo - ¿Y? ¿Qué querías de mí? – pregunto fría.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Verte! – Lo decía con aquella naturalidad – ¿No escuchaste que te extrañe? – agrego el pelinegro.

- Eres un cínico, ¡no puedes abusar de ser un profesor para sacarme de mis clases! – decía molesta.

- No quieras engañarme niña, aquí esta tu horario de clases – contesto el pelinegro agitando una hoja – Me da gusto ver que no has cambiado en nada – sonrió el chico.

- Tsk – reprocho la chica – No puedo creer que acepten a personas como tu de profesores, en donde ha caído la calidad educativa de esta universidad – decía irónica.

- Tranquila, estas hablando con el mejor saxofonista de America, por la calidad educativa no te preocupes – presumía el pelinegro.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto emocionada, para después corregirse – Digo, bueno si ya consiguió lo que esperaba ¿Me puedo retirar… sensei? – agrego.

- No, claro que no, tome asiento jovencita – tomo su papel de maestro, jalo la silla para que ella se sentara, la pelinegra lo dudo pero finalmente se sentó.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto la chica, no quería estar en aquella situación. El pelinegro se sentó frente a ella y solo la miraba como deslumbrado por aquellos ojos celeste, que molestamente, pero lo miraban a él.

- De verdad Yuriko, te extrañe – dijo nuevamente mientras tomaba sus manos.

- ¿ah si? ¿Esos son los temas importantes que deben de tocar los profesores con los alumnos? – contesto la chica retirando sus manos del escritorio.

- Siempre tan fría y dura… cuanto más intentes alejarme, mas cerca estaré – dijo sincero el chico, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de aquel pelinegro. El chico noto el sonrojo, sonrió y siguió hablando – Bueno, tratemos temas importantes, he visto que eres la presidenta del club de piano – saco unos papeles de un cajón.

- aja – contesto seca.

- y que tienes experiencia en esto, así que me gustaría proponerte una cosa – decía el pelinegro mientras hacia una pausa.

- dime – contesto nuevamente la pelinegra.

- Cásate conmigo – sin mas lo dejo salir el pelinegro, la chica se quedo helada, el rubor se torno a un rojo carmín sobre su rostro y estaba a punto de refutar aquellas palabras cuando el chico hablo de nuevo – Lo siento, es que teniéndote frente a mi es inevitable – sonrió nuevamente, aquella sonrisa encantadora engatusaba a la pelinegra, pero nunca lo aceptaría, solo frunció el seño – Bueno, la propuesta era que hiciéramos de tu club de piano uno de piano y saxofón, algunos días se vería piano, otros sax y algunos otros los dos juntos como acompañamientos – decía el chico.

- ¿Y no seria mejor que hicieras tu propio club de saxofón? – contesto molesta la pelinegra.

- Mmph – se cruzo de brazos el pelinegro – creí que seria la escusa perfecta para estar cerca de ti – sin mas lo dijo. La pelinegra se levanto de golpe.

- ¿Qué no puedes tomar algo enserio? Mi club de piano es importante para mi, si tu quieres hacer un club hazlo por tu cuenta, además ¿que es esa escusa? Estar cerca de mi ¡pff! Si eso hubieras querido, no te hubieras ido nunca – y salio de la sala de maestros molesta. El pelinegro solo se quedo con una sonrisa, al fin una muestra de afecto de la chica, estaba molesta por que se había ido; que si bien era cierto, no estaba en sus manos aquella decisión, es por eso que ahora que podía había regresado.

- Maldito Ikuto, mira que arreglar un encuentro como este… me las pagara, y que tonta, que fue eso ultimo que dije, no lo debí de haber dicho – refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras se dirigía al salón de clase de la castaña.

…

…

La pelirosa había terminado sus clases, al fin, pensó que descansaría toda la tarde, aquel dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pero al salir del salón choco con una persona.

- Disculpa, no te vi – hizo una reverencia.

- Que costumbre la tuya – dijo el peliazul.

- ¡I-Ikuto! – Se levanto enseguida la pelirosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

- Escuche que te dolía la cabeza – sonrío de lado mientras le daba unas pastillas y una botella con agua.

- G-gracias – se limito a decir.

- Escuche que tuvieron una fiesta anoche, y no me invitaron – decía el peliazul mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- Y que bueno que no estuviste ahí – dijo por lo bajo la pelirosa mientras suspiraba de alivio, aun así, el peliazul alcanzo a escucharla.

- ¿Por qué? A lo que veo estuvo divertido, Yuriko tampoco aguantaba el dolor de cabeza – sonrió de lado nuevamente.

- Créeme, nunca me había embriagado, estuvo pésimo… Espera, ¿Por qué te cuento estas cosas? – la chica se quedo en silencio.

- No importa lo que me cuentes, te llevare a tu casa, puedes ir en silencio o puedes hablar, como gustes – decía informativo el peliazul, la chica solo volteo a verlo, extrañamente noto en su rostro mucha paz y siguió caminando a su lado. Salieron del edificio.

- Yuriko, ¿no es esa Amu? – dijo la castaña señalando a la pelirosada que iba acompañada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? – La pelinegra no tuvo que hacer mas que disimular – ¡Ven Yaya, quiero que conozcas a un nuevo profesor! – y se la llevo de inmediato, rogaba por que el pelinegro se hubiese ido ya, no se le ocurrió ningún pretexto mejor que ese para alejar a la castaña de aquel lugar.

* * *

Gomen Gomen Gomen!

Gomen Gomen Gomen!

Gomen Gomen Gomen!

TOT De verdad me disculpo por la tardanza, Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes, etc etc etc T_T me atrase bastantisimo ;O;

Por eso alargue este capi, sorry por las malas escrituras de la borrachera pero tenia que hacer ver que estaban demasiado ebrias como para hablar claro xD

Y weno los motivos por los que me atrase tanto fueron porque… por las fechas de fiestas familiares y eso! Y además de que estas ultimas semanas he estado trabajando en la apertura de un negocio, entonces me la he pasado dando vueltas, arreglando local y demás, me disculpo de nuevo T_T juro que el próximo lo subiré el martes ahora si TOT

Y muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas, favoritos y demases, sobre todo muchas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *-* me halagan.

Y muchas más gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:

Caty Amuto ~ Que bien que te haya gustado el capi :D!

SAKURAKO ~ Arigato a ti *w* me halagas!

Dadita ~ Todas queremos uno creo xD jaja gracias por el review :D

Mayu-chan ~ Ahora si que me tarde TwT espero que este capi tmb te guste.

Dulce Tenibris ~ Awww gracias! *3*

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ El beso tendrá que esperar, quizá.. :D ya le salio galán a Hideki xD

X-Yukino-Dark-X ~ Espero este tmb te guste, no hay casi Amuto pero algo es algo :D

Sabii-chan ~ Espera Eshpera! Ah no vdd xD jaja si ya verán como lo descubre :D

LuNaR19 ~ Que bueno que te guste :D deberías de pasar la dirección de ese fic para leerlo y así poder dejarte review tmb nwn.

Harini Chan ~ Awwww Arigato! Tu tmb eres maravillosa por dejarme siempre un review :D

Marii ~ xD aunque TwT te debo lo de puntual esta vez TOT si tu me amas, yo te amo :D asi todos felices y contentos ;D xD

Milee Ayleen ~ Aquí la conti conti conti~ xD gracias por leer siempre mis capis :D y sorry por la tardanza esta vez u_u no volverá a pasar lo juro! (va para todas/os xD)

Dark-Love19 ~ :D que bueno que te haya gustado n-n espero este tmb te guste :D

NatrixAnimex ~ Esa es la película! xD y por otro lado Gomen! ToT te hice esperar demasiado!

Milka2291 ~ Aquí la conti :D y gracias por lo del mejor *-*

LuNaShinRa ~ jaja xD Ikuto siempre es sexy *…*

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Como la ves? :D Espero te vaya gustando xD *3*

XxAomexX D ~ Gracias gracias :D aquí la conti

Review sin nombre ~ Weno no supe quien lo envió pero ya, aquí esta el otro capi xD el martes sin falta pongo el que le sigue D:

LolitaxD ~ Hola! :D sorry por la tardanza, aquí esta la conti :3 espero les guste!

Y weno vieron? Nuevo año = nueva forma de contestar reviews xD

Espero les guste este capi y se rían aunque sea un poquito xD alargue el capi con otros asuntos pero que eran necesarios :3

Nos leemos el próximo martes (que no falta mucho) ahora si, sin falta!

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Bye :3!


	32. Capitulo 32: Malestar

**Capitulo 32: Malestar**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Qué esperas? Tócala ya – decía impaciente la castaña.

- Es que… ¿Qué tal que ya se fue? – decía indecisa la pelinegra, que mas bien desganada, no quería ver a aquel pelinegro de nuevo, pero no encontró mejor pretexto para alejar a la castaña que este

- ¡Vamos Yuriko-tan! Si no, ¡¿para que me trajiste hasta acá? – Decía aun impaciente – Además, si esta o no, solo hay una forma de saberlo… - decía la castaña mientras apartaba a la pelinegra, así, toco tres veces la puerta y sin esperar respuesta – Con permiso – mientras se asomaba.

- Adelante – le contesto un joven de espaldas, mientras hacia un ademán indicando que pasara, la castaña paso dejando la puerta abierta para su amiga, mas aquella había decidido no entrar.

- Disculpe… - dijo acercándose, pero noto que su compañera no estaba cerca - ¿eh? ¿Yuriko donde estas? – se regreso, pero antes de salir, el joven se giro al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Yuriko? – pregunto curioso. La castaña se giro a verlo.

- Permítame… ¡Daisuke! – Grito su nombre al reconocerlo - ¡Has vuelto! – grito de nuevo emocionada mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- Dios Yaya, ¡has crecido bastante! – decía el pelinegro mientras recibía a la castaña.

- ¡Que gusto! ¡Que alegría! – Decía aun emocionada la castaña – Ahora veo porque Yuri-tan no quiso entrar – agrego.

- ¿Yuriko te trajo? – dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

- Si, debe de estar ahí afuera – contesto la castaña mientras dejaba de abrazar al pelinegro – ¡Espera! – Lo paro en seco - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Pues de ahora en adelante seré profesor de saxofón, tengo buenas recomendaciones, Ikuto me ayudo también – contaba el pelinegro.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! Quiere decir que te veremos más seguido, casi como en los viejos tiempos – decía feliz la castaña.

- Si, una de las poderosas razones para regresar fue Yuriko – contaba serio, la emoción en el rostro de la castaña no necesitaba palabras, y afuera de la sala se encontraba una ruborizada pelinegra escuchando todo. El pelinegro se acerco a la puerta – De verdad Yaya, todos estos años sin ella… han sido una tortura – decía aun mas alto, para que la chica pudiera escuchar desde afuera, mientras él seguía acercándose.

- ¡Me lo imagino! – contestaba la castaña siguiendo el juego. El chico por fin salio, tomo por sorpresa a la pelinegra y la acorralo contra la pared.

- Así que… ¿Por qué no pasas? – le sonrió, la tenia acorralada y casi podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, el rubor de la pelinegra era evidente, frunció el seño ante tanta confianza según ella, bajo un poco para poder salir por debajo de uno de los brazos del chico. – ¡Me matas! De verdad que si – le decía el chico mientras la veía entrar a la sala de maestros, para después entrar detrás de ella.

Dentro estaba la sonriente castaña, la pelinegra paso pero se mantuvo en silencio y el pelinegro ocupo su lugar detrás del escritorio de nuevo.

- ¡Cuéntanos Daisuke! – Decía emocionada la castaña - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tanto hiciste? ¿A quien conociste? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Hijos? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? – enérgica como siempre, bombardeo con todas sus preguntas, la pelinegra por su parte agradeció la presencia de la castaña, mantenía a raya, según, al chico y hacia todas las preguntas que ella misma no se animaba a hacer, aunque le molestaran algunas. Simplemente se limito a escuchar y observar.

- Tu tampoco has cambiado Yaya – decía el pelinegro mientras reía un poco ante tanta pregunta – Me fue muy bien, aproveche una de las mejores escuelas de música del lugar, conocí a mucha gente importante y que cambio mi vida – ante aquella respuesta, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, pero nunca seria obvia; el pelinegro volteo sus ojos hacia ella – Y no tengo novia, ni hijos… y bueno, mi tiempo aquí es indefinido, por eso busque un empleo – termino de contestar las preguntas con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Y yo que pensé que nunca volveríamos a verte – decía la castaña.

- Como crees Yaya-chan, hay bastantes razones por las cuales mi regreso era definitivo – contestaba el chico mientras señalaba a la pelinegra, la cual evito aquella mirada girándose a otro lado.

- Lo se, no debiste irte nunca – desanimada decía la castaña.

- Tienes razón, pero esa decisión no estaba en mis manos, y bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no me aceptan una comida? Yo invito – sonriente el pelinegro. La ojiceleste se iba a negar rotundamente cuando la castaña interrumpió.

- ¡Claro! – aceptó feliz por las dos.

- ¿Qué no te hace la resaca Yaya? – dijo un tanto molesta la pelinegra.

- ¡Nop! ¿A ti si? – contesto la castaña.

- Así que tuvieron fiesta y no invitaron… - decía el pelinegro mientras recogía sus cosas, la castaña sonrió.

- Fue noche de mujeres – decía animada – Por eso no pudiste ir, ¡además dormimos todas en casa de Amu-chi! – contaba la castaña.

- Ya veo… ¿Y quien es esa Amu? – pregunto el pelinegro, haciéndose el que no sabia de aquella chica. La castaña le contaba todo sobre la pelirosada, mientras que caminaban fuera del lugar.

…

…

- ¿Aun te duele la cabeza? – pregunto el peliazul mientras caminaban por el jardín principal de la universidad.

- Si, creo que esas pastillas que me diste eran de mentiras, no me han hecho ningún efecto – decía la pelirosa mientras tocaba su frente.

- Mmmh… se supone que son las mas fuertes – contesto el peliazul - ¿Tienes sed? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Un poco… - contesto la pelirosa, el chico le paso de nueva cuenta la botella con agua, la pelirosa lo miro con duda pero finalmente la acepto. Se detuvo para poder tomar un trago, dejando su mochila en el piso, el peliazul se acerco y la tomo.

- Yo la llevo por ti – dijo mientras la colgaba en su hombro, la chica no pudo más y pregunto.

- ¿A que se deben tantas atenciones? – la duda la carcomía, de verdad no entendía a aquel chico de mirada zafiro, que si bien no le molestaban aquellas atenciones, viniendo de él no se las esperaba.

- ¿Qué no puedo? – Pregunto el chico, la pelirosa dudo en responder – Solo quiero ayudarte, no creo que tus amigas, que están en las mismas condiciones, lo hagan – agrego.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Me olvide de Yuriko y Yaya! – decía la pelirosa al recordar que siempre volvían a casa juntas, se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a dar un paso para regresar, la mano del peliazul la detuvo.

- Yuriko y Yaya deben estar con Daisuke ahora, no te preocupes por ellas – decía mientras sostenía la mano calida de la chica.

- ¿Daisuke? – pregunto curiosa, recordando donde había escuchado antes aquel nombre – ¿El chico del café? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Él mismo – contesto el peliazul – Hace rato que mande a Hideki con él, supongo que ella llevaría a Yaya – agrego.

- ¿Tan importante es el chico? – pregunto de nuevo, recordando a la odiosa hermana del mismo.

- Claro, es una larga y vieja historia – contesto el peliazul.

- Ya veo, en ese caso… tendré que volver a casa sola – decía la pelirosa mientras se giraba de nuevo a la salida de la universidad.

- ¿Sola? ¿Y yo que soy? Dije que te acompañaría – contesto el peliazul. En eso, venia entrando una mujer, de cabellera larga y rojiza, llevaba un vestido ceñido y escotado color negro, zapatillas de tacón alto que hacían juego con el vestido, era bonita, pero no llegaba a lo elegante.

- Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí Ikuto – dijo la peliroja al toparse con aquel par, la pelirosa la reconoció de inmediato y no hizo mas que fruncir el seño.

- Akako… - dijo con molestia el peliazul.

- ¿De niñero de nuevo? – pregunto la peliroja mientras veía despectiva a la pelirosa, la cual no soporto aquellos malos tratos y siguió caminando. – Uy, se enojo la nena… - decía con una sonrisa cínica. Se acerco al peliazul y cuando iba a acariciar su mejilla, él esquivo la caricia de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto frío el peliazul.

- ¿Qué no puedo venir a buscar a mi hermanito? Según se, aquí trabaja – contestaba la peliroja – Pero encontrarte aquí, fue un extra, tendré que venir mas seguido – el cinismo desbordaba de la chica.

- Seria mejor que no – dijo frío de nuevo y siguió caminando para alcanzar a la pelirosa.

- ¿Ni para recordar viejos tiempos? ¿O ya se te olvido? – pregunto al aire, mas no obtuvo respuesta, el peliazul siguió su camino sin darle importancia a la peliroja, la cual se quedo observando como aquel se iba, ignorándola para ir detrás de la "niña", como la llamaba ella, le hervía la sangre aquella indiferencia del chico.

- Amu, espérame… - intentaba alcanzar a la chica, que iba bastante mas adelante que él.

- No es necesario que me acompañes, ve a recordar viejos tiempos – decía molesta la pelirosa.

- Vamos, tengo tu mochila… además a que viene eso de los viejos tiempos… - contestaba el chico alcanzando a la pelirosa.

- Pues no se… siempre te menciona eso de los viejos tiempos… no soporto a esa mujer… - decía molesta, el peliazul sonrió.

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto como si de un premio se tratara.

- ¿De ti? ¡Para nada! – contesto molesta.

- ¡Auch! – dijo el peliazul, mientras caminaba a prisa al lado de la chica.

- Simplemente no la soporto, ¿Qué se cree? Llamándome niña… mirándome de esa manera ¡Pffffff! – refunfuñaba la pelirosa, al peliazul le daba risa aquella actitud, que aunque ella no lo aceptara eran celos. El peliazul se limito a seguirla, pero poco a poco, la pelirosa fue bajando el ritmo de su caminata, cada vez iba mas lento, le costaba trabajo respirar y se le notaba pálida, el peliazul se dio cuenta de aquello y enseguida la detuvo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto un tanto preocupado, mientras que la chica tomaba aire para poder hablar.

- No… me… siento… bien – apenas articulo.

- Estas pálida, ven – la llevo a sentarse sobre una jardinera que estaba cerca, la chica ahí sentada, se le dificultaba tomar el aire, estaba sudando en frío y el dolor de cabeza era persistente.

- Me siento mareada… - decía la pelirosa.

- Estamos a dos cuadras de tu casa – comento el peliazul, se encontraba un tanto alterado, pues no sabia que hacer con exactitud.

- No, no puedo caminar, me siento horrible… - contestaba la chica.

- Vamos, yo te llevo – se acomodaba para que ella subiera a su espalda, difícilmente subió, no le quedo mas que aceptar la ayuda pues lo que mas quería era estar en su casa, no se sentía para nada bien; el chico la cargo dos cuadras hasta llegar al edificio, subió con ella en su espalda hasta la puerta de su departamento.

- Amu – la llamo.

- ¿Mmm? – pregunto enferma, desganada.

- ¿Dónde están las llaves? – pregunto el peliazul tras haber revisado la mochila dos veces

- En mi bolsa – contesto la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué bolsa? – preguntaba el peliazul sin ver nada.

- La del pantalón… - contesto ella.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – pregunto inseguro el chico, la chica asintió y la coloco lentamente en el suelo, apenas podía ponerse de pie, saco sus llaves y se las entrego al peliazul, el chico abrió la puerta y la llevo entre sus brazos esta vez, la dejo sobre el sofá y cerro la puerta.

- ¿No quieres recostarte en tu cama? – pregunto de nuevo el peliazul.

- ¿Y meterte a mi cuarto? Ni loca, aquí esta bien – decía la pelirosa mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, el peliazul preocupado tomo su teléfono y llamo de inmediato al medico que siempre les atendía, pidió ayuda para los síntomas de la chica, dio santo y seña de lo que sucedía.

- No te preocupes Ikuto, al parecer es la resaca, debe de haberse deshidratado, por lo que se le bajo la presión, déjala descansar, dale si es posible suero oral y si toma alimentos que sean sopas o caldos, algo que no le caiga pesado, porque si no lo devolverá, de ahí mantenla vigilada, si no se repone tráela y aquí la atendemos – dio las indicaciones vía telefónica el doctor.

- Ok, muchas gracias doctor Higushi, cualquier cosa le llamo de vuelta – y el peliazul corto la llamada – Amu, ahora vuelvo… me llevare tus llaves para poder entrar, no te muevas a menos que sea muy necesario – avisó su salida, la chica asintió mientras tapaba sus ojos con su brazo. El chico salio en busca de una farmacia cercana, y asi poder conseguir lo que el doctor le había indicado, tras estar fuera algunos minutos y conseguir lo encargado, el peliazul regreso al departamento de la chica.

Entro, fue al sofá y no encontró a la pelirosada ahí.

- ¿Amu? – Se asomo a la habitación pero no la encontró, en la cocina tampoco estaba, no le quedo mas que ir a tocar la puerta del baño - ¿Amu estas ahí? – toco la puerta y alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de la regadera, pensó que tal vez se había sentido mejor y decidió tomar una ducha, aun así estaba preocupado - ¿Amu? – Tocó de nuevo pero no recibía respuesta – Amu, responde – de nuevo sin respuesta, finalmente se decidió a entrar, se había imaginado lo peor, al entrar la encontró sentada bajo el chorro de agua, con la ropa puesta - ¿Q-que demonios… que haces? – se acerco a ella para cerrar la llave.

- ¿Ikuto? – Hizo por taparse, como si estuviera desnuda – Tenia mucho calor… - agrego.

- ¿Estas loca? Estas fría – busco una toalla para enredarla – Te puedes enfermar – agrego.

- Es que… de verdad no me siento bien… - decía la chica mientras se dejaba envolver.

- No te preocupes, traje cosas que te harán sentir mejor – intento tranquilizarla mientras la llevaba a su habitación – ¿Puedes… cambiarte sola? – pregunto nervioso, pues la ropa empapada se ceñía al bien formado cuerpo de la chica, la chica asintió y el peliazul se salio de la habitación, cerro la puerta y espero a que la chica se cambiara, después de unos minutos.

- I-Ikuto… - escucho detrás de la puerta – Ayúdame… - no tenia a nadie mas para recurrir, el peliazul abrió la puerta y la vio ahí sentada, envuelta en una toalla, la ropa empapada tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto desde la puerta.

- Si me paro… por mucho tiempo… me mareo… - decía apenada y ruborizada, nunca había estado "desnuda" frente a un chico, pero debido a las circunstancias no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – Se acerco el peliazul y busco ropa cómoda entre los cajones, se la alcanzo – Puedes sostenerte de mi – dijo mientras le daba la espalda para no verla, la chica le tomo la palabra y comenzó a cambiarse.

- Ya – dijo una vez lista, el peliazul se giro para verla, aun podía ver su rostro pálido.

- Recuéstate – la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, recogió la ropa del suelo, la toalla – Ahora vuelvo – agrego mientras salía de la habitación, dejo la ropa y la toalla en el baño, fue a la cocina, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo preparo una sopa de papa (N/A: recuerden que él no sabe cocinar :3), tomo una charola coloco un tazón con sopa, una botella de suero oral sabor manzana, unas pastillas analgésicas y la llevo a la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación, la encontró dormida, se acerco, dejo la charola en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, toco su frente para revisar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

- Siempre causando problemas… - dijo en voz baja el peliazul, al recordar la vez que se desmayo cuando el concierto.

- ¿Ikuto? – la chica despertó al sentir la mano del peliazul sobre su frente.

- Te traje esto, te hará sentir mejor – decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, así podría tomar lo que llevaba.

- Gracias – primero tomo las pastillas con algo de suero, siguió tomando el suero hasta bajarlo a la mitad, después comió la sopa. El peliazul la ayudo a acostarse de nuevo.

- Te dejare el suero aquí, cualquier cosa que necesites solo háblame, estaré aquí afuera, descansa – la chica asintió, el peliazul salio con la charola y la dejo en la cocina, se asomo a la habitación antes de sentarse en el sofá.

_Ikuto cuidándome… no me esperaba esto, pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo, creo que lo preocupe demasiado… pobre, cargarme hasta acá y luego hacer todo lo que hizo… gracias… *Y la pelirosa cedió ante el sueño*_

El peliazul se recostó en el sofá y se dispuso a ver el televisor, al cabo de unos minutos sin darse cuenta quedo dormido también, no supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo, miro la hora y había pasado apenas una hora, se levanto a revisar a la pelirosa, entro a la habitación, noto que la botella de suero estaba vacía, la tomo y fue a la cocina por otra, la dejo en la mesa de noche y poso su mano sobre la frente de la chica nuevamente, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el peliazul al notar que había despertado.

- Mejor – intento sonreír – Aun me siento débil, pero me siento mejor que hace rato – agrego la pelirosa.

- Bien, tienes que descansar – decía el peliazul mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de la pelirosa, antes de que quedara lejos de ella, la chica tomo su mano, lo que tomo por sorpresa al peliazul.

- Gracias Ikuto – dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

- No hay nada que agradecer, tonta – contesto el peliazul mientras pasaba su mano por la pálida mejilla de la chica. El chico salio de nuevo de la habitación, para dirigirse a su lugar en el sofá.

…

…

- ¡Uf! Esa comida estuvo buenísima – Decía la castaña mientras sobaba su estomago.

- Si, gracias por la invitación – dijo fría, aunque no quiso sonar grosera la pelinegra.

- Vaya, un buen comentario de Yuriko – festejo el pelinegro - ¿Y ahora a donde quieren ir? – agrego.

- A ningún lado – contesto cortante la pelinegra

- ¡Yo! ¡yo! ¡Podemos ir al cine! – sugirió la castaña, mientras la pelinegra se lamentaba aquella idea.

- ¡Oh! ¡Yaya-chan tienes muy buenas ideas! – Concordó con la castaña – Vamos, yo las invito de nuevo – agrego el pelinegro mientras pagaba la cuenta.

- No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad – decía la pelinegra, había tenido la intención de rechazar la invitación.

- Para nada, ¡yo las estoy invitando! – sonrió de oreja a oreja el pelinegro.

- ¡Vamos Yuri-tan! – decía la castaña mientras la llevaba de la mano. "Yuri-tan, es la segunda vez que me llama así Yaya… la ultima vez que me llamo así fue antes de que Daisuke se fuera" pensó la pelinegra mientras se dejaba llevar por la castaña. Una vez llegaron al cine, las chicas escogieron la película, se formaron en la línea para la taquilla y comprar los boletos, una persona mas y seguían ellos; en eso sonó el celular de la castaña.

- ¿Hola? – Contesto – ¡Ah! Tadase – sonrió la castaña - ¿Eh? Estoy con Yuriko y Daisuke, ¿No quieres venir? – Decía alegre – Ya veo… mmmh… esta bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos? - pregunto curiosa – ¡Ok! Ahí nos vemos – termino la llamada – Yuri-tan, Daisuke – los miro apenada.

- ¿Qué paso Yaya? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- Este… ¡Lo siento! ¡Me tengo que ir! – Decía mientras hacia reverencia tras reverencia – Tadase llamo y dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar, ¡Lo siento! – agrego.

- Oh, en ese caso no hay problema, ve Yaya-chan – decía el pelinegro mientras pagaba únicamente dos boletos, la castaña se fue y la pelinegra miro con una gran sonrisa al chico.

- Bueno, en ese caso… creo que tendremos que cancelar esta salida – decía tranquila.

- ¿De que hablas? Ya pague los boletos – contesto el pelinegro mientras le mostraba los boletos a la pelinegra – Yo se que eres mala, ¿pero tanto como para dejarme plantado? – agrego mientras hacia un puchero el chico.

- ¿Mala? Yo no soy mala – reprocho la chica – Lo que pasa, que de gente como tú… uno se tiene que cuidar – decía la pelinegra, mas los ojos de cordero a medio morir que el chico ponía la hicieron doblegarse, suspiro hondo – Esta bien… vamos, ¡Pero no creas que lo hago por ti! – acepto finalmente. El rostro del pelinegro cambio de inmediato, la sonrisa encantadora regreso.

- Yo se que me quieres – presumió el chico mientras entraban a la sala del cine.

- Estas loco – contesto la chica para quedarse en silencio, escogieron sus lugares y empezó la película.

…

…

- ¿Qué pasara con Tadase? – Se pregunto la castaña – Aunque es una buena oportunidad de dejar a ese par solos – sonrió para ella, al final los dejo juntos. Después de esperar un momento, diviso al rubio en la acera de enfrente, levanto su mano para llamar su atención, el rubio la noto y la saludo de lejos, hasta que se acerco por completo.

- ¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo? – pregunto gentil el rubio.

- No mucho, es que andaba cerca y llegue rápido – sonreía la castaña.

- Bien, entonces… este… - titubeo el rubio - ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿O simplemente caminar? – no sabia como tocar el tema con la chica. A la castaña, le parecía de lo mas extraña la actitud del rubio, nunca lo había notado ¿Nervioso?, aun así, acepto.

- Pues, podemos ir al parque que esta a la vuelta, venden unos helados deliciosos – sonrió la castaña, el rubio asintió y sonrió también.

* * *

Taran!~

Y aquí el capitulo 32! A que no se esperaban muchas cosas ;D

¿Qué pasara con Amu? ¿Yuriko aceptara a Daisuke? ¿Qué es lo que Tadase tiene que decirle a Yaya? ¿Ikuto de enfermero? Léanlo en el próximo capitulo :D

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic/novela a sus favoritos, alertas y sobre todo por agregar a su servidora como autora favorita *-*

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos y valiosos reviews a:

LIRIO-CHAN ~ ¡Estamos conectadas telepáticamente! :D Espero te guste el galan ;D

SaKuRaKo-CHAN ~ Que bueno que te haya gustado :D! jaja yo también me reía mientras "actuaba" la escena, tenia que leerme las cosas en voz alta para saber como se escucharía un borracho diciéndolo xD!

Sabii-chan ~ Mi querida Sabii Chan! Siempre dejando un review y todo *-* aquí esta el otro capi xD prometo no volver a dejarte esperando ToT

Angelzk ~ Aquí la continuación puntual :P El próximo martes capitulo 33 :3

Milka2291 ~ ¡Gracias! A mi lo que me alegra los días son sus reviews *w* espero este capi también te guste :D

Harini Chan ~ ToT perdóname ~ TwT en compensación estoy alargando los capis :3 y Abandonarlas/los ¡nunca! Espero te guste este capi tmb n.n

Marii ~ No dejes de amarme TOT! Weno uwu ¡Ámame! Jaja xD nooo si me llegara a pasar algo malo, avisaría enseguida, vacaciones mmm no es mala idea :D jaja nah ntc :3 aquí estaré puntual ya n.n Espero te guste el capi :D

Iza-Chan ~ No puedo morir sin terminar este fic owó xD Y de que me esfuerzo me esfuerzo xD y… ¡aquí la conti! :D

LuNaR19 ~ :O Pues hablas bastante bien el español, si gustas puedo ayudarte a traducir tus fics para que los subas aquí a FF :D! Y que bueno que te guste mi fic n.n yo amo tus reviews :D

Dadita ~ Aquí el otro capi ;D! Deja tu que te acompañeeee que te atienda *w*! espero este capi también te guste *3*

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ No hubo beso, pero si muchas atenciones :D y mira que Daisuke no se resiste teniendo a Yuriko enfrente! Gracias! Y espero te guste este capi tmb n.n

Kurai Nana ~ xD que bueno que te guste el fic *-* Lo de Akako, se vera en el próximo capi creo xD ahí lo explicare *w* Espero este capi sea de tu agrado :D

LuNaShinRa ~ xD pero ese profe es weno :D Gracias por tu review nwn espero este capi te guste :3

Yuuko Shiroi ~ Que bien que te gusto el capi, espero este tmb te guste :D

crazy-mile ~ Aquí la conti :D Espero te guste n.n

Qiutyvampire ~ xD aquí la continuación de la resaca xD! Espero les guste :3

lorethoo 3 ~ Gracias! Me anima mucho que mi fic les guste *w* Los capis los subo cada martes, lamentablemente no puedo subir mas pues, me tengo que programar y todo eso xD pero aquí estaré puntual *-*

Dark-Love19 ~ Aquí la conti :3 que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior nwn espero este tmb lo haga!

genne-nya-chan tsukiyomi ~ Arigato! Aquí la conti :D!

Muchas muchas gracias, de verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer todos sus reviews, llenos de buena vibra :D un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capi :D

Bye :3!


	33. Capitulo 33: Atando cabos

**Capitulo 33: Atando Cabos**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

Se encontraban ahí, sentados en la oscuridad, con tan solo una enorme pantalla iluminándolos, la chica se notaba concentrada en la película que se proyectaba, el chico se encontraba mas enfocado en encontrar una manera de acercarse a la pelinegra; coloco una de sus manos en el posa brazos del asiento, donde la chica tenia la suya, al sentir la mano del pelinegro, ella la retiro al instante, evitando así el contacto con aquel. Entonces, el pelinegro recurrió a la técnica secreta mas usada por el genero masculino, fingió bostezar, estiro sus brazos alto y antes de poder hacer el movimiento supersecreto, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada asesina "No te atrevas" se podía leer en aquellos ojos celeste, aquella mirada lo congelo al instante, bajo sus brazos posándolos sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a "ver" la película, mas bien a pensar una manera menos obvia de acercarse.

…

…

- Aquí tienes – Decía gentil el rubio mientras le entregaba un helado de fresa a la -castaña.

- ¡Gracias Tadase! – enérgica, como siempre, la castaña agradeció, le dio un bocado a su nieve - ¿Y que era eso importante que tenias que decirme? – y pregunto curiosa.

- Ah… Pues… - contesto el rubio mientras alejaba la nieve de vainilla de su rostro, se notaba dudoso.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? – pregunto con duda la castaña, aquella actitud del rubio comenzaba a preocuparla.

- Pues nada malo… he aprendido a vivir con ello – contesto nervioso mientras sonreía.

- ¡Por dios Tadase! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto preocupada la castaña.

- No, no me malinterpretes, no me pasa nada… es solo que… - decía nervioso tratando de explicarse, mientras que la castaña lo miraba preocupada – Es que… me gusta una chica – lo dejo salir.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendida la castaña, nunca había sabido de que al rubio le interesara alguna chica, así que sonrió amplio - ¡¿Y quien es? ¿Puedo conocerla? – decía emocionada. El rubio sonrió.

- Pues… el problema que esta chica ni me hace en su vida mas que como un amigo… - decía desanimado.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Tendremos que hablar con la afortunada! – dijo decidida la castaña, que mas bien parecía amenaza.

- No, no, no – negaba nervioso el rubio – Lo que pasa que hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo… que yo creo que ella nunca se ha parado a pensar en mi como algo mas que eso – agrego.

- Mmmh…. Ya veo, de cualquier manera ¡tenemos que hablar con ella! – replico la castaña.

- No Yaya, es que… soy yo el que tiene que hablar con ella – contesto el rubio.

- Mmmh… tienes razón, pero tienes que decirme quien es – decía convencida la castaña, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención – Esa no es… ¿Utau? – pregunto dudosa al ver a la chica rubia del otro lado del parque, el rubio giro la mirada hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba su hermana, pero no le tomo mucha importancia e insistió.

- Es por eso Yaya… que quería hablar contigo – hablo decidido el chico, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

- ¡Utauuuuuuuuu! – grito la castaña para llamar la atención de la chica, pero aquella no la escuchaba, el rubio sintió una puñalada en la espalda, la castaña lo ignoraba - ¿Eh? ¿Esta acompañada? – decía mientras se esforzaba por saber quien la acompañaba.

- ¿Acompañada? – el rubio se desvió del tema también, siempre se dejaba llevar por la castaña.

- Si, si, ¡Oh Dios! No esta nada mal – exclamo la castaña.

- ¿Nada Mal? Espera… ¿Es un chico? – dijo aun mas interesado el rubio, giro la mirada a donde se encontraba la rubia y diviso a un chico alto, de pelo castaño y alborotado junto a su hermana – Vamos Yaya – la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al lugar.

- ¡Utau! – Llamo su atención de nuevo la castaña mientras agitaba su mano, esta vez la rubia la noto, sonrió y saludo también.

- ¡Yaya! – Con una gran sonrisa - ¡Tadase! – su hermano la tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿De que se trata esto Utau? – exigió el rubio mientras veía al chico ojiverde junto a su hermana.

- Eh… este… Kukai te presento a mi hermano menor, Tadase – dijo un tanto nerviosa la rubia mientras se escudaba con el chico castaño.

- Mucho gusto soy Kukai Souma – extendió su mano el castaño.

- Tadase – decía un tanto molesto el rubio, pero no le dio la mano.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Que gusto! ¡Sabia que te había visto en algún lado, Yo soy Yaya Yuiki! – Se presentaba emocionada la castaña, al rubio le incomodo aquella reacción.

- ¿De que hablas Yaya? – le pregunto dudoso.

- ¿Cómo de que? ¡Es Kukai Souma! – contestaba como si el rubio debiera saberlo, aun así el rostro del rubio no podía denotar mas duda - ¿De la selección nacional? – Repitió la castaña - ¿Futbol? – Agrego – ¡Ay Tadase! ¡Es el nuevo talento futbolístico de la selección nacional de Japón! – cansada de hacer que el rubio adivinara, aquel se sorprendió y giro a verlo, el castaño sonrió amplio.

- ¿Son novios? – pregunto el rubio.

- Aun no, tu hermana no me da el si – contesto riendo el castaño, el rubio suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Y ustedes lo son? – pregunto curiosa la rubia, a lo que la castaña se echo a reír.

- ¿P-po-porque lo dices? – pregunto nervioso el rubio, a lo que la rubia guiño un ojo y señalo las manos de los chicos, el rubio se ruborizo intensamente y soltó la pequeña mano de la castaña.

- No te equivoques Utau, Tadase me estaba contando que le gusta alguien, pero que la chica no lo hace en su vida – contaba la castaña, ahora la que se echo a reír fue la rubia, la castaña no supo de que pero rió también.

- Y… bueno, ¿Desde cuando llevan viéndose? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

- Pues, lo conocí en una gira, estábamos hospedados en el mismo hotel… - contaba la rubia.

- Ahí fue donde me flecho – sonrió el ojiverde.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que románticos! – Exclamo la castaña – ¡No seas tonta Utau ya dale el si! – agrego con aquella emoción. La rubia sonrió, se sonrojo y tomo del brazo al chico.

- Bueno, nosotros los dejamos solos, tenemos cosas aun de que hablar – decía el rubio mientras se llevaba del lugar a la castaña, la cual se despidió afectuosamente de la pareja.

…

…

- ¿Ikuto? - pregunto la pelirosa al abrir los ojos y notar la habitación oscura, miro la puerta y pudo notar un resplandor proveniente de la sala de estar, se sentó, tomo un poco de suero - ¿Ikuto? – lo llamo de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta decidió ir a ver que pasaba, al salir de la habitación pudo ver la televisión encendida, camino un poco mas y pudo ver al peliazul ahí dormido con el felino en sus piernas. Lo miro con ternura y regreso a la habitación por una cobija, lo tapo y se sentó a su lado, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico – Gracias – susurro y cerro los ojos, para nuevamente quedar dormida.

…

…

- ¡Ufff! ¡No puedo creer que hagan películas tan largas! – decía el pelinegro mientras se estiraba saliendo del cine.

- Si no querías verla, te hubieras ido – contesto fría la pelinegra.

- ¿Y dejarte sola? ¡Jamás! – dijo el chico.

- Si, claro… - refuto a sus palabras la pelinegra. El pelinegro se puso serio, se coloco frente a la chica y la miro fijo.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que me quieres? – directo como siempre el pelinegro, la ojiceleste se quedo observando aquellas orbes borgoñas del chico, aquellas que la hipnotizaban cada que la miraba de esa manera, aun así no podía dejarse llevar.

- ¿Quién dice que te quiero? – dijo fría y se abrió paso para seguir caminando, sentía que el corazón se le encogía, pero si no quería ser lastimada, tenia que actuar de esa manera. El pelinegro la alcanzo, tomo su mano mas la chica no se giro a verlo, entonces el chico la abrazo por los hombros, acerco su rostro al de la chica y le hablo al oido.

- Tienes razón, nadie lo ha dicho… pero hay solo dos hombres en esta vida que te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano, y esos somos Ikuto que es como tu hermano y yo, que te amo con el alma – decía el chico, no le daba miedo exponerse, porque sabia que la chica lo valía todo, la ojiceleste se quedo helada, quieta, escuchando cada palabra que aquel le decía, si bien sabia que el pelinegro siempre anduvo detrás de ella nunca se paro a pensar en sus sentimientos – Así que no me puedes negar que también me quieres, que lo gritas en silencio y yo puedo escucharlo, y si ya te lo dije una vez te lo repito… cuanto mas me alejes mas cerca estaré – la pelinegra se encontraba en shock, no podía hablar ni parpadear si quiera, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mas ninguna llego a salir, nunca nadie le había hablado de tal modo que lo sintiera sincero, por primera vez tuvo miedo de dejarse llevar, recordó que aquel pelinegro había desaparecido de su vida ya una vez por muchos años. Tomo uno de los brazos del chico y deshizo el agarre.

- Como puedes decirme esto… como puedes asegurar algo que no sabes – se giro a verlo alejándose unos pasos de él – No puedes… no debes… - las palabras no llegaban a ella – No quiero tenerte cerca… - sabia que se arrepentiría por aquello, pero lo dijo, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería dejar de ver aquel rostro que la hacia enloquecer, quería… mas sus piernas no le respondían, su mente la traicionaba pensando en saltar a sus brazos, sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquella mirada borgoña que la miraba con tristeza por la gravedad de sus palabras, su boca quería gritarle que no era cierto, que era mentira, que lo quería siempre cerca, pero el miedo pudo mas que todo, el orgullo, la frialdad y se quedo ahí parada, en silencio, hasta que pudo articular - ¿Qué esperas? Vete ya… - la voz le salio con dificultad, pero finalmente lo dijo…

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos, las coloco a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – la miro a los ojos, aquellos de color celeste que hacían ver aquella mirada mas fría de lo que normalmente era, estaban nublados por lagrimas retenidas, y supo que a la que amaba estaba sufriendo aun si no lo aparentaba, la chica apenas respondió asintiendo, el pelinegro deposito un beso en sus frías manos y se alejo de ella. Era la segunda vez que lo veía partir, y era la segunda vez que lo sentía perdido. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, sus piernas respondieron y camino a paso apresurado rumbo a su casa, sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras que de sus ojos aquellas lágrimas, que con tanto esfuerzo retuvo, se desbordaban. Llego a su casa, se encerró, quiso tocar el piano para desahogarse pero no pudo, la música se lo recordaba, no le quedo mas que ahogar su llanto en su almohada, pensando en como hubiera sido si hubiera hecho lo contrario a lo que hizo… pero el hubiera no existe… lloro hasta el cansancio, hasta quedar agotada y rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

- Yaya, el tiempo ha pasado volando… y ya es tarde – decía el rubio.

- Si, nos la hemos pasado bien, como siempre – sonrió la castaña.

- Si, y aun no te he dicho lo que quería decirte – contesto decidido el rubio, pensó que no le sacaría mas la vuelta y tendría que decirlo como era.

- ¿Eh? ¿De la chica que te gusta? ¿Me dirás quien es? ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda? – toda una cupido la castaña.

- Pues… si, de eso quería hablarte – dudo un poco – quiero – se corrigió así mismo.

- Dime dime, soy toda oídos – decía la castaña mientras miraba frente a frente a su amigo.

- Anteriormente te dije que me correspondía a mi, hablar con ella… decirle lo que siento – se tornaba nervioso.

- Aja – escuchaba la castaña – haces bien, es la mejor manera – agregaba apoyando al rubio.

- Y es por eso… por esa razón – tomo aire – que tenia que hablar contigo – agrego.

- ¿Conmigo? – la castaña aun no entendía lo que el rubio quería decir.

- Te lo diré de esta manera… - dijo el chico buscando las palabras adecuadas, sentía que su corazón palpitaba acelerado, estaba nervioso – La chica que me gusta, es mi mejor amiga – esto tomo por sorpresa a la castaña, según ella, ella era su mejor amiga, no sabia que el chico tuviera otra amiga mas – la conozco de toda mi vida – la castaña iba atando cabos, pensando en quien podría ser – Es divertida, amable, sencilla, hermosa, enérgica, un poco infantil, alocada, cariñosa – la estaba describiendo a… ¿ella? – Me imagino que debes conocerla, es de estatura baja, delgada, cabello largo y castaño, ojos grandes y castaños también… - el rubio la tomo de las manos – Y su nombre es… Yaya Yuiki – suspiro hondo, después de tantos años de estar enamorado de ella, al fin lo había soltado – Estoy totalmente enamorado de ella, de ti… te amo Yaya… - agrego para finalizar, se quedo viendo a la desconcertada castaña. Nunca se imagino que su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Tadase, estuviera enamorado de ella; nunca pensó en él como algo más que un amigo, pero era cierto que no podía dejar de estar a su lado, era lo que a ella le faltaba, por eso que se complementaban.

- ¿E-es verdad? – La castaña no tenía las cosas claras - ¿En serio en serio? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Nunca jugaría con esto… - contesto el rubio.

- Yo… yo… creo que es tarde, si… - no sabia que responder – Tengo muchas cosas que pensar ¿no? – sonrió nerviosa.

- Yaya… yo… no quiero obligarte a nada – decía el rubio – ni presionarte – agrego.

- No, no te preocupes… es… es solo que… nunca me espere algo así… - contestó la chica.

- ¿Quieres irte ya? – Preguntó el rubio, a lo que la castaña asintió - ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? – la castaña lo pensó un poco pero termino asintiendo también. Tomaron rumbo a la casa de la chica, durante todo el camino hubo un silencio incomodo, pero que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, las calles oscuras y vacías marcaban el eco de sus pasos, como si el mundo se pusiera en su contra, llenando de sonidos vacíos aquellos momentos. Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde vivía.

- Bueno… yo… buenas noches – sonrió la castaña intentando ser la misma de siempre.

- Antes de que te vayas… solo quiero decirte… - hablo el rubio – No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto, como te lo dije antes no te obligare a nada, es solo que… tenia que hacerte saber mis sentimientos… pero si tu no puedes corresponderlos, no hay problema, podemos seguir siendo amigos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado – sonrió calidamente el rubio, aquella sonrisa que calmaba tempestades. La chica asintió y se despidió con la mano, el chico respondió el gesto y la miro entrar, para después irse de ahí.

La castaña entro como si estuviera huyendo de algo, se metió a su habitación y se quedo viéndola desde la puerta, empezó a recordar uno a uno los momentos de amistad que había vivido con el rubio, se sentía confundida, abrumada, ¿en que momento el rubio la empezó a ver como algo mas?, su corazón se acelero y termino por tumbarse en la cama, clavo su mirada en el techo unos segundos y después tapo sus ojos con su brazo, suspiro hondo y recordó como fue que el chico le declaro su amor, nunca antes se le habían declarado, sonrió, "¿Quién diría que vería a Tadase enamorado?" pensó irónica, en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, aquel asunto le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, no la dejaba dormir y no podía pensar con claridad, mas confundida no podía estar.

Por su parte, el rubio al llegar a su casa, se encontró esperando fuera a un pelinegro un tanto desanimado, se saludaron y lo invito a pasar, al parecer ya era tarde pero ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado aun, los de mirada borgoña entraron y empezaron a platicar sus penas.

…

…

La noche se profundizaba, el frío se hacia mas evidente, el ruido del televisor era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, de pronto el chico peliazul, abrió los ojos recordando que tenia que cuidar a la pelirosa, "Me quede dormido" pensó, después se dio cuenta que la pelirosa estaba a su lado, recargada en su hombro, que él se encontraba tapado mas ella no, sonrió de lado, "Tan descuidada como siempre… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara aquí?" pensó, dudo en si llevarla a su habitación o dejarla dormir ahí, pero como podía dejarla ahí, tenia que descansar en una posición cómoda, bajo al minino de sus piernas y se levanto para tomarla en sus brazos, la cargo hasta su habitación y la deposito en su cama, cuando iba a dejarla, una mano de la chica lo alcanzo a tomar del cuello – No te vayas – susurro entre sueños – no me dejes sola – repitió. El peliazul no quería aprovecharse de aquella situación, pero ella se lo estaba pidiendo, dormida… pero a final de cuentas se lo pidió.

- Shh, tranquila, no me iré – le susurro al oído, mientras la acobijaba, se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared, quedando aun lado de la chica, la cual se acurruco a él - ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? – pregunto en voz baja el peliazul – Me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos… pero que estés conciente de ello – decía mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera rosada de la chica, el minino llego a la habitación y se enrosco a un lado de ellos, el chico miro el reloj de su celular y se sorprendió al ver la hora, no pensó que fuera tan tarde, mando un mensaje a su hermano menor para avisar que no llegaría a dormir, que no se preocuparan y dejo su celular sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Pasaron los minutos y el peliazul aun no podía dormir, en cambio la pelirosa estaba profundamente dormida. Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron hasta que el peliazul pudo quedar dormido.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaann~!

¡Oh por dios! Ikuto y Amu durmiendo juntos :O! ¡Tadase al fin se declaro! (Ya todos lo veían venir xD espero les haya gustado la manera en la que lo hizo :D) ¡Utau sale con Kukai~! ¡Yuriko y Daisuke… awww!

¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¡Ni yo lo se! Pero esperémoslo :D

Ya se que no puse mucho Amuto, pero es que Amu esta enfermita pues xD tenia que dejarla descansar :D en cambio… hubo mucho de lo otro xD… ammm no puse lo de Akako, pero ahora si, en el próximo capi espero ponerlo xD

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *w*

Y muchas más gracias por sus hermosos, motivadores e importantes reviews a:

Iza-chan ~ Que weno que te gusto! Y muahahahaha me robare todas tus ideas °w° jaja nah ntc :3 *3*

Marii ~ *-* yo también te amo~! xD Siii sopa de papas :D! esta bien wena y es sencillísima de hacer por eso lo puse a prepararla :D ya ves que no sabe cocinar xD

Sabii-chan ~ Esta vez me atrase un poquito nomás, unas horillas, es que me mantuve ocupada todo el día y apenas me quedo la noche para escribir el capi xD Espero te guste este nuevo capi :3

Angelzk ~ Gracias gracias! Espero este capitulo tmb te guste n.n!

Milka2291 ~ Yo adoro tus reviews *-* gracias por dejarlos! a ver que te parece este capi :D

Milee Ayleen ~ Milee Chan! Años sin verte °~° ¿verdad que esa pareja es genial? *-* a mi tmb me gusta xD y aquí la conti :D! casi no puse Amuto, pero es que tenia que dejar claras aquellas cosas xD

LuNaR19 ~ No dudes en pedir ayuda con la traducción :D si te atoras en algo ya sabes que cuentas conmigo n-n he intentado leer tus fics pero últimamente he estado ocupada así que no he podido, no paso del resumen xD, y gracias gracias me halaga que te guste mi fic y la manera en la que escribo *3*

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Me gusta Yusuke *O*, yo tmb quiero a Ikuto de enfermero *~* Espero este capi te guste :D

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Gracias! A ti por tu review :3 A mi me encanta que te encante :D! *3*

Qiutyvampire ~ Es el sueño de todas (creo xD)! Aquí la conti :3

Harini Chan ~ Soy feliz porque me perdonaste *-* Gracias, maravillosa tu por leer todo lo que escribo y encima dejarme un review *w* Espero te guste este capi *3*

lorethoo 3 ~ Siempre responderé °w°! me halaga que admires mi fic (tan largo xD) ya veras, un día les daré puro amuto :D

LIRIO-CHAN ~ xD! No no no Yuriko déjate querer! Jaja meee soy yo la que escribe vdd? xD weno espero que este capi te guste :D te toco un galán lanzado xD

Yuuko Shiroi ~ Aquí el otro capi, espero te guste :D!

crazy-mile ~ :D! que weno que te gusto, espero este tmb lo haga *3*

SaKuRaKo-CHAN ~ Conti: Lista! Acercamiento Amu-Ikuto: Listo! Gracias: Listas! :D Espero te guste este capi :3

LuNaShinRa ~ Y se quedooooo! xD la sangre te la debo xD Espero te guste la conti :D

mayu-chan ~ tmb te amo *w*! tus reviews son geniales! *~* espero te guste :D

marjugagu ~ Actualizado! :D Que weno que te guste *-*

barbara ~ *O* Aquí la conti, espero la disfrutes :D

Jannanyan ~ Aquí la conti :D! Yo me enamoro de tus reviews *w* Espero te guste este capi :3

Kit216 ~ Jajaja le fue pésimo con la resaca pero conozco gente que se pone peor xD! Y la sopa de papa existe! Es bien wena xD ¿te paso la receta? ;D Gracias por tu review :3!

Y weno sus reviews me alegran el día *-* siempre me sacan una sonrisa :D Espero les guste este capi (aunque no haya casi Amuto ;w;), Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo °~°

Bye :3!


	34. Capitulo 34: El pasado

**Capitulo 34: El Pasado**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

El sol se hacia presente en la mañana de Tokio, colándose por entre las ventanas y despertando o incomodando a quienes dormían.

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, sus parpados pesaban más de lo normal, tal vez era la hinchazón por haber llorado hasta quedar dormida, clavo su mirada en el techo y tapo su rostro con una de sus manos tras notar un pequeño rayo de sol. "No tengo ánimos para nada…" pensó mientras veía la palma de su mano, sin embargo decidió levantarse "Aun así, tengo que terminar esa maestría… mi sueldo depende de ello" intento incentivarse a ella misma, sentía su cuerpo pesado, adormilado, se metió a la ducha para terminar de despertar.

…

…

"Ya amaneció…" pensó la chica acostada en su cama, mas no había conseguido dormir, no quería levantarse de su calido refugio, no quería ver a su rubio amigo, ¿Amigo? ¿Podía seguir llamándolo así? Suspiro con desgana, no podía estar mas indecisa y confundida, aun se preguntaba ¡¿Por qué? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? En su cabeza revoloteaban las palabras que el rubio le dedico "Totalmente enamorado" "Te amo" Tomo la almohada y tapo su rostro "Tadase Tadase Tadase Tadase" repitió mentalmente cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, como queriendo despertar de un mal sueño. Nunca antes la habían puesto en un dilema como este, no es que no se interesara en los chicos, si no que no había conocido al indicado, no sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien que no fueran sus amigos… amigos… en realidad, no tenia muchos amigos… y empezó a hacer memoria, ¿Qué amigos? Los únicos eran como sus hermanos, Ikuto, Utau, Yuriko, Daisuke, Últimamente Amu y… Tadase… Tadase de nuevo, de pronto un recuerdo de su "infancia" le vino a la mente "No te preocupes Yaya, yo estaré siempre contigo, yo te protegeré" esa vez lloraba, no recordó el motivo, pero recordó aquella mirada cariñosa y aquella sonrisa que desde entonces calmaba tempestades ¿Seria desde entonces? Se pregunto de nuevo, resoplo el cabello que caía sobre su frente y pensó en no darle mas vueltas al asunto, haría como si no hubiera pasado nada, después tendría tiempo para pensar, se levanto de un salto y se estiro mientras bostezaba, "Actúa normal, como siempre" se animo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

…

…

Aquella chica que yacía dormida, ni por enterada que la mañana había llegado, se removió de un lado a otro hasta que topo con algo, estiro su mano para "saber" de que se trataba, pudo sentir una consistencia sólida, que no era blanda, por lo que una almohada no era, siguió palpando aquella estructura hacia arriba, poco a poco su conciencia regresaba a ella, mas la pereza la envolvía, su mano toco una textura sedosa, suave, era ¿pelo? ¿Cabello? "Yoru tiene el pelo corto" pensó la chica, cada vez se sentía mas intrigada, bajo su mano un poco y pudo sentir… ¿Piel?... ¡Piel!, Abrió sus ojos de inmediato, y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente cuando vio a aquel chico acostado junto a ella, su rostro sereno mientras dormía la hipnotizo, acaricio un poco su mejilla y finalmente quito su mano del rostro del peliazul, se llevo una mano al pecho, mientras que con la otra se tapaba la boca "¿Qué hice?" se pregunto sorprendida, rápidamente miro hacia abajo, suspiro de alivio "Aun tengo la ropa puesta, al menos…" Lo miro preocupada, y pudo notar que el chico también tenia su ropa puesta, volvió a suspirar, "Dios dios dios, ¡Amu! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?" se preguntaba a si misma mientras que no sabia como salir de aquella situación, no tenia ojos para mirar al chico, se moría de la vergüenza, ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Actuar como si no pasara nada? ¿Darle los buenos días al chico? ¿Levantarse y preparar el desayuno? ¡Por dios! ¡Era un hombre en su cama! Pidió perdón a sus padres mentalmente "Finalmente no he hecho nada malo… ¿Pero que digo? ¡Dormí con un hombre!" y lo miro de nuevo, sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, empezó a sentirse ansiosa, nerviosa, pero lo que menos quería era que el chico despertara ¿Qué le iba a decir? De pronto, el chico empezó a moverse, la pelirosa sintió hacerse más pequeña, o al menos eso quería, desaparecer en el momento que él despertara, el peliazul estiro su brazo y una de sus manos, sin querer, quedo sobre el pecho de la chica, la cual se ruborizo al instante y actuó por instinto.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo! – grito mientras tiraba de la cama al peliazul, se cubrió con la cobija y no quiso salir, tal cual tortuga refugiada en su caparazón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Despertó el peliazul, el golpe fue duro - ¡¿Qué te pasa? – se exalto un poco, quedando sentado en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! – decía debajo de las cobijas la chica.

- ¿De que hablas? – el peliazul le hablaba al bulto.

- ¡¿Cómo que de que? Me me me me… ¡Noooooooooooooooo! – la chica no podía siquiera pronunciarlo.

- ¿Te que? – el chico ya no entendía nada.

- ¡Nada, pervertido! – contesto exaltada la chica.

- No entiendo porque lo dices – decía el peliazul intentando sacar a la chica de su escondite.

- ¿Qué parte de "eres un pervertido" no entiendes? – contestó la chica mientras no se dejaba sacar de su escondite.

- Oye, si lo dices porque dormí aquí… TÚ no me dejaste irme – contesto el peliazul.

- ¿YO? ¡Divagas! – decía la pelirosa.

- Te aferraste a mí, y me pediste que no me fuera – contaba el peliazul mientras revolvía las cobijas.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentiraaa! – Refutaba la pelirosa – Además de eso hiciste otra cosa, ¡lo acabas de hacer! – Agregó la chica – Pervertido pervertido pervertido – repitió.

- ¡Argh! No he hecho más que cuidar de ti – contesto el peliazul, para dejar de remover las cobijas y dejar a la chica en paz.

- ¡No es cierto! – la chica busco un hueco y miro al chico por ahí, sus ojos ambarinos era lo único que se asomaba de las cobijas – Me… me… ¡Me tocaste! – lo poco de su piel que se alcanzaba a ver se notaba colorada. El peliazul al ver aquel bulto con ojos se echo a reír. – ¡Y encima te ríes! ¡No lo puedo creer! – avergonzada, molesta, exaltada.

- No, no me río de eso… oye, pero yo no recuerdo nada, y si lo hice fue sin querer, te lo juro – se disculpaba el peliazul, aquella mirada furiosa y dorada lo vio fijamente – ¿Así me pagas que haya cuidado de ti? – agrego el peliazul, claro, tenia que haber chantaje.

- Mmph, ¿tengo que pagarte? – reprocho la pelirosa con aquella mirada expresiva.

- Es un decir… - contesto el chico – De verdad, no lo recuerdo – hizo una pausa – Perdón – agrego sincero. El entrecejo de la chica dejo de fruncirse. – Ya es tarde, ¿no iras a la escuela? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto confundida, el chico vio la hora y respondió

- Las 7 – tranquilo, se levanto del suelo.

- ¡Es tardísimo! – se levanto enseguida y dejo las cobijas tiradas para meterse al baño.

- Al menos ya te sientes bien – dijo el peliazul para verla salir de la habitación, recogió las cobijas y las puso sobre la cama – Eres todo un caso – sonrió de lado.

- Amu, me voy – decía mientras pasaba por la puerta del baño, la chica se asomo por la puerta – Tomate el suero, y si te duele la cabeza, las pastillas están en la mesa de la cocina – agrego el peliazul.

- Si, ya no me duele la cabeza – contestó, el chico llego a la puerta – Ikuto… - lo llamo la pelirosa, volteó a verla y – Gracias – sonrió en contestación y salio del departamento, la chica siguió en lo suyo.

El peliazul al salir se topo con su pelinegra amiga.

- ¡¿Ikuto? – Dijo sorprendida aquella que iba saliendo rumbo a la escuela. El peliazul la miro con complicidad, hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.

- Te cuento mas tarde, voy a mi casa a cambiarme, será mejor que la esperes… esta en la ducha – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras, la ojiceleste no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que su mente empezó a trazar por aquellas palabras, y simplemente vio como su amigo se marchaba así de tranquilo. De inmediato entro al departamento de la pelirosa.

- ¿Amu? – pregunto al entrar.

- Estoy en la ducha – Escucho desde el baño, "Dios mío, ¿será cierto?" se pregunto sorprendida. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelirosa salio del baño ya cambiada, secando su cabello.

- ¿Yuriko? – No la vio al salir, pero estaba segura que fue ella quien la llamo, pudo escuchar ruido en la cocina y se dirigió ahí – Sabia que eras tú – sonrió la pelirosa al encontrarla.

- Si, decidí que como ya íbamos tarde, al menos podíamos desayunar, me tome la libertad de usar tu cocina – decía la pelinegra mientras servia el desayuno. Se sentaron a comer y…

- ¿Cómo sabias que iba tarde? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Pues… vi salir a Ikuto… - contesto la pelinegra, la de mirada ambarina se atraganto con la comida y empezó a toser, el color carmín era una tonalidad ya familiar en su piel al hablar de este chico.

- ¿I-I-Ikuto? – pregunto nerviosa al recobrarse de aquel ahogo, ¿Qué le iba a decir a la chica? ¿Qué pasaron la noche juntos? Por más desviado que eso se escuche, era la verdad, pero podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada. La pelinegra asintió, pero aquella mirada expectante exigía una explicación, la pelirosa intento no tocar el tema y seguir desayunando.

- Amu no me digas que tu… - dijo finalmente la pelinegra.

- ¡No! ¡No! No malinterpretes las cosas – definitivamente tenia que explicarlo – Es que… ayer… Salí de la escuela y… pues… sinceramente me sentía tan mal que olvide esperarlas – Explicaba desde el principio – Ikuto apareció extrañamente por ahí y dijo que me acompañaría a casa – Hacia memoria la pelirosa – Después… Después, ¡apareció Akako! – dijo un tanto molesta.

- ¿Akako? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra por el tono que había usado la chica.

- Si, es una mujer peliroja, insoportable de verdad – explicaba.

- Si, lo se, ya se quien es… - contestaba la ojiceleste, la pelirosa se desconcertó un poco al saber que ya la conocía – Ah, y apareció esta mujer ¿y que mas? – retomo el tema la pelinegra.

- Ah… pues… como no me cae nada bien empecé a caminar rápido, quería perderla de vista después de que me ofendió… deje a Ikuto atrás y a los minutos me alcanzo, pero iba tan molesta… - contaba la chica.

- Espera, ¿Se atrevió a ofenderte? – Preguntó la ojiceleste, la pelirosa asintió – Dios… hasta donde puede llegar, de seguro porque te vio con Ikuto… - con aquel comentario la ojiambar se sentía mas desconcertada ¿Quién era esa Akako? – Bueno, ibas molesta ¿y? – retomo el tema de nuevo la pelinegra.

- Eh… - se desconcentraba con las interrupciones de su amiga – Pues no se que me paso, yo iba caminando rápido… Ikuto me alcanzo… después, me empecé a sentir pésimo… ¡horrible! No podía respirar y sentía que no me podía sostener de pie – contaba la pelirosa. La pelinegra solo la observaba, se preocupo un poco al escuchar esto, pero dejo que la chica terminara la historia, estaba impaciente – Nos sentamos en una banca y de verdad, ¡me sentía aguada! Ikuto se ofreció a llevarme, faltaban como dos cuadras para llegar y me trajo encima, subimos a mi departamento y yo no mejoraba, lo escuche hablar por teléfono y salio, después regreso pero yo… yo estaba en la ducha, si – hacia memoria – me llamo varias veces hasta que… entro y me llevo a mi habitación, creo que lo preocupe de mas – sonrió un poco.

- Espera, ¿Te saco de la ducha? – pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra.

- No seas mal pensada, ¡tenia la ropa puesta! – Contesto la pelirosa – Aunque después si me la quite… - pensó un poco y se ruborizo.

- ¡Amu! – exclamo la ojiceleste.

- Noooooo, me quite la ropa húmeda y me puse la ropa seca, después recuerdo descansar y descansar, hasta que hoy amanecí… y… ¡Ikuto estaba ahí! Me asuste de verdad, pero lo juro lo juro yo no hice nada malo – terminaba de contar lo ocurrido.

- Dios, yo me sorprendí mucho al ver salir a Ikuto de tu departamento – decía la pelinegra.

- ¡Yo también me sorprendí al despertarme y verlo ahí! – Decía abrumada la pelirosa – Aunque lo único que hizo fue cuidarme… - sonrió sin darse cuenta. La pelinegra sonrió al ver aquella mirada de su amiga.

- Mmmmhh…. Creeré en tus palabras, y hare como si nada malo hubiera pasado – dijo sarcástica.

- ¡Yuriko! ¡Nada malo paso! – se ruborizo la pelirosa.

- Ese color rojo en tu rostro lo dice todo – seguía "molestando".

- Ya, ya, ya… ¡Vamos que es tardísimo! – decía la pelirosa mientras la sacaba del lugar, salieron a prisa con rumbo a la dichosa universidad. Al llegar a su destino pudieron divisar a la castaña.

- ¡Yaya! – Saludo la pelirosa, extrañamente ese día se sentía muy enérgica, feliz. La castaña volteo al ser llamada y sonrió saludando al par que venia detrás de ella. La pelinegra y la pelirosa la alcanzaron.

- ¿Y como te fue ayer? – pregunto la ojiceleste al recordar que se habían separado.

- Nooooooooooo ¡ni me lo recuerdes! – decía la castaña intentando ser "normal", las otras dos se desconcertaron por aquella respuesta.

- Aunque a Amu se le ve feliz, parece que no fue un buen día ayer ¿no? – sonrió desganada la pelinegra.

- ¿Pues que les paso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo la pelirosa y la castaña, rieron por aquella coincidencia.

- Ya habrá tiempo para platicar, de momento… ¡corran a sus clases! - contesto la pelinegra mientras miraba su reloj y se echaba a correr, las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

…

…

- Esta usted muy distraída señorita Yuiki – Se acerco el profesor de cerámica.

- ¿Eh? – Salio de sus pensamientos – Para nada – sonrió como si nada pasara - ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto curiosa.

- Pues, es mas que obvio… - sonrió el gentil hombre – Eso, debería tener forma de tazón – señalo aquella masilla sin forma que giraba en el banco, la castaña miro aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada.

- Disculpe Ishikagua-sensei – agacho la cabeza – Prometo poner mas atención – levanto su cabeza, y coloco sus manos sobre la masilla nuevamente.

- No se preocupe señorita Yuiki, debe ser algo muy importante como para que la mejor alumna de mi clase este distraída – sonrió el viejo, la castaña giro su rostro para poder verlo.

- Gracias por el cumplido sensei, lo que pasa que hay algo que me trae loca, confundida, no había notado por tanto tiempo que… algo pasaba… - se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, aun así el viejo y gentil sensei la escuchaba – Disculpe, no debo agobiarlo con mis problemas – sonrió la chica.

- No se preocupe señorita Yuiki – la disculpaba el sensei – Cuando uno le da vueltas a un asunto que le trae confusión es porque una parte de usted quisiera aceptarlo – aconsejó – si yo le digo que aquel tazón – señalo el estante donde se encontraban todos los trabajos de cerámica – es mas oscuro que los demás… usted empezara a notarlo – sonrió el sensei – Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo Yuiki-Kun – mientras se alejaba para revisar a los demás alumnos. La chica agradeció aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, giro a ver el dichoso tazón y tras verlo unos momentos "Vaya, de verdad es mas oscuro que los demás… nunca lo había notado" pensó… "Ya veo, gracias Ishikagua sensei" sonrió mientras se dispuso a trabajar.

…

...

La chica de mirada ambarina se encontraba mas por las nubes que dentro del aula, la profesora de introducción al color, le llamo la atención varias veces, mas aquella seguía mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

_No se la razón, pero me he estado distrayendo bastante, que vergüenza con la profesora… aun así me apetece mas mirar por la ventana que poner atención a la clase, esto ya lo se… *La pelirosa giro su mirada al notar una cabellera rojiza caminar frente a los edificios* Esa no es… *La miro fijo, poniendo extrema atención* es… ¡Akako! *Se molesto enseguida* Esa mujer… no me cae nada bien, ¿Qué se cree?... *Miro nuevamente hacia fuera, y vio a aquella mujer merodear los rumbos de los edificios de música* De seguro lo esta buscando… *No podía seguir viéndola, le incomodaba, intento poner atención a la clase, pero el saber que aquella chica estuviera ahí la hacia querer voltear, hasta que finalmente volteo… pudo divisar al peliazul* ¿Ikuto? No lo puedo creer… se están besando… *La pelirosa se quedo helada, por mas que quería apartar la mirada no podía, finalmente se levanto de su lugar y pedio permiso para ir al baño, tenia que salir de ahí*_

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto molesto el peliazul mientras apartaba a la peliroja.

- Vamos, yo se que lo deseabas – decía cínica la de mirada rojiza.

- Para nada… ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez? – directo y frío hablo.

- Si quisieras que te dejara en paz, no habrías venido a mi llamado – contesto la peliroja

- Si vine no es porque quisiera verte… vine a decirte que me dejes en paz, no quiero tener ningún trato contigo – contesto el chico.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto? Yo lo único que quiero es que volvamos a ser como antes – hacia un falso puchero.

- No estoy molesto, simplemente no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo… así que por favor, no te me acerques – le dedico una mirada fría y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su salón. La peliroja se quedo ahí viendo como se iba, sonrió ladina y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano.

Por otro lado se podía notar a una nerviosa ojiambar encerrada en el baño de mujeres, el corazón le palpitaba a mil y sentía un malestar general, sentía el pecho oprimido, un nudo en la garganta, sintió sus ojos temblar y aquella imagen le volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza, "Ya lo sabia… no se porque me pongo así… Ikuto… es el peor hombre que he conocido… solo juega con las mujeres" pensó molesta, dudó un poco de su afirmación, pero no había mas explicación a aquel comportamiento del chico, algo así como estira y afloja y a ver cual le funciona, tomo aire mas de dos veces y se decidió "No vale la pena", se tranquilizo un poco, mas aquel sentimiento seguía encerrado en lo profundo de su pecho, regreso al aula y quería poner toda la atención del mundo, olvidarse de todo aquello.

- Daisuke me tienes que ayudar – Suplico a su hermano.

- No lo hare… - se negó el pelinegro.

- Hermanito, de verdad yo lo quiero… yo se que cometí mis errores en el pasado, pero he aprendido la lección – Suplico nuevamente, pero su hermano que la conocía contesto.

- No lo hare, yo no te creo esas mentiras, ya te conozco Akako… yo también cometí un error en el pasado, y fue creer en ti, escucharte… y ¿sabes algo hermana? Yo también aprendí la lección, no lo volveré a hacer – hablaba con razón el pelinegro.

- Eres mi único hermano, al que más quiero ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible conmigo? – dramatizaba la peliroja, el pelinegro rió divertido.

- Con tus teatros a otra parte… Yo se que eres mi hermana, y que estas aquí no por que me quieres… si no porque te interesa, no te aproveches de la buena fe de mis padres que te enviaron aquí confiando en ti y en tu "sano" juicio… esa tontería de que vienes conmigo para apoyarme no me la creo – hablaba el pelinegro – No te rechacé en ese entonces porque mis padres se veían esperanzados, de que al fin su hija había recapacitado, pero ahora que estamos aquí… confirmo que no es cierto – estaba arto de lidiar con los asuntos de su hermana – Si lo que quieres es vivir bien, te abriré una cuenta en el banco, te dejo el departamento que estoy rentando, te depositare mes con mes algo con lo que puedas vivir, tendrás que conseguir un trabajo para tus gastos extras pero aléjate de mis amigos, y si es posible de mi, solo llámame si es necesario – al fin lo dejo salir, ahora que podía hacerlo se desharía de su hermana, la peliroja sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano, nunca se había revelado contra ella, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho antes, se quedo sin habla, no pudo decir mas, indignada salio del lugar y se marchó.

…

…

El horario de clases finalmente había terminado, tocaba reunión del club de piano, la primera en llegar al aula fue la pelirosa, acomodo sus cosas en su lugar y se sentó, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas.

- ¡Amu-Chi! – la saludo desde la puerta la castaña.

- Yaya – sonrió mientras la saludaba, la castaña coloco sus cosas a la izquierda de la pelirosa - ¿Te sentaras ahí? – pregunto curiosa la de mirada ambarina, pues no era el lugar habitual de la castaña.

- Eh… si – sonrió amplio - ¿Por qué? – pregunto con duda.

- Es que normalmente te sientas de aquel lado – señalo el asiento la castaña, 2 asientos a la derecha de ella – Y Tadase queda justo en el medio de las dos – agrego la pelirosa.

- Je je – rió nerviosa la castaña – Hoy me apetece sentarme aquí – rasco su cabeza – Ayer me paso algo… y esa es la razón – decía.

- ¿Qué te paso Yaya? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Este… pues… - miro hacia la puerta a ver si no venia nadie. Pero justo en ese momento, entro el rubio.

- Buen día – sonrió saludando a las chicas con una sonrisa, la castaña lo vio atentamente y se ruborizo.

- Buen día – contesto la pelirosa, la castaña se sentó en su nuevo lugar sin decir palabra. El rubio tomo el asiento que siempre usaba y al sentarse suspiro hondo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Tadase? – le pregunto curiosa la pelirosa, mientras que la castaña hacia lo menos para llamar su atención.

- No, no te preocupes – sonrió el rubio. La pelirosa se encogió de hombros, pero definitivamente aquella atmosfera que se sentía no era para nada la misma de siempre. La cuarta en llegar fue la pelinegra, se le notaba desganada, no sabia que tema tocar.

- Este… ¿Qué quieren ver hoy? – pregunto la ojiceleste. La pelirosa y la castaña se voltearon a ver, no era normal que Yuriko llegara sin un tema preparado, aun así todos estaban pensando en uno mas nadie respondía aun, antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, abrieron la puerta y dos chicos entraron.

- Este es el club de piano – afirmo el de mirada zafiro, todos se giraron para ver de que se trataba con excepción de la ojiceleste que quedaba de frente.

- Ah, muchas gracias Ikuto – agradeció el pelinegro, el peliazul se quedo recargado en la pared y miro a la pelirosa, la cual al verlo frunció el ceño enseguida y evito su mirada girándose rápidamente, esta acción causo confusión en el chico. La pelinegra quedo asombrada, había pensado que después de lo ocurrido no volvería a ver al chico que le profeso su amor, después de verlo ahí pensó que tal vez seria como siempre y él seguiría buscándola, de cierta manera se sintió aliviada y puso atención a los chicos – He venido ya que la profesora Harumo, me lo ha pedido, que si podía estar en la sesión de hoy en su lugar, pues no podría asistir – explico el pelinegro, tomo asiento y se quedo ahí, no mostró mucho interés, no le dedico ni una mirada a la pelinegra y la atmosfera que se respiraba en aquel lugar era sofocante, vieran por donde la vieran; a mitad de la sesión la pelinegra decidió cancelar.

- Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy… - decía mientras juntaba sus cosas, la castaña y la pelirosa a pesar de su incomodidad se preocuparon por su amiga. El pelinegro se levanto de su lugar.

- Que tengan un buen dia – sonrio y salio del aula.

- Ya te alcanzo – le dijo el peliazul mientras se dirigia al lugar de la pelirosa, el rubio sin mas que decir comprendiendo en la situación en la que estaba se despidio amablemente de las chicas y se retiro. El de mirada zafiro se acerco finalmente a la pelirosa, la cual no le dirigio palabra alguna, se levanto de su lugar y salio con sus otras dos amigas, el peliazul se quedo pasmado ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? No podía haber sido por lo de esta mañana ¿o si?

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

- ¡Si! ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la castaña.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me lo dicen a mí? – aun mas confundida la pelirosa.

- Pues, si – contesto la pelinegra, la castaña asintió.

- No se a que se refieren – contesto la pelirosa – Aunque si se refieren a que la sesión haya acabado media hora antes… o a que Yaya no uso el asiento de siempre… tienen razón ¡¿Qué fue eso? – agrego la pelirosa.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ignoraste a Ikuto! – decía la pelinegra intentando desviar la atención hacia ella.

- ¿Tenia que ponerle atención? – pregunto irónica la pelirosa.

- Amu, después de lo de esta mañana… yo pensé que… - decía la pelinegra.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – no dejo hablar a la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Qué paso esta mañana? ¿Por qué termino media hora antes la sesión? – Despistada, distraída, pero también quería enterarse de las cosas.

- ¡Tu ni digas nada! ¡Evitaste claramente a Tadase! – contestaron la pelinegra y la pelirosa al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre las tres y guardaron silencio, tras algunos minutos de caminar en silencio juntas, la pelirosa se empezó a reír, la castaña se contagio y finalmente contagiaron a la pelinegra.

- No entiendo que nos pasa – Decía aun entre risas la pelirosa - ¿Somos amigas no? – agrego.

- Claro que si Amu-chi – contesto animada la castaña.

- Pues si algo nos pasa… ¿no deberíamos de confiar entre nosotras? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Pero precisamente tu lo tenias que decir… que te sacamos las cosas o ebria o cuando no hay de otra que una buena explicación – contesto la pelinegra.

- Mira quien lo dice, la señorita "Me lo guardo todo para mi por que desconfío de las personas" – refuto la pelirosa, la castaña se encontraba extrañamente divertida con aquella "pelea".

- ¡Amu! – reprocho la pelinegra.

- Lo siento Yuriko… es que… somos amigas, y puedes confiar en nosotras, jamás te haríamos daño – sonrió sincera la pelirosa, la castaña asintió apoyando a la chica. La pelinegra se conmovió ante aquella, era verdad eran amigas y sobre todo conocía a la castaña de hace mucho tiempo, y con lo que llevaba de conocer a la pelirosa…

- Pues lo mismo para ustedes, pueden confiar en mi – contesto la ojiceleste.

Las chicas siguieron caminando rumbo al edificio donde vivían, mientras que la castaña se aventuraba a contar lo que le había pasado el día anterior.

…

…

- Pensé que te tardarías mas con tu querida Amu – dijo el pelinegro.

- Pensé que te acercarías a Yuriko, no creí que te portarías como te portaste, nunca me imagine verte así de serio teniendo a Yuriko en frente – reviró el peliazul.

- ¡Hey! Yo soy serio – sonrió amplio – Si claro… la cosa es que, siento que la presiono demasiado, por eso le daré su espacio – dramatizaba el pelinegro gesticulando, aunque era verdad lo que decía.

- ¿Por lo que paso ayer? – el peliazul ya estaba al tanto de todo.

- Seh, por eso, aun así yo se que me quiere – guiño un ojo el pelinegro.

- No pierdes la confianza ante nada ¿no? – pregunto divertido el peliazul.

- ¿Tu si? – contesto el de mirada borgoña.

- No lo se… ahora me ignoraron sin saber porque… - pensaba en algún posible motivo.

- ¡Uh! ¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi perdió su encanto! – bromeaba el pelinegro.

- De verdad me tiene intrigado el porque – volvió a decir serio.

- Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo, pregúntale o a Yuriko, sirve que le hablas de mi – sonrió el pelinegro.

- Después investigare, ¿y que era ese favor que me querías pedir? – recordó el peliazul.

- Ah pues, ¿Me dejaras quedarme a vivir en tu casa? – pedía el pelinegro mientras ponía mirada de borrego a medio morir, el peliazul rió.

- Claro, ¿Qué paso con tu casa? – pregunto curioso.

- Ah, pues se la dejare a Akako… hoy hable con ella y… - Los chicos empezaron a platicar (N/A: A que los hombres también chismean :D! no nada mas nosotras! xD).

…

...

Las chicas llegaban al departamento de la pelirosa (N/A: Ya es el punto de reunión oficial xD) mientras la castaña terminaba de contar lo que había pasado.

- ¿De verdad eso te dijo? – Preguntaba la pelirosa – Aw, que bonito – agregaba.

- Vaya, hasta que Tadase se decidió a declarársele a Yaya – decía la pelinegra.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Tu lo sabias? – preguntaba la castaña.

- Yaya, todos lo sabíamos, Tadase es tan obvio… Pero claro, la única despistada no se daba cuenta – reía la pelinegra.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también lo sabía… bueno pero no sabia que la persona que le gustaba era Yaya – contaba la pelirosa.

- Moooo, siempre soy la única en enterarse – decía la castaña mientras hacia pucheros.

- ¿Y que le vas a decir? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Eh… Pues… No lo se, nunca había pensado en Tadase como algo mas que mi amigo – se ruborizo – Hoy que lo vi me pareció atractivo, ¡nunca me había parecido atractivo! – la pelirosa y la pelinegra se echaron a reír.

- ¿Pues como lo veías Yaya? – pregunto entre risas la pelirosa.

- ¡Como un cachorrito! – contesto la pelinegra mientras se reían a carcajadas.

- ¡Pues no se! ¡Nunca me había fijado en el de esa manera! – Contestaba la castaña mientras rascaba su cabeza – Pero ya ¿no? Ya se rieron bastante de mi, ahora le toca a Yuriko~ - agrego, pararon las carcajadas y mientras la pelinegra se decidía a hablar, las otras la miraban expectantes.

- Mejor que cuente Amu primero – dijo la pelinegra, después de reírse por ello…

- Esta bien, pero les advierto es una historia larga… - decía la pelirosa – Aunque Yuriko ya la sabe – y la ojiambar empezó a contar toda la historia desde el principio.

- ¡No lo puedo creer Amu-chi! ¡Dormiste con Ikuto! Te lincharían sus fans si te enteraras – reía la castaña, la pelirosa se ruborizo.

- ¡Pero no paso nada malo! ¡Solo dormimos y fue sin querer! – le apenaba muchísimo que se supiera todo aquello.

- Eso dices – burlona la pelinegra. La pelirosa intento seguir la historia, pero recordó lo que había visto en la mañana.

- ¿Y te gusta Ikuto Amu-chi? – pregunto la castaña curiosa.

- ¡No! – contesto al instante y molesta la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? Con todo ese sonrojo yo podría jurar que si – decía la pelinegra mientras la castaña asentía.

- No no no no – repetía la pelirosa mientras negaba con la cabeza – No podría gustarme una persona como él – agrego, las chicas la miraron curiosas.

- ¿Cómo él? – Preguntó la castaña - ¿Qué quieres decir? Ikuto es bueno Amu – agrego, mientras que la pelinegra ponía atención a lo que diría.

- Pues… para mi es un Patan, solo juega con las mujeres… - contesto la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Ikuto? – pregunto dudosa la castaña.

- Claro, tu cuñado~ - se burlo un poco la pelinegra, tenia que quitar aquella tensión de la pelirosa. La castaña se ruborizo al instante y le saco una sonrisa a la de mirada ambarina – Bueno, ¿Cuál es la razón para que digas eso? – agrego la pelinegra, la pelirosa bajo la mirada.

- Hoy… lo vi besando a Akako… - lo dejo salir.

- ¡¿Qué? – La castaña se exalto – Esa mujer… - estaba enfurecida.

- No lo puedo creer… - la pelinegra no sabia que decir - ¿Estas segura? – Agrego, la pelirosa asintió – ¿No fue al revés? Akako lo beso a él… ¿no? – pregunto nuevamente, la pelirosa se quedo pensando.

- La verdad que cuando los vi besándose… me fui de ahí – contesto.

- ¡Yo estoy segura que fue ella quien lo beso! – decía molesta la castaña, la pelirosa se sentía confundida, quería saber quien era la tal Akako en realidad.

- ¿Por qué están tan seguras? ¿Quién es Akako? O… ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto finalmente.

- Amu, Akako es una fichita – decía la castaña enojada.

- Tranquila Yaya, yo le cuento – decía la pelinegra, pues para hablar de aquella se necesitaba tener la sangre fría, si lo hacías con la sangre hirviendo te salía lumbre por la boca (N/A: ustedes saben xD hay que moderar el vocabulario xDD) – Akako… es… ¿Cómo lo digo? – buscaba las palabras la pelinegra.

- Trepadora, arrastrada, interesada, zo… - decía la castaña.

- Interesada, gracias Yaya – paro a la castaña – Todo lo demás también, pero ella se fijo en Ikuto el día que se entero que recibió la herencia de sus padres, digo, ellos no tenían mucho dinero pero era lo suficiente para mantener a sus hermanos bien con comida, casa, vestimenta, etc – contaba la pelinegra – Daisuke era, o es, el mejor amigo de Ikuto, sabíamos que tenia una hermana mayor y la conocíamos de verla en su casa pero nunca la tratamos, hasta que ella empezó a acercarse, en ese entonces Ikuto andaba con una niña que no lo dejaba de sol a sombra, se ponía celosa hasta de mi y cuando apareció Akako… uff… se volvió paranoica pero con cierta razón, Akako se acerco a base de mentiras y engaños, me incluyo porque ni siquiera su propia familia sabia en que andaba esta mujer, a pesar de ser 3 años mayor que nosotros se intereso por él, hizo que terminara con su novia y lo empezó a… - decía.

- ¡Engatusar! No te atrevas a decir enamorar – interrumpió la castaña, la pelirosa escuchando aquella historia no se sorprendía que la peliroja de la que hablaban fuera capaz de tal y tal cosa, pero se notaba atenta escuchando todo.

- Bueno, es que… no se que clases de artimañas usaría pero Ikuto se enamoro de ella y una vez que lo tenia comiendo de su mano… empezó a exigir las cosas como si fuera la reina, "Cómprame esto, cómprame aquello", "Préstame dinero", el cual nunca pagaba, cuando Ikuto no tenia el dinero para darle lo que la niña quería se enojaba y se iba, desaparecía, Ikuto la buscaba pero nunca la encontraba, la encontraba cuando ella lo quería y según lo "perdonaba", y el otro siendo como es no se como soportó tantas cosas, después de un tiempo Daisuke empezó a notar que su hermana se notaba mas nerviosa al salir de casa y al regresar, me encontré a la niña con la que Ikuto anduvo y me advirtió que la hermana de Daisuke no era como nosotros pensábamos, que ella la había visto varias veces con otros hombres, no sabia que hacer… si contarle a Ikuto o no, ¿Qué tal que era mentira? Y pues se lo conté a Daisuke, me ayudo a investigar y la cachamos en diferentes ocasiones con 2 hombres diferentes, la casualidad era que salían de noche, tenían dinero y buenos autos, pero los dos eran casados… llegamos a una conclusión… - hizo una pausa la pelinegra.

- ¡Era una …! – decía la castaña enfadada, cada que escuchaba el nombre de la peliroja le hervía la sangre.

- Yaya – la interrumpió la pelinegra – Bueno llegamos a la conclusión de que le sacaba dinero a estos hombres, como acuerdo mutuo "tu me das, yo te doy", para empezar Daisuke se molesto bastante, ¿Cómo su hermana podía ser esa clase de mujer?, no sabia si contarle a sus padres y encima no sabíamos si contarle a Ikuto y como lo tomaría, pero desde que nos enteramos empezamos a notar las actitudes de Akako, no se llevaba bien ni con Tadase ni Utau, Un día lo decidimos, Daisuke le dijo a Ikuto lo que sabíamos y claro, fue un pleito entre ellos, Ikuto se molesto muchísimo con Daisuke y no entendía como era capaz de hablar así de su propia hermana, entonces intervine yo y le confirme a Ikuto lo que sabia, le dije que si quería pruebas… -

- ¡La encontraría en donde mismo todas las noches! – Decía la castaña enfadada – ¡Se le cayo el teatrito! – agrego.

- Si, le abrimos los ojos… - contestaba la pelinegra – Lo llevamos a que lo viera con sus propios ojos, se volvió loco… pero lo hicimos entrar en razón, esa misma noche estuvimos esperando en la casa de Daisuke a que ella llegara, se sorprendió de vernos ahí, Ikuto la enfrento y la muy cínica lo negó todo, pero no contaba con que ya la habíamos visto y varias veces, después se enteraron los padres de Akako y … fue una desilusión para ellos, pobres, por eso tomaron la decisión de irse de Japón, tenían que alejar a su hija de todo aquello según, pero se llevaron todo… -

- ¡Hasta a Daisuke! – decía la castaña.

- Si, bueno, se llevaron todo y pues desde entonces Ikuto no se había fijado en ninguna mujer, esta curado de espantos – termino de contar la pelinegra.

- ¿No se había fijado? – pregunto curiosa la castaña

- No se ha fijado – corrigió la pelinegra.

- ¡Ah! ¡Aunque yo creo que ya le echo el ojo a Amu-chi! – sonrió amplio.

- ¡Estas loca Yaya! – Decía la pelirosa ruborizada – Entonces lo que vi en la mañana… - pensó.

- ¡Amu-chi esta celosa! – empezó a molestar la castaña.

- N-no ¡claro que no! – Negaba la pelirosa – Además que dices, si es tu cuñado – sonrió, tenia que contestarle a la chica. La pelinegra se echo a reír.

- ¡Yuriko ni te rías que aun no nos has contado lo que te paso a ti! – hablo la castaña.

* * *

Ta chan!~

Omg, alargue demasiado este capi xD! Weno aquí el 34 :D espero que les guste, ya se me lincharan porque no hubo Amuto, pero tenia que poner cosas en claro! Y explicar lo de Akako xD

Y ahora… ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Yuriko contara lo que le paso? ¿Qué hará Amu con Ikuto? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo!

Muchas gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos *-* y muchísimas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *O*

Y muchas muchas más gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:

LuNaR19 ~ Ahora extrañaras también el amuto D: gracias *-* ya sabes si necesitas ayuda, aquí andaré :D *3*

LuNaShinRa ~ jajaja xD Espero te guste este capi :D

Angelzk ~ *-* Este capi es mucho mas largo, jaja xD espero te guste tmb :D

LIRIO-CHAN ~ jaja aquí la reacción de Amu :D Espero te guste n.n

Harini Chan ~ Awww *-* yo te adoro a ti y a tus reviews :D! jajaja el chan chan chan xDDD que bien *w*! jaja Espero te guste este capi :D!

Sabii-chan ~ Yo adoro responder sus reviews :D! Jajaja con esta explicación odiaras aun mas a Akako xD

Marii ~ Hola Marii *w*~ jaja espero te guste este tmb :3!

Iza-chan ~ Que bueno que te haya gustado *w*! Si puedes dibujarlo hazlo :D y me lo enseñas xD y… Aquí la conti :D!

Ichigoyuki ~ jaja aquí el otro capi :D!

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ Awwww *-* Luv Ya! Por tu salud mental aquí la conti :D!

Milee Ayleen ~ jajaja verdad que son geniales *-*! A mi tmb me encanta esta pareja xD! Tomare el reto o_ó a ver que cosa meto :D! y… tu tmb me agradas *w* y tmb te considero una amiga mía :D! y eso que nos leemos cada martes! Que seria si nos habláramos mas seguido? :D xD

Kit216 ~ jaja xD te mandare la receta por mensaje privado :D! Espero te guste el capi :P

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ jaja gracias a ti por tu review *-* omg un beso de Yusuke seria genial vdd? :D

Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH ~ Jaja gracias por tu review *-* espero te guste este capi :P

Milka2291 ~ Si xD Yuriko esta basada en lo que me contó Lirio-chan de ella :P y daisuke, akako salen de mi loca cabeza xD Espero te guste este capi :D

Yuuko Shiroi ~ Jaja espero la reacción de Amu sea algo de tu agrado :D!

Hina Vi Britannia ~ jaja espero te guste este capi tmb :3

ATMD ~ *-* Claro que te ayudo! (y no es para nada molestia :D) me puedes escribir por aquí (mensaje privado) y ya te mando mi mail :D Que bien que te guste el fic *-* espero te guste este capi :3

crazy-mile ~ No hubo mucho Amuto D: que Amu se entere de la historia de Akako hace una diferencia :D

Yukipab ~ Se aprovecho! Pero inconcientemente xD! Espero te guste el capi :D

Ahora si muchas gracias por sus reviews *O* (otra vez, seeeh ya se xD)

Y nos leemos en el próximo Capi :D!

Bye :3!


	35. Capitulo 35: Siguiendo Ejemplos

**Capitulo 35: Siguiendo Ejemplos**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

- Yuriko… - decía seria la castaña – Con todo respeto… ¡Eres una tonta! – le indignaba la manera en que la pelinegra se alejaba del chico.

- Vamos Yaya, cálmate… - tranquilizaba a la castaña – Sabemos que para Yuriko, este tipo de situaciones son difíciles de sobrellevar – decía la pelirosa, la pelinegra aun no se creía que les contara todo con lujo de detalles a las chicas, no era típico de ella pero sintió un gran alivio soltar todo aquello por lo que había llorado.

- Esta bien… la entiendo por su incapacidad social – decía resignada la castaña.

- ¡Oye! – reclamo al escuchar como la llamaron, hizo una pausa y… - ¿De verdad creen que soy una incapacitada social? – pregunto un tanto preocupada.

- Este… pues… no tanto como incapacitada, pero… si te morías por aceptar en aquel momento a Daisuke… - hizo una pausa - ¡agh! si eres una incapacitada social, lo lamento Yuriko – contestaba la pelirosa sincera.

- ¡Pero tengo amigos! – decía la pelinegra.

- Amigos que antes de serlo, desconfiabas rotundamente de ellos – contesto la castaña.

- Pero nos hicimos amigos… ¿No es normal desconfiar de una persona que no conoces? – preguntaba de nuevo la ojiceleste.

- Yo desconfiaría de una persona que… vamos si te están ofreciendo su amistad ¿Es motivo para desconfiar? Aunque claro la confianza se gana con el tiempo… pero aun recuerdo como me veías, ¡me daba miedo Yuriko! – contestaba la pelirosa.

- Además, ¿Por qué desconfiar de alguien que ya conoces? – pregunto la castaña

- Cierto… si ya conoces al chico… ¿Por qué desconfiar de él? – pregunto dudosa la pelirosa.

- Si, Daisuke es un buen chico… Nunca lo he visto pretender a otra mujer que no sea Yuriko – sonrió la castaña.

- Pero se fue… ya han pasado muchos años… no podemos saber que tanto ha cambiado – contesto la pelinegra.

- Yuriko, ¡te dijo que te ama! – Hablo la pelirosa – Es atractivo, buen chico, simpático, no es mujeriego por lo que dice Yaya, ya lo conoces y te ama ¿Qué mas quieres? – agrego la de mirada ambarina. La pelinegra solo se ruborizo ante aquellas palabras.

- Si le importara tanto… nunca se habría ido… - contesto cabizbaja la ojiceleste.

- ¿Ese es tu problema? – pregunto indignada la castaña – No seas egoísta Yuriko, él se fue no por gusto… se fue apoyando a su familia, mas bien no tenia alternativa, sus padres no lo hubieran dejado, y todo por la culpa de esa mujer y tu lo sabes… - la castaña podía llegar a ser muy madura cuando la circunstancia lo amerita – No te engañes a ti misma… solo pones barreras entre ustedes porque te da miedo salir dañada después… pero no te das cuenta que te estas dañando a ti misma poniéndote trabas y también lo dañas a él aunque no lo quieras… - la pelirosa se quedo escuchando asombrada las palabras de la castaña – El amor es así… la vida es así… si te duele, si te lastima, si te caes… solo es cuestión de levantarse y seguir adelante… encerrarte a ti misma en una burbuja no te sirve para nada y no te deja avanzar – Ahora entendían aquella actitud tan optimista e infantil de la chica, era su manera de ver la vida – Y si no avanzas te quedas atrás, sola, con miedos, y preguntándote como hubiera sido si hubieras hecho esto o aquello… hay que arriesgarse para encontrar la felicidad, si no, ¿como vas a saber que te hace feliz y que no? – terminaba de hablar la castaña, mientras que la pelirosa y la ojiceleste la miraban asombradas.

- Wow Yaya… - decía la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la castaña al verlas así, asombradas, atentas.

- Nunca te había escuchado hablar así – dijo la pelinegra – ¡Como has crecido! – agrego emocionada.

- ¿Eh? Yo siempre pienso así – sonrió amplio la castaña.

- Tienes razón Yaya, toda la razón – sonrió amable la pelirosa.

- ¿A que si? – Dijo la castaña – Por eso… ¡toma! – le extendió la mano a la pelinegra mostrándole una barra de chocolate, la pelirosa quedo desconcertada ante aquella acción.

- ¿Eh? ¡Estas loca! Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, pero no me puedes obligar a hacer eso – decía rejega la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué eso? Es solo chocolate… - decía desconcertada la pelirosa.

- Je je – rió la castaña – Anda Yuriko… solo un poco… además, solo estamos nosotras aquí – intentaba convencerla. La pelinegra la miro con duda, tomo el chocolate y…

- ¡No puedo! – Lo guardo en su bolsa – Talvez después – decía deshaciéndose de aquella situación, la pelirosa estaba intrigada, ¿Qué era todo aquel asunto del chocolate? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar.

- Y bueno, con todo el sermón de Yaya… ¿Han pensado en lo que harán ustedes? – pregunto la ojiceleste.

- ¿Mmh? ¿Qué tengo que pensar? – pregunto con duda la pelirosa.

- ¡Dah! Eso hasta yo lo entendí – decía la castaña mientras hacia señas con las manos - ¿Qué harás con Ikuto Amu-chi? – agrego.

- Este… ¿Tengo que hacer algo? – pregunto casi obligada.

- Pues… al menos… ¿Disculparte? Lo ignoraste feamente – decía la pelinegra – Además, te gusta ¡debes admitirlo! – agrego.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Yuriko? – sonrojada la pelirosa.

- ¡Niégalo Amu-chi! – decía la castaña apoyando a la pelinegra.

- N-no – contesto la pelirosa.

- ¿No? – Preguntó curiosa la ojiceleste - ¿No qué? – agrego a la pregunta.

- N-no… ¡No lo se! – dijo apenada la pelirosa mientras escondía su rostro detrás de un cojín – Mejor ¿Por qué tu no aceptas que te mueres por Daisuke? – reviró. La pelinegra se ruborizo e intento disimular.

- ¿Yaya tu que harás con lo de Tadase? – esquivando como siempre las preguntas, pero al menos no lo negó.

- Pues… yo creo que le daré tiempo, necesito asimilar esto que esta pasando, es una transición enorme… aunque sinceramente es el hombre que mejor me conoce – sonrió la castaña – Por eso es mi mejor amigo ¿no? – agrego. Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo entre si.

…

…

- Han pasado ya tres días… y sigue sin dirigirme la palabra – decía preocupado el peliazul.

- Bueno, es que tampoco es como si te le acercaras mucho… - contesto el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto con duda el peliazul.

- No te hagas, mirándola de lejos y siguiéndola en secreto… ¿así cuando te hablara? Yo creo que ni se ha de dar cuenta que estas ahí… ¡eres un vil acosador Ikuto! – se burlaba el pelinegro. De pronto le vino una idea – Oye, y… ¿aun le mandas mensajes con el gato robado? – pregunto curioso.

- Mmh… Se los mando, pero ella ya no responde – contesto serio.

- Uh, hubiera sido bueno que te acercaras de nuevo por ese medio, pero veo que has perdido toda comunicación con ella ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Ikuto? – decía el pelinegro.

…

…

_Creo que me he pasado un poquito con Ikuto, al final de cuentas me enoje por algo que mi tonta cabeza se imagino… y él ni se entero, pero es que tampoco puedo acercarme así como así… dormimos juntos *La pelirosa se ruborizo al recordarlo* Me apena muchísimo… ¡Ay Amu! ¿Es que de verdad te gusta? *Sintió como su corazón empezó a palpitar con euforia al hacerse aquella pregunta* Al menos se… que nunca me había sentido así con alguien *Entonces las palabras de la castaña empezaron a rondar por su cabeza* ¿Qué me hace feliz? *Se pregunto a si misma*_

Aquella pelirosada se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos recostada en su cama, la oscuridad la cobijaba indicando que la noche transcurría y ella aun no podía conciliar el sueño, de pronto a su cabeza llego una pregunta "¿Dónde esta Yoru?" se levanto, busco por el departamento y no lo encontró, tal vez llegaría mas tarde, dejo la ventana de la sala abierta y se fue a acostar de nuevo. Después de algunos minutos de inquietarse al fin pudo dormir.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la despertó, abrió los ojos pesadamente se quedo esperando para saber si aquel sonido había sido solo un sueño o si de verdad lo había escuchado, y ahí, de nuevo lo escucho, se levanto en seguida e indico que en un momento atendía.

- ¡Ya Voy! – y dejaron de llamar a la puerta, en espera de ser recibida. La pelirosa intento acomodar su cabello revuelto y tallo sus ojos, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

- ¡Buenos días Amu-chi! ¿Te desperté? – saludo enérgica la castaña.

- Buenos días Yaya… - contestaba mientras bostezaba – No te preocupes ya estaba por levantarme – agrego.

- ¡Oh! Bueno es que… me supuse que aun no habrías desayunado – sonrió la castaña – y venia a invitarte a desayunar fuera – se notaba la emoción en su rostro.

- ¿Fuera? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa, eran raras las ocasiones que salían a comer.

- Si, si, si… tú sabes… eso de romper la rutina y cosas por el estilo – contesto la castaña – No te preocupes por el dinero, yo invito – decía animada.

- Esta bien… - decía un tanto desconcertada, pero la emoción que su amiga emanaba la llevo a aceptar la invitación – Solo, deja ducharme antes – condicionó, y recordó antes de meterse al baño – Yaya, ¿puedes darle de comer a Yoru en lo que me baño? –

- ¡Claro Amu-chi! – Encantada la castaña, la pelirosa se metió entonces al baño – ¡Le doy comida y voy por Yuriko! – grito desde la cocina para que la pelirosa pudiera escucharla, recibió un "Ok" como respuesta, coloco la comida en el plato del felino y salio del departamento, a los minutos regreso con la pelinegra.

- Ya estoy lista, ¿y a donde iremos? – pregunto la pelirosa, con la mirada busco al felino y no lo encontró, quizá se había ido ya, como de costumbre.

- Pues iremos a… hay un restaurante cerca de la universidad, mas bien cerca del parque, ahí desayunaremos – decía la castaña, las chicas salieron en aquella dirección y tras algunos minutos llegaron, la castaña las dirigió en una amplia mesa al fondo del lugar y se sentaron, la joven mesera se acerco a ellas, dejo tres cartas del menú sobre la mesa y se retiro; extrañamente la castaña sostenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué una mesa tan grande? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa, la pelinegra se encontraba mirando la carta pero aun ponía atención a aquella pregunta.

- Pues, porque estamos esperando a alguien – dijo tranquila la castaña, aquellas quedaron desconcertadas ¿A quien esperaban? – Es que tengo algo importante que decirles – se sonrojo un poco. De inmediato, las chicas se imaginaron a quien estaban esperando.

- ¿Y que es eso tan importante? – pregunto la pelinegra.

- Pues verán… ya ven lo que les dije y todo eso… de arriesgarse y bla bla bla – las chicas asintieron – Pues, decidí escuchar mis propios consejos – sonrió – No me imagino al lado de nadie mas que no sea Tadase, hemos estado siempre juntos, nos hemos apoyado en todo, nos conocemos bastante bien, y lo que él no tiene yo lo tengo y viceversa… nos complementamos, y después de pensarlo y pensarlo... llegue a la conclusión de que quiero estar con él y con nadie mas – se le notaba feliz, sincera y decidida. La pelirosa y la ojiceleste se quedaron boquiabiertas, la castaña tomaba mejor las cosas que aquellas dos – Ah, justo a tiempo – se levanto la castaña e hizo una señal con su mano, para indicar que estaban ahí, la pelinegra se giro en dirección a quien le hablaba la castaña y pudo ver al rubio, pero detrás de él, venían dos chicos mas.

- Yaya… ¿no me digas que los invitaste? – pregunto enseguida la ojiceleste, entonces la pelirosa echo un vistazo también, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver al peliazul caminar hacia ellas.

- ¡Yaya! – decía entre dientes la ojiambar.

- Déjense de tonterías, ellos también son mis amigos… - y rió con complicidad – Pensé que tal vez yo les serviría de ejemplo – y sonrió amplio.

- ¡Estas loca! – dijeron al unísono la pelirosa y la pelinegra, para luego quedarse en silencio ante la llegada de los chicos.

- Hola Yaya – Saludo con emoción el pelinegro – ¡Oh! Esto me gusta – agrego al ver a las otras dos chicas.

- Buen día – saludo el rubio, gentil, pero se sentía un tanto nervioso, el peliazul se sentó sin decir una palabra, y cada quien ocupo sus asientos de nuevo, la misma mesera regreso al instante a dejar tres menús mas. Algunos momentos en silencio…

- Y bien, ¿A que se debe esta alegre reunión? – pregunto el pelinegro, haciendo alusión a los periodos de silencio en los que la castaña se quedaba callada.

- Aunque no lo creas, estamos muy felices – decía la castaña con una sonrisa – y al menos yo, tengo algo importante que decir, pero antes de eso hay que desayunar tranquilos – agrego mientras hacían su pedido.

_No lo puedo creer, ¡mugre Yaya! Ponernos en esta situación… además… aquí los únicos que hablan son Yaya y Daisuke… Tadase se nota claramente que esta nervioso y a Ikuto parece no interesarle… *suspiró hondo*_

Después de desayunar tranquilos, escuchar los chistes de Daisuke y algunas anécdotas curiosas de la castaña y el pelinegro, todo aquello rompió la tensión del momento, entonces las otras dos chicas se encontraban un poco mas relajadas; salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al parque Ueno, se sentaron en alguna banca vacía que encontraron y…

- Ya esta bien, ahora si les diré – decía la castaña – Y así es como se hacen las cosas – les guiño el ojo a sus acompañantes, el pelinegro sonrió, las chicas se ruborizaron levemente, el peliazul simplemente puso atención y el rubio no sabia ni que pensar o esperar – Verán, hace algunos días… - hizo una pausa – Me entere de que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi, ¡y yo ni por enterada! – el rubio se ruborizo, lo estaba poniendo en evidencia – Y bueno, tras pensarlo mucho… - hizo otra pausa, miro de frente al rubio y tomo una de sus manos – Me di cuenta de que no podría estar con alguien mas que no fueras tu – La pelirosa y la ojiceleste se encontraban emocionadas, querían gritar, saltar, patalear de la emoción, pero tenían que controlarse; El rubio por su cuenta, nunca se espero que la castaña lo aceptara, pensó que nunca lo vería como algo mas que un amigo, en su rostro se notaba la emoción.

- ¿De verdad? – fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

- De verdad – sonrió la castaña – Quiero que seas tu quien me de mi primer beso, mi primera ilusión, mi primer amor, quiero que seas mi primer todo y mejor aun el único – se le podía notar sonrojada, pero sincera;

- Se que no me amas de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, tal vez ni siquiera me ames… pero te prometo que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso pase – decía el rubio sosteniendo fuerte las manos de la chica, la castaña estaba conmovida, no se espero que las cosas fueran a salir así, tan bien, tan perfectas y lo abrazo.

- De cierta manera yo ya te amo… - le contesto, mientras el rubio de la manera mas delicada correspondió aquel abrazo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Ustedes si que saben hacer las cosas! – Decía el pelinegro feliz – Me alegro por ustedes, ¡de verdad! – agrego.

- ¡Yaya! ¡Felicidades! – decía emocionada la pelirosa.

- Bueno ¿Pero que esperan para irse? ¡Vayan a pasear! – decía la pelinegra.

- Si, hay que darle tiempo a solas a este par de tortolos – hablo el pelinegro. El peliazul aun no se podía creer lo que había visto, pensó que tal vez después de todo no era mala idea sincerarse… pero él no podría…

El pelinegro tomo por los hombros al peliazul y lo hacia caminar aun estando sumergido en sus pensamientos, detrás de ellos iban la pelirosa y la ojiceleste, ¡no por gusto! Sino para darle tiempo a solas a su castaña amiga y a su ahora novio.

- Ikuto, no seas cobarde, haya atrás viene caminando la chica que te trae cacheteando las banquetas ¿No piensas hablarle? – decía el pelinegro en voz baja para que las chicas no lo escucharan.

- ¿Eh? – Salio de sus pensamientos - ¿Cobarde? Me lo dice la persona que hace exactamente lo mismo… - contestó.

- Pero lo mío es completamente diferente, YO le estoy dando su espacio, no quiero presionarla, ya te lo había dicho – decía el pelinegro – Y tu… no se… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces? – agregó.

- Yo… No se, es ella la que no me habla – Contesto con tono golpeado.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Ve a preguntarle – El pelinegro lo giro y lo empujo en la dirección de la chica, cuando el peliazul quiso girarse para maldecir a su amigo ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirosa sin darse cuenta choco con el chico.

- Vaya, que costumbre… empiezo a creer que es una clase de saludo – No le quedo mas que seguir aquello.

- L-lo siento – contesto la pelirosa sin dirigirle la mirada, la pelinegra le toco el hombro en señal de que seguiría avanzando y la dejaría a su suerte, y se alejo. Y ahí estaba la pelirosa, estática, frente al chico que removía todo en su pecho, al cual no se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, quería hablarle pero no se animaba y tan solo le quedaba apretar sus puños en señal de su cobardía. Por su lado el peliazul solo la miraba, esperaba que ella diera alguna señal de si aun estaba enojada, si le daría la razón de su enojo, si le dirigiría la palabra si quiera, pero tan solo la vio apretar sus puños.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaannn!~

Y aquí el final del capi 35 xD Espero de verdad que les guste Q-Q casi me quedo sin ideas para este capi, pero al final mi cerebro volvió a funcionar xD!

¿Qué pasa con Yoru? ¿Qué pasara con Amu e Ikuto? ¿Tadase y Yaya? ¡¿A dónde se fue Yuriko?

Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo :D!

Muchas gracias por agregar este humilde fic/novela a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchísimas gracias por agregarme a mi como autora favorita *3*!

Y muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews (de verdad me alegran el dia *-*) a:

Harini Chan ~ Si que fuiste la primera! :D *-* jaja con los nombres pues no se, ni yo misma me lo explico xD! Espero te guste este capi :D y yo tmb te adoro *-*

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Yo también lo creo! quiero escribir un beso Yusuke pero creo que aun no estoy lista para eso *O* jajaja xD! Pero que pasara después de este capi~

Iza-chan ~ Claro que si! Amigas foreva (Nótese mi perfecto ingles ;D xD) :D! Tu dime que detalles nitas yo te los doy °-° Te extrañare esta semana ;w; y que suerte la tuya irte de vacaciones xD Pásatela bien :3!

Yuuko Shiroi ~ Alo! :D aquí la conti espero te guste n-n y estoy de acuerdo, cuando pense en Akako pense en alguien despreciable que cayera mal xD! Y como me cayo mal la deje :D! xD

Angelzk ~ Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, espero este también lo haga, me encantan tus reviews porque hasta donde yo se eres el único hombre que sigue mi fic *-* eso me alegra :D (si hay mas niños no se enojen xD! Yo no los he visto :P)

Sabii-chan ~ sabii sabii :D! Arigato por tu idea :3 y no te preocupes *-* has los reviews tan largos como sean igual me encantan y los leo *-* hasta las letras mas pequeñas ;D Espero te guste este capi :D!

Marii ~ Holaaaaaaaaa~ :D jaja me siento halagada (?) xD Espero te guste el capi :3!

Milka2291 ~ Aquí la conti :D! Me alegra que te guste :3! A ver que te parece este capi :D

LuNaR19 ~ Awww gracias! Yo amo tus reviews :D! No hay mucho amuto, pero espera el proximo capi~

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Aloha! Lo weno que ya estas mejor de salud :3! Y pudiste dejarme un review *-* Gracias por tu enorme review *3*! Espero te guste el capi :D

XxAomexX D ~ Wow! *O* tu review me fascina :D! Ojala este capi te guste n_n

LIRIO-CHAN ~ No te preocupes Lirio-chan~ y sabes, no había contestado tu mensaje! Pero casi siento que te conozco como la palma de mi mano xD es por eso que no batallo para escribir sobre ti :D creo que nos parecemos bastante xD! Conexión telepática~! Y ya sabes, Yuriko es famosa *-* nos gusta a todos :D! Yusuke mas :D!

crazy-mile ~ jajaja xD! Gracias! A mi me encanta tu review :D! Y aquí la conti :3!

CaTa-tSuKiYoMi ~ Que bueno que te guste *-* aquí esta la conti :D!

Me atrase un dia D: weno unas horitas xD pero ya aquí ta :D

Por cierto feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado :D! Saben que los quiero *3*!

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*! Y muchos abrazos :D!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo °~°!

Bye :3!


	36. Capitulo 36: Cada quien a lo suyo

**Capitulo 36: Cada quien a lo suyo**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

La pelirosa dirigió sus doradas orbes al rostro de quien se encontraba frente suyo, y pudo divisar aquella mirada zafiro atenta a ella, aquel rostro sereno que a gritos mudos pedía explicaciones y entonces recordó aquella triste historia que su pelinegra amiga le había contado, no pudo mas que mirar con compasión al chico, mas no emitía palabra alguna.

"Tal vez esta esperando a que yo hable primero... quizá es hora de decirle que soy yo el de los mensajes... podría..." el peliazul se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de exponer sus sentimientos ante aquel silencio de la chica. Por su lado, la chica aun se debatía el qué hacer en aquella situación.

- Yo... - comenzaba a hablar el peliazul, pero no terminó su frase, pues fue interrumpido.

- Disculpa – Se decidió a hablar la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? – el peliazul perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

- Si, por lo del otro día – volvió a decir la chica, aquella confesión fue interrumpida y tendría que esperar.

- Ah... eso – contesto desganado el peliazul, recordando el mal sabor de boca que le dejo aquel suceso.

- Si, no fue mi intención – Mintió la pelirosa – Estaba molesta – agregó.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Se puede saber por qué? – pregunto confundido el peliazul, no entendía a la chica, que carácter mas voluble.

- N-no... No te preocupes – sonrió nerviosa, recordando el motivo de su enojo, ni loca se lo diría… podría malinterpretar las cosas… no era que estuviera interesada en él, si no que la fulana no era de su agrado… ¿O si? Hubo un corto periodo de silencio, de nuevo miro aquellos ojos zafiro, aun seguían sobre ella - ¿Estas molesto? – preguntó con duda.

- Supongo que no – contesto el peliazul – Me gustaría saber por que fue… pero si no quieres decirme no puedo obligarte – se giro para seguir caminando, dio tres pasos, la chica miro a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar a las demás personas que los acompañaban, volvió su mirada al frente y notó como aquel peliazul paso a paso se alejaba de ella, intento seguirlo.

- ¿Ikuto? – Lo llamo desde atrás, pero el chico no respondía - ¿Estas enojado? – Volvió a preguntar, pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta, el peliazul seguía caminando – Si estas molesto… pues perdón – volvió a insistir, aquel silencio y fría actitud del chico la hacia sentir ¿incomoda? – I… Ikuto… - se detuvo, no tenia caso seguirlo y solo se quedo observando como su silueta se hacia mas pequeña en la distancia, suspiro hondo con desgana y busco un lugar donde "refugiarse", encontró una especie de fuente frente al museo nacional de Tokio, se sentó a la orilla y con una de sus manos, empezó a jugar con el agua, por unos instantes la dejo quieta y pudo mirar su reflejo, observo con detenimiento su rostro… no podía asegurar que sentimiento la definía mejor en ese momento, aborreció esa idea y de nuevo empezó a mover el agua, comenzaba a molestarse con ella misma.

…

…

Se notaba perdida, buscaba con la mirada pero no encontraba a quien iba siguiendo, "Grandiosa idea Yuriko… girar hacia otro lado para despistar" se felicito sarcásticamente "Lo perdí de vista por eso… ¿Desde cuando sigo a la gente?" pensó nuevamente, suspiro hondo.

- Que mal estas… - se dijo en voz baja, dándose por vencida. Y cuando se giro para volver…

- ¿Me buscabas? – Escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella, su corazón dio un salto y casi dejaba salir una sonrisa, se giro y miro seria al chico.

- ¿A ti? ¿Para que habría de buscarte? – No era eso lo que quería decir, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a alejar a las personas que ya lo hacia por inercia, "Tonta Yuriko, ¡Tonta!" se dijo mentalmente.

- Oh, solo pensé que me buscabas… como llevabas rato siguiéndome… - contesto irónico el pelinegro, pero con una gran sonrisa, aquella que le caracterizaba. La ojiceleste se ruborizo enseguida.

- ¡Alucinas! – Mintió "¡Demonios, se dio cuenta! ¡Se dio cuenta!" pensaba la chica.

- Ah claro que no… me venias siguiendo, yo te vi, incluso te puse a prueba – sonrió de nuevo el pelinegro; "¡Demonios!" pensó la chica.

- ¿Ah si?, Según tu, ¿Por qué te seguiría? – seguía en su posición, se maldecía a sus adentros por ser de esa manera, se sentí cobarde al no expresar lo que realmente quería.

- No lo se… tu dime – contesto el pelinegro, aun manteniendo distancia entre ellos, esta táctica le funcionaba tanto, al grado de hacer que la chica lo siguiera.

- N-no te venia siguiendo… - sentía que aquella antipatía de ella algún día la ahogaría.

- Mmmh… entonces me equivoque, disculpa – contesto distante el pelinegro y se giro al lado contrario de la chica, seguiría su camino, o al menos eso se disponía hacer. "Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida Yuriko… ¡tienes que hacer algo!" Pensaba la ojiceleste al girarse y verlo partir… de nuevo…

- ¡Dijiste que…! – finalmente un grito de esperanza, el pelinegro se detuvo al instante, sonrió para él y se giro de nuevo para poder verla; después de ver aquel rostro de frente ya no se sintió tan segura – Dijiste que… - bajo la mirada, el chico se acerco dos pasos – Olvídalo… - suspiro hondo la ojiceleste "Bien Yuriko, bien… has lo mismo de siempre", se lamento de nuevo y se disponía a "huir" del lugar. "¡Argh! Tan bien que iba…" pensó el pelinegro para terminar de acercarse, la tomo de un brazo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? – la detuvo. Ella deshizo el agarre del chico.

- Nada, olvídalo… - contestaba mientras intentaba darle la espalda al pelinegro, sentía que si lo miraba a los ojos no lo soportaría.

- No me digas olvídalo… no me pidas eso… llevo todo este tiempo esperando a que TU te acerques, ya diste el primer paso, no te eches para atrás – la tomo por los hombros y la volteo para verla de frente, aquello tomo por sorpresa a la ojiceleste.

- N-n-no te creo… - fue lo único que pudo decir, sintió un nudo en la garganta – Fue clara la distancia que marcaste… - lo dejo salir.

- ¿No fue eso lo que tu me pediste? – pregunto seguro el pelinegro. La ojiceleste abrió grande los ojos, "Es cierto… eres tan tonta Yuriko…" pensó la chica, bajo su mirada huyéndole al chico, asintió levemente.

- Si… - contesto casi en forma de suspiro – pero tú dijiste que… - volvió a decir.

- Dilo – dijo serio el pelinegro, la chica negó con la cabeza – Bueno, ¿lo digo yo? – pregunto convencido de que tendría que decirlo él. No obtuvo respuesta, y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar…

- Que mientras más te alejara… mas cerca estarías… y no fue así… - finalmente lo dijo, el pelinegro dejo salir una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Aquí estoy, Yuriko – la abrazo, y sorpresivamente la chica no se aparto – Aquí estoy – repitió – Solo te daba tu espacio… - agrego – pero lo que menos quería era alejarme – decía el pelinegro, la ojiceleste hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y seguía en silencio, ciertamente mantenía sus ojos cerrados al máximo para no llorar, lo mismo con su boca para no decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico acariciando el largo cabello de la ojiceleste, a lo que la chica asintió - ¿Quieres que me quite? – volvió a preguntar, la chica negó con su cabeza, el pelinegro sonrió – Te hare una promesa… no volveré a poner distancia entre nosotros, así me grites que me vaya, me empujes o lo que sea… no te presionaré a hacer nada que no quieras, conmigo no tienes que fingir, si no te animas a hacerlo dame una señal, un golpe lo que sea, yo lo hare por ti – la ojiceleste escuchaba atenta – pero te tengo una condición – sonrió el pelinegro – No tienes que decirlo, solo… acepta que me quieres correspondiendo este abrazo, necesito saberlo directamente de ti y no andármelo suponiendo – guardo silencio en espera de la respuesta de la chica.

…

…

- ¡Mira Tadase! Moooooooooooo ¡¿A que es lindo? – señalaba a un oso panda la castaña con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la del chico, nada había cambiado entre ellos, con excepción de algunos detalles.

- Claro que si – sonreía el rubio - ¿Quieres uno? – pregunto.

- ¡¿Ah? ¡No cabria en mi casa! – decía sorprendida la castaña. El rubio se echo a reír y tomo la mano que apuntaba de la chica y la coloco en otra dirección.

- No uno de esos, sino de aquellos – apunto la tienda de recuerdos que se encontraba al frente, en el aparador se podía ver osos de peluche, entre ellos un panda.

- ¡¿De verdad? – la mirada de la castaña se torno mas emotiva, el rubio asintió – Si si si si si si ¡Si quiero! – mientras se dirigían a la tienda de recuerdos. El rubio pidió el panda del aparador, pago y se lo entrego a la castaña – ¡Gracias Tadase! – decía la castaña mientras abrazaba al panda de peluche, el rubio sonrió a su novia.

- Esto ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo casi para él.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Ah, es que pensé que… no me corresponderías y que las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían – rasco su cabeza.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo era cuestión de tiempo – sonrió la castaña.

- ¿Tiempo? – Ahora el curioso era el rubio.

- Si, tiempo, necesitaba meditar, pensar, aclarar ideas… y llegue a la conclusión de que también me gustas – lo apunto – solo que como siempre hemos estado juntos y esas cosas… creo que soy un poco despistada – se dio un "golpe" en la cabeza a si misma, el rubio sonrió ante aquella acción.

- Solo un poquito – tomo la mano de la chica, con la que se golpeo, y le dio un tierno beso, la castaña se ruborizo.

- ¡Ya se! – Dijo emocionada y jalo al rubio – ¡Vamos a tomarnos unas fotos! Así tendremos el recuerdo de nuestra primera visita al zoológico – decía.

- ¿Primera? – pregunto confundido

- ¡Si, primera! – contesto la castaña mientras se metían a la caseta de fotos instantáneas.

- ¿Qué no hemos venido antes ya? – volvió a preguntar.

- No como novios – sonrió la castaña, el rubio sonrió también – Ya esta, ¡va la primer foto! – y presiono el botón, después la segunda y hasta la cuarta.

- Creo que fue buena idea eso de la foto – decía un tanto sonrojado el rubio mientras salían de la caseta.

- ¿A que si? – decía con una gran sonrisa la castaña mientras recogía la tira de fotos, la primer foto salía el rubio a su lado y ella abrazando al panda con una gran sonrisa, la segunda salían abrazando al panda los dos, la tercera era la castaña la que abrazaba al rubio y la cuarta salía la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla a un sonrojado rubio. – ¡Esta es mi favorita! – dijo la castaña señalando la cuarta foto.

- Mía también – contesto el rubio – Esta me da un poco de celos – dijo el rubio señalando la primera – Aunque las demás lo compensan – sonrió.

- ¡¿De que hablas? – Decía la castaña - ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de nuestro hijo? – agrego. El rubio se ruborizo al instante.

- ¿Hi-hijo? – pregunto

- ¡Claro! Pepe-chan es nuestro primer hijo ¿No lo reconoces? – decía la castaña mientras le enseñaba al panda - ¡Papá! – fingió la voz y simulo un abrazo entre el panda y el rubio, el cual se echo a reír.

- ¡Oh! Cierto, Pepe-chan es nuestro hijo – siguió el juego de la castaña abrazando al panda, a la castaña le encantaba eso, no importaba qué, Tadase siempre le daba la razón.

…

…

Se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de la chica, paso su mano por el hombro de ella ofreciéndole un helado de chocolate.

- ¿Te diviertes? – agrego. La pelirosa dio un brinco del susto que aquello le causo, tumbo el helado del golpe, callo sobre su pecho y después al agua salpicando a la chica.

- ¡Dios! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? – Se giro de golpe para ver al culpable - ¡Ikuto! – se sorprendió al verlo.

- Al menos quedo algo del helado… sobre tu… blusa – dijo el peliazul señalando aquella mancha de chocolate en el pecho de la chica, le extendió una servilleta y la chica la tomo para limpiar aquella mancha que si fuera poco también estaba mojada por el agua que salto al caer el helado.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la pelirosa mientras intentaba quitar aquella mancha.

- Pues… fui por un helado y cuando regrese ya no estabas, así que te busque… y aquí estas – contesto de lo más normal el peliazul.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No estabas enojado? – pregunto con duda la pelirosa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué no eras tú la enojada? – contesto el peliazul, la chica se sentía confundida.

- No – contesto con duda – Entonces… - no sabia que decir la pelirosa.

- Te perdono – sonrió de lado el peliazul.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto confundida.

- ¿No me pediste perdón hace unos momentos? – pregunto recordando el peliazul.

- Ah… ¡No te entiendo! – dijo frustrada la pelirosa.

- Lo mismo me pasa contigo… - la miro de reojo el chico, aquello le callo como una tonelada encima.

- Oh… ya veo, lo siento – se disculpo nuevamente la chica.

- Ves, ahí esta otra vez – contesto el peliazul, la pelirosa lo miro, hacia tiempo que no lo veía así, fanfarrón, odioso y rió para ella - ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto curioso.

- Nada – sonrió divertida – Bueno, si… esto es un desastre – señalo su blusa

- Pues quítatela – contesto el peliazul.

- ¡¿Cómo crees? ¿Y luego con que me quedo? – pregunto ruborizada. El peliazul desabrocho su chaqueta, se la quito y la coloco sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Así no habrá problema – terminaba de acomodar la chaqueta – En parte es culpa mía también – agrego el peliazul.

- Gracias – contesto un tanto ruborizada – Ahora vengo – se dirigió a los baños públicos que se encontraban cerca y se quito la blusa manchada y mojada, la metió en su bolso y termino de abrochar la grande chaqueta del chico – Ya esta – dijo regresando.

- Te queda bien – sonrió de lado el peliazul.

- No te burles, ¡me queda grandísima! – decía la pelirosada mientras mostraba como sus manos quedaban por dentro de las mangas.

- No me burlo – decía divertido, la verdad que le encantaba verla vestir su ropa, era como sentirla suya.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto con duda la pelirosa.

- No se, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – Pregunto de vuelta el peliazul – Al parecer, los demás nos abandonaron – como si no pudieran hacer más.

- Pues… - la pelirosa empezó a mirar a su alrededor, cual fue su sorpresa que pudo divisar a cierta pelirroja odiosa rondando por aquellos lugares, sintió hervir su sangre nomás de verla, tomo la mano del peliazul y lo llevo en la dirección contraria, se adentraron entre los árboles y por fin perdió de vista a la pelirroja.

- ¿Amu? – pregunto con duda el peliazul.

- ¿Si? – contesto la pelirosa mientras observaba si no habían sido seguidos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto de nuevo.

- No ¿Por qué? – seguía viendo, y una vez que noto que no había nadie sonrió y miro al chico.

- Me trajiste aquí como poseída… si querías estar a solas conmigo me lo hubieras dicho – sonrió de lado el peliazul mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¿Eh? – dijo sonrojada viendo en la situación en la que estaba, a solas con el chico, casi escondidos de la gente, soltó su mano e intento apartarse, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, en el tercero pisó en falso y resbaló, extendió su mano para agarrarse de lo que pudo y afortunadamente el peliazul pudo tomar su mano, aun así cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Eres tan descuidada… - decía el peliazul haciendo fuerza para levantarse con sus brazos

- Ay… - la chica había quedado debajo suyo, se sobaba la cabeza aun tirada en el piso – Al menos estas plantas amortiguaron la caída – hizo mención a los arbustos que los rodeaban, el peliazul le extendió una mano para ayudarla a sentarse y…

- ¿Ikuto? – se escucho una voz por el lugar, "No lo puedo creer… ¡nos siguió!" pensó la chica, enseguida tomo la mano del peliazul y lo jalo al suelo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Amu? – dijo el peliazul de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¡Shhh! – hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, el chico obedeció y se quedo estático aun mirando a la chica con duda y sorpresa – Es Akako… - dijo en voz baja la pelirosa, el peliazul guardo silencio, pero tras unos segundos empezó a gustarle aquella posición.

- ¿Ikuto? – volvió a llamar la peliroja mas no obtuvo respuesta, después de algunos minutos la peliroja se retiro del lugar.

- ¿Ya se fue? – pregunto en voz baja la pelirosa.

- No se… - Decía el peliazul contemplando el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Asómate! Tu estas arriba… - se sonrojo ante aquel comentario que ella misma había hecho. El peliazul levanto la cabeza y….

- Shhhh… todavía esta ahí… - mintió.

- ¿De verdad? Que insistente… - decía fastidiada la pelirosa.

- ¿Ósea que todo esto fue porque viste a Akako? – pregunto el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- La verdad es que no la soporto… y si nos la hubiéramos topado… - decía molesta la pelirosa. El peliazul comenzó a reír intentando no subir el tono.

- Gracias Amu… - acaricio su rostro, la chica noto como su corazón se acelero ante aquel contacto, ante aquella mirada y por primera vez en el rato que estuvieron ahí, se dio cuenta que aquella posición la dejaba en desventaja, se sintió vulnerable.

- I-Ikuto… ¿Ya se fue? ¿Todavía esta ahí? – intento redirigir aquella tensión, el peliazul no le apartaba la mirada, negó con la cabeza

- No se ha ido… aun esta ahí – contesto el chico sin apartar la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto nerviosa - Ya se fue ¿Verdad? – Pregunto casi incrédula, el peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír – ¡Te digo! ¡Eres un pervertido! – y lo empujo en seguida, cayo sentado al suelo mientras que la pelirosa se sentaba también, mostrando un vivo color carmín en sus mejillas.

- ¿Yo soy el pervertido? ¿Quién fue la que me puso en esa situación? – pregunto el peliazul con tono pícaro.

- Pe-pe-pe-pero… no fue por gusto… ¡fue para que ESA no nos encontrara! – decía exaltada.

- Mmmh… ya veo… - acomodó uno de los mechones rosados de la chica detrás de su oreja, pero para esto acerco bastante su rostro al de la chica, la cual se quedo inmóvil, sintió su respiración cerca y su corazón se acelero de nuevo.

- D-deberíamos de irnos ya – se levanto la pelirosa, el peliazul se levanto detrás de ella.

- Oye, espera ¿Andarás así? – la señalo, parecía que mas bien se había revolcado en el lodo, la chica se miro.

- ¡Estoy echa un desastre! Tengo que ir a cambiarme – decía mientras intentaba quitarse un poco de la mugre que llevaba encima.

- Vamos, yo te acompaño – se ofreció el peliazul.

* * *

Tarannnn~!

Aquí el capitulo 36! Espero les guste :D!

¿Qué pasara con Yuriko y Daisuke? ¡Que bonita pareja: Yaya&Tadase! ¿Qué pasara con Amu e Ikuto? ¿Y Yoru? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo! :3

Muchas gracias por agregar este humilde fic/novela xD a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchas mas gracias por agregarme a mi como autora favorita aww! *w*

Y agradezco muchisisisisisimo sus hermosos reviews a:

lorethoo 3 ~ A mi me encantan tus reviews *O* y hare lo que pueda con tus peticiones :D espero nunca dejar de escribir xD me gusta bastante :3

crazy-mile ~ Jajaja amo tus reviews *~*! Espero este capi te guste :D

LuNaShinRa ~ Pues no estaba corto lo que pasa que el anterior estaba demasiado largo xD jaja Yaya iba a lo seguro :D no podía ser rechazada! xD hay que estar seguros de eso antes de hacer las cosas!

Sabii-chan ~ Mi sabii-chan ~ (Si, ahora eres de mi propiedad *~* Me perteneces! Jajaja xD) Espero que te guste este capi también :D! Y si, quise poner a Yaya así xD

Marii ~ Awww el abrazo random xD! Gracias por tu review :D! jajaja imagínate andar chocando con las personas por la vida~ xD! Espero te guste este capi :3

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ A ver que te parece este capi :D!

Harini Chan ~ jajaja xD lov ya! Arigato por tu review (Eh viste! Primero hable ingles y luego japonés :O soy toda una multilingüe xD! Jajaja nah xD), no he escuchado la canción pero lo hare :D! Aquí la conti :3

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Jajaja espero te guste este capi :D!

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Aww *-* a mi me encantan tus reviews :D! jaja espero estés mejor de salud, ahora a mi me entro una gripe que que bárbaro! Estuve mal pero ahora estoy mejor xD y aquí la conti :D!

LuNaR19 ~ No hubo mucho Amuto, pero espero te haya gustado :3

Yukipab ~ Gracias por tu review :D aquí la conti :B

Jannanyan ~ *-* yo amo tu review! Jajaja xD aquí la conti :D

Milka2291 ~ Espero te guste este capitulo n_n

Milee Ayleen ~ Awwwwwwwwww *O* Milee Chan te adoro *~* a ti y a tus largos reviews xD, te extrañe D:! Espero este capi te guste :D por un momento me vi estancada xD

Angelzk ~ Jajaja awww angelito *-*! Gracias gracias me motivas bastante :D! *3*!

Jessica ~ Aquí el siguiente capitulo, gracias a ti por leer esta laaaaarga historia xD me alegra que te guste *-*

Iza-Chan ~ Genial! Que bien que volviste :D! justo a tiempo xD Jaja lo cierto es que les pongo un poco de mi a cada personaje :3! No te preocupes por Yuriko es un poco terca, por eso reacciona así :P pero es un pan de dios en realidad xD Por cierto, suerte en el cole! :D

Y me disculpo porque me atrase un día, últimamente casi ni he estado en mi casa pues ya casi abro mi negocio (el que les había mencionado xD) entonces son vueltas y vueltas :P

Los quiero *-* a cada uno de ustedes! Un beso enorme para todos/as *3*!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D

Bye :3!


	37. Capitulo 37: Tentaciones

**Capitulo 37: Tentaciones**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

Lentamente, como si le pesaran toneladas, levanto sus manos y las dejo descansar sobre la amplia espalda del pelinegro, correspondiendo así el tan deseado abrazo. El de mirada borgoña sonrió ante aquel suceso, "¡Por Fin!" pensó, y fue tanta su emoción que tomo a la chica por los hombros, separándola de su pecho para poder verla a los ojos, aquellos grandes ojos celeste lo miraban confundidos, el pelinegro se quedo fascinado con aquella expresión tan vulnerable que la chica tenia, aquel sonrojo que sus blancas mejillas sostenían combinaba con el color rosado de sus labios y mas aun su larga, sedosa y oscura cabellera enmarcando todo aquello, era hermosa, quería tenerla para él solamente, la larga espera había valido la pena; con su mano derecha acaricio una de las mejillas de la chica, y ella como aceptando su voluntad cerro los ojos, estaba dispuesta a todo, talvez era el momento, talvez era lo que realmente quería, talvez se encontraba mas vulnerable y expuesta, talvez… y se quedo ahí esperando, y espero, y espero, al no pasar nada abrió nuevamente los ojos, le carcomía no saber que era lo que demoraba al chico y lo vio, con sus orbes borgoñas fijas en ella, con una fascinación en su rostro, de sus ojos emanaba aquella emoción que llego hasta ella, subió una de sus manos y acaricio los negros mechones que caían sobre la frente del chico, el pelinegro sonrió, mas feliz no podía sentirse, o talvez si, con sus dos manos tomo el fino rostro de la ojiceleste y lo acerco al suyo con apenas unos centímetros de espacio entre ellos, fijo su mirada en la de la chica, la cual se encontraba como en trance ante aquel acercamiento, solo se dejaba hacer.

- Te amo, Yuriko – dejo salir de su boca, la emoción en aquellos ojos celeste se hizo presente y antes que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, el pelinegro se deshizo de aquellos centímetros que los separaban, juntando sus labios con los de su amada, sellando así sus palabras, el primero de muchos besos que se darían, la pelinegra termino por cerrar sus ojos y aceptar aquello que la movía en ese momento, acaricio tímidamente la mejilla del chico, lo cual le dio paso al pelinegro para profundizar aquel suave beso. Al cabo de algunos segundos la falta de aire se hizo presente, separaron sus labios, mas sus frentes se encontraban unidas, se miraron a los ojos.

- Daisuke yo… - decía tímida, apenada, hacia tanto que no exponía sus sentimientos, que ahora no sabia como hacerlo.

- Lo se – sonrió el pelinegro y la abrazo – no te esfuerces en decir algo que tus labios ya me han dicho, o que tus ojos me han susurrado – acaricio su cabello.

- No es que me esfuerce… - se excusaba – Es… algo que necesito decir, y en algún momento tu necesitaras escucharlo… es solo que, me cuesta un poquito de trabajo poner las palabras en mi boca – nunca se le había visto tan sincera con sus sentimientos, el pelinegro reforzó su abrazo.

- Entonces dilo, yo esperare en silencio para poder escucharte – guardó silencio, mientras su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de la chica. La pelinegra pensó bien en sus palabras, como las diría, como tenia que decirlo ¿De golpe? Tal vez suavizarlo, o que tal adornarlo con algún pensamiento, tras mucho pensarlo decidió decirlo simple, sencillo, pero sincero, que sonara como algo que ella diría naturalmente, que a final de cuentas lo importante era el mensaje que sus palabras llevaban, suspiro hondo, acerco sus labios al oído del chico, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y susurró.

- Yo…Yo también te amo – y abrazo por el cuello al chico, escondiendo su ruborizado rostro entre su brazo y el cuello del pelinegro, ella no lo pudo ver, pero en el rostro del chico se dibujo una gran sonrisa, después de un rato se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el lugar.

- ¿P-podrías quitar esa sonrisa? – decía nerviosa la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Si soy feliz porque he de ocultarlo? – contesto divertido el chico.

- No lo se, bastante es que vayamos de la mano – miro sonrojada como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los del chico.

- ¡Bah! Eso no es suficiente – decía el pelinegro mientras caminaban entre la gente – Señora, mire esta mujer ¿No es hermosa? – detuvo a una mujer en el parque.

- Daisuke basta… - dijo apenada. La mujer que había detenido sonrió y asintió.

- Señor señor, amo a esta mujer – ahora fue el turno de un hombre que pasaba por ahí, el cual sonrió ante la acción del chico, siguiendo con su camino.

- Daisuke… - siendo como era y aquel chico con sus ocurrencias.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el mundo! – Decía divertido, feliz, la chica sonrió ante aquello, el pelinegro nunca cambiaria, y eso le fascinaba de él - ¡Te amo! – Alzo la voz para que lo escucharan, finalmente la pelinegra se relajo y sonrió ante sus ocurrencias, quiso dejarse llevar, y se divirtió.

…

…

- Pasa, me cambiare rápido – decía la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a su habitación. El peliazul se quedo observando desde la entrada, la vio cerrar la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, se sentó en el sofá y observo su alrededor, había mucho silencio y por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de la chica, ya habían pasado los minutos y la pelirosa aun no salía de su habitación, el peliazul se inquietó un poco, se levanto y llego a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, intento escuchar si había movimiento pero fue en vano, no pudo escuchar nada, se detuvo a pensar unos segundos "¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?" y decidió entrar, toco la puerta y abrió.

- Amu… - No termino de hablar al quedar impactado, justo en el momento en el que entró, la chica se estaba quitando una blusa, por lo que el peliazul pudo ver el torso de la chica únicamente cubierto por un sujetador de encaje blanco, al sacar la blusa su rosado cabello callo sobre sus hombros cubriendo un poco hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, al quedar su rostro descubierto la chica giro hacia la puerta por el ruido que hizo al abrir, se exalto al ver al peliazul ahí observándola, solo fue un instante, unos segundos, pero el peliazul había visto todo casi en cámara lenta, paso difícilmente saliva y quiso hablar.

- ¡¿Q-Que haces? – Grito exaltada la pelirosa mientras se cubría con la blusa que acababa de quitarse - ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Salte! – se puso histérica y no encontró mas, le aventó con la misma blusa que se tapaba, afortunadamente callo justo en el rostro del chico, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, salio de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo del otro lado de la puerta, mientras quitaba la blusa de su rostro, no pudo evitar oler la fragancia de la chica en aquella blusa y su corazón empezó a acelerar el ritmo – No fue mi intención – volvió a decir, su cerebro lo traicionaba presentándole aquella divina imagen que acababa de ver, su blanca piel, su bien formado cuerpo, aquel detalle blanco con encaje y su largo y rosado cabello cayendo libremente sobre aquel delicado y hermoso cuerpo.

- ¡Si claro! ¡Entrando a escondidas! ¡Espiándome! – se vistió rápidamente, tomando una de las tantas blusas que se había probado antes, las cuales se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

- ¡Amu, no te estaba espiando! Si así hubiera sido, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor mantenerme escondido? – decía el chico intentando calmarse.

- ¡Si, perfecciona tu plan! – su rostro se encontraba tal cual tomate, ¡al rojo vivo!

- Además ¿Qué dices?, toque la puerta – decía el peliazul de espaldas a la puerta.

- ¡Pues no escuche! Además, si tocaste debiste esperar una respuesta – decía aun exaltada.

- Solo estaba preocupado por ti… - suspiro para relajarse – Dijiste que te cambiarias rápido, así que… - no termino de hablar, pues escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrir, se giro y pudo ver aquellos ojos ambarinos asomándose.

- ¿De verdad fue por eso que entraste? – pregunto un poco mas calmada, pero abochornada. El peliazul asintió mientras le extendía la blusa que le había aventado, la pelirosa observo el trapo blanco que el chico tenia en su mano, termino de abrir la puerta y tomo la blusa.

- ¿Por eso fue que te tardaste tanto? – pregunto el peliazul viendo el montón de blusas tiradas por el piso de la habitación, la chica giro para ver de que hablaba, al ver aquel desastre se ruborizo, cerro la puerta, recogió rápidamente y metió todo al armario, y finalmente salio de la habitación para encontrarse con el peliazul sentado en el sofá y con los ojos cerrados; la pelirosa llego por atrás y tapo sus ojos.

- ¿Quién será? – pregunto sarcástico el peliazul mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de la chica, sintió su piel suave, sin apartar las manos de la chica se giro hacia ella y se hincó sobre el sofá, entonces de sus manos siguió el camino de sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros de la pelirosa.

- ¿Q-q-que haces? – pregunto nerviosa aun tapando los ojos del chico.

- Shhhh – la silenció, subió sus manos por el cuello de la chica, siguió la línea de su mandíbula, acaricio sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, la pelirosa cerro sus ojos, aquel contacto con el chico le hacia sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa pero extrañamente no quería apartarse, el peliazul siguió palpando el rostro de la chica, acaricio sus ojos, y finalmente llego a sus labios, como si se tratara de la cosa mas delicada del mundo siguió cuidadosamente la forma de sus labios, los delineó con su dedo índice y con el pulgar los "rellenó", volvió sus manos a los hombros de la chica bajando por su cuello.

- ¿I-Ikuto? – Aun no entendía la razón de aquello que el chico había hecho. El peliazul siguió el camino de sus brazos hasta llegar nuevamente a sus manos, las acaricio dedo por dedo, sonrió y finalmente las tomo para retirarlas de sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con aquella mirada ambarina que tanto le gustaba observar, misma que pedía una explicación, pero al mismo tiempo se le notaba calida, enternecida.

- Solo quería asegurarme que eras tu – sonrió de lado el peliazul, la verdad era que quería sentirla cerca, recorrer cada milímetro de su piel blanca y suave, memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero tenia que conformarse con eso, hubiese querido que en vez de sus manos hubiesen sido sus labios, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, así que ni hablar, con eso bastaba. Se quedaron viendo uno al otro, como queriendo adivinar lo que el otro pensaba.

- Este… ¿Quieres hacer algo? – sugirió la pelirosa, tenia que deshacerse de la tensión del momento, pues comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. El peliazul la miro interesado, levanto una ceja y dejo salir una picara sonrisa.

- Quisiera hacer muchas cosas – contesto pícaro.

- ¿Q-Qué? – pregunto confundida, no se había dado cuenta que su pregunta podía ser malinterpretada, y cuando lo notó se ruborizó al instante, si estaba nerviosa eso la hizo estarlo mas – V-v-voy por agua – se alejo hacia la cocina. El peliazul rió divertido, y la siguió.

- Amu, necesito decirte algo – se acerco a espaldas de la chica, estaba decidido a contarle la verdad, quería hacerle saber que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros, la tomo por los hombros y pego su frente en la cabeza de la chica, la cual paso saliva difícilmente y quería respirar con normalidad, pero comenzaba a agitarse. El peliazul la giró para poder verla a los ojos, la miro unos instantes antes de empezar a hablar – Yo… - dijo el chico, bajo sus manos hacia las de ella, había pocos centímetros entre ellos.

_¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Dilo ya! … ¡Espera! ¡Tranquilízate Amu! No puedes estar segura de lo que dirá, ¿Qué tal que es algo que no quieres oír? … Pero, es Ikuto… ¡¿Eso que? … Dios… no estoy lista para escuchar lo que tenga que decir *Cerro sus ojos* _

- ¿Q-que tal que lo dejamos para después? – hablo nerviosa mientras se separaba del chico, interrumpiéndolo.

- Pero… es algo que… - contestaba confundido el peliazul.

- ¡No importa, puede esperar! – claramente estaba nerviosa, y dijera lo que dijera el de mirada zafiro, ella no cedería, quería salir de ahí, estar a solas con el peliazul comenzaba a afectarle – Lo que no puede esperar es… es… ¡la comida! – cualquier excusa seria buena.

- ¿Eh? ¿La comida? – pregunto dudoso el peliazul, si bien quería sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro no quería presionar a la chica a algo que talvez solo él quería.

- Si si si… - abrió el refrigerador y algunas puertas de la alacena – tengo que comprar lo de la semana, además Yoru ya no tiene comida, no lo puedo dejar morir de hambre – decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir.

- Ok – cedió el peliazul – Te acompañare – condicionó, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al supermercado que quedaba a unas cuadras de ahí. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron rondando por los pasillos del supermercado la chica evitaba la mirada del peliazul, aquel que solo la ponía en situaciones comprometedoras tales como acercarse demasiado a ella, hacerla chocar en diferentes ocasiones contra él, hablarle al oído solo para decir cosas sin importancia, todo aquello ponía a la chica con los nervios de punta "¿Qué pretendía?" pensaba ella. Finalmente termino sus compras, el peliazul tomo las bolsas llenas con el mandado y salieron del lugar, caminaron media cuadra y…

- Umm... olvide comprar algo – Dijo el peliazul recordando algunos de los mandados que su rubia hermana le hacia – No me tardo, espérame aquí… o si quieres yo te alcanzo después – agrego

- Si, no hay problema – dijo con alivio la pelirosa, por fin tendría un momento de paz, estar con el chico le ponía un tanto alterada, para cuando volteo el chico llevaba las bolsas de lo que acababa de comprar – ¡Ikuto! – Pero el chico no la escucho – Mis cosas… - agrego, pensó unos momentos en si esperar ahí o adelantar el camino, decidió adelantar el camino pues no sabría cuanto tardaría el peliazul en volver, de igual manera le tenia que entregar sus cosas así que, no se preocupo por aquello y empezó a caminar. El peliazul entro a la tienda, busco rápidamente los artículos que la rubia le había encargado, no se demoro en encontrar todo, se formo en la fila para pagar y comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

Había caminado a lo mucho una cuadra, cuando de repente fue abordada por dos sujetos, los cuales la jalaron hacia un callejón que estaba a no mas de 2 metros de donde ella venia, le taparon la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido, mas sus ojos reflejaban todo el temor que de pronto la invadió.

- Shhhhh – dijo el tipo que la tenia sujetada, mientras el otro hacia guardia de que no fuera a venir nadie – Tu tranquila y nosotros te dejamos ir rápido, lindura – la chica permaneció quieta con lagrimas en sus ojos. El sujeto que hacia guardia se acerco y de sus manos arrebato la cartera que llevaba y empezó a revisarla, afortunadamente por precaución nunca cargaba con el efectivo, prefería llevar la tarjeta de su cuenta donde guardaba el dinero que recibía.

- ¡Tsk! – refunfuño el sujeto al no conseguir efectivo, que era lo que esperaba que la chica llevara en su bolso – Solo trae una tarjeta y credenciales – gruño de nuevo.

- Nos la pusiste difícil reinita – decía él sujeto que la tenia contra la pared y con su boca tapada – Aunque pensándola bien, nos podemos divertir juntos – agrego mientras lamia su mejilla, la pelirosada estaba muerta del miedo, no sabia que esperar, cerro sus ojos fuerte y comenzó a rezar, sin mencionar el asco que le daba el sujeto que la tenia aprisionada.

- No no no, lo que buscamos es el billete carnal, no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos – decía apurado el sujeto mas bajito – Mejor dinos la clave para sacar el dinero y no te pasara nada – agrego amenazante.

- Tsk – reprocho el sujeto mas grande – Ya lo escuchaste… voy a destapar tu boca, solo necesitamos que nos des el numero, mientras tu estés tranquila no te pasa nada, danos el numero y ya esta – indicaba – No intentes pedir ayuda porque será inútil – agrego, la chica asintió a como pudo, lo único que quería era salir ilesa de ahí.

Aquella ansiedad lo estaba matando, cuando finalmente fue su turno pago lo que debía y salio enseguida del lugar, camino a prisa buscando a la chica, pero ya no estaba donde él la había visto por ultima vez, entonces siguió caminando para ver si la alcanzaba mas adelante, aquel sentimiento le daba mal presentimiento.

Destapo su boca con lentitud para asegurarse de que no intentara otra cosa, aun la sujetaba contra la pared.

- El numero, ¡rápido! – amenazo el sujeto.

- I… - dijo con dificultad la pelirosa, el miedo que sentía en ese momento era tal que no podía ni hablar.

- ¡¿I? – pregunto desesperado ante el silencio de la chica el sujeto mas bajo.

- ¡IKUTO! – grito con desesperación la pelirosa, dejando salir todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, le costo tanto trabajo pero al fin había logrado hablar. No se recuperaba cuando sintió la palma de la mano del sujeto sobre su rostro, la había abofeteado.

- ¡Te dijimos que no intentaras nada raro! – decía molesto él que la había golpeado.

Escucho su nombre en un grito desesperado, sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo y corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, escucho a un sujeto exaltado y dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, se enfureció al ver aquella escena.

- ¡Suéltala! – Advirtió antes de golpear al sujeto mas bajo - ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle tus sucias manos encima? – dio el segundo golpe, justo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire al sujeto.

- ¡No te quedes ahí parado! – pidió ayuda al grandullón mientras se recuperaba en el suelo de aquel golpe.

- Tsk – reprocho nuevamente el sujeto, aventó a la chica hacia el suelo y se abalanzó sobre el peliazul, acertó su primer golpe sobre la mejilla del chico.

- ¡Ikuto! – grito preocupada la pelirosa, mas el peliazul no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se agarraron a golpes mientras la chica intentaba pedir auxilio, ante aquello los sujetos decidieron mejor huir, al verlos correr la chica sintió como sus piernas se emblandecieron y callo al suelo de rodillas, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

- ¿Estas bien? – se acerco de prisa el peliazul, estaba golpeado, pero le preocupaba mas la chica, la cual lo miro desconsolada y se abrazo a él.

- ¡Ikuto! – Rompió en llanto – Te… tenia… mucho… miedo – decía con dificultad, temblaba todo su cuerpo, el chico la abrazó y acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, ya pasó… - suspiro de alivio – No te vuelvo a dejar sola – se lamentó, mientras la pelirosa sollozaba en su pecho – Vámonos de aquí – dijo ayudando a levantarse a la chica, salieron del callejón, con su mano izquierda agarro las bolsas que anteriormente había dejado caer y con la derecha abrazó a la pelirosa, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al departamento, entraron, el peliazul dejo las cosas en la entrada mientras llevaba a la pelirosa a su habitación, nuevamente se encontraba a solas con el chico, pero esta era una situación totalmente diferente a la anterior.

- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? – pregunto angustiado el peliazul mientras recostaba a la chica en su cama, la pelirosa asintió y se hizo un ovillo abrazando su almohada, el peliazul estaba por dejar la habitación cuando sintió un jalon en su mano, sonrió conmovido – Ya vuelvo, solo voy a acomodar las cosas – contesto a aquello, la chica lo liberó y el peliazul fue a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, acomodo las cosas que necesitaban refrigeración en el refrigerador, los enlatados en la alacena y demás. Una vez termino aquello fue enseguida a ver como se encontraba la chica.

La encontró en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas echando su cuerpo hacia el frente y suspiro aliviado, sintió que se había quitado toneladas de encima, después de lo sucedido era la primera vez en toda la tarde que se sentía tranquilo, la pelirosa abrió los ojos y lo vio en aquella posición, puso su mano derecha en la espalda del chico y este volteo de inmediato, tomo su mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – siempre preocupándose por ella. Aquella mirada ambarina se torno vidriosa, no supo realmente la razón de aquellas lagrimas, pero no podía hacer mas que consolarla, la jalo hacia él colocándola en su pecho, no dijo nada, solamente la abrazó recargando su mentón sobre la frente de la chica. Después de unos momentos, la pelirosa se separo del chico, quería verlo, pues no había tenido la oportunidad desde lo ocurrido.

- ¡Ikuto! – Dijo preocupada, el peliazul la miro con duda – Tu rostro… – se levanto enseguida y lo llevo al cuarto de baño.

- No te preocupes… es una simple herida – contesto el peliazul.

- No se ve simple – lo sentó en el inodoro, busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saco unas gasas, yodo, agua oxigenada, todo lo necesario para limpiar la herida - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – preguntaba preocupada, el peliazul sonrió irónico.

- Estaba mas preocupado por ti… - contestó mientras miraba el rostro preocupado de la chica. La pelirosa tomo una gasa, la empapó de agua oxigenada y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca del labio inferior del peliazul, una vez limpia la herida pudo notar que solo necesitaba una buena desinfección y listo, la inflamación bajaría por si sola, le puso un poco de yodo y terminó, limpió algunos raspones de su mejilla, reviso el rostro del chico para ver si no había alguna otra herida.

- Ya esta… - dijo mientras dejo salir una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Creo que te falto aquí… - contesto el peliazul mostrándole sus nudillos, en algún golpe que les dio a los sujetos se habría lastimado, le gustaba que la chica se preocupara por él. La pelirosa se dispuso a limpiar aquellas heridas y una vez terminó, se quedo en silencio observándolo, intentando ver más allá de aquellos ojos zafiro.

Aquel momento lo sentía tan intimo, que su mente maquilaba un sin fin de ideas e imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, de cómo se veía a ella misma entregándose a la voluntad de aquellos labios rosa pálido, aquella mirada zafiro seguramente tenia algún poder seductor que la hacia doblegarse ante sus pensamientos, pero por mucho que quisiera apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos profundos como el océano, no podía, no quería…

Por su parte, el peliazul se encontraba encantado, aquella atención que la chica le ponía le hacia sentir que después de todo… su trabajo de conquistarla estaba dando frutos, en esos momentos quería besarla, devorar aquellos labios rosas, tocar su piel, abrazarla a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, oler su aroma, se volvía loco por la chica y le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse, pero como todo un caballero respetaba la palabra de su amada.

- Amu… - hablo finalmente el peliazul.

- I-Ikuto… - contestó embobada aun.

- Amu… - volvió a llamarla el chico – mi… - no sabia como decirlo.

- ¿T-Tu que? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Mi camisa… - finalmente se dio a entender, o eso pensó. La chica se ruborizo a lo que el peliazul, según ella, le estaba tratando de decir. El chico sonrió divertido – Acabas de derramar yodo en ella… - agrego mientras soltaba una carcajada. Como si le hubieran aventado con un balde de agua fría, la chica "despertó" de su trance mas ruborizada que antes, hasta se le olvido lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

- ¡L-Lo siento! – se disculpaba mientras intentaba quitar aquella mancha amarilla de la camisa azulada del chico.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando? – decía aun entre carcajadas el peliazul, la chica sentía el calor recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¡E-en nada! – Contestaba nerviosa, la verdad es que pensó en todo y se avergonzaba mas por ello – Demonios… esta mancha no se quita… - dijo casi para ella

- Y a este paso, mi piel quedara manchada también – sonrió el peliazul, pues la pelirosa en el intento de quitar la mancha logro hacerla mas grande.

- L-lo siento – se disculpo con sus mejillas aun chapeteadas, el peliazul se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

- ¿Q-q-que haces? – pregunto nerviosa.

- ¿No es obvio? Me la quitare, así podrás quitar la mancha como gustes – contesto tranquilo, termino de sacar su camisa y se la entrego a la pelirosa, la cual se quedo pasmada al ver al chico "semidesnudo" casi juraba que podía escuchar sus propios latidos, ahora no solo eran sus mejillas las que lucían aquel color carmín, sino todo su rostro, se sentía nerviosa, intentó controlarse el chico sonrió.

- Te esperare afuera – salio del baño y andaba por el departamento como si de su propia casa se tratara, fue y vino a la cocina un par de veces, encendió el televisor y se quedo mirándolo en espera de la chica.

- Por fin… - salio del baño la pelirosa con la camisa húmeda completamente – la pondré a secar – sonrió nerviosa, salio al balcón y la colgó para aprovechar el sol que quedaba de la tarde. Regreso adentro y vio al peliazul recostado en el sofá, muy campante, como si andar semidesnudo fuera lo más natural del mundo - ¿Qué a ti no te da vergüenza andar así? – pregunto sonrojada.

- No ¿Por qué? – dirigió su azulada mirada a la chica – ¿Me veo mal? O ¿Por qué lo dices? – se quedo observándola, esperando respuesta a su primer pregunta, quería saber que pensaba la pelirosa de verlo así, aunque se hacia una idea por el rubor en su rostro.

La chica analizo la pregunta, "¿Qué si te ves mal? Para nada…" pensó en respuesta, mas sin embargo se quedo observándolo, el color de su piel era un tono claro parejo sobre todo su cuerpo, y sin la prenda que lo cubría el color de sus ojos se notaba mas, haciendo juego con su cabello, aquel que caía rebelde sobre su frente, acentuando aquella mirada profunda, se olvido de los detalles de los golpes; la piel de su torso se veía firme y suave, por unos instantes se pregunto que se sentiría tocarlo, sacudió su cabeza, mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba, el peliazul sonrió de lado.

- No es normal que andes así en casas ajenas – evadió la primer pregunta y contesto la segunda.

- Pero… Estamos en confianza ¿no? – contesto inocente, "¡Dios! ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Cómo puede haber un hombre así…? Es… todo ¡TODO!" pensaba la chica, los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado la hacían enloquecer, asintió y se sentó a un lado del peliazul.

- ¿Y que estas viendo? – pregunto casi con la mente en blanco, quería despejar su cabeza y no pensar en nada, no sentir nada… era un peligro estar a solas con él, y de esa manera… ¡mas! Después de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, el peliazul se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? – pregunto divertido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- Ven – la jala hacia el – Como es secreto tengo que decírtelo al oído – acerco sus labios a la oreja de la chica.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Entonces no quiero saberlo! – Dijo nerviosa al sentir la cercanía del chico, mientras intentaba alejarse, al peliazul le divertía ponerla nerviosa.

- Vamos no te va a pasar nada – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la jalaba hacia él nuevamente.

- No no ¡NO! – Se negaba y forcejeaba con el chico – Además, ¿Por qué tiene que ser en el oído? ¡Estamos solos, nadie más te escuchara! – agrego

- Eso suena tentador… - dijo pícaro, la pelirosa se sonrojo nuevamente pero seguían forcejeando – Vamos es un secreto muy importante, tiene que ser al oído – dijo nuevamente el peliazul mientras sonreía.

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero saberlo! – intentaba escabullirse de los brazos del peliazul, pero extrañamente empezó a divertirse.

- No te va a pasar nada, además tienes que saberlo – contesto el chico rodeando su cintura con el brazo derecho y con el otro acercando la cabeza de la chica a sus labios.

- Noooooo – la chica lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás en busca de la liberación, pero fue inútil, cayo recostada en el sofá y el chico sobre ella – ¡Quítate pervertido! – forcejeo nuevamente.

- Tú me jalaste – decía el peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No no no… tu eres el pervertido – forcejeaba la pelirosa.

- Ahora si te diré mi secreto – se acerco a la chica y en eso.

- Amu dice Dai… - Entro la pelinegra al departamento de la pelirosa, pero no terminó de decir a lo que iba por lo que vio; al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra el peliazul se levanto del sofá quedando hincado en él, y la pelirosa se asomo por detrás del respaldo apoyando sus codos para levantarse, asomando únicamente la cabeza. Desde la perspectiva de la ojiceleste… el peliazul se veía arriba y sin ropa, la pelirosa se encontraba abajo y solamente podía ver su rostro y su cabello se notaba un tanto revuelto, la pelinegra se ruborizo al instante y se volteo – ¡D-d-d-d-disculpen la interrupción! – Decía nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia fuera del departamento – Vi la puerta abierta y entre, no pensé que estuvieras ocupada – decía apenada la pelinegra.

- ¿No cerraste la puerta al entrar? – pregunto la pelirosa al chico.

- Pensé que lo había hecho… - contesto recordando – ah… creo que lo olvide, por las cosas… - dijo despistado el peliazul. En eso, la pelirosa cayó en cuenta de a lo que se refería la ojiceleste.

- ¡Yuriko espera! ¡No malinterpretes las cosas! – se levanto ruborizada le pelirosa y fue con ella – ¡Pasa ven! – quería hacerle ver que no pasaba nada de lo que se había imaginado.

- Ah… ¡¿pero que hace Ikuto sin camisa? – pregunto curiosa.

- Larga historia… - suspiro de alivio la pelirosa, mientras el peliazul seguía hincado en el sofá, viendo divertido como las chicas se hacían bolas.

- Pues tendrás tiempo de contarnos, venia a invitarte a comer, que ya es casi cena – decía la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué cocinaras? O ¿A qué se debe la cena? – pregunto curiosa la ojiambar.

- Pues… yo no cocinare – se sonrojo la pelinegra – Daisuke nos esta invitando, dice que preparara platillos que aprendió en América – termino de decir.

- ¿Daisuke? – pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa, la ojiceleste asintió.

- Larga historia, que después te contare – dijo la pelinegra.

- Vaya, hasta que al fin se le hizo – se metió en la platica el peliazul.

- ¡Y tu! – Lo señalo la ojiceleste – Ya que estas aquí… también estas invitado – agrego.

- ¿Ah? ¿No pensaban invitarme? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

- Claro que te iba a invitar, pero no sabia que estarías aquí – contesto la pelinegra – Yaya, aun no llega, pero ya le mande un mensaje y dijo que vendrá, vendrán – corrigió

- Esta bien, ahí estaremos – contesto el peliazul.

- ¡Ey! No hables por mí… ahí estaré Yuriko – dijo la pelirosa

- Bueno, me voy porque lo deje en la cocina y tengo que ayudarle… no vaya a ser… - sonrió la pelinegra, camino hacia la puerta – Por cierto Ikuto… ¡Vístete por dios! ¡Pobre Amu! – agrego.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con pobre Amu? – pregunto indignado el peliazul.

- ¡solo vístete! – termino de decir detrás de la puerta.

Después que se quedaron solos, la pelirosa comenzó a reír bajo, después no pudo contener mas la risa y se soltó riendo a carcajadas, el peliazul a miraba divertido, se acerco a ella.

- ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto curioso.

- No lo se… - decía entre risas la pelirosa – De todo supongo – agrego.

Después de un rato finalmente iban a la cena en el departamento de enfrente, la pelirosa fue a la cocina para ver que podía llevar, observo algunas cosas "Pero… se supone que serán platillos americanos… no tiene caso que lleve algo" y lo dejo por la paz, tomo un poco de agua y cuando dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, pudo notar que el plato de Yoru aun seguía lleno, pensó que era extraño, salio de la cocina y vio al peliazul abotonando su camisa.

- ¿Ya esta seca? – pregunto dudosa.

- Eso parece – contesto el peliazul terminando de abotonarla.

- Que bien, no quisiera que enfermaras también por mi culpa – sonrió resignada.

- No te preocupes – revolvió el pelo de la chica con su mano y salieron del departamento, cuando llegaron a la dichosa cena ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltaban ellos.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué te paso hermano? – pregunto sorprendido el pelinegro al ver el golpe que el chico tenia en el labio inferior.

- ¡Amu! ¿Lo golpeaste? – pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra al notar el golpe.

- ¿Qué te paso a ti? – pregunto el peliazul señalando el delantal que el pelinegro traía.

- ¡Yo ando de cocinero! – contesto muy campante el pelinegro.

- ¡Como crees que lo voy a golpear! – Contesto la pelirosa - ¿No lo viste hace rato que fuiste a mi casa? – preguntó. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza, mientras que el rubio y la castaña esperaban a que contaran que había pasado. La pelirosa empezó a contar, al peliazul le hervía la sangre recordar como aquellos sujetos la tenían presa antes que el llegara.

- ¿Y Estas bien Amu-chi? – pregunto al enterarse la castaña.

- Si, gracias a Ikuto… y ni siquiera se llevaron mi cartera – contesto la pelirosa, empezaron a hablar sobre el tema, seguridad publica, sobre que los delincuentes ahora se veían hasta en plena luz del sol, y un sin fin de temas mas. Después decidieron dejar aquel tema, que al parecer incomodaba a los implicados y la castaña contaba emocionada como había sido su primera cita con el rubio, y así entre pláticas, hamburguesas, papas fritas, hot dogs se les fue el tiempo.

…

…

- Yaya, ¿No has visto a Yoru? – pregunto preocupada la pelirosa.

- No Amu-chi, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – contesto la castaña.

- No lo se… pero ya lleva dos días sin aparecer, el plato de comida aun sigue lleno aun cuando dejo la ventana abierta, nunca se había ido tanto tiempo – dijo preocupada la pelirosa.

…

…

- Ikuto-niisan ¿No te has enterado? – pregunto el rubio a su hermano.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dejo de tocar el violín.

- Me dijo Yaya que no encuentran a Yoru, que lleva dos días sin aparecer… que si lo veíamos les dijéramos de inmediato, Amu esta preocupada por él – contaba el rubio.

- Con razón no se ha aparecido por acá tampoco… - guardo su violín en el estuche – saldré a buscarlo… - agrego.

- Si le tienes cariño a ese gato… ¿O es por Amu? – el rubio sospechaba que a su hermano le gustaba la chica. Mas el peliazul no contesto y salio de su casa.

* * *

Gomen Gomen Gomen! Gomen nasaii!

Ahora si que me retrase muchisisisisimo (2 semanas ;w;) es que con el trabajo (porque ya abrí xD) Estoy tooooooooodo el día metida acá, desde las 9 am ;w; llego a mi casa en la noche cansada y ni chance de escribir u_u

Para quienes me preguntaron que si que es mi negocio… Es una veterinaria :P (Así es :D soy veterinaria *-*) entonces pues…. Tratar con los perritos y eso es cansado xD

Pero ya al fin, ya termine este capi T_T me reorganizare para no volver a quedarles mal ;w; (Lo prometo! ;w;) Alargue un muchito mas este capi y le puse mucho Amuto en compensación.

Pero me da tristeza anunciar que el final esta cerca ;O;! Y ahora… ¡¿Qué pasara con Yoru? ¿Cuántos intentos más hará Ikuto por decirle la verdad a Amu? ¡¿Qué pasara después? Véanlo en los próximos capítulos~

Muchísimas gracias por agregar este fic a sus favoritos y alertas! Me hacen feliz *w*!

Y muchas más gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Aquí esta tu regalo! *w*! Espero te guste :D me esforcé mucho en él ;3; Espero este capi tmb te guste :D!

Milka2291 ~ Awww! Gracias! Yo amo tus reviews! :D Aquí la conti

CaTa-tSuKiYoMi ~ Espero este te guste tmb!

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Muérete de la vergüenza! Este capi era necesario :D! jaja espero que te guste Yu-chan!

Harini Chan ~ Awww ya me da pena contigo u.u siempre te toy pidiendo perdón por los retrasos ;w; pero intento compensarlo con capis genialosos ;O; Espero este te guste, y has tus reviews largos con lo que sea! Háblame del clima :D del señor que pasa por tu casa vendiendo tamales (jajaja es lo que estoy viviendo ahorita xD) y así xD sobre en que trabajo ya lo dije allá arriba, pero te repito, puse una veterinaria n-n!

Sabii-chan ~ Aquí mas Amuto! Espero te guste este capi :D ~ pff me la ganaron ;w;!

kuss kuss ~ Espero este te sepa mas :D!

Iza Chan ~ ¿Cómo la ves con el capi? Resolvió casi todas tus dudas verdad? xD Espero te guste este *3*!

Marii ~ jaja un unicornio xD yo quiero usar los mismos medios de transporte que tu ;w;! Créate la cuenta! Psicopateame! :D! Espero te guste el capi :3!

LuNaShinRa ~ jajaja entonces este capi te gustara también xD! :3!

crazy-mile ~ Lo abrazo! :D Espero te guste el capi :3!

Milee Ayleen ~ jajaja Mile –chan xD! Me encantan tus reviews :3 Siempre me sacas una sonrisa :D! Me encantaría hacer un fic contigo *3* Y maldito FF o.ó no se ve tu msn D: mándamelo por inbox :D! *3*

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Awww gracias *-* Espero te guste este capi :D!

LuNaR19 ~ Espero este tmb te guste mucho :3 y esta mas largo xD

YoooD ~ yo adoro tu review *-* No estuvo pronto el sig capi D: pero aquí esta T_T Espero te guste n-n

Hana-chan ~ Me la ganaste ;3;! Pero aquí esta el prox cap :D espero te guste n-n Gracias por tu review :D!

Alemarina ~ Me tarde, lo siento ;w;! Pero aquí esta :D

Marineko ~ Aquí la conti :D! Espero te guste tmb n.n!

Y weno… Aww… Pues como ya lo avise… ya casi se acerca el final ;O;! Pero no se preocupen que les tengo una sorpresa preparada :D!

Espero disfruten del cap como yo disfrute escribiéndolo xD

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*! (Angelito onde quedaste ;w;?)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D

Bye! :3!


	38. Capitulo 38: Aceptalo

**Capitulo 38: Aceptalo**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

El peliazul buscó por todos lados, en cada recoveco que el minino pudiera caber echaba un vistazo, busco cerca de la casa de la pelirosa, cerca de su casa, cerca de la universidad… pero no encontró nada, estaba por regresar a su casa cuando pasaba por un parque para niños.

- ¡¿No lo has visto? - se escuchaba la voz de un niño asombrado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – contesto otro mas.

- ¡El gato que decía Ana-chan! – Volvió a decir el primero, para esto el peliazul se detuvo y puso atención a los niños – Es negro negro negro – agregó el niño.

- ¿No es el que parece que esta muerto? – pregunto de nuevo el segundo infante, Ikuto se sorprendió a ese comentario y de inmediato intervino.

- ¿Dónde esta el gato que mencionan? – tenia que comprobar que no fuera Yoru, los infantes lo miraron confundidos y señalaron una dirección. El peliazul se dirigió enseguida, busco entre los arbustos y encontró una caja de cartón, con dos trastes, uno con agua y otro con comida; probablemente los niños cuidaban de él. Se asomo dentro de la caja y pudo observar de espaldas un oscuro felino, acostado de lado ahí dentro, su respiración se veía forzada, Ikuto sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo llamo para comprobar que no fuera él a quien buscaba…

- ¿Yoru? – dijo con angustia, y no supo si reír o llorar al recibir un maullido corto y tenue como respuesta por parte del felino, pero de inmediato supo que era él. Lo saco de la caja y efectivamente, llevaba su placa y su collar, agradeció por haberlo encontrado, mas se lamento en la condición en la que estaba, y cuando se disponía a llevárselo.

- ¿Es de usted el gato? – pregunto uno de los niños, que lo había seguido. El peliazul asintió.

- Lo andaba buscando… ¿sabes que le paso? – pregunto el peliazul. Mas el infante negó con su cabeza.

- Solo se que Ana-chan lo encontró en su patio y ya estaba así, pero su madre no la dejo conservarlo y ella lo trajo aquí, desde entonces venimos a traerle comida y agua… pero no come ni toma agua – explicaba el niño de ojos expresivos.

- Gracias – palmeo la cabeza del infante y se retiro del lugar con el felino en brazos.

…

…

- ¿Entonces que tiene doctor? – pregunto con angustia.

- Lo que su gato presenta, son signos de envenenamiento… lo que me sorprende… es que menciona que lleva alrededor de 2 días así… - contestaba el veterinario.

- Bueno, la verdad no se si los dos días haya estado así… pero al menos llevaba dos días sin aparecer, de haber estado sano nunca hubiera desaparecido – sacaba sus conclusiones el peliazul – además me dijeron que cuando lo encontraron ya estaba en estas condiciones – agrego recordando lo que el niño le había contado.

- Es increíble que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo a un envenenamiento, generalmente si no son atendidos en el momento, mueren – decía el doctor – Por el momento, le pondremos un tratamiento para contrarrestarlo, tendrás que dejármelo un día hospitalizado para ver como reacciona… pero no te aseguro nada… no sabemos si tenga daño hepático, aunque eso con una prueba de sangre se soluciona – explicaba.

- Haga todo lo que sea necesario doctor… - decía conservando la esperanza el peliazul.

- Esta bien, no se preocupe… pero como le decía, no puedo asegurarle que su gato se salve o muera, en estos casos… depende mucho de la resistencia del animalito, de que tipo de sustancia toxica haya ingerido y del daño interno que esta haya causado – el doctor saco algunos medicamentos de una gaveta, suero, agujas, jeringas, coloco el catéter en la vena del felino, mientras el peliazul lo sostenía, saco una muestra de sangre y después conecto el suero al catéter, aplico medicamentos en la misma vía y… - Ahora solo queda esperar los resultados de la prueba y como reaccionara, cualquier cosa, yo le llamare mas tarde – dijo nuevamente el doctor. El peliazul agradeció y salio del lugar, finalmente Yoru estaba siendo atendido, mas la angustia de saber que pasaría con él lo invadía, y se dirigió a su casa de nuevo.

- ¿Lo encontraste? – fue el recibimiento que el rubio le dio a su hermano.

- ¿A quien? – preguntó la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

- A Yoru… - contestó el rubio – Esta perdido – agregó.

- ¡¿Qué? – Se sorprendió la rubia - ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? – Lloriqueaba - ¿Y lo encontraron? – preguntó con duda.

- Lo encontré… - contestó finalmente el peliazul.

- ¿Y donde esta? – preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

- Con el veterinario… esta muy mal… - contesto desganado el peliazul – por eso fue que se perdió, mas bien, no pudo llegar a ninguna de sus dos casas – agregó.

- No lo puedo creer… pobre animal, no soy fanático de los gatos pero… no les deseo el mal – decía el de mirada borgoña - ¿Y que te dijo el veterinario? – preguntó.

- Pues… no me pudo asegurar que se salvaría, en si, me dio muy pocas esperanzas de que sobreviva… - contaba el peliazul, mientras la rubia mantenía aquella mirada violácea rebosantes de lagrimas sin salir, el rubio bajo su mirada y pensó un poco…

- ¿No deberíamos de decirle a Amu? – sonó intranquilo.

- No – contesto enseguida el peliazul, el rubio se sorprendió ante su respuesta – Quisiera esperar hasta mañana… todavía tengo la esperanza… - agrego al notar la cara de sorpresa de su rubio hermano.

- Esta bien… - acepto el rubio, mientras que la conmovida rubia seguía observando a sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasa familia? – entro el pelinegro, había estado fuera toda la mañana; y cuando entro vio las caras largas de sus hermanos, como él los hacia llamar. Entonces el rubio fue el que se encargo de explicar que estaba pasando.

…

…

- Yaya… es demasiado, deberíamos de ir a buscarlo – decía decidida la pelirosa.

- ¡Vamos Amu-chi! Yo también estoy preocupada por Yoru – contesto la castaña mientras salían del departamento, lo buscaron por todas partes y no encontraron nada, preguntaron en algunos establecimientos de los alrededores si no habían visto al felino y nadie les supo decir. Al final de la tarde, regresaron a casa sin respuestas y sin Yoru.

- No te preocupes Amu-chi, si nadie lo ha visto tal vez es porque anda de vago por ahí – intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga. La cual sonrió resignada, no le quedaba más que esperar. – Mejor Amu-chi… ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? – pregunto emocionada.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunto distraída la pelirosa.

- ¡Si! ¡Mañana! – contesto la castaña.

- Mmmh… - pensó dudosa la pelirosa.

- Amu-chi… ¡mañana es tu cumpleaños! – decía la castaña al ver su a su amiga confundida.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! – despistada la pelirosa.

- ¡No te pases Amu-chi! Bueno el caso es que es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué haremos? – decía con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues no lo se… solía salir a comer con mi familia y mis amigos – recordaba la pelirosa.

- ¡Pues entonces no hagas planes mañana! – sentenció la castaña. Aquel sábado había terminado con el fin de la búsqueda de Yoru, después de que la castaña le advirtiese que no hiciera planes para el día siguiente, la pelirosa se dio un buen baño, preparo algo de comida y se sentó en el sofá a ver el televisor, y ahí, se le pasaron las horas, cuando menos acordó ya era media noche, decidió ver si había alguien conectado en la red y abrió su computadora portátil, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la esperaban para felicitarla sus mejores amigos de su ciudad natal, Rima y Nagihiko, estuvieron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, entre video-llamadas y chat se les fue el tiempo, todo lo que había sucedido en todo el tiempo que se habían separado fue contado en no mas de 2 horas. Finalmente el silencio reino en la habitación, se quedo unos instantes viendo aquella pantalla en negro y cerro la computadora para guardarla, se levanto y se metió a la cama, ahí cayo rendida.

…

…

El fuerte golpetear de la puerta la despertó, ocasionando que se sentara de golpe, busco el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las nueve de la mañana.

- Dios… las 9… en domingo y desvelada… ¿Cómo se les ocurre? – hablo para ella, el golpetear de la puerta no cesaba, por mas que anunciaba que ya iba, seguían llamando y por mas que preguntaba quien era no conseguía respuesta, irritada llego a la puerta, en cuanto abrió la puerta se abalanzó sobre ella la castaña.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Amu-chi! – decía abrazando a la pelirosa.

- Y-yaya – dijo sorprendida la pelirosa, paso de irritada a feliz – Gracias – sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

- Y bien… ¿Ya estas lista? – pregunto la castaña separándose de su amiga.

- Em… ¿Para que? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¡Te dije que no hicieras planes para este día! – decía emocionada la castaña.

- No los hice… ¿Se nota? – contesto la pelirosa señalando su apariencia, aun llevaba su pijama puesta además de traer el pelo revuelto; la castaña se echo a reír.

- ¡Esta bien Amu-chi, ve a cambiarte! ¡Ya solo faltas tu! – empujaba a la pelirosa para que fuera a cambiarse.

- ¿Mm? ¿Solo yo? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Quiénes iremos? – preguntaba dudosa la pelirosa.

- ¡Tu cámbiate! ¡Lo demás es lo de menos! – decía la castaña, la pelirosa finalmente entro a su habitación. Después de algunos minutos salio vestida y arreglada.

- Listo, ¿ahora que? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¡Pues vamos a festejar! – la castaña la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia fuera del departamento, bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – dijeron al unísono quienes las esperaban. La pelirosa se ruborizo, nunca había sido felicitada por tanta gente que no fuera su familia.

- G-gracias – dijo la pelirosa emocionada, de entre las personas que estaban ahí pudo notar al peliazul; antes que pudiera decir algo mas la ojiverde sensei hablo.

- ¡Vámonos! ¡¿Qué esperan? – Mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor de su auto, los demás hicieron caso a la instrucción y empezaron a abordar el coche – Nos tendremos que apretar un poco, somos demasiados – agrego guiñándoles su ojo derecho a sus acompañantes.

- No te preocupes Aiko-chan – contesto la castaña – Yo me voy enfrente con Amu-chi – agrego.

- Claaaro… a mi déjenme con los hombres acá atrás – rezongaba la pelinegra, la castaña desde el asiento de enfrente se asomo.

- ¿O prefieres irte enfrente y yo me voy atrás? – pregunto con duda la castaña.

- Ella se va atrás – intervino el pelinegro, rodeando el cuello de la ojiceleste con su brazo derecho y acercando su mejilla a la de su chica, la cual se ruborizo al instante, aun no se acostumbraba a todo eso – Conmigo – agregó. La castaña sonrió y le dedico una mirada al rubio, el cual contesto con una sonrisa, a la izquierda del rubio iba el peliazul sentado en silencio y con la angustia constante de recibir la dichosa llamada del veterinario.

Después de un rato de pasear por la ciudad en el automóvil, al fin llegaron a su destino.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – Anuncio la ojiverde.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto curiosa la pelirosa al ver aquellas paredes que parecían delimitar un terreno.

- ¡Supuse que no conocías aun este lugar! – dijo la castaña – Es el jardín Rikugien, te va a encantar – agrego mientras se bajaba del auto, los demás empezaron a salir del auto, la castaña abrió la cajuela y saco un cesto enorme de picnic, el rubio ayudo a la chica con aquel cesto y el peliazul ayudo a bajar otro mas, el pelinegro se percato de esto y se dirigió a ayudar enseguida, saco un cesto mas del coche.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – pregunto curiosa la ojiambar.

- Tú no te preocupes, deja que los chicos hagan el trabajo rudo – decía animada la ojiverde, la pelinegra rió ante aquel comentario y la castaña también.

- ¿Pero que es? Y… ¿Dónde esta el jardín? – preguntaba la pelirosa viendo no mas que unos altos y largos muros, y alrededor los edificios y casas típicos de la ciudad.

- ¡Ya lo veras! – contesto la castaña mientras la jalaba de la mano para dirigirla a la entrada del lugar, que no estaba a mas de media cuadra de donde habían dejado el auto, detrás de ellas venían caminando los demás. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, la pelirosa se asombro al ver aquel hermoso lugar, nunca se imagino que detrás de aquellos fríos muros hubiera un lugar tan bello, calido, que entre el lago, sus caminos, los árboles de cerezo y árboles verdes, su sinuosa colina y su armoniosa estructura la llenaran de paz, sus ojos se iluminaron y en seguida se lleno de emoción.

- ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Es Hermoso! – decía impaciente por recorrer aquellos estrechos caminos que corrían entre los árboles y el verde césped. A todos les alegro escuchar aquella emoción en su voz, finalmente estaban ahí para festejarle. Entraron y tras recorrer algunos caminos al final decidieron estacionarse en un lugar cerca al lago, donde se encontraba justamente el árbol de cerezo mas tupido de flores, aquellas flores rosadas, resaltaban la vista.

- ¡Uf! Las 10 de la mañana y ya hace hambre – dijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba el enorme cesto sobre el suelo.

- ¡No te preocupes Daisuke! Ahora mismo desayunamos – contesto la castaña sacando un mantel para colocar en el piso, hecho esto, colocó todo lo necesario para un buen desayuno, se había encargado de llevar de todo. El peliazul dejo el cesto que llevaba junto al que el pelinegro cargaba y se alejo unos metros para hacer una llamada, la pelirosa lo sentía distante pero no sabia si era su imaginación o si era un hecho.

- Buenos días doctor, le llamo por que en este día no podré ir hasta en la noche, antes de que cierre me echare una vuelta por ahí ¿Cómo sigue Yoru? ¿Algún cambio? – Explicaba el peliazul su ausencia.

- Hola Ikuto, esta mañana me llegaron los resultados de los análisis, al parecer no hay daño hepático y con los medicamentos que le administre se estabilizo un poco, aun sigue decaído y débil, aprovechare estas horas para mantenerlo en observación – La situación había mejorado, gracias a dios.

- Muchas gracias doctor, si surge cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme – se despidió y colgó la llamada, al fin pudo relajarse, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, estiro sus brazos al cielo y se dispuso a regresar con el grupo.

Desayunaron mientras el momento se llenaba de pláticas amenas, todos sonreían y parecían pasar un buen rato, con excepción del peliazul que se le notaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. La pelirosa lo miro por unos instantes, aquella mirada zafiro clavada sobre el césped, la suave brisa meciendo los mechones de su cabello, se quedo observándolo por un poco mas de tiempo, le parecía simplemente hermosa aquella vista, dejo de escuchar los murmullos provocados por sus acompañantes y únicamente escuchaba el pasar del viento, sus latidos y su respiración agitada, de pronto aquellos ojos del césped se pasaron directamente a su persona, sintió el calor en sus mejillas, el peliazul la miraba con nostalgia, pero finalmente solo la miraba a ella, quiso apartar la mirada pero aquellas azuladas orbes parecían tener un imán sobre sus dorados ojos, el cual le imposibilitaba apartar la mirada y esconder su sonrojo, finalmente el peliazul le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y escucho muy a lo lejos que la llamaban por su nombre.

- ¿Verdad Amu? – dijo la castaña, la cual contaba una historia que involucraba a la mencionada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Amu? – pregunto de nuevo, esta vez mirando a la pelirosa, claramente vio lo que sucedía.

- Uy pues como que nos sacaron de su burbuja – decía sarcástico el pelinegro, haciendo mención a aquellas miradas que se sostenían. La castaña interrumpió aquel momento pasando una mano por enfrente de la pelirosa, la cual se sorprendió al ver pasar aquello, volvió a la tierra.

- ¿Eh? – dijo ruborizada la pelirosa.

- No, nada, ya cásense ¿no? – decía burlesco el pelinegro, la pelirosa lo miro sorprendida y con sus mejillas chapeteadas – Digo, si tanto quieren estar juntos… - agregaba el chico. Los demás reían ante tal situación, era evidente la atracción que esos dos sentían.

- P-para nada – dijo nerviosa la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquila Amu-chi, Daisuke solo bromea… aunque… - la miro con complicidad.

- Ya vengo, iré a dar un paseo – dijo apresurada la pelirosa mientras se alejaba del grupo.

- ¿Ya vieron? Nomás la espantaron – decía la pelinegra, que iba a ir a hablar con la pelirosa pero el de mirada borgoña la detuvo.

- ¡Ve por ella tigre! – alcanzo a escuchar el peliazul, que se alejo del grupo por el mismo camino que la pelirosa, la ojiverde se echo a reír y simulo el gruñido de un tigre, el rubio solo miro como su hermano iba tras de la chica.

La pelirosa iba caminando en silencio, observando el paisaje, le gustaba todo aquello que veía, nunca se imagino que entre aquella bulliciosa ciudad podía ver algo que se desconectara totalmente de aquello, mientras pensaba en aquel momento en el que sus miradas se juntaron, detuvo su caminata e intento recordar como se veía el peliazul, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho.

- Creo que ya no lo puedes negar… - se dijo así misma.

- ¿Negar que? – pregunto el peliazul alcanzándola. La pelirosa abrió grande los ojos y se giro para verlo.

- ¡Ikuto! – Dijo sorprendida de verlo ahí - ¿Qué… Cuando…? – los nervios de encontrarse con él no la dejaban armar una oración coherente.

- No deberías de andar sola, digo… es un jardín, pero muy grande, son casi 9 hectáreas – disimulo el peliazul, la verdad que la ansiedad lo carcomía, quería contarle todo, la verdad de los mensajes, sus sentimientos, donde estaba Yoru, pero al mismo tiempo quería ocultarlo todo, el ir tras la chica lo tomo como una oportunidad, pero al estar frente a ella y mirar aquellos ojos ambarinos casi podía sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no quería imaginar la reacción de la chica al saber la verdad.

- ¿Eh? – dijo confundida, al verlo ahí, lo ultimo que esperaba que le dijera era información sobre el lugar.

- Olvídalo, solo… tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante… - dijo el peliazul acercándose a ella, la pelirosa sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que le tenia que decir? La ultima vez que el peliazul lo intento, ella había huido de la situación, estaba segura que esta vez se quedaría y escucharía lo que el chico tuviera que decir, ya no quería huir, ya no quería negar aquello que pasaba y se quedo atenta al chico – Amu yo… tengo… yo… hice… - el peliazul no sabia por donde empezar, la chica rió para sus adentros, el peliazul tenia un semblante muy sereno pero realmente estaba igual o mas nervioso que ella. Hizo una pausa, rasco su cabeza buscando las palabras para decir todo aquello, buscando un principio a sus oraciones y retomo – Amu yo… - pero esta vez fue interrumpido, un pequeño de alrededor 10 años iba corriendo en dirección a ellos, y choco contra la pelirosa cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Ay… - la pelirosa sobo su espalda, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa – Pero que… - ni siquiera sabía que la había golpeado

- ¿Estas bien? – el peliazul le extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarla, la chica lo acepto y se levanto.

- Estoy bien… - contesto sacudiendo su ropa, y de pronto vio al pequeño en el suelo apoyado en sus manos y en sus rodillas - ¡¿Estas bien? – se acerco enseguida a él, el chico se arrodillo y al verla, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y se abrazo a la pelirosa rompiendo en llanto, la pelirosa no sabia que hacer y abrazo al pequeño para reconfortarlo.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? ¿Qué te pasa? – decía preocupada ante el llanto del pequeño. El peliazul no se lo podía creer, finalmente iba a decirlo todo, la chica no había hecho el mínimo intento de huir ¡y tenia que pasar algo como esto!

- Oye niño ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto irritado ante tanto llanto e interrupción.

- ¡Ikuto! No le hables así al pobre – decía la pelirosa sobando la espalda del pequeño - ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo en tono dulce dirigiéndose al infante, el cual finalmente se separo de la chica, tallo sus ojos en dos ocasiones, sorbió su nariz y la miro angustiado.

- Es que estoy perdido – hablo el pequeño.

- Tsk – reprocho el peliazul – Por eso no deben de ir solos… - agrego.

- Ikuto… - ya sonaba a regaño – No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotros en lo que encontramos a tus padres – sonrió la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo el peliazul.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo el pequeño con emoción en su rostro.

- No – dijo tajante el peliazul – Estábamos hablando cosas importantes, niño – agrego, a lo que el rostro del niño se noto decaído.

- ¡Ikuto! No seas insensible… - un regaño mas por parte de la chica – Sus padres deben estar preocupados, como él asustado – dijo limpiando las lagrimas del rostro del pequeño, recordó una vez que su hermana menor se perdió y recordó aquella angustia que sentían al no encontrarla.

- Tsk – reprocho el peliazul para guardar silencio y cruzarse de brazos.

- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

- Yukio – contesto el infante – Yukio Fukuzawa – agrego su apellido – ¿y tu one-chan? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el pequeño.

- Amu Hinamori – sonrió – Y él, es Ikuto Tsukiyomi – agrego señalando al peliazul, quien iba refunfuñando.

- ¿I-Ikuto Tsukiyomi? – Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño - ¿El violinista? – Preguntó de nuevo con emoción, la pelirosa asintió - ¡Wow! ¡Mi padre solía dormirme con sus canciones! –

- ¿Solía? – pregunto finalmente el peliazul curioso.

- ¡Me encanta como tocas el violín, algún día quiero ser como tu! – dijo ignorando la pregunta, la pelirosa sonrió ante la energía del niño, agradeció por que su tristeza ya no estaba presente, dieron unas cuantas vueltas por el jardín mientras el pequeño contaba un sin fin de historias de su familia, buscaron por el lugar y no encontraban a los padres del niño, el cual de tanto caminar se canso e iba a cuestas de la espalda de su gran ídolo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, quien lo acepto con tal de quitarle al mocoso de encima a la pelirosa, quien iba a creer que se pusiera celoso de un pequeño niño, después de algunos minutos el pequeño Yukio quedo dormido.

- Deberíamos de ir a la entrada, talvez estén esperándolo ahí – dijo la pelirosa, el peliazul asintió y se dirigieron a la entrada. Al llegar se encontraba una pareja de edad avanzada, la mujer al notar al pequeño se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡¿Yukio? – pregunto casi con alivio la mujer, el hombre que la acompañaba camino detrás de ella.

- ¿Ustedes son los padres de Yukio? – Preguntó la pelirosa – Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados – sonrió. Los señores se miraron a los ojos y bajaron la mirada apenados.

- Lo siento tanto… - dijo la mujer.

- No se preocupe, lo bueno que finalmente los encontramos – sonrió de nuevo – solo que se quedo dormido, con tantas ganas que esperaba verlos – decía la pelirosa.

- Siento mucho las molestias que le haya causado mi nieto, señorita – hablo finalmente el hombre. La mujer bajo la mirada.

- ¿Su nieto? Pero el dijo que venia con sus padres… - dijo confundida la pelirosa, el peliazul comenzó a ver rara aquella situación, coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Amu… - y la llamo, casi pidiéndole guardar silencio.

- Sus padres fallecieron hace un año en un accidente automovilístico – dijo la mujer – desde entonces viene cada fin de semana a buscarlos aquí, dice que ellos lo esperaran aquí – contaba con lagrimas en sus ojos – La psicóloga dice que es normal… pero… yo no lo creo así, ya es un año – casi desahogándose con aquellos desconocidos. Después de conocer la historia, el peliazul se sintió identificado con aquel pequeño, y se vio en la necesidad de ayudarlo.

- No se preocupe señora… - hablo el peliazul – Él lo superara, dígale que los fines de semana puede venir a tomar clases de violín conmigo en vez de venir a perder el tiempo aquí – entrego el niño al hombre y a la mujer le dio una tarjeta de presentación, la pelirosa presentaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, y se quedaron ahí esperando perder de vista a aquella familia, una vez pasó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – sonrió la chica.

- ¿Qué cosa? – contesto como si no supiera a que se refería. La pelirosa tomo un mechón de su pelo y lo coloco sobre su labio superior, como si fuera un bigote.

- Los fines de semana puede venir a tomar clases de violín conmigo – fingió la voz para escucharse varonil imitando al peliazul, a lo que el peliazul no pudo aguantar la risa y dejo salir una gran carcajada.

- Que tonta, yo no tengo bigote – dijo entre risas.

- No, ¿Pero a poco no me vi bien varonil? – dijo riendo también, el peliazul nunca la vio de aquella manera, y le encanto, le encantaba cada una de sus facetas, termino de reír y se quedo viéndola a los ojos. La pelirosa sostuvo la mirada solo por unos instantes, se torno nerviosa y se giro.

- Debemos regresar con los demás – dijo para avanzar la pelirosa, a lo que el peliazul se adelanto tomándola de la mano para dirigirla, la chica la miro confusa pero no soltó su mano, el peliazul la miro de reojo y sonrió de lado.

- No te vayas a perder… - le dijo para después voltear hacia el frente y seguir caminando, recorrieron una gran parte del camino y el peliazul se paro en seco, haciendo que la chica parara también, esperó en silencio, el peliazul titubeo un par de veces pero finalmente lo hizo, jalo a la pelirosa hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura, pegando el rostro de la chica en su pecho.

- ¿I-Ikuto? – pregunto sorprendida, aun así, se dejo embriagar por el aroma varonil que de él emanaba.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte – explico el peliazul – Felicidades – agregó.

- G-gracias – musitó la pelirosa dejándose abrazar y correspondiendo aquel abrazo, de pronto un pensamiento invadió su cabeza – Ikuto… Tú… hace rato… - no sabía como retomar aquel tema, el peliazul cerró los ojos y pensó en que tarde o temprano aquello volvería a surgir, ahora o nunca; se separo de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

- Yo… tengo que decirte que… - hizo una pausa, pensó bien en sus palabras y cuando iba a continuar…

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estaban! – Exclamó el pelinegro - ¡¿Dónde se habían metido? Estuvimos esperándolos, pero ya después de dos horas… decidimos salir a buscarlos – explicaba su presencia el pelinegro al notar que había interrumpido algo.

- ¿I-interrumpimos? – se animo a preguntar la ojiceleste que acompañaba al chico, la pelirosa se ruborizo al instante.

- Casi nada… - dijo con desgana el peliazul, no podía creer que dos veces seguidas fue interrumpido… eso era un plan maléfico del destino, la pelirosa sonrió resignada, al parecer aquello tan importante tendría que esperar de nuevo – Vayamos con los demás – agregó el peliazul, lo que quedaba del camino hacia donde estaban los otros se había hecho en silencio, nadie comentaba nada, los pelinegros ni siquiera se atrevían a emitir palabra alguna, aunque el peliazul lo haya negado, ellos sabían claramente que habían interrumpido algo.

Al llegar, la sensei pedía explicaciones de la tardanza, mientras que la castaña y el rubio se veían entretenidos con un juego de cartas, tomaron asiento en el suelo y la pelirosa se dispuso a contar el motivo del retraso. Lo que quedo de la tarde la pasaron con juegos de mesa, platicando y hasta descansando en el lugar, se habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde ahí, así que decidieron finalizar aquella salida con un pastel de cumpleaños, la castaña propuso partirlo en el punto de reunión oficial, el departamento de la pelirosa, recogieron las cosas y las metieron en las cestas que llevaban, y así como llegaron se fueron, subieron al auto y después de algunos minutos de camino al fin llegaron al dichoso punto de reunión.

La castaña paso a su casa por el pastel que ella misma había hecho para su amiga, partieron, repartieron y comieron; El tiempo siguió su curso y el sol ya se había ocultado y uno a uno se fueron retirando, la sensei explico que aun tenia trabajos que calificar y fue la primera en irse, el trío de hermanos guapos argumento que ya era hora de partir, todo el día fuera de casa era agotador y se fueron juntos, quedando aquellas tres solas.

- ¡Ahora si! ¡Cuéntanos todo! – decía la castaña emocionada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué todo? – pregunto confundida la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué paso con Ikuto? – agrego la pelinegra, la pelirosa se ruborizo.

- Pues… no paso nada – contesto la de mirada ambarina.

- Entonces… ¡¿Qué fueron aquellas miradas? – decía la castaña

- N-no lo se… solo… se dio – contesto avergonzada la pelirosa.

- Amu… ¡No puedes negar algo que es evidente! – sentenció la pelinegra

- ¿De que hablas Yuriko? – preguntó la pelirosa.

- ¡Tu sabes a lo que se refiere! – intervino la castaña, recibiendo un color carmín sobre las mejillas de la pelirosa como respuesta.

…

…

- ¿Entonces ya puedo llevarlo a casa? – decía con cierto alivio el peliazul.

- Si, al menos ya esta fuera de peligro, solo necesita de algunos cuidados, medicamentos y mimos – decía el doctor – Aun me sorprende la fortaleza de este animalito – agregó

- Pero si nos saco un buen susto – contesto el peliazul. El veterinario sonrió.

- Bueno, ya solo me queda darte las instrucciones por escrito y puedes llevártelo – dijo sacando un bloc de recetas y una pluma; al fin todo había pasado, solo quedaba esperar a que el felino se recuperara con las instrucciones del veterinario. Ikuto regreso a su casa con el minino en brazos, llevando una bolsa con medicamentos en una de sus manos.

* * *

Lo siento de nuevo ;w;!

Ahora fueron 3 días de retraso, pero finalmente retraso T_T! Es que me desmotiva que ya sean los últimos capítulos ;O;!

Y weno… pobre Yoru ;w; por eso no aparecía, ¡pero se recupero! Ahora… ¿Podrá Ikuto decir lo que tiene que decir? ¿Habrá algún otro tipo de interrupción o contratiempo? ¡¿Qué pasara? Véanlo en el penúltimo capitulo TOT (Si, penúltimo u_u!)

Muchísimas gracias por agregar este fic a sus alertas y favoritos, gracias mil por agregarme como autora favorita *w*!

Y muchísimas mas gracias por sus hermosos reviews a:

Iza Chan ~ jajaja no es perversión! xD tenia que poner algo de pasión en esto~ jajaja xD y te digo, el lemmon no es lo mío tampoco xD jaja no se me da xD y claro todas amamos a Daisuke *w* es así como que todo lo que una chica desea jajaja xD pero claro, Ikuto es único! Lo del tsunami también disque llego por acá! (México) pero nah, nomás subió un poquito el nivel del mar, todo bien xD

LuNaShinRa ~ Te deberé algo de romance xD Yo estoy bien y espero tu tmb :D awww con amor *w* es lo que mas me gusta! xD jaja espero te guste este capi :D

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Que bueno que te gusto Yu-chan! ~ (Ya me sale natural decirte Yu-chan :D! jaja), espero este capi te guste también :3! Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones *w*

Milka2291 ~ jaja awwww *3*! Muchas muchas muchas muchisisisisisimas gracias :D!

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Aw! Espero este capi tmb te guste, y que genial que te haya gustado el beso *3*! Sobre los animales, si es cansadito pero cuando te gusta es genial todo! :D

Milee Ayleen ~ ;w; esta vez solo fueron 3 días Gomen nasai! ;O; y... apareció Yoru D:! pero todo bien con él xD no lo iba a dejar morir o_ó! por cierto, te agregue al msn pero no me ha tocado verte ON! Por si las dudas soy keisi :3! Y…. y… ah si! Espero te guste este capi :D!

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ jajaja pues ahí esta Yoru :D! y como dije allá arriba xD el lemmon no se me da D: te lo debo! TwT espero te guste la conti :D

Sabii-chan ~ Daisuke es genial ;D! ya los acepto mi querida Sabii-chan! Pero pfff cuantas interrupciones hubo hoy! Jaja xD y… ;O; gomen nasai por el retraso ;w;! juro escribir el próximo capitulo el domingo para subirlo el martes ;O; te lo juro! ;w; pero perdóname T_T pégame pero no me dejes (?) xD

LuNaR19 ~ Ya apareció Yoru! Nos angustio a todos su estado D:! pero ya esta todo bien :D espero te guste el capi n-n

Angelzk ~ Angelito! *w*! HOLA! Yo estoy bien y espero lo mismo de ti :D! me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero no te desconectes otra vez ;w; se te extraña por acá! Por cierto :D cual es tu personaje favorito de Shugo Chara? Espero te guste este capi n.n

AngelitoAzul ~ jaja xD que bueno que te guste *-* muchísimas gracias por darte el tiempo y dejar ese review :D! *3*!

crazy-mile ~ jaja amarilla! xD jaja devuélveme a mis personajes ;O;! ya apareció Yoru pero el completo de Amuto si te lo debo D:! ya casi se acerca el final ;w;!

Marii-chan owo ~ Ahora si me siento psicopateada D:! xDDDDD lo siento por las 2 semanas ;w;! y me alegra que te haya gustado *w* jaja xD podríamos trabajar juntas :D claro que si! Jaja acá no tembló pero subió el nivel del mar un poquillo xD y claro ya tengo varios planes de nuevos fics :D! Espero te guste el capi!

Harini Chan ~ Awwww hari-chan *w*! Me dio así como que ternura que lo imprimieras *O* yo que pensaba que casi nadie Leia lo que escribía al final xD pero veo que la mayoría lo lee ;w; me conmueven! Gracias por los mejores deseos *-* yo tmb te deseo lo mejor en lo que sea que hagas :D! El clima ha estado rarísimo últimamente, ya no me sorprende nada ;w; xD no desapareceré ;w; lo juro aunque sea solo para poner una letra :D! Espero te haya gustado el capi anterior y este tmb :3!

Dadita's-iNeko ~ jajaja si te desespera que los interrumpan vas a odiar este capi xD! Muchas gracias :D! Y espero que te guste el capi *w* ya se acerca el final ;w;

Yukipab ~ Pobre Yoru ;w; pero ya esta bien :D! espero te guste el capi nwn

lorethoo 3 ~ Awww te debo el Kutau pero no te preocupes que he estado pensando hacer un fic de esa pareja, a mi tmb me encanta :D! Espero te guste la conti :D

Y bueno, de verdad que nunca me es suficiente para agradecerles sus reviews!

Por si no se dieron cuenta metí una historia ahí como que de relleno, pero pssss me excuso diciendo que así trabaja mi loca cabeza D:! todo sale sobre la marcha y si me gusta se queda, el caso era que necesitaba distracciones e interrupciones xD!

Espero les guste pues me esmere en alargarlo y dejar cosas inconclusas que talvez en el próximo capitulo se aclaren ~ talvez ~ (Aw es que es el penúltimo T_T)

Weno! Nos leemos en el PENULTIMO TOT (Como sufro cada que lo escribo TwT) capitulo!

Un beso enorme para todas/os *3*!

Bye :3!


	39. Capitulo 39: Al descubierto

**Capitulo 39: Al descubierto**

**

* * *

**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

_

* * *

_

_Dios… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…pero es que es tan… Ikuto… no lo puedo evitar… no lo puedo negar… Yo… a … Ikuto…_

Se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma mentalmente mientras la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro a la sombra de un enorme árbol, pero de pronto fue arrebatada de aquellos pensamientos.

- Hinamori-san – la saludo el rubio.

- Tadase – sonrió gentil correspondiendo el saludo – seria mejor que me dijeras solo Amu - agrego mientras reía.

- Lo intentare para la próxima – rasco su cabeza el rubio.

- Por cierto, Yaya aun esta en clase, dijo que se demoraría no mas de 10 minutos – informo al chico, pues habían quedado en almorzar juntos.

- Ah, no te preocupes, de cualquier forma… - dijo inseguro el de mirada borgoña, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó – me gustaría hablar contigo –

- ¿Eh? – contesto curiosa, era rara la ocasión en que el rubio proponía una charla - ¿Sobre que? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Pues veras… - no sabía como explicar aquella extraña situación – Yoru… - musito el rubio en busca de las palabras correctas, pero no pudo si quiera terminar la oración pues fue interrumpido.

- ¡¿Yoru? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Dónde está? – se apresuro a preguntar la pelirosa apenas escuchó el nombre del felino.

- Ah… pues, ¡si! – contesto dudoso el rubio, dudaba en que tal vez debió esperar a que su hermano mayor le autorizara aquello, pero después de haberlo visto llegar con el animal en brazos y en mejor estado… no había mejor lugar para él que su casa y los cuidados de su verdadera dueña, así que siguió adelante, igual no podía retractarse ya – Pues si… Ikuto lo encontró y ahora se encuentra en nuestra casa – contesto las preguntas de la chica

- ¡Gracias a dios! – exclamo en señal de alivio, pero nuevamente Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto… no podía distraerse ni un instante, siempre estaba presente.

- Solo que hay algo que debes saber… - advirtió a la pelirosa.

- ¡¿Esta bien? – en seguida se imagino lo peor

- Si esta bien, pero necesitas saber que… - el rubio estaba por contar lo sucedido con el felino, no se atrevió a decir desde cuando lo encontraron, pero la castaña llego en ese justo momento, entonces el rubio decidió callar, conocía a la castaña y talvez si contaba lo que tenia que decir se preocuparía de mas, sonrió a su chica.

- ¡Amu-Chi! ¡Tadase! – los saludó emotivamente, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

- Que bien que llegas Yaya, Tadase me estaba contando… - decía la pelirosa, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

- Le decía a Hinamori-san que me gustaría me acompañaran a mi casa después de clases – sonrió el rubio, la pelirosa capto el mensaje y guardo silencio.

- ¡¿Puedes ir Amu-chi? – Preguntó la castaña con aquella energía, la pelirosa asintió en respuesta, - ¿Y a que iremos? – pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

- Pues quiero mostrarles algo – contesto el rubio, de ahí, el tema no se volvió a tocar, unos minutos después se les unió la pelinegra al almuerzo, cuando al fin terminó la hora de descanso, todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases.

Durante las clases, la pelirosa no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera su mascota perdida, perdida… de pronto un mal presentimiento se le vino encima, ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido? Todos los días iba y venia, de aquí para allá, él antes de ser hogareño fue un gato callejero ¿Qué había sucedido para que se perdiera? Recordó el comentario del rubio "Hay algo que debes saber…" aquello la llenaba de ansiedad, no podía esperar hasta la hora de salida.

…

…

- Buenos días, Kazuo-sensei – Saludo el pelinegro al profesor que se encontraba en el área de la maestría de música – ¿Me permite a la alumna Yuriko Hideki? –

- Adelante Iseki-sensei – autorizo el profesor, miro a la mencionada y le hizo una señal de que saliera.

- Con permiso – anuncio la pelinegra y salio un tanto extrañada del aula - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto curiosa una vez fuera.

- Sígame Hideki-san – casi ordenó el pelinegro, la ojiceleste no podía estar mas desconcertada, no entendía aquella actitud y mas aun se preguntaba que seria tan importante como para sacarla de sus clases. Después de caminar por los pasillos del edificio finalmente llegaron a la sala de maestros, el pelinegro se asomo para asegurarse de que estaba vacía y después le dio el pase a la chica – Pase, por favor – señalando hacia dentro. La pelinegra entró dudosa, pero cuando menos se lo espero, apenas cerró la puerta, el pelinegro le planto tremendo beso, la chica se sorprendió al principio pero termino aceptándolo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto curiosa una vez se separo del chico.

- ¡Es que tenia tantas ganas de verte! ¡Besarte! ¡Abrazarte! – decía el pelinegro regocijante de la emoción.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Abusas de tu poder como profesor para hacer este tipo de cosas? – pregunto incrédula y con media sonrisa de lado, el pelinegro asintió mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de la chica, la cual rió ante aquella respuesta.

- Ya me habías asustado… pensé que era algo serio por como me hablabas – habló de nuevo la pelinegra.

- Bueno es que debía disimular, un profesor no debe salir con las alumnas – decía el de mirada borgoña mientras depositaba un beso en cada mano de la chica. La ojiceleste se quedo viendo aquellos ojos y sonrió para él.

- Eres tan tonto… - decía entre risas la pelinegra.

- ¡Pero así me quieres! – Contestó enseguida, la ojiceleste negó con su cabeza - ¿No? – Preguntó - ¿No me quieres? – hizo un puchero.

- Te amo… - contesto la pelinegra, el chico no pudo ser más feliz y beso aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

…

…

Al fin había llegado la hora de salida, y la pelirosa se encontraba esperando impaciente en una de las bancas frente a los edificios, para calmar su ansiedad saco su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó abocetar algunas cosas.

- ¡Amu-chi! – la llamo desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. La pelirosa dejo lo que hacia y guardo todo en su mochila.

- Yaya – sonrió la de mirada ambarina – Ya solo falta Tadase – agregó una vez su amiga estuvo cerca.

- Si, ¿Qué será eso que nos quiere enseñar? – preguntó curiosa.

- Ni idea – siguió con lo que el rubio había empezado – Nunca he ido a la casa de… - pensó quienes vivían ahí, y por su puesto, Ikuto abundó su mente – Tadase… - termino de hablar.

- ¡Oh! Es muy bonita, tiene un estilo clásico y no lo se, tal vez es justa para ellos – contaba la castaña, después de algunos minutos de hablar de todo y a la vez de nada, se apareció el rubio, y finalmente caminaron con dirección a su casa, durante el camino, la pelirosa quiso hacer un sin fin de preguntas, pero no podía así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba la enérgica castaña contar lo que le había pasado en el día.

- Pasen – invito a las chicas al interior de su casa, dejaron sus cosas en la entrada, justo al lado de sus zapatos y entraron – Veré si hay alguien en la casa – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones, en vista de que en la cocina ni en la sala de estar había señales de vida. La pelirosa se encontraba viendo aquella acogedora vivienda, nunca se imagino que el lugar donde vive el peliazul podía llegar a sentirse tan calido y acogedor, talvez era porque no solo vivía él en ese lugar, la castaña como si de su propia casa se tratara se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua, para después regresar con la pelirosa, el rubio regreso con las chicas también y…

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó.

- Yo ya agarre un poco de agua – contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

- No, gracias, así estoy bien – sonrió la pelirosa, lo que le interesaba era ver a su felino.

- ¿Y que nos querías enseñar? – pregunto ansiosa la castaña.

- Ah… pues… Ikuto encontró a Yoru – contestó el rubio.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! ¿Dónde esta? – decía emocionada la castaña.

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto un tanto angustiada la pelirosa, había querido preguntarlo desde hace rato ya.

- Si, ahora lo esta, Ikuto no esta… pero igual pasen – el rubio las dirigía al cuarto de su hermano mayor – él lo ha estado cuidando, al parecer le tiene un afecto especial – contaba - Pero la verdad es que hasta yo le tengo cierto afecto – sonrió el rubio.

- ¿Eh? – se preguntaron curiosas las chicas.

- La verdad es que Yoru a estado yendo y viniendo frecuentemente, al principio no sabíamos de quien era… hasta que lo vi en tu casa – contaba el rubio, la castaña y la pelirosa no podían creer aquello – Utau e Ikuto se encariñaron con él, y decidieron mantener la conexión y yo callé por ellos, pero creo que ahora es justo que lo sepas… nunca me imagine que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar, nos dio un gran susto a todos y tu no estabas ni enterada, así si se vuelve a perder sabrás donde buscarlo – el rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron, justo a los pies de la cama se encontraba el minino enroscado en una cama improvisada que el peliazul le había preparado, la pelirosa sentía que algo no andaba bien, ¿Qué fue aquello que contó Tadase? ¿Habían estado compartiendo al gato? Al menos… cuidaban bien de él. Entro a aquella amplia habitación, donde solo se veía lo esencial, ésta se notaba mas al estilo del chico que la habitaba, se acerco al felino y lo acaricio, el oscuro minino giro a verla pesadamente.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto enseguida, la castaña aun seguía atando cabos mentalmente con aquella "historia" que el rubio había contado. El de mirada borgoña explico lo que le sucedió al felino. - ¿Desde cuando… lo encontraron? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa.

- Hace dos días – contesto el rubio.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – preguntaba atónita la pelirosa, su gato casi moría y nadie fue para explicarle lo que pasaba.

- Supongo… - decía el rubio angustiado, ella tenia razón en molestarse, pero algún buen motivo debió de tener su hermano para tomar aquella decisión – que no queríamos que pasaras tu cumpleaños preocupada… - agrego.

- Igual lo estaba por que no aparecía… - estaba totalmente agradecida con ellos por haberlo cuidado y hasta salvado, pero le molestaba que no se lo hubieran dicho. La castaña se mantenía en silencio observando la situación, no quería meterse pues quería ser imparcial, aunque ella también se preocupo por el felino.

- Créeme Hin… Amu – decía el rubio para excusarse – Sentimos habértelo ocultado – hablo por todos, la pelirosa tomo al felino en sus brazos y lo acaricio – Las instrucciones del veterinario deben estar sobre el escritorio – agrego el rubio señalando el escritorio y una pila de papeles, la pelirosa empezó a buscar la que pudiera ser una receta; pero no pudo evitar leer aquella primera hoja que tomo, justo al tope superior decía su nombre, que fue lo que llamo su atención "Amu: supongo que es hora de que sepas quien soy… te veo donde habíamos acordado la primera vez para conocernos", aquella nota la sorprendió por demás, miró las que estaban debajo de la primera y pudo notar que aquellas notas habían sido escritas por ella.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto el peliazul llegando a su habitación y ver al rubio parado en la puerta.

- Ikuto-niisan – dijo el rubio al verlo – Le contaba a Amu sobre lo de Yoru… - agregó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amu? – pregunto incrédulo el peliazul, giro su mirada al interior de la habitación y pudo ver a la pelirosa cabizbaja leyendo una hoja, la de mirada ambarina giro al escuchar la voz del peliazul.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué tienes tú estas notas? – pregunto con cierta molestia.

- Amu-chi… - las sospechas que la castaña estuvo maquilando durante ese rato se habían hecho una realidad, no sabia como reaccionaria su amiga. El rubio no sabia de que se trataba y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Amu… yo… - el peliazul se quedo en shock, pensaba decirle la verdad él mismo, pero que se enterara de esa manera y en aquella situación… nunca se lo esperó – No es… ninguna broma – apenas contestó.

- ¿Pretendías seguir jugando conmigo? – no alzaba la voz, no se veía alterada, pero el tono de su voz era lastimero - ¿Te divierte verme así? ¿De cuantas cosas más me tengo que enterar? – decía molesta.

- Amu… yo… - nuevamente el peliazul se quedo sin palabras, no era lo que ella pensaba, para nada, solo las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- Me voy Yaya… si quieres quedarte no hay problema – decía molesta la pelirosa abriéndose paso entre el rubio y el peliazul para salir de la habitación, con su mano libre tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa apresurando el paso.

Los tres chicos estaban en silencio aun en la habitación, la castaña no sabia ni que decir, el rubio se dio cuenta que todo aquello había sido culpa suya, nunca se espero que su hermano ocultara algo mas.

- I... Ikuto… L-Lo siento… No pensé… – dijo un tanto deprimido el rubio.

- Después hablamos Tadase… - contesto con molestia - Déjenme solo… - subió el tono de su voz, la castaña tomo la mano del rubio para tranquilizarlo, pues se veía bastante preocupado por su hermano y lo jalo hacia fuera de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta la castaña vio al peliazul no hacer nada mas que cerrar sus puños con fuerza y resignarse, no lo soporto, claramente podía hacer todo menos resignarse.

- ¿Y piensas quedarte ahí sentado sin hacer nada? – pregunto con voz golpeada la castaña.

- Ahora no Yaya… - no estaba de humor para un sermón.

- No, ¡ahora si! – Contestó la castaña de vuelta – ¿Si no es ahora entonces cuando? ¿O esperaras a que sea muy tarde… o tal vez a que se entere de las cosas de otra manera…? como sucedió hoy… - no iba a callar en ese momento – Si realmente la quieres… debes hacer algo, ve y búscala, explícale tus razones, dile la verdad, que se yo… pero cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse cruzado de brazos… - estaba decidida a hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿De que me sirve buscarla si no quiere verme? ¿De que me sirve explicarle si no quiere escucharme? – decía pesimista, dejándose llevar por el sermón de la castaña.

- ¿De que te sirve quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? ¿De que te sirve que ella piense y crea otras cosas? O si eso es lo que quieres… ¡Felicidades! Lo conseguiste… - contesto la castaña.

- ¿Crees que ella es la única afectada? – pregunto de nuevo el peliazul, dando a entender que él también se sentía mal.

- No – contesto sabionda la castaña, el rubio simplemente se limitaba a escuchar todo desde afuera de la habitación – Yo se que también estas mal… te conozco… pero también se, que el único culpable de tu malestar, eres tu mismo… y solo tu… puedes hacer algo para remediarlo – finalmente la castaña termino con su sermón, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, dejando al peliazul pensar en todo aquello.

- Gracias – dijo el rubio a su chica.

- No hay nada que agradecer, tenia que hacerlo… - decía aun molesta por aquella actitud tan negativa del peliazul.

- Nadie mas lo hubiera hecho – decía el rubio – definitivamente tienes lo que a mi me falta – sonrió.

- Por eso estamos juntos – guiño el ojo la castaña.

- ¿No deberías ir con Amu? – pregunto dudoso el rubio.

- No, necesita pensar las cosas ella también, reacciono así por que se entero de pronto así de la nada, pero yo se que ella también lo quiere – la castaña siempre mostrando su madurez cuando es mas necesario – Además, tu hermano la buscara – sonrió.

- ¿Segura? – dijo el rubio con duda.

- ¡100%! – Contestó enérgica – Solo espera… - se sentaron en la sala y al cabo de unos minutos salio el peliazul poniéndose su chaqueta.

- Olvido la receta del veterinario – dijo el peliazul saliendo de la casa – Gracias yaya… - agregó para cerrar la puerta.

- Te lo dije – guiño el ojo la castaña y el rubio sonrió.

…

…

La pelirosa acomodo al felino en su cama, haciéndole una especie de nido, lo dejo ahí y se le quedo viendo, acarició su aterciopelado pelaje.

- Mira ve… pobre de ti… - dijo con tristeza – y yo olvide la receta del veterinario… - dijo haciendo un puchero – Soy tan tonta – rompió a llorar, por mas que limpiaba una a una sus lagrimas, éstas seguían saliendo, segundo a segundo sentía respirar menos, ya con su nariz congestionada, motivos para llorar le sobraban, mas aquel nudo en la garganta lo seguía sintiendo, aquel sentimiento de confusión la invadió, no sabia que le dolía mas, si saber que era Ikuto quien se burlo de ella o aceptar que precisamente de Ikuto estaba enamorada. Tomo la almohada y ahogó su llanto en ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente había estado llorando, pero finalmente estaba "relajada" acostada de lado en su cama, al lado de su negro felino, con la vista perdida en la nada, no quería saber nada, solo se quedo así, de pronto escucho que llamaban a su puerta, con toda la desgana del mundo se levanto y estaba a punto de abrir cuando escucho la voz detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Amu? – golpeaba la puerta el peliazul. La chica soltó la perilla y se quedo parada frente a la puerta ¿Realmente no estaba satisfecho ese sujeto? Paso por su cabeza, una parte de ella quería abrir la puerta y abofetearle nomás verlo, otra quería romper a llorar en su reconfortante pecho y la otra no sabia si quedarse ahí parada o huir a su habitación y aparentar que no estaba nadie ahí afuera; pero ni una ni la otra, se quedo ahí como si estuviera frente a frente al chico, recargo su frente en la puerta y clavo la mirada en el suelo – Se que estas ahí… - dijo el peliazul cesando el golpetear de la puerta, recargó su antebrazo en la misma y en él apoyó su frente – No respondas si no quieres… no me abras si no lo deseas… lo que si te pido es que me escuches… – comenzó a hablar el peliazul – hace un tiempo me enamore de una niña – "¿Por qué me cuenta estas cosas a mi?" se preguntaba la pelirosa a si misma, adolorida aun, – su mirada fulminante simplemente me cautivo… no había nada mas bello que verla enfurecer, ya se… eso no suena bien, pero te ves realmente linda cuando te enojas – la chica no lo veía, pero en su voz se notaba que sonreía, "¿Yo? ¿Mirada fulminante? ¿Linda?" y recordó la primera vez que se topó con él – Desde esa vez, donde quiera que la viera, quería estar cerca, y tuve la suerte de conocerla… tratarla… cuidarla… y definitivamente quererla… - recordaba el chico todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la pelirosa se encontraba atolondrada ante tales relatos "¿Quererme? ¿Ikuto me quiere?" se preguntaba sorprendida en sus adentros – Lo que quiero decir… es… que te equivocaste, jamás he querido jugar contigo ni con tus preciados sentimientos… todos han sido intentos de acercarme a ti, absolutamente todos… porque estoy enamorado, enamorado de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de tus manos, de tu piel, de tu cabello, de tu calor, de tus alegrías, de tus tristezas… de ti… absolutamente de ti… - hizo una pausa, no se imagino que seria tan facil hablarle de sus sentimientos, por su lado, la pelirosa estaba mas que sorprendida, las lagrimas se juntaron en los bordes de sus ojos y llevo su mano derecha a su boca - ¿No lo entiendes? Te amo, Amu… hacia mucho tiempo pense no volveria a sentir esto por alguien… y mirame aquí… dejandome llevar por mis sentimientos una vez mas… te amo… - repitio con el ultimo aliento, se quedo en silencio y miro con tristeza aquella puerta cerrada – Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer… - dijo para poner un fin a aquello y retirarse, de los ojos de la pelirosa todos aquellas lagrimas comenzaron a correr libres sobre sus mejillas, sentia dolor en su pecho y no hacia mas que retenerlo, finalmente abrio la puerta, despacio, asomo sus doradas orbes y solo vio partir al peliazul, quien ni siquiera noto que lo veian partir.

- Ikuto… yo… - dijo casi en un suspiro la pelirosa y tapo su boca nuevamente, cayó arrodillada y cerro sus ojos fuertemente – definitivamente soy una tonta… - musitó

- Amu – Salio enseguida la pelinegra, quien había escuchado todo desde atrás de su puerta, la tomo por los hombros y la pelirosa como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara se aferro a la chica, del departamento de la ojiceleste salio también el pelinegro, quien también había escuchado todo.

- Iré con Ikuto – se limitó a decir mientras se iba detrás de su amigo, la ojiceleste asintió mientras reconfortaba a la pelirosa. En el mismo momento la castaña iba subiendo las escaleras encontrándose con el pelinegro, por su mirada se imagino que el peliazul ya había estado ahí y apresuro el paso, para encontrarse con el par de chicas arrodilladas en el piso una reconfortando a la otra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto la castaña.

- Eso mismo quiero saber… Ikuto estuvo aquí… - contesto la pelinegra.

- Ikuto… - musitó de nuevo la pelirosa aun atolondrada.

- Vayamos adentro – sugirió la castaña mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a las chicas. Estando dentro, prepararon un te para calmar a la pelirosa y cada una contó su parte de la historia.

- Entonces Amu… ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó la castaña – Creo que Ikuto te dejo todo muy en claro – agregó.

- Yo… no lo se… - contesto dudosa.

- ¿Pero que es lo que tienes que pensar? – la pelinegra no entendía que la detenía.

- Es que… yo… de verdad no lo se… no se que hacer… - contesto de nuevo.

- Pero Amu… es que de verdad no te entiendo ¿Te gusta Ikuto? – volvió a insistir la pelinegra.

- Yuriko… tranquilízate, todo esto lleva un proceso y claramente Amu aun se ve confundida, todavía no le cae la idea en el cerebro – habló la castaña.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo la pelinegra – Solo… ¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotras no? Para lo que sea – agregó, la pelirosa asintió.

- Bien, ¿quieres estar sola? ¿o quieres que te hagamos compañía? – pregunto la castaña.

- Les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mi, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes… pero no me lo tomen a mal, ahora que estoy mas relajada, si me gustaría estar sola unos momentos, necesito pensar, pensar, pensar… - finalmente hablo tranquila la pelirosa.

- No te preocupes Amu, te entendemos… de cualquier forma ya sabes que estaremos por aquí si nos necesitas – dijo la pelinegra entendiendo aquellos sentimientos que la chica tenia, la pelirosa asintió y sonrió a sus amigas, se despidieron de ella y finalmente salieron de su departamento.

La pelirosa se acerco a la puerta y frente a ella pudo notar la dichosa receta, no supo en que momento el peliazul la metió por debajo de la puerta, estaba tan conmocionada que no lo notó, la tomo y le dio un vistazo, hizo todo lo que ahí decía. Después de algunas horas, la noche ya había caído y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a su balcón, la brisa jugueteo con sus cabellos rosados y miro al cielo, aquel manto azulado que parecía ser aterciopelado, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, la hizo recordar al peliazul, dio un gran suspiro y entro de nuevo al departamento, en estos momentos no había nada mejor que el sabio consejo de su madre, el problema era que no estaba acostumbrada a pedirlo, siempre era ella la que se acercaba a dárselo en las diferentes situaciones que se le presentaban, y no es que fuera su madre una adivina, si no que conocía perfectamente bien a su hija y sabia cuando algo la acongojaba; y como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente sonó su teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – contesto la pelirosa.

- ¿Hija como estas? – escucho el suave tono de voz de su madre por el altavoz de su celular.

- Mamá – dijo sorprendida – Estoy bien, ¿Cómo están por allá? – pregunto gentil.

- Muy bien, tu padre y Ami fueron a comprar la cena – sonrió su madre – y me entraron ganas de llamarte, y ya ves te llamé ¿No estabas ocupada? – contó la señora Hinamori.

- Para nada mamá – contesto la pelirosa pensando en lo oportuna que era su madre y suspiro hondo.

- ¿Te pasa algo hija? – no era normal que la pelirosa suspirara como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

- N-no – contesto la de mirada ambarina, se reprendió a ella misma por no pedirle un consejo a su madre.

- No me convences Amu Hinamori – contesto su madre algo preocupada – Dime que es lo que te pasa – agregó.

- De verdad mamá… no me pasa nada… - intento disimular.

- Mmhh… - su tono no sonaba convencido.

- Aunque… - musito la pelirosa, su madre detrás de la línea sonrió, ella estaba segura que le pasaba algo a su hija - ¿Qué dirían si… - pensaba en como decirlo - ¿Qué pasaría si…? – rasco su cabeza – Hay un chico que me gusta… - se sonrojo la pelirosa, mira que decirle ese tipo de cosas a su madre no era lo suyo – digo, yo se que no vine a hacer este tipo de cosas acá, que vengo a estudiar y no perder el tiempo – empezó a hablar sin parar, solo se detuvo hasta escuchar la risa de su madre.

- Amu… no te preocupes por nosotros, te conozco bien, si hay un chico que te gusta, además de sorprenderme, se que no seria cualquier chico, y que tienes tus principios bien definidos, yo confío plenamente en ti y en tu sano juicio, mira que en 18 años saber que te gusta alguien es una gran sorpresa… - sonrió la señora Hinamori.

- ¡Mamá! – su madre no lo notaba pero el rostro de la chica llego a la tonalidad carmín.

- Es verdad hija, nunca te había interesado un chico como para pedirme el consejo de que hacer – contestaba a su reproche.

- ¡Mamá! – volvió a reprochar.

- Además – rió su madre – Tsukiyomi-kun es un buen muchacho – la pelirosa quedo impactada ante aquella afirmación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Eh? – ella nunca menciono nombres, pero ¿es que su madre lo sabia todo?

- Bueno hija, tu padre y Ami ya están aquí, tengo que colgar, cuídate mucho, recibe un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos de mi parte… por cierto, suerte – dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

- Eh… si gracias Mamá, igual – termino la llamada. No lo podía creer, su madre tenia una especie de poder psíquico ¿o que? Primero la llamada y luego esto ultimo, por lo menos le tranquilizo saber que su madre confiaba en ella y que la dejaría decidir como toda una adulta. Por su padre no se preocuparía, su madre estaba para hacerlo entrar en razón siempre.

Definitivamente este había sido un largo y ajetreado día, se metió a la cama y ni bien se había acomodado cuando cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

- ¡Te luciste hermano! – felicitaba el pelinegro al peliazul.

- Me sentí tan estupido… - contesto el peliazul

- ¡Ey! ¿Estupido porque? No tiene nada de malo decir lo que sientes… - decía el pelinegro.

- No por eso… si no de no haberlo hecho antes, creo que las cosas no hubieran sido tan complicadas – contestaba el peliazul dando un trago a la gaseosa que tenia en la mano.

- Bueno… es que eres complicado mi amigo – contesto el pelinegro – pero estuviste bien, yo pienso que ella también siente lo que tu… - agrego.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso el peliazul.

- Por como la vi cuando Salí del departamento de Yuriko – contesto nuevamente el pelinegro mientras le daba un trago ahora él a su gaseosa – Solo te queda ser paciente… como yo – sonrió el chico.

- A ver si no me hago viejo en eso… - sonrió el peliazul.

- Lamento decírtelo… ¡pero viejo ya estas! – siempre tan animado el pelinegro.

- ¡Ey! ¡Yo aun soy joven y guapo! – reprocho el peliazul.

- ¡Bien, tu ego y autoestima no fueron dañados en esta situación! – reía el de mirada borgoña.

- Ikuto… de verdad lo lamento – se acerco el rubio.

- No te preocupes Tadase… no era la manera en que yo quería que se enterara, pero finalmente se enteró… - contesto el peliazul.

- ¡Ven Tadase! Únete a nuestra súper velada solo para chicos – lo invito el pelinegro ofreciéndole una gaseosa, el cual la acepto y se sentó a acompañar a sus hermanos. Estuvieron platicando sobre lo sucedido y fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Ustedes si que son todos unos chicos rudos! – Decía burlándose la rubia – Mira que desahogar sus penas con gaseosas bajas en calorías en el patio de su casa es para hombres con carácter – se reía la chica, pero claramente le encantaba que sus hermanos fueran así.

- ¡Y bajo la luz de la luna! – agregó el pelinegro, mientras los demás reían por la afirmación – Corre pequeña Utau, sirve a tus hermanos y trae la cena hasta acá – "ordenó"

- Ya ya, ya casi esta lista – contesto la rubia mientras entraba nuevamente a la cocina.

* * *

Chan chan chan~!

Eeeehhh, ahora si justo a tiempo :D! ¡¿Qué hará Amu después de todo? ¿Serán finalmente felices juntos? Vean que ocurrirá en el próximo... y… ultimo TwT! Capitulo ;O;!

Muchísimas gracias por agregar este humilde fic/novela a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, muchas mas gracias por agregarme como autora favorita *w*

Y muchísimas mas mas mas mas gracias de las gracias por sus hermosos, motivadores y graciosos reviews a:

LuNaR19 ~ Awww y yo amo tus reviews! Espero te guste el capi :D

AngelitoAzul ~ Jaja acá no lo interrumpieron, se dieron solitas las cosas jaja que cosas no? Pero suele suceder :D espero te guste este capi n.n

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ Así es, este es el penúltimo capitulo T_T y espero que te haya gustado TwT! Jajaja este fic ha sido causante de muchas cosas xD! Y como la ves con lo que dijo Ikuto? :D!

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Así se lo dijo! Que sorpresas da la vida :D! pero… Yu-Chan! Que andabas haciendo con Daisukito en tu depa? :O! jajaja xD Espero te guste el capi nwn

Sabii-chan ~ ¿Me perdonaras? TwT mira que me esforcé mucho, no pude escribir ni el domingo ni el lunes así que lo acabo de hacer T_T ta calientito como el pan recién salido del horno :D! mmm me dio hambre xD! Espero te guste mi esfuerzo :P

Joselyn21 ~ Bienvenida de nuevo :D! jajaja que bueno que tuviste el tiempo de ponerte al día! Y aun mejor que me hayas dejado un reviewsito *w* besos *3*!

crazy-mile ~ Exijo a Yuriko ;O;! Aquí hubo Amuto através de la puerta~ xD ok no hubo Ikuto sentimentalmente hablando, que mejor que eso *w*! y omg T_T! ya el próximo martes el ultimo capi ;O;! huiré junto contigo hasta que se escriba solo TwT! Jaja ok no xD!

Angelzk ~ Lo se! Los nekos son genialosos *w*! Espero te guste el capi :D!

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Ikuto siempre es hermoso *w*! Espero te guste este capi! Y muchísimas mas gracias a ti por tu hermoso review :D!

Dadita's-iNeko ~ jaja xD lo bueno que en este capi todo se dio solito y no hubo interrupciones xD! Y… no me dejes ;O;! te prometo terminando este subiré el siguiente fic :D y esperare tus acosos *w*! omg todo el día trabajando Q-Q bueno mas o menos así estoy yo jaja xD espero te guste el capi :D!

Marii-chan owo ~ jaja lo bueno que pasaste por Hotmail :D! jaja se noto? xD Marii Chan… TwT 1 capitulo mas cerca del final TOT Nooooooooooo ;O;! el unicornio rulz! xD Espero te guste el penúltimo capitulo ;w; (que doloroso es decirlo).

Iza Chan ~ Si! esos jardines *w*! de echo, busca en Google el Rikugien es un lugar hermoso TwT! Algún día lo visitare, de echo la mayoría de las locaciones que puse en este fic existen en Tokio xD el parque ueno y sus museos y zoológico, y los demas lugares que aun no recuerdo los nombres pero que si puse e_e! jajaja me encanta tu comentario antes y después xDD! Jaja y para tu suerte~ no hubo interrupciones en este capi xD espero te guste :3!

nagarAboshi4739 ~ Muchas gracias por dejar este review *w*! definitivamente uno es mejor que nada xD! Me alegra que te guste el fic *O* y quien no quiere un Ikuto envuelto listo para llevar? *w* Espero te guste la conti :D! *3*!

Milka2291 ~ Al contrario, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este capi me esforcé en hacerlo :D

Milee Ayleen ~ ;w;! Ahora si no hay excusa :D llego el capi a tiempo! Jaja acá especifique la edad que tiene xD para que no te quedes con la duda ;D! jajaja los temas de inspiración xDDDDD toda mente retorcida e_e! jaja nah pero soy bastante normal xD y lo admito ;w; no puedo vivir sin tus reviews ;w;! jaja xD Espero de verdad que te guste este capi :P y maldito msn ;w; conspira contra nosotras estoy segura que cuando estamos ON el maldito nos pone en Off o_ó! habrá que tomar medidas~ muahahahaha cof cof cof emmm ah si! hay que coordinarnos pa coincidir :D!

Marina ~ Aquí esta el otro capitulo nwn espero te guste :D

Y… noooooooooooooo no quiero terminar aquí ;w; un capitulo mas y se acabo ;O;!

Espero les guste el capitulo y el fic completo ;w;!

Nos leemos en el…. Que sigue! TwT!

Bye :3!


	40. Capitulo 40: Amor de verdad

**Capitulo 40: Amor de verdad**

* * *

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Peach Pit.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu PoV_

_*Narración dentro de Amu PoV*_

* * *

- Ikuto… yo… - musitó la pelirosa, miró al frente y aquella imagen que vio la avergonzó de sobre manera – Dios Amu… ¿que piensas que estas haciendo? – Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella – Es tan difícil aceptarlo… - se decía a ella misma – No debería ser difícil… ¿o lo difícil es decirlo? … ¡Argh! – revolvió su cabello en señal de desesperación y se dejo caer en la cama, acaricio la suave colcha mientras se hacia un ovillo, cerro los ojos y recordó las veces que el peliazul había estado ahí, ¿Cuándo iba imaginar que un hombre dormiría en su habitación? y mas aun que fuera Ikuto aquel hombre, resopló el cabello que caía sobre su frente, se giró a ver que tal estaba su felino, y al parecer ya se sentía mejor, pues iba y venia de un lado a otro de la cama.

- ¡Ya esta! Tengo que salir a despejar la mente… tomar aire fresco, esto de estar encerrada no me ayuda – le decía al felino, quien la miraba atento mientras hablaba, se levantó tomó sus cosas, cuando llegó a la puerta – ¡Tu te quedas aquí! – ordenó al minino señalándolo y salió del departamento.

- Finalmente decidió salir de su encierro – decía la pelinegra observando por la mirilla de la puerta.

- ¿No crees que espiarla de esa manera ya es demasiado? – preguntaba curioso.

- ¡Ey! Tenia dos días encerrándose, llegaba de la escuela y se quedaba ahí encerrada, ni nos buscaba ni nada… me tenia preocupada – contesto la pelinegra, de pronto cayo en cuenta - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A que hora llegaste? – pregunto curiosa.

- Llegue… hace… diez minutos ¿No lo recuerdas? – Decía el pelinegro, la ojiceleste lo miro confundida – Ni siquiera me dejaste tocar la puerta, abriste y me dijiste que te estorbaba y me metiste… y heme aquí, tengo diez minutos en silencio – dijo sentado en el suelo al lado de la chica.

- ¡Tu te lo ganas! – no venia al caso, pero ¿Cómo se disculparía por algo que no recuerda?, aunque le dio pena el relato, quiso hasta reírse pero vio al chico muy tranquilo y decidió sentarse a su lado recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Caminó por aquellas calles repletas de gente, no iba del todo atenta, pues en su cabeza había una constante que la hacia sumergirse en sus pensamientos, duda, frustración, confusión… estaba segura que si en su rostro se pudiera leer sus sentimientos aquellos serian revelados. Inconcientemente llego al parque Ueno, aquel tan afamado parque, donde había conocido al chico que la tenia así en esos momentos, al ver aquellos corredores recordó la primera vez que se topo con él, sonrió para si misma "Quien lo diría…" pensó, caminó unos cuantos metros observando el lugar y llego a la banca donde espero mas de una hora, donde conocería aquella persona… que sin saber, ya conocía.

- No había necesidad de mentir… - dijo por lo bajo la pelirosa mientras miraba hacia el piso, recordando aquel momento en que "casualmente" el peliazul pasaba por ahí, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de retirarse, "Ahora entiendo…" pensó mientras recordaba el rostro de angustia disimulada que mostraba el chico en aquel entonces.

Ella siguió recorriendo aquel parque, y curiosamente donde quiera que fuere recordaba al chico, siempre había algo que le hacia tenerlo presente, aquella estrategia le funcionaba, la chica comenzaba a perder terreno, los mejores momentos los había tenido "casualmente" con aquel. Con aquellos pensamientos, ahora menos que nunca podía estar tranquilar, "Ikuto" era en todo lo que pensaba y su corazón acelerado no la dejaba en paz. Finalmente después de mucho caminar, decidió sentarse a la orilla de una especie de laguna que ahí se encontraba, fijó su vista en el agua viendo su reflejo, de pronto aquel reflejo le mostró una silueta masculina a su lado, la chica pensó reconocerlo y su corazón dio un latido de mas, su respiración se cortaba y giro hacia atrás.

- ¿Ikuto? – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Disculpe señorita? – contesto el joven que ahí se encontraba, la chica sintió morir de la vergüenza.

- Disculpe, lo confundí con otra persona – se levanto enseguida y se retiro del lugar, su tonta cabeza le había jugado una mala broma, pero aquello le hizo tener una idea de las emociones que el peliazul causaba en ella. Después de lo ocurrido y de perder el lugar de vista, se sentó en la primer banca que encontró.

_Si serás tonta… mira que confundir a otra persona con Ikuto… aun así, sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho *se detuvo a pensar un poco* ya esta, ya lo decidí._

La chica tomo su teléfono y marco un número, lo coloco en su oído y…

- ¿Yuriko? – dijo al escuchar la voz detrás de la línea.

- ¿Amu? – la pelinegra se sorprendió un poco.

- Eh… si, quería pedirte un favor, supongo que eres la única que podría… - decía la pelirosa.

- ¿Favor? Dime ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto un tanto preocupada la pelinegra.

- Pues… en el parque, pero no te preocupes, solo quería saber si… este… - titubeó – si… si me podrías dar el numero de Ikuto – dijo decidida.

- Claro, en un momento te lo mando en un mensaje – dijo tranquila, colgaron la llamada y la pelinegra celebró, finalmente la pelirosa se había decidido a dar el siguiente paso, y mas rápida que la luz, envió el mensaje con el numero del peliazul.

La chica recibió aquel mensaje, se quedo observando el número unos instantes, dudó, lo pensó y su corazón decidió, cuando menos lo esperó ya había presionado el botón para llamar, colocó el auricular en su oreja, su corazón latiendo fuerte y calmado, como si se quisiera detener, esperó… y después entro el buzón. "Debe ser cosa del destino…" cerró nuevamente su celular y lo observó unos instantes, tal vez marcaría de vuelta o tal vez no contestaba llamadas de números que no conocía… había muchas posibilidades, la pelirosa suspiró hondo dejando salir todo aquel aire que la espera le había hecho retener. Tomó nuevamente aire y dudó en si seguir con el recorrido o regresar a su casa, finalmente no había conseguido nada estando ahí, pero el regresar al encierro de su departamento con tan solo pensarlo le sofocaba, definitivamente no estaría en paz ahí; siguió caminando, observando su alrededor, cada que veía a un chico con características parecidas a las del peliazul su corazón daba un salto, le paso en tres ocasiones, y en la cuarta decidió volver a llamar, pero nuevamente quedo sin respuesta.

Guardó nuevamente su teléfono en su bolso y decidió darse por vencida, regresaría a casa después de dar una última vuelta.

…

…

- ¿Daisuke? – decía apresurado el chico.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – contesto el pelinegro del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Esta Yuriko contigo? – pregunto de nuevo el peliazul, se notaba un tanto apresurado, tal vez iba caminando.

- ¡Ya te la paso! – contestó el pelinegro dándole el teléfono a la ojiceleste.

- ¿Hola? – contesto con duda, el pelinegro no fue nada explicito solo le paso el teléfono sin decir quien era.

- ¡Yuriko Hideki! – dijo casi en regaño el peliazul.

- ¡¿Y ahora que hice? – decía la chica sin saber porque la regañaban.

- He estado llamándote a tu celular y no contestas – decía agitado el peliazul.

- Ah… ¡es que se le acabo la batería! – Contestó la pelinegra - ¿Para que me querías? – preguntó curiosa.

- Recibí tu mensaje… - decía el peliazul, pero claramente se notaba distraído.

- ¿Y te llamó? – preguntó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Ese es el problema, por eso te hablo… había olvidado mi teléfono en la casa… cuando llegue tenia tu mensaje y dos llamadas perdidas… ¿Sabes donde está? – preguntó el peliazul.

- ¡Ay Ikuto! – el tono que usó la ojiceleste casi fue un "¡Como eres tonto!".

- Nunca imagine que precisamente ella me llamaría ¿Sabes donde está? – se excuso y volvió a preguntar.

- Mmm… dijo que estaba en el parque cuando hable con ella, pero no se en cual… - contesto la pelinegra - ¿Tu donde estas? – pregunto curiosa.

- Iba camino a su casa… pero creo saber que parque dices, Gracias – y colgó la llamada desviando su camino un poco.

- De nada… - dijo la pelinegra colgando el teléfono, pues aquel ni espero su respuesta, de pronto recordó - ¿Por qué no le habrá llamado a ella en vez de a mi? – preguntó con duda, el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado se echo a reír.

El peliazul a paso rápido llego al dichosó parque, se adentró en él y empezó a buscar a la chica, aquel era enorme, pero él se sentía con la posibilidad de encontrarla, recorrió uno a uno los lugares donde había estado con ella, tal vez si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes la habría alcanzado en cualquiera de ellos, pero justo cuando él llegaba, la chica ya se había ido de ese lugar… le desesperaba no encontrarla, decidió dar una vuelta mas, al mismo tiempo que la chica decidió regresar, estaba claro que sus caminos no se cruzarían; justo cuando el peliazul terminó de dar la segunda vuelta, la pelirosa iba llegando a su departamento.

"¿La encontraste? Va llegando a su departamento" leyó en la pantalla de su celular – ¡Tsk! – exclamó y tomo aquel rumbo, primero caminó a prisa para después correr, quería verla y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

La pelirosa entro a su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó observando el interior y casi como si lo estuviera viendo recordó los momentos en que había estado a solas con el peliazul, en el sofá frente al televisor, en la cocina, en su habitación… suspiro hondo y dejo su bolso en el mueble que estaba en la entrada, saco su celular para ver la hora y le sorprendió encontrar diez llamadas perdidas, todas del peliazul, abrió grande sus ojos y puso una mano en su boca, casi podría jurar que le temblaban las manos en la decidía de si pulsar "Llamar" o no hacerlo… "Quiero verlo…" pensó, "Si… quiero verlo…" reforzó aquel pensamiento, y cuando iba a oprimir el botón, llamaron a su puerta, la tomó por sorpresa y casi juró saltar del susto cerrando su celular, colocó el aparato en el mueble donde había dejado su bolsa, tomo aire e intentó poner buena cara, debía ser Yaya o Yuriko, abrió la puerta y se topo con aquella mirada zafiro.

Se quedo inmóvil, viendo como el peliazul tomaba bocanadas de aire, se notaba agitado, pero finalmente sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, era tanta la impresión que la pelirosa no sabia que hacer, simplemente lo observaba mientras sentía el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, casi se podía sentir igual o mas agitada que el chico que estaba frente a ella.

- I-Ikuto… - musitó sorprendida, por fin había salido de su trance - ¿Q-que haces aquí? – pensó en la posibilidad de haberlo llamado con el pensamiento.

- Me… me llamaste… - contestó el peliazul entrecortado por su respiración agitada, había corrido lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar ahí, y tenerla de frente le hacia sentir que valía la pena.

- S-si… - dijo nerviosa, en ese instante en su mente se desataron miles de pensamientos, en su cuerpo sensaciones y en su pecho sentimientos que solamente al ver al peliazul surgian – P-pasa… - estaba decidida, le daría una respuesta, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al chico, el cual entró tranquilo - ¿Quieres agua? – ofreció la pelirosa.

- Así estoy bien – dijo el peliazul recuperando el aliento. La pelirosa cerró la puerta y se giro para ver al chico de espaldas, nunca vio tan tangible la oportunidad tenerlo frente a frente y hablarle sobre lo que ella sentía, se tornó aun más nerviosa.

- Ikuto… yo… - musito la pelirosa, el peliazul se giro para poder verla, sus azuladas orbes se clavaron en las doradas de la chica, quien sintió vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo.

- yo… - volvió a decir.

- Perdón… - se adelanto a decir el peliazul.

- ¿eh? – la chica se desconcertó.

- No… no quiero obligarte a nada, y quería pedirte disculpas por lo de Yoru… pienso que – el peliazul revolvía ideas en su dialogo, y así fue como la pelirosa pudo notar que aquel quien aparentaba siempre ser sereno y seguro se encontraba aun mas nervioso por lo que ella pudiera decir, sonrió calida, y un impulso la llevó a callar los labios del chico, aquel mas sorprendido no pudo estar, siempre pensó que quien daría el primer beso seria él y no ella, no le quedo mas que aceptar aquel dulce beso, sus labios embonaban tan bien, como si estuvieran hechos especialmente para encajar en los del otro y la tensión se sentía através de ellos. Les hizo falta el aire, la separación de sus bocas era inevitable, unieron sus frentes y la chica aun con los ojos cerrados habló.

- Yo… me enamore de ti sin pensarlo… y no me di cuenta, o no me quería dar cuenta… y cuando lo hice… ya te quería… - suspiró, el peliazul la abrazó contra su pecho, no quería soltarla, ella no lo veía pero en su rostro había una gran sonrisa.

- Te amo, Amu… - musitó besando su frente.

- Y yo a ti – contestó la pelirosa escondiendo su ruborizado rostro en el pecho del chico – No sabes cuanto me costo admitirlo… - agrego mientras se aferraba a la camisa del peliazul

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces… - buscó su rostro el chico, se miraron a los ojos, la tomó de su mentón y la acercó a su rostro, depositando así un beso en los rosados labios de la pelirosa, aquellos que siempre había querido probar y que ahora, eran completamente para él. A la pelirosa le parecía fascinante el simple echo de que con tan solo tenerlo cerca su piel se estremecía, que con el solo roce de sus labios le robaba el aliento y bastaba con tan solo una mirada suya para sucumbir ante él; y a todo eso se le sumaban los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, realmente estaba enamorada, en verdad lo amaba, ella también era feliz.

…

…

- ¡¿Qué Amu queee? – decía exaltado al recibir la noticia.

- Relájate querido… Amu ya es toda una adulta – trataba de calmarlo la señora Hinamori.

- Será una Adulta… pero para mi… ¡siempre será mi niña! – Dramatizaba el padre de la mencionada - ¿Cuándo te enteraste de la tragedia? – preguntaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Este… - rió nerviosa – Hace un mes… - agrego la señora Hinamori.

- ¡¿Qué? – Su rostro empalideció - ¡¿Y apenas me lo dices mujer? – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa completamente, un mes y el apenas se iba enterando, ¿es que el padre de la novia no podía enterarse de las cosas a tiempo? ¡¿Novia?, imagino a su querida hija vestida de blanco, la idea lo aterrorizó y "huyó" de la casa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a papá? – pregunto la pequeña castaña al escuchar todo el alboroto.

- Ya sabes… se entero de lo de tu hermana – sonrió la señora Hinamori.

- ¡Oh! No pensé que lo fuera a tomar tan mal – contesto la chica.

- ¡No puede ser! – Se escucho desde el baño de la casa - ¡¿Tu también lo sabias? – agregó.

- Je je… papá, hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes – la pequeña torturando psicológicamente a su padre, el cual lloraba a cantaros encerrado en el baño.

- ¡Ami! – le llamo la atención su madre.

- Esta bien… me voy a mi habitación – decía la chica mientras se retiraba de la escena. La señora Hinamori se acerco a la puerta del baño y la tocó dos veces.

- Querido… ¿Te quedaras ahí encerrado? – lo llamó.

- ¿Encerrado? ¿Qué no viste que me fui de la casa? – decía cual niño.

- Bueno… ¿No quieres saber quien es el novio de tu hija? – volvió a decir la señora Hinamori.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó enseguida.

- Solo si sales te lo diré – ya sabía como manejar a su esposo. Después de algunos segundos de silencio, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente para después salir.

- ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar ya fuera del baño. La señora miro gentil a su marido y sonrió.

- Tsukiyomi-kun – contestó despreocupada.

- Tsukiyomi… - dijo confundido el señor Hinamori – Tsukiyomi... – repitió, aun no ubicaba bien el nombre – Tsuki… ¡Ah! ¡El chico que nos acompaño a la estación! – Finalmente recordó – Ya decía yo… demasiada gentileza acompañarnos… ¡sus intenciones eran otras! – decía casi culpándolo de algún delito.

- Exactamente, Tsukiyomi-kun, el chico que perdió a sus padres… el que se encarga de sus hermanos, el que estudia una maestría y trabaja, ese que cuida de nuestra hija – la manipulación femenina siempre da resultado.

- Ah… ese Tsukiyomi… - casi se sintió mal – Bueno… al menos es un chico responsable… en ese caso… aceptare ese noviazgo, ¡pero dile a Amu que tenemos que tratarlo mas! – siempre cediendo ante los encantos de su querida esposa.

…

…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No lo puedo creer! – decía emocionada la castaña

- Tranquilízate Yaya, si no, no estarás lista a tiempo – tranquilizaba la pelirosa mientras intentaba peinar a la castaña.

- ¡Es que Amu-chi! ¡Ah! Que rápido paso el tiempo – suspiraba la castaña – Recuerdo cuando recién entramos a la escuela… y ahora… ¡Estamos a unas horas de graduarnos! – agregó, de pronto entro la pelinegra al departamento.

- ¿Ya están listas? – preguntaba mientras alisaba su vestido.

- Ya casi – contestó la pelirosa colocando un broche en el pelo de la castaña – ¡Listo! – agrego.

- ¿Y Daisuke? – pregunto curiosa la castaña, la pelinegra sonrió y rasco su mejilla.

- Apenas se acaba de meter a bañar – se sonrojo un poco la ojiceleste. La pelirosa dejo salir algunas carcajadas.

- Aun no me acostumbro a que vivan juntos – decía entre risas la pelirosa.

- ¡Ni yo! – contesto la pelinegra.

- ¡Y eso que ya llevan un año así! – contestó la castaña.

- Ikuto dijo que pasaría por nosotros en… - miro el reloj la pelirosa – 30 minutos – agregó.

- Mmm… mejor voy a apurar a Daisuke – decía la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Ya hacía dos años de que el peliazul y la pelinegra habían terminado su maestría, finalmente obtuvieron lo que querían, su maestría que era igual a un sueldo mucho mejor pagado en la universidad, sin contar los conciertos que daban para la misma o fuera de ella. Ahora era el turno de graduarse de los mas jóvenes, la pelirosa por fin terminaría su carrera de pintura, que aunque apenas terminaba la carrera, sus pinturas ya eran reconocidas en Tokio, y en algunas ciudades de los alrededores, gracias a las exposiciones artísticas que organizaba la universidad, su meta era abrir una galería en asociación con su castaña amiga, donde podrían exponer sus trabajos y venderlos, y también recibir encargos personalizados. La castaña, era ya toda una artista artesana, trabajaba para algunos hoteles que pedían desde un vaso clásico para tomar el te hasta esculturas completas de 2 metros de alto, finalmente este día se ganaría el titulo en papel. Del rubio ni se diga, arquitecto, quien tenia un trabajo asegurado en una gran empresa, gracias a la recomendación de uno de sus profesores, ya solo le faltaba tener el papel que lo certificara, había estado trabajando en conjunto con las chicas y así seguirían, todo estaba hecho.

- Amu-chi ¿Tus padres no vendrán? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Claro, pero llegaran directo al auditorio, ya les dije como llegar – contestó la pelirosa, su familia nunca se perdería aquel momento tan importante en la vida de su hija. - ¿Y los tuyos vendrán? – preguntó de vuelta.

- ¡Claro, también llegaran allá! – sonrió la castaña. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Debe ser Ikuto – sonrió la pelirosa mientras abría la puerta, y tal como lo predijo era él quien tocaba, acompañado de su rubio hermano.

- ¿Ya están listas? – pregunto el peliazul depositando un beso en los labios de la pelirosa.

- Claro – sonrió la castaña, salieron del departamento y el rubio fue a buscar a la pareja que faltaba, afortunadamente estaban listos también. Salieron todos y se subieron al auto.

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, se presentó un concierto por parte de los mejores talentos de la universidad, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, subieron al escenario los miembros de la orquesta, entre ellos, la ojiceleste, el peliazul y el pelinegro, que era el "nuevo" talento en ella, las mujeres presentes, como de costumbre, degustaban la pupila con la presencia del peliazul, y ahora con la del pelinegro también, y los hombres con la chica mas linda y fría de la orquesta, Yuriko Hideki, quien impresionantemente había sido conquistada por alguien, había hombres que admiraban al pelinegro tanto por su talento como por haberla conquistado, nunca antes lo habían logrado.

Tocaron canción tras canción, hasta llegar a la quinta y ultima, finalizaron con luces por todo el escenario y entre los miembros de la orquesta dejaron ver un cartel que decía "Amu Hinamori, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" aquello provoco la ovación entre el publico, el padre de la mencionada se encontraba mas que resignado viendo todo aquello, la madre se le veía emocionada al igual que la hermana y sus amigas, la pelirosa simplemente estaba en shock, nunca se lo esperó, quería llorar, gritar, correr y hasta ¡volar! No podía describir aquel sentimiento que le llenó el pecho, su corazón mas rápido no podía latir y sus manos no paraban de temblar, su hermana, sus amigas y su madre la incitaron a subir al escenario, la llevaron casi empujándola, pues sus pies no le respondían con certeza, al llegar al escenario quien le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subir no fue mas que el peliazul, nunca imagino exponerse de esa manera ante tanta gente que ni siquiera conocía, pero amaba de tal manera a aquella mujer que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que todo mundo se enterara, su proposición no podía ser algo mas que no fuera espectacular, al tenerla de frente en el escenario comenzaron a caer pétalos de flores de cerezo, aquello estaba bien preparado, el chico se arrodillo, lo cual causo la envidia de muchas y de muchos, pero era tan emotivo el momento que no se escuchaban mas que aplausos en todo el auditorio, saco de su saco una pequeña caja y la abrió, acercaron un micrófono al rostro del chico.

- Eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… - estaba nervioso, pero nada lo detendría - ¿Me concederías ese deseo? – agregó. La pelirosa estaba sin habla, y lo único que hizo fue asentir, el peliazul coloco aquel anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica, se levanto y la abrazó, ella respondió el abrazo tan fuerte, no quería soltarlo, a petición del público se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

…

…

- Nunca olvidare aquel momento – se decía a si misma mientras veía aquel anillo que adornaba su dedo anular, dirigió su mirada al frente y vio su reflejo en el espejo, detrás de ella, sentado en la cama se encontraba un negro felino observándola, la chica sonrió al notarlo. Se giro para verlo y acaricio su cabeza, aquel comenzó a ronronear.

- Gracias… Yoru… - musito al acariciar a su mascota.

- Amu-chi, ¿Ya estas lista? – entró apresurada la castaña.

- Casi, ¿Ya es hora? – pregunto la pelirosa mientras veía a su amiga.

- Si, en cualquier momento vendrán por nosotras, tu papá se ira atrás contigo, yo llevare el ramo en frente, Yuri-tan se ira con Daisuke y tu madre y hermana se Irán con ellos – informaba la castaña.

- Gracias Yaya – contesto la pelirosa – Solo deja ponerme… - decía viéndose al espejo – el velo – completo la frase encajando aquel en su peinado – Listo, ya estoy lista – agregó sonriente.

- Te ves hermosa Amu-chi, ¡vamos! – decía la castaña para tomar lo necesario y salir del departamento, seguida de la pelirosa quien usaba como apoyo a su padre al caminar mientras que con una de sus manos libre alzaba el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Estas nervioso hermano? – decía el pelinegro a un lado de su amigo en el altar de la iglesia, aquella que se veía con pasillos adornados por flores blancas y rojas, aquella que estaba llena de gente que a lo largo de sus vidas habían conocido, amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo, etc.

- Nervioso para nada… estoy feliz – contestó el peliazul – Y ansioso por verla, me hicieron dejar de verla hace una semana, ya quiero abrazarla… - decía sincero.

- ¡Esa es la actitud hermano! – sonreía el pelinegro.

- Ya llego Amu, esta ahí afuera con su papá – llegó a informar el rubio. Paso la castaña al frente, se colocó en el lugar de las madrinas junto con la pelinegra, la hermana menor de la novia y la sensei ojiverde, que hacia mas de un año que había dejado de ser la sensei de aquellos, no podía faltar su querida amiga de la infancia, Rima, ni la hermana del novio, los padrinos estaban igual acomodados, ya solo en la espera de la novia para que finalmente unieran sus vidas para siempre.

Cuando el peliazul vio entrar a la chica del brazo de su padre, quedo casi sin aliento, juró nunca haber visto una mujer mas hermosa que la suya, y dio gracias a dios por haber puesto todas las piezas en el tablero para que ellos estuvieran juntos ese dia y todos los demas que le restaban por vivir. Miro de nuevo a la chica, aquella piel de apariencia cremosa coordinaba con el tono blanco del vestido, el cual asentuaba su cintura dejando caer una enorme cola hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo parecio detenerse, unos cuantos pasos mas y estarian juntos, unos cuantos minutos mas y unirían sus vidas para siempre, unos cuantos… solo unos cuantos.

* * *

Tan tan tan tan tan taaannn~! (Es la marcha nupcial según yo xD)

y…

FIN!

Awwwwwwwwwww ;O;! Lamento mucho haberme demorado una semana, pero la verdad me costo muchísimo trabajo escribir este ultimo capitulo, me sentaba frente la compu con el Word abierto y no salía NADA! Nada! Pueden creerlo?

Solo espero que les haya gustado este capi y el fic completo, que finalmente llego a su fin! Awww no se como agradecerles todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de estos 40 capítulos ;w; también espero que se entiendan las líneas de tiempo :P y si no… les explico acá xD:

Del comienzo del capi a la primera separación había pasado un mes :P

En la segunda separación habían pasado ya 4 años (Los que dura la carrera :D como se graduaron y eso :P)

Y en la tercera paso… un año o mas de un año después de la graduación :P que es la boda *-*

Y weno… habiendo aclarado esto… paso a dar las gracias!

Gracias! Por sus alertas! Por agregar el fic a favoritos! Por agregarme a mi a sus autores favoritos! ;w; Por sus reviews! y por seguir el fic de principio a fin! Muchas gracias!

Y ahora agradezco los reviews del capi anterior! Muchísimas gracias gracias gracias gracias! Por sus hermosos y valiosos reviews! A:

crazy-mile ~ Jaja huí como una semana D: y no se escribió! u_ú! jaja nu cierto, weno ya explique :P Aquí la conti y espero te guste D: conti-final TwT Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews!

nagarAboshi4739 ~ No te preocupes por los reviews! Lo importante es que la leíste *w* que mi historia sea leída es lo mejor TwT! Me siento feliz :D! Espero te guste el final… FINAL TOT!

amu824 ~ Aquí si hubo beso :D *-* espero te guste el capi! Y… si, ya tengo pensada la siguiente historia :D! espero tmb puedas leerla *-* Gracias por los reviews que me dejaste *-*

Izumi Miyu O.O ~ El ultimo Izumi TwT Ultimo! ToT! Espero te guste TwT! Y jajaja las mamás nunca se equivocan e_e! Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews :D

AngelitoAzul ~ Aceptó! Y mucho mas ;D! jaja espero te guste este capi que es el final u_u! Y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste *3*!

Sheila Sevigne Sakurai ~ Sheila-chan! Si hubo beso ;D espero te guste el ultimo capitulo y pues... muchísimas gracias por toooooooodos tus reviews! Me han encantado :D!

Sabii-chan ~ TwT yo… amo tus reviews! Y… u_u este será el ultimo capi u_u ósea… será… tu ultimo review TOT! Pero de esta historia :D! tengo pensado subir otra *-* talvez en la semana xD Espero te haya gustado este ultimo capi! *3*! Muchas gracias, de verdad! Por seguirme durante 40 largos capítulos y dejar un lindo review siempre :D!

LIRIO-CHAN ~ Yu-Chan! TOT! Este es el ultimo, pero estuviste presente de principio a fin :D! Espero te guste el final y me sigas en nuevas historias que publique *-*! Gracias gracias y mas gracias por todos los reviews y demases *3*!

Harini Chan ~ No te preocupes Hari-chan! :D aunque sea pusiste uno *-* aun desafiando a la mirada asesina de tu madre xD! Eso… me halaga *w* (jaja xD) Espero te guste este ultimo capi, aunque me atrasé una semana TwT. Muchas gracias por tooodos tus reviews y seguir la historia! Y… estas enferma? Espero que te recuperes pronto! :D

LuNaShinRa ~ Forever alone nunca! Yo siempre tare ahí :D! No hice una de 10 años después xD pero si fui poniendo lapsos de tiempo y boda, espero te hayan gustado :D Muchísimas gracias por leer cada uno de mis capítulos y comentarlos, tus reviews me han hecho feliz :D!

Iza-Chan ~ Jajaja eres como el grinch del amor? xD Espero te haya gustado la de Amu :P que fue mas… sencilla xD y con lo de sus sentimientos, se exagera porque pues… mmm… pues… casi era antisocial xD y no se relacionaba con chicos y así! xD y weno, espero que te haya gustado el final :3! Muchas gracias por leer este laaaaargo fic y dejarme un review siempre!

Marii-chan owo ~ El ultimo Marii chan TwT … u_u … ¡! Yo tmb sufro xD! Pero espero poder traerles una nueva historia pronto :D Espero te haya gustado este… ultimo… T_T… capitulo y muchísimas gracias por seguirme desde el principio casi xD y por tooodos tus reviews!

Milee Ayleen ~ Milee! ;O;! Te juro! Llore con tu review xD me emociono tanto TwT! Jaja y debo agradecerte porque siempre! Siempre! Tus reviews me alegran el día, me haces reír, llorar, etc jaja es mejor que leer el fic! xD muchísimas gracias por todos tus hermosos reviews, aunque no te he visto en msn 7-7 mugre msn! Gracias! Y espero te guste este ultimo capi :3

Dark-Love19 ~ Así es… el ultimo uwu… Espero te guste este capi, y muchas gracias por tus reviews!

Dadita's-iNeko ~ Jajaja espero este capitulo también te guste xD! Y… que no era… todo lo que sube tiene que bajar? xD jajaja dadita al acecho! Me imagine eso jaja por cierto! Feliz cumpleaños! Súper atrasado u_u pero mas vale tarde que nunca! Felicidades~ Felicidades~! Y muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews a lo largo de la historia :')!

SaKuRaKo-CHAN ~ Aww TwT, ya se… el ultimo! TOT! Y… espero te guste este capi tmb! Y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y leer el fic, por cierto, si leen esto… Lean los fics de sakurako-chan :D son wenos! Y mmm después del comercial xD… *3*!

Angelzk ~ Angelito! Hola hola hola hola! Te gane! x'D (son 4 holas :D), espero te haya gustado este ultimo capi, jajaja con una regla xD noooo ;w; con una regla no angelito-kun! Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews (TODOS!) y por haber leido mi larga historia :'D! Me siento tan emotiva xD gracias! *3*!

Yuuko Shiroi ~ Hola! Bienvenida de nuevo y Adiós ;w;! Espero te guste este ultimo capi y gracias por tus reviews :3!

Y weno… creo… que… eso es todo TwT! De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste este final u_u!

Y… Ah si! Jajaja quería hacerles saber que no me permití leer mangas, ver anime, jugar wii ni en la pc hasta terminar este capitulo o_ó! tenia que terminarlo! Y esa fue mi penitencia u_ú! Pero ya la cumplí :'D! (jajaja ni al caso ponerlo vdd? xD pero quería que supieran o_ó todo lo que me sacrifico por traerles el capi de cada dia ;w;! jaja xD bien drama queen :D)

Weno ahora no les enviare un enorme beso! Sino miles de ellos *3*!x1000 :D! De verdad que los quiero xD! Me cuesta decir adiós TwT!

Weno… ahora si… u_u…. nos leemos en el siguiente TwT… Fic! :D

Bye :3! *3*!

P.D. Hace rato FF no me deja entrar para subir el capi o.ó! Pero ya ta :3

Ahora si bye :3!

*3*!


End file.
